When You Have Nothing Left To Lose
by SailorMartin3
Summary: Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus read a book that was sent to them in order to change a horrendous future. POA because it's my favorite.
1. How To Say Goodbye

**Part One**

Harry Potter sat on his bed. It was about five weeks since he returned to Number 4 Private Drive from Hogwarts. The summer had never seemed so endless.

After his third year he had always hopeful of Sirius coming to take him away so he could live with him. But that was no longer an option. After what happened in the Department of Mysteries, it seemed that he would only be ablke to leave after his graduation from Hogwarts after his seventh year. That left two years.

"Oh, Sirius, I should have listened to you and the others when I was told to stay put. I should have left Snape to his own business and continued with the Occlumency lessons. I wish there was some way that I could go back and change everything from where it went wrong. My parents and you would be alive and everyone would be happier." As a tear made its way down Harry's cheek and he slipped into sleep, he didn't notice that he had been staring at the first star of the evening or that it flashed brightly for a moment.

Twenty-two years in the past

James, Remus and Sirius were hanging out in James's room. There was nothing to do because it was raining outside and since Lord Voldemort was on the rise to power, none of their parents would allow them to be far away from an adult. Well, at least Remus's and James's parents wouldn't, Sirius's couldn't care less.

"Come on, you guys," James said, "We're the Marauderss we should be able to think of something to do."

As he said this, there was a loud pop and something fell from the air above James's dresser and landed on the floor. As Remus, who was the closest, went to pick it up, a bright light flashed for a moment and then was gone.

"What is it?" James asked.

"It's a book," Remus replied as he studied it.

"Well, bring it over to the bed. We don't have anything else to do so we might as well read what it says," said Sirius.

"Wow," said James, "I never thought I'd see the day when Sirius would suggest we read something."

"Yeah, well I'm bored," said Sirius.

Seeing a fight coming and hoping to forestall it, Remus said,"It's called Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Hey, James, do you have a relative named Harry?"

"Not that I know of," said James.

"Well, let's read it and find out. I'll go first," said Remus. He opened the book and on the first page he noticed some writing. "Hey, there's something written here, a kind of prologue."

"What does it say," James asked.

"It says, Beware those that read this. For what is concealed in these pages will shake a lifetime of friendships. All I ask is that you read the book from beginning to end before jumping to any conclusions. Remember that an alter ego reflects the characteristics of all forms. Remember that this is not just a book and that the information inclosed can not only save a life but bring down a traitor and the one he works for. Well, that doesn't make much sense." Remus said.

"Maybe, it will make more sense as we go along," said James.

Sirius said nothing. A certain suspicion was mounting in his mind about a certain absent marauder. For some time, he had noticed that Peter seemed to be keeping more to himself. In fact, he seemed more like his animagus form, his alter ego if you will, than ever before. The phrase from the book rang through his head. 'Remember that an alter ego reflects the characteristics of all forms.' Did Peter really have all the characteristics of the rat form? He shook his head, he was probably reading too much into the changes in his friend. Little did he know that his suspicions would grow as they read the book.


	2. Why It Is Good To Read

Okay, this was originally titled "The Wish That Changed The Future" but I changed the title in the hopes that they won't get rid of it again.

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of Harry Potter the only characters who are mine are Bethany, and Harmony.

**Part Two**

**Chapter One: Owl Post**

**Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one thing, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of the year.**

Sirius- (teasingly) Sounds like you, Remus

**For another, he really wanted to do his homework but was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of night.**

Remus- I wonder why.

Sirius- What? Why he wants to do his homework? Or why he has to do it in the dead of night?

James- Not everyone likes putting things off until five minutes before it is due, procrastinator boy.

Remus- Says the king of excuses for why he doesn't have his homework? (gets a pillow thrown at him)

**And he also happened to be a wizard.**

**It was nearly midnight, and he was lying on his stomach in bed, the blankets drawn right over his head like a tent, a flashlight in one hand and a leather-bound book (A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot) propped open against the pillow. Harry moved the tip of his eagle-feather quill down the page, frowning as he looked for something that would help him write his essay, "Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless discuss."**

Sirius- I remember that essay.

James- You should, that was the first essay we did together after you ran away from home. Oh, I'm sorry for bringing that up.

Sirius- That's okay, James. That is in the past and I'm glad to be out of that hell hole.

Remus- (read on to change the subject)

**The quill paused at the top of a likely-looking paragraph. Harry pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nos, moved his flashlight closer to the book and read:**

Suddenly there was a loud crash from below as the door to James's house was thrust open. They heard his mom scream and his dad curse. Then there were two loud thuds and then an awful silence.


	3. Good Relations

**Part Three**

Remus and Sirius grabbed James before he bolted out the door.

"No, James, we must get somewhere safe before they find us." said Remus.

Luckily, the boys had their trunks packed and ready to go in James's room. Another good thing was that James's room had a fireplace and a urn of floo powder beside it. It had been installed before James came home for the summer in case of an emergency.

Having to practically drag James, Remus and Sirius each took hold of one of their trunks and when James saw sense he grabbed his, too. With that, they all stepped into the fireplace together and shouted "The Three Broomsticks" and just as an enormous group of dark cloaked people in masks burst through the bedroom door, the three of them disappeared into the fire.

When they appeared coughing and choking in the fireplace of The Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta kindly gave them a complimentary cup of mulled cider. (I can't remember if they served that there, but I had to come up with something non-alcoholic)

"Madam Rosmerta, can we possibly use one of your owls to contact someone at Hogwarts? It is an emergency!" said Remus.

Normally, Madam Rosmerta wouldn't have allowed any Hogwarts students to use her owls, but she had a soft spot for the Marauders. She went off to get one of the Three Broomstick's owls and while she was gone, the three of them started to try and make some plans.

"We have to get someone to go check on my parents." said James sadly.

"I'm sure that someone from the Ministry is already on the scene." With a look around, Remus lowered his voice. "Voldemort is probably already gone, but maybe your parents can still be helped."

They all knew that this was a very small possibility. Voldemort never left any survivors. Just then, Madam Rosmerta came back empty-handed.

"I just got an owl from Hogwarts. It said that there would be no one there from now until September 1st. I don't know what the emergency is, but we can get ahold of the Ministry if you would like."

For some reason, Sirius felt like it would be a mistake to trust the Ministry with something like this. He didn't know why he felt that way, but it was the same feeling that he got whenever he thought of Wormtail.

"Thanks, Rosmerta, I think we can take care of this ourselves." As the other two looked at him strangely, Sirius gave another look around the bar and decided that this wasn't the place to be talking about such a sensitive subject. "Let's go. We need to find a place that no one knows about and stay there until we can get to Hogwarts safely."

James, who up until now, had been silent, came up with an idea. "We can go to the you-know-where." They all knew what he was talking about and it was perfect. Not only did people not go there because of its reputation, but it would have a perfect way for them to get to Hogwarts for food and other necessities until September 1st, which was over a week away.


	4. A Good Distraction

**Part Four**

When they reached the Shrieking Shack, yes I know that people are not supposed to be able to get in but the Marauders found a way long ago, they slipped inside through a special door that they had made only for them. It would only open to one it recognized as having the right to be there.

Inside, they placed their trunks in the upstairs bedroom and then began to walk down the long passageway to the Whomping Willow. There they used a branch that was always inside for Remus's use to prod the tree into immobility and walked carefully out onto the lawn of the castle.

They walked up to the castle and finding one of the hidden passageways that led straight from the outside to the inside without actually using any of the doors (AN: I know that there is no such passageway into the castle in the books, but we can just say that this is one of the passageways that either caved in later or Filch found out about so that it isn't mentioned.)

Once inside, they walked along the passageway until they got to the end where it joined the hallways of Hogwarts. There they slipped under James's invisibility cloak and got out of the secret exit. They were not taking any precautions. Nobody of importance, like Dumbledore, might be at Hogwarts, but who knows whether or not Filch or his cat were or not.

When they finally reached the entrance to the kitchen, which was quite close to their passageway, Sirius tickled a pear and opened the secret doorway. There they saw the hundreds of little house elves who made up the cooking, cleaning, and a great deal else, staff at Hogwarts. One of them came forward.

"Its is goods tos sees alls ofs yous sirs, agains. Mitsis is pleaseds tos serves yous. Whats cans Is gets fors yous?"

"Well, Mitsi, we would like a good deal of food. We had to come here as an emergency came up at home. If you could, we would appreciate some food that will last us the rest of the dya. And if it's possible could we get more at a prearranged time every day until school starts?" Sirius gave her a saucy wink.

Mitsi blushed and began to stutter like a schoolgirl. "O-ofs c-courses I-Is c-cans g-gets y-yous w-whats y-yous w-wants s-sirs. J-justs t-tells m-mes w- whats y-yous w-wants t-tos e-eats."

And with that, they were served as much food and drink as they could carry. Though they would not have anywhere to store the food in the Shrieking Shack, the place was cold enough for it not to matter. As soon as they got some blankets and pillows, as well, they slipped the cloak back on and made their way back to the shack.

The three of them sat in the Shrieking Shack wondering what to do and feeling terrible. Remus and Sirius knew that James wanted to go back to his house and find out what was going on, but that would be taking a real risk.

"I know, James, let's continue reading the book. It will help take our minds off things." said Remus.

"I guess," said James.

"Wait," said Sirius, "I think that we should put some spells on this house so that no one can come in or destroy it. The only people that I trust with the knowledge of where we are is the three of us." He didn't want to tell them his suspicions about Wormtail, which had grown stronger because as they had left James's house, he had looked back and seen that one of the black robed figures was much shorter than the others.

The other two agreed and they went about putting the strongest spell they knew, which had been found while they were searching for ways to become animagi, on all the entrances to the Shrieking Shack. This involved setting an invisible shield that covered about twenty feet on all sides of the house and did the same for the Womping Willow. This shield could only be taken down by the people who had put it up and only people who meant no harm to those who were inside could enter. The shield, when the three walked outside the house or exited from the Womping Willow, would separate into three individual shields and protect those who cast the spell until it was consciously withdrawn by its casters.

"I'll read," said Remus.

:Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burned so much that she allowed herself to be caught no less than forty-seven times in various disguises.

Sirius- She's weird. But, that might be fun. Maybe we could try a burning charm on Snivellus and see if he can do such a basic thing as a Flame Freezing Charm.

James almost smiled at the thought.


	5. Bad Dream

**Part Five**

Lily woke up from a terrible mightmare. She had been having the same one for weeks now. It showed the shadowy forms of three young people. They stood in the shadow of a large house that was brightly burning. Then the shapes changed until they became shadows of a large slender wolf, a humongous dog, and a stately stag.

There was where the dreams got confusing. For as soon as the three animals moved from the shadow of the burning house, another shape appeared. She could not, at first, determine what it was. Then as it grew clearer she saw that it was the shape of a very plump rat.

It stood for several moments in the shadow of the house and if a rat's face could show expression, she would have sworn there was a sneer on its face. It then looked in the direction that the other three animals had gone and turned and was gone. Then over the house appeared the Dark Mark attributed to the Voldemort and his followers.

There was something familiar about all four of the animals. She knew that from their actions, they were probably animagi. But there were no animagi that took those forms, she knew this because she had looked them up for one of her classes. What was the significance of the fact that the rat disappeared as the mark appeared in the sky? Why were the animals there in the first place? She just didn't know.

There was a tapping at her window and she looked up to see her tawny owl, Princess, trying to get in. She seemed upset. Lily quickly ran to the window and flung it open. She had a really bad feeling about this. She quickly opened the paper and then dropped it to the floor as she fainted.

On the front page was the picture of a burning house with a Dark Mark floating in the air above it. It was the same one from her dream. And in bold capital letters above the picture was written:

_**POTTER HOUSE DESTROYED BY FIRE! ALL POTTERS DEAD AS ARE TWO OTHERS IDENTIFIED AS SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN WHO WERE FOUND IN THE RUBBLE!**_


	6. Bad News

**Part Six**

Once Lily had awoken from her faint, she began to read the rest of the article:

_**The Ministry of Magic was called today to what once was the home of Mr. and Mrs. Darien Potter. A neighbor of theirs reported seeing a great many black- cloaked people entering their house. When the Ministry arrived, the house was in flames and the Dark Mark hung as a silent witness to the destruction, in the air above it. On entering said establishment, they were met with the sight of five bodies. These were positively identified as Darien Potter, Rebecca Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Though the bodies of the three young men were unrecognizable, they were the only other people to be visiting. James, Remus and Sirius would have been attending their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the start of next term. For all of the friends acquaintences of the Potters and the families and friends of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, our deepest condolences. There will be a memorial service to honor their deaths on the 1st of September at Hogwarts. All of the public is invited, though as a courtesy to the families and close friends, there will be no wands allowed.**_

Then in slightly smaller print, as if in after thought:

**The three Marauders are succeeded by Peter Pettigrew. May he remember the times that he had with them.**

Lily just could not believe it. Three of the Marauders were dead! And the fourth, and she thought, weakest of the four was left with no protectors. What if the Death Eaters were to go after him? His parents weren't magical and would be no help.

She also thought that it was a little stupid to invite the entire public to a memorial service for someone who had been killed by Death Eaters. The entire public included the Death Eaters! She shuddered to think of what would happen should they take it into their heads to attend.

Lily's head suddenly jerked up. The dream! Now, normally she would have put the dream aside as something that she hadn't quite digested yet, but it had seemed so real. She had once caught a glimpse of Remus in his werewolf form and the wolf in the dream looked ecxactly the same.

She remembered the nicknames that the four Marauders had at school. Remus was Moony, which obviously referred to his lycanthropic condition. But what about the other three? James was called Prongs, Pettigrew was called Wormtail, and Sirius was called Padfoot. Why were these particular and strange nicknames chosen?

The dream went quickly through her mind once more. The wolf, stag and dog running away from the home. The rat appearing as if out of nowhere just as the house started burning and gazing after the fleeing animals. Wait, a stag's antlers were often referred to as "prongs". A dog was said to move "on padded feet". And the tail of a rat looked quite a bit like a worm. It suddenly all made sense. James, Pettigrew and Sirius were animagi. James was the stag she saw, Sirius was the dog, and Pettigrew was the rat.

She had never liked Pettigrew much. He seemed to be a follower who was there only for the fame that the other three shared as tricksters. It was rumored among the people in Gryffondor that when the four of them were caught, someone had told the teachers where and when to find them. She had often wondered if Pettigrew was the informant.

But, why would Pettigrew be on the side of the Dark Lord? What had he to gain when he had everything to lose if his friends found out. No, she could not even consider that Pettigrew worked for the Dark Lord. She must be mistaken, even Pettigrew wasn't that stupid. And besides, Gryffondor had never produced a dark wizard.

Back to her other observations, though, since she was quite sure that James, Sirius and Remus were alive, where would they go? It would have to be somewhere where they were sure that no one would be able to find them. Where, there were several avenues that they could take to escape. That left two places. One was Hogwarts. It was a place that, it was said, the Marauders knew like the back of their hands. They knew it inside and out and it was rumored that they knew more about the goings-on there than the teachers did.

The other place was a small shack in Hogsmead that Lily knew was where Remus went on the nights of the full moon to transform. It had several ways in and out and a long tunnel that led to the Whomping Willow which was very close to Hogwarts castle. This is where she was sure that the three Marauders had gone. For one thing, it was a place that few, if any outside their group and the professors at Hogwarts, knew that they knew about. For another, only the Marauders and the Professors knew how to get past the Whomping Willow so they were safe there. As for Hogwarts, it would be much easier for Death Eaters to get in when the Headmaster was away, as she knew he was because of the letter he had included when he told her she was Head Girl.

Knowing what she had to do because if she was ever going to live with herself, she would need to know that they were safe, she went downstairs to talk to her parents.


	7. Interest Is A Good Thing

**Part Seven**

Harry remembered that not long after the end of third year, when he'd found out about Sirius, he'd snuck out of his home and taken the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley. He was very curious about some of the things that Sirius had said about Crookshanks and planned to ask the person in the Magical Menagery about him.

The person in charge was really helpful. They said that it was a very sad story. One day, just as they were getting ready to close for the night, they heard a meow and looked around to see where it came from. There was a really old-looking female cat caring a kitten in her mouth. The look in its eyes was so sad and lonely, that even though the kitten didn't look like much, and because the cat obviously wanted them to take it, they took the kitten from the mother cat. When her mission was accomplished, the cat turned and walked away becoming lost in the thinning crowds. The next day the manager found the cat lying dead in an alleyway. It had apparently accomplished the mission it had set itself to do before it died and then died of old age.

Harry had wondered ever since why the mother cat had brought it to the Magical Menagery. He didn't think that it was just because she was about to die. There must be another reason. But what was it?

Remus continued reading:

**Harry put his quill between his teeth and reached underneath his pillow for his ink bottle and a roll of parchment. Slowly and very carefully he unscrewed the ink bottle, dipped his quill into it, and began to write, pausing every now and then to listen, because if any of the Dursleys...**

James- (sitting up from where he had been lying disconolantly on the bed) Dursleys? That name sounds familiar. But I don't remember where from.

Remus and Sirius looked at him. There was a fire in his eyes and he seemed to at last be taking an interest in the story. Perhaps the story was taking his mind off things.

Sirius- Maybe you'll remember where you heard it after some more of the story. Read, Remus.

Anything that caught James's interest right now was a blessing.

**...heard the scratching of his quill on their way to the bathroom, he'd probably find himself locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer.**

All- A cupboard!

Remus- These people should be locked up for child abuse. Making a child sleep in a cupboard, indeed.

**The Dursley family of Number 4, Privet Drive, was the reason that Harry never enjoyed his summer holidays. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their son, Dudley, were Harry's only living relatives.**

Sirius- What happened to his mum and dad?

James/Remus- We don't know.

**They were Muggles, and they had a very medieval attitude towards magic. Harry's dead parents, who had been a witch and wizard themselves, were never mentioned under the Dursleys' roof.**

James- I can sympathize with him about his parents.

Sirius/Remus- (look at James sadly)

Just then the door at the back of the room creaked open and there was a slight movement there.


	8. Prophecy? What prophecy?

**Part Eight**

The three of them instantly turned around wands in hand. They were expecting Death Eaters or perhaps Lord Voldemort himself. After all, who knew what the Dark Arts could do? Voldemort knew more about them than any person, if you could call him that, who ever lived. He might know a way to get through the barrier.

But then they relaxed. The movement had been caused by a small calico cat. She meowed and rubbed up against Sirius.

"Goodness, Harmony, you scared us. Have you seen any Death Eaters close by? Do they know where we are?"

As Sirius was the only one who could understand the cat, he was the one who spoke to her. About six months ago, Sirius had found her while he had been in the Forbidden Forest. The two of them became fast friends, but she refused to follow him within ten feet of the castle.

As an animal was more sensitive about such things, the cat Sirius named Harmony, knew that the four of them were different than the other wizards and witches that lived in the castle. Though she would spend most of her time with Sirius, she would join the four Marauders on their monthly jonts into the forest.

It was always clear that she loved and trusted Sirius best. She would let James and Remus pet her but wouldn't go anywhere near Wormtail. The cat knew, of course, that Wormtail was a rat when he changed once a month, but that made no difference to her. She could be seen sometimes chasing mice and rats around the grounds, but even in rat form, she stayed clear of him.

When James, Sirius, Remnus, and Pettigrew were getting ready to leave at the end of last term, Sirius tried to get Harmony to come with him, but she refused. She told him that she liked her freedom too much and that she would be waiting for him when he came back. She told him not to worry, that she could find plenty to eat around the grounds and if she became desperate, she would go to the kitchen entrance and get some food from the house elves. And though he was sorry to leave her, Sirius was suddenly glad that Harmony had decided not to come back to James's house with him. What if, in all of the excitement, they had forgotten her, or she had gotten hurt by the Death Eaters?

Albus Dumbledore sat in his place at the head of the table. All around him sat the members of the Order of the Phoenix (Past members). There were many open seats where those who had fallen would have sat. He sighed sadly.

There are times, he thought, when I could just about give up. All of these lives we are losing. Nothing we are doing seems to be helping. What if we all die and no one is left to keep up the fight?

The murmurs of the group grew quieter. There were only two members missing from the group and it was unlike them to be late. What was keeping Mr. and Mrs. Potter? they all wondered. Deep in their hearts, a terrible suspicion began to grow.

To break the silence, Albus said, "I know that we are still missing two, but we cannot wait any longer. We will have to fill them in when they get here." If they get here,he thought. "Does anyone have anything new to add about the spy that Voldemort has that is close to the Order?"

Frank Longbottom spoke up, "I have been given a name by one of my contacts but it won't help us much, as it is only a code-name."

"It is the best we have to go on so far," said Mad-Eye Moody.

"Yes, tell us what it is. Maybe someone in this room can tell us if they know of someone who has a resemblence to this code-name," Albus said.

Frank replied, "Well the name I was given was Wormtail. The person I spoke to said that he didn't know why the spy was named this, but that was the only thing that the Death Eaters would call him. The informant could not even describe the spy to me."

"Well, at least we have a name," said Albus.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Before anyone could call out or answer it, a worried looking house elf entered carrying what seemed to be a letter.

"Ivy is sorry to disturb such an important meeting, Headmaster, sir, but an owl has just dropped off this letter for Master Frank and from the state that the owl was in, Ivy understood it was very urgent."

Frank nodded. "It's all right, Ivy, bring me the letter."

"But, Master Frank, it is addressed to Headmaster. I must give it to him with your permission, sir." At Frank's nod, Ivy came forward and gave the letter to Dumbledore.

He opened the letter and for a few moments there was silence as he read it. Then there was a loud clatter as chair in back of the Headmaster was sent flying as he collapsed to the floor and before he passed out he said, "The prophecy has been voided."


	9. Never Give Up On Love

**Part Nine**

As the members of the Order of the Phoenix gathered around Albus Dumbledore, Frank Longbottom reached down to pick up the letter that was lying on the ground. He began to read it out loud. It said:

_**Albus**_

_**I am sorry to be the bearer of bad tidings, but there is no other way to do this. Tonight Voldemort's forces struck again. But this time, there will be far graver consequences than ever before.**_

_**I have just returned to my office. I was called to the Potters' house. When I got there, it was going up in flames. The only things recognizable, though we wish from the sight of them that they weren't, were the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. I convey my condolences as I know what a great friend all five of them were to you.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Theodore Threadbare**_

_**Minister of Magic**_

There was absolute silence in the room as they digested this news. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were two of the best aurors there were. James Potter and his friends were famous (of infamous) depending on who you asked for the tricks they played. Also the matter of the prophecy. Dumbledore was right the prophecy would never be fulfilled and who knew how many more lives would be lost or if Voldemort could be stopped now.

Lily went outside. She had gotten permission from her parents to go to Hogwarts early. She would, since she was of age, apparate to Hogsmeade and then walk to Hogwarts from there and take the passage underneath the Whomping Willow to the shrieking shack. There she hoped she would find the three Marauders who were supposedly dead.

She told Princess to go to the owlry at Hogwarts and that she would see her there. She sent a note along with it to the house elves who ran the owlry so that they would be able to feed her until the start of term. Then she quickly made sure that no one was looking and apparated to Hogsmeade.

From where she stood it was a twenty minute walk from there to Hogwarts and then she would have to walk all the way back and then some to get to the Shrieking Shack. But there was no way, as far as anyone knew to get into the Shrieking Shack except through the tunnel at the base of the Whomping Willow. This passage she had discovered for herself last year when she found out Remus's secret.

Finally arriving at the Whomping Willow, she took a long branch from the ground and used it to prod the knot on the trunk of the tree. As the tree's branches came to a halt, she said a quiet prayer, to whomever might be listening, that she was right and the three of them were alive. She didn't know if she could stand it if the three Marauders she loved were dead.

As Harmony went over to Sirius, she told him how much she had missed him over the summer and how glad she was that he had not been killed by the Death Eaters that attacked James's house. She was a very smart cat and Sirius had taken it into his head to teach her to read. Given the fact that he could talk to her so she could understand it had not taken long for her to learn. She curled up on the bed and began to wash her face as the boys went back to reading.

**For years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had hoped that if they kept Harry as downtrodden as possible, they would be able to squash the magic out of him.**

Sirius- As if that will happen.

James- (looks angry)

**To their fury, they had been unsuccessful. These days they lived in terror of anyone finding out that Harry spent most of the last two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most they could do, however, was to lock away Harry's spellbooks, wand, cauldron, and broomstick at the start of the summer break, and forbid him to talk to the neighbors.**

James- How's he supposed to do his homework if the idiots take his stuff away from him?

Remus- Well, he must have gotten at least some of his stuff if he was working on it at the beginning of the book. Sounds like he's a Marauder in the making.

Others- (smile at this)

**This separation from his school books had been a real problem for Harry, because his teachers at Hogwarts had given him a lot of holiday work.**

Sirius- They always do.

Others- (nod)

**One of his essays, a particular nasty one about shrinking potions, was for Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor Snape,**

James- That had better not be Severus Snape, the Death Eater-in-training, he's talking about.

**who would be delighted to have an excuse to give Harry detention for a month. Harry had therefore seized his chance in the first week of the holidays. While Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had gone out into the front garden to admire Uncle Vernon's new company car (in very loud voices, so that the rest of the street would notice it too), Harry had crept downstairs, picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs, grabbed some of his books, and hidden them in his bedroom.**

James- (slightly less harshly) See, a Marauder in the making.

Others- (grin)

**As long as he didn't leave spots of ink on the sheets, the Dursleys need never know that he was studying magic by night.**

**Harry was particularly keen to avoid trouble with his aunt and uncle at the moment, as they were already in an especially bad mood with him, all because he'd received a telephone call from a fellow wizard one week into the school vacation.**

All- Uh-oh.

**Ron Weasley, who was one of Harry's best friends at Hogwarts, came from a whole family of wizards. This meant that he knew a lot of things Harry didn't, but had never used a telephone before. Most unluckily, it had been Uncle Vernon who had answered the call.**

**"Vernon Dursley speaking."**

**Harry, who happened to be in the room at the time, froze as he heard Ron's voice answer.**

**"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME! I-WANT-TO-TALK-TO-HARRY-POTTER!"**

**Ron was yelling so loudly that Uncle Vernon jumped and held the receiver a foot away from his ear, staring at it with an expression of mingled fury and alarm.**

Remus- I knew this would be trouble.

James- What would you expect? After all, he isn't used to telephones.

Sirius- And you are?

James- (sticks his tongue out at Remus)

Remus/Sirius- (hide smiles relieved that some of the old James is coming back)

**"WHO IS THIS?" he roared in the direction of the mouthpiece. "WHO ARE YOU?"**

**"RON-WEASLEY!" Ron bellowed back, as though he and Uncle Vernon were speaking from opposite ends of a football field. "I'M-A-FRIEND-OF-HARRY'S- FROM-SCHOOL-"**

James- I have a feeling that he shouldn't have said that.

Remus- With the outlook these people have on magic, one mention of anything that has to do with it would probably set them off.

**Uncle Vernon's small eyes swiveled around to Harry, who was rooted to the spot.**

**"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!" he roared, now holding the receiver at arm's length, as though frightened it might explode.**

James- It would serve him right if it did.

Others- (look at him concerned)

**"I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY!"**

**And he threw the receiver back onto the telephone as if dropping a poisonous spider.**

**The fight that followed had been one of the worst ever.**

James- Fight?

**"HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKEPEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Uncle Vernon roared, spraying Harry with spit.**

All- Ewwww

**Ron obviously realized that he had gotten Harry into trouble, because he hadn't called again. Harry's other best friend from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger,**

Harmony- (lets out a loud purring meow)

**hadn't been in touch either. Harry suspected that Ron had warned Hermione not to call, which was a pity, because Hermione, the cleverest witch in Harry's year, had Muggle parents, knew perfectly well how to use a telephone, and would probably have had the sense not to say that she went to Hogwarts.**

James- (has a dreamy look in his eyes) Sounds like Lily.

Others- (snicker)

**So Harry had had no word from any of his wizarding friends for five long weeks, and this summer was turning out to be almost as bad as the last one.**

Sirius- No contact with friends? That's bad. If his relatives are anything like mine, my contacts with you guys were the only way I could stand being at home at all.

Others- (look sad)

**There was just one very small improvementafter swearing that he wouldn't use her to send letters to any of his friends, Harry had been allowed to let his owl, Hedwig, out at night. Uncle Vernon had given in because of the racket Hedwig made if she was locked in her cage all the time.**

All- Smart owl.

**Harry finished writing about Wendelin the Weird and paused to listen again. The silence in the dark house was broken only by the distant, grunting snores of his enormous cousin, Dudley.It must be very late,Harry thought. His eyes were itching with tiredness. Perhaps he'd finish this essay tomorrow night...**

James- Yeah, go to bed, Harry, you need your sleep.

Sirius- Man, James, you sound like a father.

James- (glares at him)

**He replaced the top of the ink bottle; pulled an old pillowcase from under his bed; put the flashlight,A History of Magic,his essay, quill, and ink bottle inside it; got out of bed; and hid the lot under a loose floorboard under his bed. Then he stood up, stretched, and checked the time on the luminous alarm clock on his bedside table.**

**It was one o'clock in the morning. Harry's stomach gave a funny jolt. He had been thirteen years old, without realizing it, for a whole hour.**

All- Happy Birthday, Harry.

**Yet another unusual thing about Harry was how little he looked forward to his birthdays.**

All- What!

Sirius- That's the only time in the year that my family has actually been civil to me since I became a Gryffindor.

**He had never received a birthday card in his life. The Dursleys had completely ignored his last two birthdays, and he had no reason to think that they would remember this one.**

James- They had better. Or I will rip them apart.

Others- (stare at James as if they've never seen him before)

Harmony- (gets up from the bed and walks over to James, looks him right in the eye for a moment, then climbs on his lap, purring.)

James- (visibly relaxes)

**Harry walked across the dark room, past Hedwig's large, empty cage, to the open window. He leaned on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on his face after a long time under the blankets. Hedwig had been absent for two nights now. Harry wasn't worried about her: she'd been gone this long before. But he hoped she'd be back soonshe was the only living creature in this house who didn't flinch at the sight of him.**

Remus- Poor kid, I know how he feels.

Others- (nod sadly, and Harmony hisses)

**Harry, though rather small for his age, had grown a few inches over the last year. His jet-black hair, however, was just as it always had beenstubbornly untidy, whatever he did to it.**

Others- (stare at James's hair)

James- Is this kid related to me somehow? This is just kind of creepy.

Others- (nod)

**The eyes behind his glasses were bright green, and on his forehead, clearly visible through his hair, was a thin scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

James- A curse scar! Where would my son get a curse scar! And where are his mother and I?

Remus- You think this is your son?

James- The description fits.

Sirius- (somewhat introspectively) Don't you remember what it said earlier in the book? Harry's parents are dead. Maybe the reason we were sent this book was because whoever sent it wanted us to somehow change what happens in it. If this book is from the future, as I suspect it is, we could do a lot of good by knowing what can happen and preventing it.

James- It's settled then. Whatever we have to do, no matter what it is, to change the future so that we do not die, we will do. No matter the cost.

Others- No matter the cost!

Lily worked her way up the tunnel that led from under the Whomping Willow hoping and praying she was right. Having James nearly die had made her realize what she had been denying all along. She loved James. And she determined that if he was still alive, she would tell him so the moment she saw him.

Finally, she reached the house. As she climbed out of the tunnel and onto the first floor, she could see that there had been someone here recently. There were three sets of foot prints in the dust that coated the floor. They led upstairs. Slowly and carefully she climbed the stairs.

**Of all the things about Harry, this scar was the most extraordinary of all. It was not, as the Dursleys had pretended for ten years, a souvenir of the car crash that had killed Harry's parents, because**

Lily- James, you're alive!

James- Lily?

The two of them ran into each others arms and held tightly to each other. The two other Marauders looked on and each had happy tears in their eyes as they watched their leader finally have his greatest wish granted.


	10. Who are the people found in my house

**Part Ten**

Lily- James, how come no one knows you're alive?

James- We didn't feel right going to the MInistry of Magic and when we went to contact Dumbledore we found out that no one was at Hogwarts. I know we could have sent an owl to find him, but what if our owl was intercepted? By the way, how did you know where to find us, if we were alive?

Lily- I had a dream where I saw Remus, in werewolf form, standing outside a burning house. At his side stood two other animals. One was a stag, and the other was a dog. At first I didn't know what that meant but then I remembered the nicknames that you guys have for each other. As soon as I figured out what Remus's stood for, I soon realized why those particular nicknames were given to you two.

Remus- You won't tell on them would you, Lily? I mean those three are all I have and if they are no longer there, then I won't have any friends to help me with my problem. After all, they became animagi for me.

Lily- I realize that, Remus, and don't worry I won't tell anyone.

Others- Thanks.

Lily- What were you doing when I came in?

James- Well, before the Death Eaters attacked, a book appeared out of nowhere and landed on my floor. We decided to read it, but we barely started when they attacked. We brought it with us and have read more to keep my mind occupied.

Lily- What's it about?

James- It's about this boy who is a wizard and lives with this family of Muggles. It is his Aunt and Uncle because his parents are dead. These people are so awful that they don't even give him birthday presents.

Lily- How awful.

James- We were just about to read how his parents died. (In a quiet voice) I think that this book may be from the future and this boy may be my son. He looks like me, except he has green eyes.

Lily- Let's read more then.

Remus- Okay.

**Lily and James Potter**

All- (gasp)

James- I was right. He is my, I mean our son.

Lily- Wait! You said that he is living with Muggle relatives?

James- Yes.

Lily- You don't have any muggle relatives, do you?

James- No.

Lily- Oh no. This can't be happening. We could not have been so stupid as to leave our child with them.

Others- Who?

Lily- My sister and her husband. They despise any form of magic. My sister thinks I'm a freak.

James- (quietly) What is your sister's married name?

Lily- Dursley.

Others- (shocked silence)

Lily- No!

James- Don't worry, Lily, we are going to make things right again. By the end of this book we hope to be able to find out what we can do to change what happens.

Lily- Good. All right, Remus. Let's hear more.

Lily- Wait, how do we know that we can change what happens?

James- Because when we opened the book for the first time, we found an inscription. It said: Beware those that read this. For what is concealed in these pages will shake a lifetime of friendships. All I ask is that you read the book from beginning to end before jumping to any conclusions. Remember that an alter ego reflects the characteristics of all forms. Remember that this is not just a book and that the information enclosed can not only save a life but bring down a traitor and the one he works for.

Lily- (shivers as she remembers the part of the dream that she didn't tell the others about the rat that she knew to be Peter Pettigrew.) Hopefully, I am wrong about him. I will reserve judgment until we reach the end of the book.

Remus- began to read once more

**had not died in a car crash. They had been murdered, murdered by the most feared wizard for a hundred years, Lord Voldemort.**

James- (jumping to his feet) Not only does that evil git kill my parents, but he kills Lily and I, too! This is going beyond too far!

Remus- Don't worry, James, there must be a way that we can fix things. We won't let it happen. Right, Sirius?

Sirius- Absolutely. There will never be an obituary written about Lily and James Potter. I swear on it by my honor as a Marauder.

Harmony- _Sirius, be careful. There are some things in that book that will cast you in a bad light, but never doubt that good will triumph in the end. Never think that at any time, now or in the future, you have turned traitor._

Sirius- _I won't, Harmony._

James- What did you two have to say, Sirius?

Sirius- I will tell you later, perhaps.

Remus- (knowing that Sirius was not yet ready to talk about it) Moving on.

**Harry had escaped from the same attack with nothing more than a scar on his forehead, where Voldemort's curse, instead of killing him, had rebounded upon its originator. Barely alive, Voldemort fled.**

All- Wow!

Remus- That Harry, is one smart kid.

Lily- He may be smart, but there is an explanation for why even a killing curse will backfire.

Others- What!

Lily- Someone must give their lives willingly to protect someone else. The sacrifice will create a shield that will let no curse, no matter how terrible, or no matter how powerful the person doing the cursing, pass through.

All- (stunned silence)

**But Harry had come face-to-face with him at Hogwarts. Remembering their last meeting as he stood at the dark window, Harry had to admit he was lucky even to have reached his thirteenth birthday.**

James- Where were you two?

Remus- What?

James- It hasn't mentioned you and Sirius. Where were you two when we were being attacked? Or where were you for all the years since that incident happened?

Remus- You know the law, James. They do not allow werewolves to raise children. Even though I would have wanted someone to be with me through the long lonely years after you died, I would not have been able to.

Sirius- (having a bad feeling about this) Harmony said that there will be some information in this book that will cast me in a bad light. Perhaps, I was wrongfully accused of something and put into Azkaban. Maybe, Harry clears my name or rescues me from there.

Others- That could be.

**He scanned the starry sky for a sign of Hedwig, perhaps soaring back to him with a dead mouse dangling from her beak, expecting praise. Gazing absently over the rooftops, it was a few seconds before Harry realized what he was seeing.**

All- What?

**Silhouetted against the golden moon, was a large, strangely lopsided creature, and it was flapping in Harry's direction. He stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a split second he hesitated, his hand on the window latch, wondering whether to slam it shut.**

Lily- Hurry, Harry. Slam it shut.

**But then the bizarre creature soared over one of the street lamps of Privet Drive, and Harry, realizing what it was, leaped aside.**

**Through the window soared three owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. They landed with a soft flump on Harry's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and gray, keeled right over and lay motionless. There was a large package tied to his legs.**

Lily- Poor owl, must be very old.

James- But, look it has a package for Harry.

Others- (smile)

**Harry recognized the unconscious owl at oncehis name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family, Harry dashed to the bed, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol over to Hedwig's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water.**

Lily- He's so considerate.

Others- (gag)

Lily- (glares at them)

**Harry turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, the large snowy female,**

Lily- That is my favorite kind. Princess is a snowy owl.

James- I know.

Sirius/Remus- (snicker)

James- Where is Princess?

Lily- I left her in the owlry. Where are yours?

James- Well, uh...

Lily- What?

James- We all sent a message to Peter just before the attack. Luckily they weren't there when we left, because in our hurry we might have forgotten them. I believe that they are smart enough to go the owlry because they will know where we are.

Lily- I was lucky to have found you. It was in the newspaper that they found the three of you's bodies as well as James's parents.

Others- What!

James- Who did they find? It was definately not us.

Sirius- (slowly) Maybe they made a few figures that would look like us so that no one would worry over where the three of us are and it would make it easier to find us and kill us.

James- That makes sense.

**was his own Hedwig. She, too, was carrying a parcel and looked extremely pleased with herself. She gave Harry an affectionate nip with her beak as he removed her burden, then flew across the room to join Errol.**

**Harry didn't recognize the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but he knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package, it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. When Harry relieved the owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings, and took off through the window into the night.**

**Harry sat down on his bed and grabbed Errol's package, ripped off the brown paper and discovered a present wrapped in gold, and his first ever birthday card.**

Lily- Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. If we cannot find a way to change our fates, your father and I will buy you a gift for every year of your life. We will leave it with someone who we can trust to give it to you.

Remus- I will, too.

Sirius- Me, too.

**Fingers trembling slightly, he opened the envelope. Two pieces of paper fell outa letter and a newspaper clipping.**

**The clipping had clearly come out of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet, because the people in the black-and-white picture were moving. Harry picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read:**

_**MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**_

_**Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office of the Ministry of Magic,**_

James- I remember him.

Remus- A nicer guy you haven't met.

_**has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw.**_

_**A delighted Mrs. Weasley told the Daily Prophet,**_

_**"We will be spending the gold on a summer vacation in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."**_

_**The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.**_

Lily- Goodness they have a large family.

James- The prize will be very welcome. They are not well off.

Sirius- That's an understatement.

**Harry scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across his face as he saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at him, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn't show it) with flaming red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny.**

James- Pet rat? You don't suppose that is Wormtail, do you?

Sirius- Nah, Wormtail doesn't like the heat. Besides, why would he be in rat form?

Remus- Maybe he's there to protect Harry.

Others- (laugh at the idea, it was probably some rat that was sold at a pet shop)

Lily- (the icy pit was growing in her stomach, but she pushed the feelings aside thinking that she had promised to give Pettigrew the benefit of the doubt)

Little did she know, that that mistake might cost her and the others the head start that they had managed to achieve on the Death Eaters.


	11. What is Hagrid up to

**Part Eleven**

**Harry couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold more than the Weasleys, who were very nice and extremely poor.**

Lily- Aww, he is thinking of his friend's family.

**He picked up Ron's letter and unfolded it.**

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Happy birthday!**_

_**Look, I'm really sorry about the telephone call.**_

James- Well, you should be.

_**I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted.**_

Remus- Maybe you should have asked your Dad before you called.

Others- (nod)

_**It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.**_

Lily- Gross. I wouldn't blame Mrs. Weasley for not letting Ginny go in. And if I were Ginny I wouldn't want to go in anyway.

Marauders- Why not? That's cool!

_**I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's going on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year.**_

Remus- What happened to his old one?

Others- (shrug)

**Harry remembered only too well the occasion when Ron's old wand had snapped. It had been when the car the two of them had been flying to Hogwarts had crashed into a tree on the school grounds.**

Marauders- Cool, a flying car!

Sirius- I want one!

Lily- No it's not cool! Harry and Ron could have gotten hurt!

James- Spoken like a mother.

Sirius/Remus- (snicker)

Lily- (glares at all three of them)

_**We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?**_

James- Yeah, if the Muggles agree to work with him and take him there.

Lily- I doubt it. My sister never wanted to go near that place and I doubt she has changed much in the past twelve years.

Sirius- Maybe he can take the Knight Bus.

Lily- What's that? Remus- It's this really cool bus that will pick up wizards that need a ride anywhere in England.

James- Yeah, I've ridden on it a time or two.

Sirius- Me, too. That's how I got to James's house after I ran away.

_**Don't let the Muggles get you down!**_

_**Try and come to London,**_

_**Ron**_

_**PS. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week.**_

Lily- That reminds me, when I got my letter this year it told me that I was going to be Head Girl.

James- Really! I am going to be Head Boy!

Sirius- When were you going to tell us?

Remus- Uh, James, if they think that the three of us are dead, they will probably find someone else to be Head Boy.

Others- (a moment of silence)

Remus- (very quietly) I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up.

James- It's okay, Remus. You shouldn't be sorry for saying something that is the truth. We'll have to see what happens when we show everyone that we are alive. Lily, what is happening in the world outside?

Lily- Well, there is going to be a memorial service for you at the start of term. Everyone will be coming with their families and will be arriving several hours earlier than usual. I think since this latest attack, even the Slytherin parents feel safer bringing their own children rather than putting them on the Hogwarts Express. The memorial service is set for five o'clock in the evening. Then after the adults go home, there will be another service for just the teachers and students. They said that the feast will be delayed until the day after and the first years will be taking the Hogwarts Express the next day at 11:00.

James- Wow, they really changed the schedule.

Others- (moment of silence)

**Harry glanced back at the photograph. Percy, who was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, was looking particularly smug. He had pinned his Head Boy badge to the fez perched jauntily on top of his neat hair, his horn-rimmed glasses flashing in the Egyptian sun.**

Sirius- (to lighten the mood)Sounds like a real winner to me.

Others- (laugh half-heartedly)

**Harry now turned to his present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. There was another note from Ron beside it.**

_**Harry- this is a Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize that Fred and George had put beetles in his soup.**_

_**Bye-**_

_**Ron**_

James- (getting back into the swing of things) I think I'm going to like Fred and George.

Sirius- Me too. (But why do I get the feeling that the Sneakoscope is going to be useful in the future?)

Remus- Why don't we read and see what it says about Fred and George later on? If they are really good pranksters, we can make them honorary members of the Marauders. (Because before this book is over, I think we may need to replace one of us.)

James/Sirius- Sounds like a plan.

Sirius- You always come up with the good plans, Remus.

James- Hey, I thought I was the leader, I come up with the plans.

As the three of them began to fight, playfully, Lily breathed a sigh of relief. At least for now, the cloud of sorrow had been lifted.

**Harry put the Pocket Sneakoscope on his bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point, refelcting the luminous hands of his clock. He looked at it happily for a few seconds, then picked up the parcel Hediwg had brought.**

**Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card and a letter, this time from Hermione.**

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Ron wrote and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I do hope you're all right.**_

_**I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you what if they'd opened it in customs? But then Hedwig turned up!**_

Remus- She actually went all the way to France!

Sirius- That is one dedicated owl!

Lily/James- (smile delightedly)

_**I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change. I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world). Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads. I'm really jealousthe ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating.**_

Lily- I thought so, too.

_**There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I found out. I hope it's not too longit's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for.**_

James- She sounds like you, my love.

Lily- Hey, I can't help it that I love doing well on a school assignment, unlike some people I can name. (Then blushes when she realized that she responded to James calling her "my love")

Sirius- (snickers) Hey, we do well on our homework. We just don't see the point of spending hours on it when we don't have to.

Remus- (sensing an argument) As we continue reading...

_**Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!**_

_**Love from**_

_**Hermione**_

_**P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem too happy about it.**_

Sirius- Who would be? No offense, Prongs.

James- (smiling) None taken.

**Harry laughed as he put Hermione's letter aside and picked up her present. It was very heavy. Knowing Hermione, he was sure it would be a large book full of very difficult spellsbut it wasn't. His heart gave a huge bound as he ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black case, with silver words stamped across it, reading Broomstick Servicing Kit.**

Marauders- Cool!

Lily- You guys and your broomsticks.

**"Wow, Hermione!" Harry whispered, unzipping the case to look inside.**

**There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver**

Remus- (shuddered) What does this author have about silver?

**Tail-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare.**

James- I wonder if they make them yet.

Sirius- I think so. I thought I saw some in Quality Quidditch Supplies the last time I was there.

**Apart from his friends, the thing that Harry missed most about Hogwarts was Quidditch, the most popular sport in the magical worldhighly dangerous, very exciting, and played on broomsticks.**

James- Yeah, Quidditch.

Sirius- The best sport in the world.

Lily- I don't want Harry playing that dangerous game.

James- Oh, Lily, he will be fine. If Quidditch was that dangerous they wouldn't allow people to play it.

Lily- I suppose.

**Harry happened to be a very good Quidditch player; he had been the youngest player in a century to be picked for one of the Hogwarts House teams. One of Harry's most prized possessions was his Nimbus Two Thousand racing broom.**

James- Youngest player in a century!

Sirius- Wow!

James- He must have acquired my talent.

Lily- (rolls her eyes and hits the back of his head)

James- What was that for?

Remus- Moving on...

**Harry put the leather case aside and picked up his last parcel. He recognized the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once: this was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper.**

All- Hagrid!

**He tore off the top layer of paper and glimpsed something green and leathery; but before he could unwrap it properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside it snapped loudlyas though it had jaws.**

Lily- Hagrid wouldn't send Harry anything dangerous... would he?

James- Not what he would consider dangerous.

All- (looked apprehensive)

**Harry froze. He knew that Hagrid would never send him anything dangerous on purpose, but then, Hagrid didn't have a normal person's view of what was dangerous.**

All- That's certainly true.

**Hagrid had been known to befriend giant spiders, buy vicious, three-headed dogs from men in pubs, and sneak illegal dragon eggs into his cabin.**

Lily- And how does Harry know all this?

**Harry poked the parcel nervously. It snapped loudly again. Harry reached for the lamp on his bedside table, gripped it firmly in one hand, and raised it over his head, ready to strike. Then he seized the rest of the wrapping paper in his other hand and pulled.**

**And out fell a book.**

All- A book!

**Harry just had time to register its handsome green cover emblazoned with the golden title The Monster Book of Monsters,before it flipped onto its edge and scuttled sideways along the bed like some weird crab.**

**"Uh-oh," Harry muttered.**

Lily- Uh-oh is right. If my sister catches him he's toast.

**The book toppled off the bed, with a loud clunk**

All- Shhhh.

**and shuffled rapidly across the room. Harry followed it stealthily. The book was hiding in the dark space under his desk. Praying the Dursleys were still fast asleep, Harry got down on his hands and knees and reached toward it.**

**"Ouch!"**

Lily- I'll tear that book to shreds!

James- Lily, dearest, you can't.

Lily- I know.

**The book snapped shut on his hand and then flapped past him, still scuttling on its covers. Harry scrambled around, threw himself forward, and managed to flatten it. Uncle Vernon gave a loud, sleepy grunt in the room next door.**

**Hedwig and Errol watched interestedly as Harry clamped the struggling book tightly in his arms, hurried to his chest of drawers, and pulled out a belt, which he buckled tightly around it.**

All- Good thinking.

James- Gets it from his mother.

Lily- (smiles at him)

**The Monster Book shuddered angrily, but could no longer flap and snap, so Harry threw it down on the bed and reached for Hagrid's card.**

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Happy Birthday!**_

_**Think you might find this useful for next year. Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you. Hope the Muggles are treating you right.**_

_**All the best,**_

_**Hagrid**_

Lily- A biting book will be useful? What will happen this year?

**It struck Harry as ominous that Hagrid thought a biting book would come in useful, but he put Hagrid's card up next to Ron and Hermione's, grinning more broadly than ever. Now there was only the letter from Hogwarts next.**

**Noticing that it was rather thicker than usual, Harry slit open the envelope, pulled out the first page of parchment within, and read:**

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first.**_

James- As if anyone is ever going to forget the date.

_**The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platofrm nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.**_

_**Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends.**_

Marauders- All right, Hogsmeade.

Lily- How many times do you guys go there when you're not allowed?

Marauders-...

Lily- Never mind.

_**Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.**_

_**A list of books for next year is enclosed.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Professor M. McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

**Harry pulled out the Hogsmeade permission form and looked at it, no longer grinning. It would be wonderful to visit Hogsmeade on weekends, he knew it was an entirely wizarding village, and he had never set foot there. But how on earth was he going to persuade Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to sign the form?**

James- Oh, no. I never thought of that.

Lily- They had better sign that form.

Sirius- He could always use the thing that we made to get there.

Lily- What thing?

James- Should we tell her?

Remus- Yes, we can trust her. And besides, it might be of use if we need to get out of here without people seeing us.

James/Sirius- Right.

James went to his trunk, which they had put under the bed in case someone broke in and they had to use the invisibility cloak. Inside his trunk were his most valued possessions. One was his wand, of course, another was the invisbility cloak that had earned his group the nickname "Marauders", and the last was the object that he and the others had been talking about. It looked like an ordinary spare piece of parchment, but this was the disguise.

James- I solemnly swear I am up to no good.

He then showed Lily the parchment which now showed Hogwarts castle in detail. Every last room, painting, and corridor in Hogwarts was clearly visible, as well as the grounds. There were no little dots on it, however.

James- When people are at Hogwarts, the "Marauders' Map" as we call it, shows every single person in the castle or on the grounds and where they are. This map can see through invisibility cloaks, polijuice potion, glamour charms, even animagus transformations.

Lily- Wow, how did you come up with it?

James- When the rest of us were figuring out how to become animagi, we asked Remus to find out how to do it.

Remus- It took me as long to figure out how to do the Map as it took them to become animagi.

Lily- Wow! You guys really do research.

Sirius- Yeah, when it is for something worthwhile.

**He looked over at the alarm clock. It was now two o'clock in the morning.**

**Deciding that he'd worry about the Hogsmeade form when he woke up, Harry got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day on the chart he'd made for himself, counting down the days left until his return to Hogwarts.**

Sirius- I did that!

**Then he took off his glasses and lay down, eyes open, facing his three birthday cards.**

**Extremely unusual though he was, at that moment Harry Potter felt just like everyone else glad, for the first time in his life, that it was his birthday.**

Remus- That's the end of chapter one.

Lily- What time is it?

James- (looking at his watch) About six o'clock in the evening.

Lily- Is there any way to get something to eat?

Sirius- Yeah, let's go.


	12. A Woman More Prejudiced Than Mrs Black

**Part Twelve**

The four of them came back from the Hogwarts kitchens loaded with many good things to eat.

Remus- Okay, who wants to read next.

Lily- I will. The next chapter is called Aunt Marge's Mistake.

**Harry went down to breakfast the next morning to find the three Dursleys already sitting around the kitchen table. They were watching a brand-new television, a welcome-home-for-the-summer present for Dudley who had been complaining loudly about the long walk between the fridge and the television in the living room.**

James- What a lazy pig.

Sirius- This boy is totally spoiled rotten and needs to be taken in hand.

Others- (nod)

**Dudley had spent most of the summer in the kitchen, his piggy eyes fixed on the screen and his five chins wobbling as he ate continuously.**

Lily- Five chins? Ugh..

James- This boy really needs to go on a diet.

Sirius- I just got a terrible mental picture.

**Harry sat down between Dudley and Uncle Vernon,**

James- You mean there's room?

**a large, beefy man with very little neck and a lot of moustache.**

Sirius- More bad mental pictures.

**Far from wishing Harry a happy birthday, none of the Dursleys made any sign that they had noticed Harry enter the room,**

Lily- I can't believe these people. Even Petunia, who hates my guts, at least acknowleges I'm alive. She also wishes me a happy birthday and buys me a present, even if my parents make her do it.

**but Harry was far too used to this to care. He helped himself to a piece of toast and then looked up at the reporter on the television, who was halfway through a report on an escaped convict.**

Remus- What do you want to bet that is either me or Sirius?

James- Why would either of you two be in prison?

Remus- Well, there could be any number of reasons that Sirius was put in prison. After all we have to deal with his infamous temper. I don't know about me, but that would explain why neither of us have shown up in Harry's life.

James- True.

**"...The Public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous.**

Lily- What did you do, Sirius?

Sirius- I don't know. Maybe, I found out that someone betrayed the two of you and killed them and no one believed me.

No one knew how right he would turn out to be.

Sirius- Man, I must have killed someone really important to have the Ministry get the Muggles involved.

**"No need to tell us he's no good," snorted Uncle Vernon, staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner. "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!"**

Sirius- Hey, I resent that! If you had been thrown into Azkaban you wouldn't be the cleanest person in the world after getting out either!

**He shot a nasty look sideways at Harry, whose untidy hair had always been a source of great annoyance to Uncle Vernon.**

James- Hey, don't blame Harry. Blame his anscestors. It's their fault.

Others- (snicker)

**Compared to the man on the television, however, whose gaunt face was surrounded by a matted, elbow-length tangle, Harry felt very well groomed indeed.**

Lily- (before Sirius could open his mouth) I'm sure that Harry wouldn't say that if he remembered you.

Sirius- You're right. Thanks, Lily.

Lily- You're welcome.

**The reporter had reappeared.**

**"The Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today"**

**"Hang on!" barked Uncle Vernon, staring furiously at the reporter. "You didn't tell us where that maniac's escaped from! What use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!"**

Sirius- Excuse me! I am not a lunatic!

Remus- Besides, they couldn't tell you where he escaped from. After all, it is a wizard's prison.

**Aunt Petunia, who was bony and horse-faced,**

Lily- Good description.

**whipped around and peered intently out of the kitchen window. Harry knew that Aunt Petunia would simply love to be the one to call the hot line number. She was the nosiest woman in the world and spent most of her life spying on the boring, law-abiding neighbors.**

Lily- Hasn't changed much.

**"When will they learn," said Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his large purple fist, "that hanging's the only way to deal with these people?"**

**"Very true," said Aunt Petunia, who was still squinting into next door's runner beans.**

**Uncle Vernon drained his teacup, glanced at his watch, and added, "I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten."**

**Harry, whose thoughts had been upstairs with the Broomstick Servicing Kit, was brought back to earth with an unpleasant bump.**

James- Uh-oh. This doesn't sound good.

**"Aunt Marge?" he blurted out. "Sh- she's not coming here, is she?"**

**Aunt Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister. Even though she was not a blood relative of Harry's (whose mother had been Aunt Petunia's sister), he had been forced to call her "Aunt" all his life. Aunt Marge lived in the country in a house with a large garden, where she bred bulldogs. She didn't often stay at Privet Drive, because she couldn't bear to leave her precious dogs, but each of her visits stood out horribly vividly in Harry's mind**

**At Dudley's fifth birthday party, Aunt Marge had whacked Harry around the shins with her walking stick to stop him from beating Dudley at musical statues.**

Lily- Hey, that's not fair.

James- Yeah, Dudley could not win on his own so you had to cheat for him?

**A few years later, she had turned up at Christmas with a computerized robot for Dudley and a box of dog biscuits for Harry.**

Lily- I'm sure that he would have rather you gave him nothing.

James- Harry isn't one of your dogs.

**On her last visit, the year before Harry started Hogwarts, Harry had accidently trodden on the tail of her favorite dog. Ripper had chased Harry out into the garden and up a tree, and Aunt Marge had refused to call him off until past midnight. The memory of the incident still brought tears of laughter to Dudley's eyes.**

James- (sarcastically) Well, I'm glad someone's getting pleasure from that story.

Lily- (grinds her teeth together)

**"Marge'll be here for a week," Uncle Vernon snarled, "and while we're on the subject"he pointed a fat finger threateningly at Harry"we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her."**

James/Lily- Don't threaten our son!

**Dudley smirked and withdrew his gaze from the television. Watching Harry being bullied by Uncle Vernon was Dudley's favorite form of entertainment.**

**"Firstly," growled Uncle Vernon, "you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge."**

**"All right," said Harry bitterly, "if she does when she's talking to me."**

Sirius- That's telling him, Harry!

**"Secondly," said Uncle Vernon, acting as though he had not heard Harry's reply, "as Marge doesn't know anything about your abnormality, I don't want anyany funny stuff while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?"**

**"I will if she does," said Harry through gritted teeth.**

Remus- Why do I get the terrible feeling that something bad is going to happen during her visit?

**"And thirdly," said Uncle Vernon, his mean little eyes now slits in his great purple face, "we've told Marge you attend St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."**

James/Lily- What!

Remus- (glaring at the book) Harry is not a criminal.

Sirius- I have a really bad feeling about this.

**"What?" Harry yelled.**

**"And you'll stick to that story, boy, or there'll be trouble," spat Uncle Vernon.**

Lily- Just what are you implying!

James- If what I think he's implying is true, he'd better watch out. I'll make sure to punish him for it, if I have to come back and haunt him until the day he dies.

**Harry sat there, white-faced and furious, staring at his Uncle Vernon, hardly able to believe it. Aunt Marge coming for a week-long visitit was the worst birthday present the Dursleys had ever given him, including that pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

All- Ewwwwww!

James- That's it. Even if we do change the future, I'm going to get that guy back for this.

Others- Agreed.

**"Well, Petunia," said Uncle Vernon, getting heavily to his feet, "I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudley?"**

Sirius- You mean the two of them would fit in the same car!

Others- (laugh)

**"No," said Dudley, whose attention had returned to the television now that Uncle Vernon had finished threatening Harry.**

**"Duddy's got to make himself smart for his auntie," said Aunt Petunia, smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair. "Mummy's bought him a lovely new bow tie."**

Remus- There's a bow tie that will fit around five chins?

Sirius- Like "Duddy" could make himself smart in a million years.

James/Lily- (snicker)

**Uncle Vernon clapped Dudley on his porky shoulder.**

**"See you in a bit, then," he said, and he left the kitchen.**

**Harry, who had been sitting in a kind of horrified trance, had a sudden idea. Abandoning his toast, he got up quickly to his feet and followed Uncle Vernon to the front door.**

**Uncle Vernon was pulling on his car coat.**

**"I'm not taking you," he snarled as he turned to see Harry watching him.**

Remus- I think I see what Harry is doing.

**"Like I wanted to come," said Harry coldly. "I want to ask you something."**

Lily- Yeah, I see where he is going with this.

James/Sirius- It's brilliant.

**Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously.**

**"Third years at Hogat my school are allowed to vist the village sometimes," said Harry.**

**"So?" snapped Uncle Vernon, taking his car keys from a hook next to the door.**

**"I need you to sign the permission form," said Harry in a rush.**

**"And why should I do that?" sneered Uncle Vernon.**

**"Well," said Harry, choosing his words carefully, "it'll be hard work, pretending ro Aunt Marge I go to that St. Whatsits"**

**"St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys!" bellowed Uncle Vernon and Harry was pleased to hear a definite note of panic in Uncle Vernon's voice.**

Lily- There, Vernon, have a taste of your own medicine. How does it feel to be threatened?

**"Exactly," said Harry looking calmly up into Uncle Vernon's larg, purple face. "It's a lot to remember. I'll have to make it sound convincing, won't I? What if I accidently let something slip?"**

**"You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, won't you?" roared Uncle Vernon, advancing on Harry with his fist raised. But Harry stood his ground.**

Remus- That's good, Harry, stand up to the coward.

**"Knocking the stuffing out of me won't make Aunt Marge forget what I could tell her," he said grimly.**

**Uncle Vernon stopped, his fist still raised, his face an ugly puce.**

**"But if you sign my permission form," Harry went on quickly, "I swear I'll remember where I'm supposed to go to school, and I'll act like a Muglike I'm normal and everything."**

Remus- It will work, trust me, Harry.

**Harry could tell that Uncle Vernon was thinking it over, even if his teeth were bared and a vein was throbbing in his temple.**

**"Right," he snapped finally. "I shall monitor your behavior carefully during Marge's visit. If, at the end of it, you've toed the line and kept to the story, I'll sign your ruddy form."**

All- (cheer)

**He wheeled around, pulled open the the front door, and slammed it so hard that one of the little panes of glass at the top fell out.**

**Harry didn't return to the kitchen. He went back upstairs to his bedroom. If he was going to act like a real Muggle, he'd better start now. Slowly and sadly, he gathered up all his presents and his birthday cards and hid them under the loose floorboard with his homework. Then he went to Hedwig's cage. Errol seemed to have recovered; he and Hedwig were both asleep, heads under their wings. Harry sighed, then poked them both awake.**

**"Hedwig," he said gloomily, "you're going to have to clear off for a week. Go with Errol. Ron'll look after you. I'll write him a note, explaining. And don't look at me like that"Hedwig's large amber eyes were reproachful, "it's not my fault. It's the only way I'll be allowed to visit Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione."**

Lily- That will probably be the only thing that will make this week bearable.

Others- (nod grimly)

**Ten minutes later, Errol and Hedwig (who had a note to Ron tied to her leg) soared out of the window and out of sight. Harry, now feeling thoroughly miserable, put the empty cage away inside the wardrobe.**

Remus- I don't think that you need to put all your stuff away. I don't think Marge is going to be going in your room.

James- You never know.

**But Harry didn't have long to brood. In next to no time, Aunt Petunia was shrieking up the stairs for Harry to come down and get ready to welcome their guest.**

Lily- I'm surprised that she didn't make him stay up in his room the whole time.

James- I'm sure the thought crossed her mind.

**"Do something about your hair!" Aunt Petunia snapped as he reached the hall.**

**Harry couldn't see the point of trying to make his hair lie flat. Aunt Marge loved criticizing him, so the untidier he looked, the happier she would be.**

Sirius- That's just not right. That Marge Dursley sounds a lot like my mom.

Marauders- (shudder)

Lily- What?

Remus- Just read.

Lily- Okay...

**All too soon, there was a crunch of gravel outside as Uncle Vernon's car pulled back into the driveway, then the clunk of the car doors and footsteps on the garden path.**

**"Get the door!" Aunt Petunia hissed at Harry.**

James- Would it kill you to say please?

Lily- To her, it would.

**A feeling of great gloom in his stomach, Harry pulled the door open.**

**On the threshhold stood Aunt Marge. She was very like Uncle Vernon large, beefy and purple-faced.**

Remus- Must run in the family.

Others- (snicker)

**She even had a mustache, though not as bushy as his. In one hand she held an enormous suitcase, and tucked under the other was an old and evil- tempered bulldog.**

Lily- Oh, no, she's brought that menace.

Others- (groan)

**"Where's my Dudders?" roared Aunt Marge. "Where's my neffy-poo?"**

All- (bust out laughing)

**Dudley came waddling down the hall, his blond hair plastered flat to his fat head, a bow tie just visible under his many chins. Aunt Marge thrust the suitcase into Harry's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, seized Dudley in a tight one-armed hug, and planted a large kiss on his cheek.**

**Harry knew perfectly well that Dudley only put up with Aunt Marge's hugs because he was well paid for it, and sure enough, when they broke apart, Dudley had a crisp twenty-pound note clenched in his fist.**

Sirius- There you are. If even your relatives can't stand you, bribe them.

**"Petunia!" shouted Aunt Marge, striding past Harry as though he was a hat stand. Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia kissed, or rather, Aunt Marge bumped her large jaw against Aunt Petunia's bony cheekbone.**

**Uncle Vernon now came in, smiling jovially as he shut the door.**

**"Tea, Marge?" he said. "And what will Ripper take?"**

**"Ripper can have some tea out of my saucer," said Aunt Marge,**

Lily- I bet Petunia will love that. She has never liked animals.

**as they all proceeded into the kitchen, leaving Harry alone in the hall with the suitcase. But Harry wasn't complaining; any excuse not to be with Aunt Marge was fine by him, so he began to heave the case upstairs into the spare bedroom, taking as long as he could.**

All- Good idea.

Sirius- If I were him, I would stay up there all the time and not come down except for meals. That's how I usually got through my holidays at my house.

**By the time he got back to the kitchen, Aunt Marge had been supplied with tea and fruitcake, and Ripper was lapping noisily in the corner. Harry saw Aunt Petunia wince slightly as specks of tea and drool flecked her clean floor. Aunt Petunia hated animals.**

Lily- What did I say.

**"Who's looking after the other dogs, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked.**

**"Oh, I've got Colonel Fubster managing them," boomed Aunt Marge.**

Sirius- Do these people ever talk in anything below a scream?

**"He's retired now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't have poor old Ripper. He pines if he's away from me."**

**Ripper began to growl again as Harry sat down. This directed Aunt Marge's attention to Harry for the first time.**

**"So!" she barked. "Still here, are you?"**

**"Yes," said Harry.**

**"Don't you say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone,"**

James- All he said was yes. Please, get off his back.

**Aunt Marge growled. "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on my doorstep."**

Remus- And he would have enjoyed the experience more.

**Harry was bursting to say that he'd rather live in an orphanage than with the Dursleys, but the thought of the Hogsmeade form stopped him. He forced his face into a painful smile.**

**"Don't you smirk at me!" boomed Aunt Marge.**

Sirius- That lady is sounding more like my mom by the minute. If she wasn't a Muggle, her and my mom would get along great. I could never do a thing right in her eyes, either.

Others- (looked at him sadly)

**"I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped school would knock some manners into you." She took a large gulp of her tea, wiped her mustache, and said, "Where is it that you send him, again, Vernon?"**

**"St. Brutus's," said Uncle Vernon promptly. "It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases."**

Remus- Not to be off the point, but if this institution was that good, the Dursleys would not have Harry at all. He would be kept there all the time.

Lily/James- Remus!

Remus- (blushes) Sorry.

**"I see," said Aunt Marge. "Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?" she barked across the table.**

**"Er"**

**Uncle Vernon nodded curtly behind Aunt MArge's back.**

**"Yes," said Harry. Then feeling he might as well do the thing properly, he added, "all the time."**

**"Excellent," said Aunt Marge. "I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it.**

Lily- I am so glad she doesn't have a child.

**A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred. Have you been beaten often?"**

**"Oh yeah," said Harry, "loads of times."**

James- Too casual, Harry.

**Aunt Marge narrowed her eyes.**

**"I still don't like your tone, boy," she said. "If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia, I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this boy's case."**

Sirius- I dare Petunia to do it.

Lily- Sirius!

Sirius- Think about it, Lily, Petunia writes such a letter to Professor Dumbledore...

All- (burst out laughing)

**Perhaps Uncle Vernon was worried that Harry might forget their bargain, in any case, he changed the subject abruptly.**

**"Heard the news this morning, Marge? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?"**

**As Aunt Marge started to make herself at home, Harry caught himself thinking almost longingly of life at number four without her. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia usually encouraged Harry to stay out of their way, which Harry was only too happy to do. Aunt Marge, on the other hand, wanted Harry under her eye at all times, so that she could boom out suggestions for his improvement. She delighted in comparing Harry with Dudley,**

Lily- Our son would come out better every time. Leave Dudley some self- esteem.

Others- (snicker)

**and took huge pleasure in buying Dudley expensive presents while glaring at Harry, as though daring him to ask why he hadn't got a present too.**

Remus- Like he would want your gifts.

**She also kept throwing out dark hints about what made Harry such an unsatisfactory person.**

Lily- Why did I just get the feeling that something awful is going to happen soon?

Others- (agreed)

**"You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon," she said over lunch on the third day. "If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it.**

James/Lily- Hey, that's our son, you're talking about.

**Harry tried to concentrate on his food, but his hands shook and his face was starting to burn with anger. Remember the form, he told himself. Think about Hogsmeade. Don't say anything. Don't rise**

Sirius- That's right, Harry, it will all be worth it, you'll see.

**Aunt Marge reached for her glass of wine.**

**"It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the b**

James- You did not just call Lily a b

Lily's face had turned white and then as red as her hair.

Lily- Once we know we're safe from the Death Eaters, let's go to my house and bully my sister until she tells us where Vernon and his sister live. Then we will pay them a visit.

Others- Agreed.

**there'll be something wrong with the pup"**

**At that moment, the wineglass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Aunt Marge sputtered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping.**

**"Marge!" squealed Aunt Petunia. "Marge, are you all right?"**

**"Not to worry," grunted Aunt Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. "Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very firm grip..."**

**But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were both looking at Harry suspiciously, so he decided to skip dessert and escape from the table as soon as he could.**

**Outside in the hall, he leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. It had been a long time since he'd lost control and made something explode. He couldn't afford to let it happen again. The Hogsmeade form wasn't the only thing at stakeif he carried on like that, he'd be in trouble with the Ministry of Magic.**

Lily- Harry, they wouldn't expel you for using magic while defending your family.

James- Besides, it was an accident.

Sirius- I did it all the time at home and any time I got a letter, I just told them it was an accident. They believed me because of what my home life was like.

Remus- Really?

Sirius- No, I just charmed my way out of it, but they will not punish a wizard for accidental magic.

**Harry was still an underage wizard, and he was forbidden by wizard law to do magic outside school. His record wasn't exactly clean either. Only last summer he'd gotten an official warning that had stated quite clearly that if the Ministry got wind of any more magic in Privet Drive, Harry would face expulsion from Hogwarts.**

James- That's a little harsh. He had only done it one time and I'm sure it was an accident.

He heard the Dursleys leave the table and hurried upstairs out of the way.

All- Good idea.

**Harry got through the next three days by forcing himself to think about his Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare whenever Aunt Marge started on him. This worked quite well, though it seemed to give him a glazed look, because Aunt Marge started voicing the opinion that he was mentally subnormal.**

Lily- Keep your opinions to yourself!

At last, at long last, the final evening of Marge's stay arrived.

All- Yeah!

**Aunt Petunia cooked a fancy dinner and Uncle Vernon uncorked several bottles of wine.**

Remus/Lily- Uh-oh.

Others- What?

Remus- 10-1 she's nastier when she's drunk.

**They got all the way through the soup and the salmon without a single mention of Harry's faults;**

Lily- That's good because he doesn't have any!

**during the lemon meringue pie, Uncle Vernon bored them all with a long talk about Grunnings, his drill-making company; then Aunt Petunia made coffee and Uncle Vernon brought out a bottle of brandy.**

James- What? There hasn't been enough alcohol already?

**"Can I tempt you, Marge?"**

**Aunt Marge had already had quite a lot of wine. Her huge face was very red.**

All- Ewwww!

Lily- What a horrid mental picture.

**"Just a small one, then," she chuckled. "A bit more than that... and a bit more... that's the ticket."**

Remus- That doesn't sound like a little bit.

**Dudley was eating his fourth slice of pie. Aunt Petunia was sipping coffee with her little finger sticking out. Harry really wanted to disappear into his bedroom, but he met Uncle Vernon's angry little eyes and knew he would have to sit it out.**

**"Aah," said Aunt Marge, smacking her lips and putting the empty brandy glass back down. "Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after..." She burped richly and patted her great tweed stomach. "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy- sized boy," she went on, winking at Dudley. "You'll be a proper-sized man, Dudders, like your father.**

Sirius- Yeah, the proper size for an elephant.

Others- (snicker)

**Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon...**

**"Now this one here"**

**She jerked her head at Harry, who felt his stomach clench. The Handbook, he thought quickly.**

**"This one's got a mean, runty look about him.**

James- You sound like you just described Ripper.

Lily- Besides, my son has a name. You should do well to remember it.

**You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred."**

All- What!

**Harry was trying to remember page twelve of his book A Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers.**

**"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm not saying nothing against your family, Petunia"she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one"but your sister was a bad egg."**

Lily- I am and was not! I'm not the one who abuses a helpless child placed in my care!

**They turn up in the best of families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."**

James- I cannot believe her. She hasn't even met me and she feels she has the right to criticize me and my family!

Remus- I have a bad feeling about this. Harry won't be able to take much more. He probably the tempers of both of you.

James/Lily- What's that supposed to mean!

**Harry was staring at his plate a funny ringing in his ears. Grasp your broom firmly by the tail, he thought. But he couldn't remember what came next. Aunt Marge's voice seemed to be boring into him like one of Uncle Vernon's drills.**

All- Not good!

**"This Potter," said Aunt Marge loudly seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "you never told me what he did?"**

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petiunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents.**

**"He didn't work," said Uncle Vernon, with half a glance at Harry. "Unemployed."**

James- Hey, watch it tubby. I probably have a better job than you'll ever dream of having. I bet you don't even know what I did for a living.

**"As I expected!" said Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who"**

All- (glaring at the book with jaws clenched in anger)

**"He was not," said Harry suddenly. The table went very quiet. Harry was shaking all over. He had never felt so angry in his life.**

Lily- Harry, calm down. Remember that you still have to live with them.

Sirius- Don't worry, Lily, I will clear my name for whatever I did and take him away from those horrible people. (I don't care what I have to do)

**"MORE BRANDY!" yelled Uncle Vernon, who had gone very white. He emptied the bottle into Aunt Marge's glass. "You, boy," he snarled at Harry. "Go to bed, go on"**

All- That's the best idea he's come up with.

"**No, Vernon," hiccuped Aunt Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry's. "Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect)"**

Sirius- Okay, it's official. I've found someone who is more prejudiced than my mom. After all, she is more polite when around people she doesn't like.

**"They didn't die in a car crash!" said Harry, who found himself on his feet.**

Lily- Harry, please calm down, she isn't worth getting yourself expelled.

**"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little"**

**But Aunt Marge suddenly stopped speaking. For a moment, it looked as though words had failed her. She seemed to be swelling with inexpressible angerbut the swelling didn't stop. Her great red face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged, and her mouth stretched too tightly for speechnext second, several buttons had just burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the wallsshe was inflating like a monstrous balloon, her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband, each of her fingers blowing up like salami**

James- This is bad.

Others- (nod)

**"MARGE!" yelled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia together as Aunt Marge's whole body began to rise up off her chair toward the ceiling. She was entirely round, now, like a vast life buoy with piggy eyes, and her hands and feet stuck out weirdly as she drifted up into the air, making apoplectic popping noises. Ripper came skidding into the room, barking madly.**

Remus- I've never heard of someone doing something like that before.

Sirius- Maybe we should try it for one of our pranks.

**"NOOOOOOO!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized one of Marge's feet and tried to pull her down again, but was almost lifted from the floor himself. A second later, Ripper leapt forward and sank his teeth into Uncle Vernon's leg.**

All- Ouch!

**Harry tore from the dining room before anyone could stop him, heading for the cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard burst magically open as he reached it. In seconds, he had heaved his trunk to the front door. He sprinted upstairs and threw himself under the bed, wrenching up the loose floorboard, and grabbed the pillowcase full of his books and birthday presents. He wriggled out, seized Hedwig's empty cage, and dashed back downstairs to his trunk, just as Uncle Vernon burst out of the dining room, his trouser leg in bloody tatters.**

James- Harry, what are you doing?

Sirius- What does it look like? He's running away!

Lily- But he has nowhere to go!

**"COME BACK IN HERE!" he bellowed. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"**

Remus- As if he knows how.

**But a reckless rage had come over Harry. He kicked his trunk open, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Uncle Vernon.**

**"She deserved it," Harry said, breathing very fast. "She deserved what she got. You keep away from me."**

**He fumbled behind him for the latch on the door.**

**"I'm going," Harry said. "I've had enough."**

**And in the next moment, he was out in the dark, quiet street, heaving his heavy trunk behind him, Hedwig's cage under his arm.**

Remus- And that's the end of Chapter 2. By the way, what time is it?

Lily- About 830. Why?

James- Oh no. I completely forgot. Tonight's the night of a full moon.


	13. A Run In The Forbidden Forest

**Part Thirteen**

Sirius- What? It's that time of the month already? Remus, why didn't you remind us?

Remus- (looks ashamed) Because I got so caught up in the story that I forgot about it myself.

Others- (look shocked, never before has Remus forgotten a full moon)

Lily- What time will the moon rise?

Remus- In about an hour.

Harmony- (goes to Lily and rubs against her purring, then she goes to Sirius and looks him straight in the eye) _Teach her._

Sirius- _Teach her what?_

Harmony- _Teach her to become an animagus._

Sirius- _You can't do that in less than an hour._

Harmony- _Trust me, this will be good for all of you. It is very important._

Sirius- _All right. If you say so. _Lily, James and I are going to teach you how to become an animagus.

James- What, are you insane? It took us years to figure out how to do it.

Sirius- That was mostly research. Besides, Harmony said it's important. Maybe, if we help her, Lily can take the potion and become one tonight.

Others- (knew that when Harmony told Sirius that something was important, she was always right)

James- Okay.

The four of them went to a special cupboard that housed certain potions that the Marauders had never wanted to be found. It was safeguarded against the attacks of a werewolf. Inside was a potion that looked as clear as water and smelled and tasted the same. It was marked "Animagus Potion."

Lily- Are you sure this will work?

Sirius- Harmony is right. We can't leave you unprotected while the rest of us are out having fun. Besides, it will be fun.

Lily- Yeah. I hope this works.

Lily drank the potion down in one gulp. It felt strange as the potion slid down her throat. As it reached her stomach, the muscles there clenched for a moment and then relaxed. For a moment nothing happened. Then...

There was a blast of silver light shot through with gold. Then they heard the rustling of feathers, when they could see agin, they gasped at what they saw. Standing in front of them was the most beautiful pegasus that ever lived.

It's body was pure silver in color, and its wings were pure gold. The golden horn on its forhead looked delicate and very sharp. Its eyes were the only things that let them know that this was still Lily for they were the same emerald green in this form as they were in her human form. Then all of a sudden, the pegasus was gone and Lily stood in its place.

Lily- That was incredible. (She looked around and saw the others staring at her as if they had never seen her before.) What?

James- Lily, do you know what you were?

Lily- Not really. All I know was that I felt pure and powerful.

James- Lily, you were a pegasus. They are very powerful and the protectors of the innocents. No one has ever been known to take this animagus form.

Remus- You know, guys, I am always terrified before I change, but this time I have no worries. It's like that bright light washed them all away.

Harmony-_ Sirius, that was what I was trying to tell you. You will need something like her tonight. You must be prepared to fight while outside in the Forbidden Forest._

Sirius-_ Maybe we should stay here, tonight._

Harmony- _If you stay here tonight, the future will not be able to be changed. Even if you catch the traitor, Voldemort will still live and bring much suffering to all._

Sirius- _Okay. _Guys, Harmony has just told me that it is important that all of us are in the Forbidden Forest tonight. If we aren't, the future will remain unchanged, or it will be even worse, than it was before.

Others- Okay.

They sat down to wait until the moon rose. They had only about twenty minutes left and had decided that a few minutes before Remus would transform, the others would take their animagus forms. So nearly twenty minutes later...

James- Let's do it.

They quickly changed and Remus followed shortly after. They were all able to communicate with each other through the common language known to animals. And at a signal from James, they filed out of the Shrieking Shack and into the Forbidden Forest.

They all walked silently for awhile. They walked two by two (and no this is not a slash fanfiction. Nothing against them, but I can't write them) The cat walked in front and was followed by a very calm wolf and a dog, and behind them were the pegasus and the stag. If anyone were to see them, they would have thought what a beautiful picture they made.

They wandered about in no particular direction at first, as three veterans began to show their newest member the sights that could be found. They were all having such a good time, that no one noticed thatthey had entered a part of the forest that they had never seen before.

As the herbivores were grazing by moonlight on the plentiful grass and the wolf and dog were playing, there came a noise that at first was only heard by the pegasus. Her head came up suddenly and she turned to look the way that the sound had come from.

Prongs- _Freedom, what is it?_

Freedom- _There's an innocent in trouble._

Padfoot- _What?_

Freedom-_ Come on._

She suddenly spread her wings and soared into the air leaving them no choice but to follow her. She circled constantly to keep from getting too far ahead. But grew more agitated as she moved nearer and nearer the source of the sound.

It took them all of ten minutes to reach the edge of a lighted clearing. Instinctively landing a short distance away, she waited for her friends to catch up. There was something that she didn't like about this situation.

When the others caught up to her, they went quickly and silently to the edge of the clearing and there they saw the cause of the trouble. There in the lighted clearing were about 20 Death Eaters. In the middle of them was a young woman, she looked to be no about thirteen. There were bruises all over her face and her clothes were torn. But the thing that really got Wind's attention, was the movement of what looked to be the head Death Eater as he drew his wand.

She told the others what they should do. She told them to surround the clearing on all sides. They would watch her back as she went into the clearing for the child. She had anonimity, as they all did, because they were unregistered. The others weren't happy that she was the one who would go to get the child, but knew instinctively that she was the right one to do it.

Marcus Malfoy laughed as he drew his wand and pointed it at the child. He would get much pleasure from torturing this Muggle child. She had been lost in the woods and since they all knew what their master felt about Muggles, no one in the group had any problem with them having a little fun.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of blinding white light. When it cleared, there stood a creature in front of the little girl that was so pure, all of the Death Eaters had to shield their eyes from its stare. It looked each one of them in the eyes, and then turned its gaze on Marcus. Suddenly coming to his senses, Marcus raised his wand and as he did so, the creature's golden horn began to glow.

Barely able to form a coherent spell, Marcus nevertheless flung it at the creature, who calmly lowered its head and the spell was absorbed into the horn. Then there was another bright flash and when it dimmed, Marcus lay dead on the floor of the forest.

As soon as they saw that their leader was dead, the rest of the Death Eaters ran for their lives. They knew that Lord Voldemort would want to hear the news right away. They also knew that he would not be happy about the appearance of a pegasus in the Forbidden Forest.

Freedom turned to the young girl. Using the communication that is possible between a pegasus and her chosen maiden, she said, **_"What's your name?"_**

Girl- **_Bethany._**

Freedom- **_Well, Bethany, do you want me to take you home?_**

Bethany- **_Please. I don't live far. I could even find my own way from here, but I would feel safer with you._**

Freedom- **_Well, let me get my friends and we'll take you home. Are you hurt?_**

Bethany- **_Not really._**

Freedom- **_Well, you can ride on my back anyway, it will be lots faster than walking._**

Bethany could not believe her good luck as she climbed onto the beautiful creature's back. As the two of them moved into the forest, Bethany noticed that four other creatures soon joined them. One was a grey wolf, who seemed to hang back and followed at a distance, another was a handsome stag who walked at the pegasus's side, the third was a large black dog who walked on her mount's other side, and the fourth was a beautiful calico cat who seemed the most normal out of all of them.

They soon reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest close to Bethany's house. As they stopped within sight of the house she lived in, Bethany slid down from her seat. She did not want her rescuers to leave.

Freedom- **_Don't worry, Bethany, I have an idea. Every month on the night of the full moon, my friends and I will come to see you and have an adventure._**

Bethany- **_Really!_**

Freedom- **_I promise. We have to go now, but next month wait for us and we will arrive soon after the moon rises._**

Bethany- **_Okay. Remember, you promised._**

Freedom- **_We won't forget. Good-bye._**

Bethany started to run into the house, but stopped. She turned around and kissed Freedom on her muzzle. Then she went to each of her new friends in turn and did the same. She noticed that the wolf was hesitant about letting her come close. But she insisted, and he stood still as she walked to him and kissed him. Then she ran into the house.


	14. Not The Way To Travel

**Part Fourteen**

The five of them arrived back at the Shrieking Shack just as the sun was rising. Expecting Remus's transformation to be as intense as the last one, they were surprised when this was accomplished with about as much fuss as when the others had detransformed.

James- Remus, what happened? You're calmer.

Remus- I don't know. All I know was that when I was a wolf I did not feel the gnawing hunger for blood that I usually do. Even when Bethany came towards me, I did not feel the need to attack.

Sirius- Wow! Lily, you're animagus form must calm everyone who comes into contact with you in that form. Well, at least those with good intentions. The look on the face of Marcus Malfoy when you appeared in front of him was unbelievable.

Lily- I know. I didn't even feel afraid. All I knew was that I needed to protect Bethany.

Remus- That is the purpose of a Pegasus. They are there to protect the innocent. Once they bond with a maiden, that bond is there forever. You know, it's strange, I've never heard of anyone taking the animagus form of something that is immortal before.

James- Neither have I and we did extensive research on the subject when we wanted to become one.

Sirius- Enough of the serious stuff, can we get back to the book, or is everyone too tired?

Others- No, we're fine.

James- I'll read. This chapter is called **The Knight Bus.**

Lily- Oh, good. That means Harry will have safe transportation wherever he is going.

Sirius- (under his breath) Well, safe is relative.

**Harry was several streets away before he collapsed onto a low wall in Magnolia Crescent, panting from the effort of dragging his trunk.**

Sirius- Just shrink it down to a manageable size.

Lily- He's already in enough trouble, don't make it worse!

**He sat quite still, anger still surging through him, listening to the frantic thumping of his heart.**

**But after ten minutes alone in the dark street, a new emotion overtook him: panic.**

James- Okay, calm down, Harry. Panic won't help the situation.

**Whichever way he looked at it, he had never been in a worse fix. He was stranded, quite alone, in the dark Muggle world, with absolutely nowhere to go.**

Sirius- Okay, that does sound pretty bad.

James/Lily- Not helping, Sirius.

**And the worst of it was, he had just done serious magic, which meant that he was almost certainly expelled from Hogwarts. He had broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry so badly, he was surprised Ministry of Magic representatives weren't swooping down on him where he sat.**

James- That's a good sign. It might mean that they decided to let him off with a warning, this time. After all, it was an accident. Underage wizards have them all the time when they are stressed or upset.

**Harry shivered and looked up and down Magnolia Crescent. What was going to happen to him? Would he be arrested, or would he simply be outlawed from the wizarding world? He thought of Ron and Hermione, and his heart sank even lower. Harry was sure that, criminal or not, Ron and Hermione would want to help him now,**

Lily- Of course they would.

Marauders- What are friends for?

**but they were both abroad, and with Hedwig gone, he had no means of contacting them.**

James- That's true.

**He didn't have any Muggle money, either. There was a little wizard gold in the money bag at the bottom of his trunk, but the rest of the fortune his parents had left him was stored in a vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in London.**

Lily- My good sense must have rubbed off on you, James.

Remus/Sirius- (Burst out laughing at the look on James's face)

James- (glares at Remus/Sirius)

**He'd never be able to drag his trunk all the way to London. Unless...**

**He looked down at his wand, which he was still clutching in his hand. If he was already expelled (his heart was now thumping painfully fast), a bit more magic couldn't hurt.**

Sirius- Spoken like a true Marauder.

Lily- You guys have never been expelled before.

James- No, but we've come close, and the point is that we think that if we are already in trouble for something, we might as well do it right.

Lily- Idiots.

**He had the Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from his father**

Lily- You have an Invisibility Cloak?

James- (blushes) Yeah.

Lily- Boy, that explains a lot of things.

**what if he bewitched the trunk to make it feather-light, tied it to his broomstick, covered himself in the cloak, and flew to London? Then he could get the rest of his money out of his vault and... begin his life as an outcast.**

Sirius- Harry, if you haven't heard from the Ministry before now, they are letting you off. They always get hold of you right away.

Lily- Do you speak from experience?

Sirius- (looks down) Yeah, last year I did something really stupid and before I even processed what I had done, the Ministry was there.

Lily- What did you do?

Sirius- Well, I... uh... I...

Remus- Please, Lily drop it. He's been punished enough.

Lily- Okay.

**It was a horrible prospect, but he couldn't sit on this wall forever, or he'd find himself trying to explain to Muggle police why he was out in the dead of night with a trunkful of spellbooks and a broomstick.**

Lily- That would be hard to explain. Guys, we need to stop for a moment. I need to go to the castle for something.

Sirius- What? (gets a hard jab in his ribs from James) Oh.

James- I'll take you there, Lily, we don't want to take any chances, of there being Death Eaters on the grounds.

With that they left the Shrieking Shack.

Sirius- Remus, I am really sorry about that so-called "prank." I let my hatred for Snape get a hold of me and overcome my common sense.

Remus- You mean you have some? It's okay, Sirius, I forgave you after your trial. I could see how the approval that shown in your parents eyes hurt.

Sirius- Thanks.

Lily and James came back from the castle and they all sat down to read again.

The cat climbed into Sirius's lap, as though she thought that soon he would need her calming influence.

**Harry opened his trunk again and pushed the contents aside, looking for the Invisibility Cloak but before he had found it, he straightened up suddenly, looking around him once more.**

**A funny feeling on the back of his neck had made Harry feel he was being watched, but the street appeared to be deserted, and no lights shone from any of the large square houses.**

**He bent over his trunk again, but almost immediately stood up once more, his hand clenched on his wand. He had sensed rather than heard it: someone or something was standing in the narrow gap between the garage and the fence behind him. Harry squinted at the black alleyway. If only it would move, then he'd know if it was just a stray cat or something else.**

Lily- Don't just stand there, Harry, find your Invisibility Cloak and get under it.

Marauders- That's right.

**"Lumos," Harry muttered, and a light appeared at the end of his wand, almost dazzling. He held it high over his head, and the pebble-washed walls of number two suddenly sparkled; the garage door gleamed, and between them Harry saw, quite distinctly, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes.**

James- Hey, Sirius, that sounds like you.

Sirius- Maybe. I might be checking on him to make sure he's okay.

**Harry stepped backward. His legs hit his trunk and he tripped. His wand flew out of his hand as he flung out an arm to break his fall, and he landed hard in the gutter—**

All- Ouch!

**There was a deafening bang, and Harry threw up his hands to shield his eyes against a sudden blinding light**

**With a yell, he rolled back onto the pavement, just in time. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly where Harry had just been lying. They belonged, as Harry saw when he raised his head, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled The Knight Bus.**

Remus- Why does that thing only show up when you call it by accident?

Others- (shrug)

Lily- I don't care. It nearly killed my son.

**For a split second, Harry wondered if he had been knocked silly by his fall. Then a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night.**

**"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve"**

**The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of Harry, who was still sitting on the ground. Harry picked up his wand again and got to his feet. Close up, he saw that Stan Shunpike was only a few years older than he was, eighteen or nineteen at most, with large, protruding ears and quite a few pimples.**

**"What were you doin' down there?" said Stan, dropping his professional manner.**

**"Fell over," said Harry.**

**"'Choo fall over for?" snickered Stan.**

Lily- Oh, I don't know. Perhaps because you almost killed him?

James- (put an arm around her)

**"I didn't do it on purpose," said Harry, annoyed. One of the knees in his jeans was torn, and the hand he had thrown out to break his fall was bleeding. He suddenly remembered why he had fallen over and turned around quickly to stare at the alleyway between the garage and fence. The Knight Bus's headlamps were flooding it with light, and it was empty.**

Sirius- Well, if I was on the run, and that was me he saw, I would hardly stay around to be caught, would I?

Remus- The only people who know that you are an illegal animagus, are the people in this room and Peter.

Sirius- That's true. (But the people in this room aren't the people I'm worried about)

**"'Choo looking at?" said Stan.**

**"There was a big black thing," said Harry, pointing uncertainly into the gap. "Like a dog... but massive..."**

Remus- Don't tell him that, Harry, he might think you've seen the Grim and refuse to help you.

**He looked around at Stan, whose mouth was slightly open. With a feeling of unease, Harry saw Stan's eyes move to the scar on Harry's forehead.**

Lily- That would be good, if he knows who Harry is, he won't hesitate to help him out.

**"Woss that on your 'ead?" said Stan abruptly.**

**"Nothing," said Harry quickly, flattening his hair over his scar. If the Ministry of Magic was looking for him, he didn't want to make it too easy for them.**

James- If the Ministry of Magic wanted to find you it would.

Sirius- It hasn't found me.

Remus- Good point.

**"Woss your name?" Stan persisted.**

**"Neville Longbottom," said Harry, saying the first name that came into his head.**

Lily- So Frank and Alice must have gotten married.

James- How do you know that Frank married Alice?

Lily- I know that they have fancied each other very much for years.

Sirius- How do you know?

Lily- Women know these things.

**"So... so this bus," he went on quickly, hoping to distract Stan, "did you say it goes anywhere?"**

**"Yep," said Stan proudly, "anywhere you like, long's it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater. 'Ere," he said, looking suspicious again, "you did flag us down, dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and, dincha?"**

**"Yes," said Harry quickly. "Listen, how much would it take to get to London?"**

**"Eleven sickles," said Stan, "but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice."**

Lily- Go for the whole thing, Harry, you sound like you're really thin.

**Harry rummaged once more in his trunk, extracted his money bag, and shoved some gold into Stan's hand. He and Stan then lifted his trunk, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, up the steps of the bus.**

**There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-paneled walls. A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered, "Not now, thanks, I'm pickling some slugs," and rolled over in his sleep.**

Lily- Slugs, ewwww.

Marauders- (laugh)

**"You 'ave this one," Stan whispered, shoving Harry's trunk under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom, Ern."**

Remus- The Knight Bus sounds comfy; beds and armchairs.

Sirius- Just wait until it gets going, it won't seem so comfy then.

Lily- How do you know?

Sirius- I took the Knight Bus to James's when I ran away from home.

Lily- Oh.

**There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment Harry found himself flat on his bed, thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus. Pulling himself up, Harry stared out of the dark window and saw that they were now bowling along a completely different street. Stan was watching Harry's stunned face with great enjoyment.**

James- Hey, don't make fun of our son, it's not his fault that he doesn't know much about our world.

**"This is where we were before you flagged us down," he said. "Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?"**

**"Ar," said Ernie.**

**"How come the Muggles don't hear the bus?" said Harry.**

Remus- The same reason that they don't see owls, I suppose.

Lily- And why is that?

Remus- I don't know, I'm not a Muggle.

**"Them!" said Stan contemptuously. "Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly, either. Never notice nuffink, they don'."**

Lily- That is true for some Muggles, but not for all.

**"Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan," said Ern. "We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute."**

**Stan passed Harry's bed and disappeared up a narrow wooden staircase. Harry was still looking out of the window, feeling increasingly nervous. Ernie didn't seem to have mastered the use of a steering wheel. The Knight Bus kept mounting the pavement, but it didn't hit anything; lines of lampposts, mailboxes, and trash cans jumped out of its way as it approached and back into position once it had passed.**

Remus- A good thing,too, otherwise there would be a lot of explaining to be done to the Muggle authorities and the Knight Bus might be discontinued.

**Stan came back downstairs, followed by a faintly green witch wrapped in a traveling cloak.**

**"'Ere you go, Madam Marsh," said Stan happily as Ern stamped on the brake and the beds slid a foot or so towards the front of the bus. Madam Marsh clamped a handkerchief to her mouth and tottered down the steps.**

Lily- Poor woman.

**Stan threw her bag out after her and rammed the door shut; there was another loud BANG, and they were thundering down a narrow country lane, trees leaping out of the way.**

**Harry wouldn't have been able to sleep even if he had been traveling on a bus that didn't keep banging loudly and jumping a hundred miles at a time. His stomach churned as he fell back to wondering what was going to happen to him, and whether the Dursleys had managed to get Aunt Marge off the ceiling, yet.**

Remus- More than likely, the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, would be there by now and will have fixed things.

Others- (nod)

**Stan had unfurled a copy of the Daily Prophet and was now reading with his tongue between his teeth. A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at Harry from the front page. He looked strangely familiar.**

**"That man!" Harry said, forgetting his troubles for a moment. "He was on the Muggle news."**

Remus- Sirius, you must have done something really bad.

Sirius- I know, but what?

James- I have a bad feeling that we are about to find out.

**Stan turned to the front page and chuckled.**

**"Sirius Black," he said, nodding. "'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Neville, where you been?"**

**He gave a superior sort of chuckle at the blank look on Harry's face, removed the front page, and handed it to Harry.**

**"You ought to read the papers more, Neville."**

Lily- He probably would if his relatives wouldn't go ballistic!

Sirius- (was getting scared, what had he done?)

_**BLACK STILL AT LARGE**_

_**Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry confirmed today.**_

Sirius- Of course I am, they wouldn't know about my special abilities.

_**"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge,**_

James- What, they made that ignorant git the Minister of Magic? No wonder Padfoot is still loose.

_**this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."**_

_**Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.**_

_**"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it who'd believe him if he did?"**_

Lily- That's true, everyone would think that he was mad.

Sirius- Fudge doesn't seem like he's changed much.

_**While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.**_

Sirius- What! Oh, that is going too far. I would never kill anyone, unless they were Death Eaters!

Lily- Calm down, Sirius, we know that you didn't do it.

James- There is no way that you committed those murders.

Remus- Yeah, you must have been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Sirius- Thanks, guys.

**Harry looked into the shallowed eyes of Sirius Black, the only part of the sunken face that seemed alive. Harry had never met a vampire, but he had seen pictures of them in Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, and Black, with his waxy white skin, looked just like one.**

Sirius- Hey, I resent the implication!

James- (trying to lighten the mood) Oooh, implication, big word, Sirius. Please tell me that you are not becoming like Remus.

Remus- Hey!

Lily- (laughs at their antics)

**"Scary-lookin' fing, inee?" said Stan, who had been watching Harry read.**

**"He murdered thirteen people?" said Harry, handing the page back to Stan, "with one curse?"**

Sirius- I wouldn't know how! Even Avada Kadavra only kills one person at a time!

Lily- How would you know?

Sirius- I came across several references when we were looking up how to become animagi.

Lily- Oh.

**"Yep," said Stan, "in front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?"**

Sirius- Well, that will tell you right there, that I didn't do it. I would never kill anyone in front of witnesses and in broad daylight. That would be stupid.

Remus- Hmmm. (No one is that stupid, or are they?)

**"Ar," said Ern darkly.**

**Stan swiveled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Harry.**

**"Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo," he said.**

James- I think they got you mixed up with your brother, Sirius.

Sirius- I would think so. I would never join forces with a snake like Voldemort.

**"What, Voldemort?" said Harry without thinking.**

Lily- Now, Harry, if you don't want to get yourself noticed, don't say his name when you know you are one of the few people in the world who do.

**Even Stan's pimples went white, Ern jerked the steering wheel so hard that a whole farmhouse had to jump aside to avoid the bus.**

**"You outta your tree?" yelped Stan. "'Choo say 'is name for?"**

**"Sorry," said Harry hastily. "Sorry, I... I forgot"**

**"Forgot!" said Stan, weakly. "Blimey, my 'eart's goin' that fast..."**

**"So... so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Harry prompted apologetically.**

**"Yeah," said Stan, rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-'Oo, they say. Anyway, when little 'Arry Potter got the better of You-Know-'Oo"**

**Harry nervously flattened his bangs down again.**

All- (laugh nervously)

**"all You-Know-'Oo's supporters were tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv You-Know-'Oo gone, and they came quiet. But not Sirius Black. I 'eard he thought 'e'd be second-in-command once You- Know-'Oo 'ad taken over.**

Sirius- Yeah, right.

**"Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted 'alf the street apart, an' a wizard got it,**

Sirius- I know what happened!

Others- What!

Sirius- I found out who betrayed you to Voldemort and killed them.

James- But, even you wouldn't do it on a street full of Muggles.

Sirius- You guys know what happens when I lose my temper, I don't consider the consequences and act without thinking.

Others- ...

**'an so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way. 'Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then?" Stan continued in a dramatic whisper.**

**"What?" said Harry.**

**"Laughed," said Stan. "Jus' stood there an' laughed. An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, 'e went wiv 'em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off.**

All- (stunned)

Remus- Why did you laugh?

Sirius- (slowly as if grasping at straws) Maybe the wizard got away and I just realized that I killed a bunch of Muggles without getting the one I really wanted.

**'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?"**

**"If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now," said Ern in his slow voice. "I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind you... after what he did..."**

Sirius- Ern's right. If I did indeed kill twelve Muggles I would deserve Azkaban even if it was an accident.

**"They 'ad a job coverin' it up, din' they, Ern?" Stan said. "'Ole street blew up an' all them Muggles dead. What was it they said 'ad 'appened, Ern?"**

**"Gas explosion," grunted Ernie.**

**"An' now 'e's out," said Stan, examining the newspaper picture of Black's gaunt face again. "Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern? Beats me 'ow 'e did it.**

James- That reminds me, how did you do it, Sirius, and why?

Sirius- I don't know. Perhaps my being an animagus has something to do with it, and I don't know why. Maybe we'll see if we read more of the book.

**Frightenin', eh? Mind, I don't fancy 'is chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?"**

All- (shudder)

Lily- Promise me you will be careful, Sirius.

Sirius- I will. But hopefully this will never happen. If you never die than I won't be convicted of the murder of your betrayer.

Others- True.

**Ernie suddenly shivered.**

**"Talk about summat else, Stan, there's a good lad. Them Azkaban guards give me the collywobbles."**

All- Us, too.

**Stan put the paper away reluctantly, and Harry leaned against the window of the Knight Bus, feeling worse than ever. He couldn't help imagining what Stan might be telling his passengers in a few nights' time.**

**"'Ear about that 'Arry Potter? Blew up 'is aunt! We 'ad 'im 'ere on the Knight Bus, di'n't we, Ern? 'E was tryin' to run for it..."**

Sirius- Harry, you're making too much of this.

**He, Harry, had broken wizard law just like Sirius Black. Was inflating Aunt Marge bad enough to land him in Azkaban?**

Lily- Of course not, Harry, if they locked up every kid who did underage magic, there would be no one to go to Hogwarts.

Others- True.

**Harry didn't know anything about the wizard prison, though everyone who he'd ever heard speak of it did so in the same fearful tone. Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, had spent two months there only last year.**

Sirius- Hey! Why would Hagrid be put in Azkaban?

James- I don't know. Do you think it might have something to do with why he was expelled?

Remus- Maybe. They never talk about what happened that year.

**Harry wouldn't soon forget the look of terror on Hagrid's face when he had been told where he was going, and Hagrid was one of the bravest people Harry knew.**

All- That's right.

**The Knight Bus rolled on through the darkness, scattering bushes and wastebaskets, telephone booths and trees, and Harry lay, restless and miserable, on his feather bed. After a while, Stan remembered that Harry had paid for hot chocolate, but poured it all over Harry's pillow when the bus moved abruptly from Anglesea to Aberdeen. One by one, wizards and witches in dressing gowns and slippers descended from the upper floors to leave the bus. They all looked pleased to go.**

Remus- Gee, I wonder why.

**Finally, Harry was the only passenger left.**

**"Right then, Neville," said Stan, clapping his hands, "whereabouts in London?"**

**"Diagon Alley," said Harry.**

**"Righto," said Stan. "'Old tight, then..."**

**BANG.**

**They were thundering along Charing Cross Road. Harry sat up and watched buildings and benches squeezing themselves out of the Knight Bus's way. The sky was getting a little lighter. He would lie low for a couple of hours, go to Gringotts the moment it opened, then set off where, he didn't know.**

**Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small and shabby-looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the magical entrance to Diagon Alley.**

**"Thanks," Harry said to Ern.**

**He jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement.**

**"Well," said Harry. "Bye then!"**

**But Stan wasn't paying attention. Still standing in the doorway to the bus, he was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.**

Lily- This can't be good.

Harmony- (purred reassuringly)

James- (put an arm around her shoulders)

**"There you are, Harry," said a voice.**

**Before Harry could turn, he felt a hand on his shoulder. At the same time, Stan shouted, "Blimey! Ern come 'ere! Come 'ere!"**

**Harry looked up at the owner of the hand on his shoulder and felt a bucketful of ice cascade into his stomachhe had walked right into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself.**

Remus- Why would Fudge be up at this hour of the morning?

**Stan leapt onto the pavement beside them.**

**"What didja call Neville, Minister?" he said excitedly.**

**Fudge, a portly little man in a long, pinstriped cloak, looked cold and exhausted.**

**"Neville?" he repeated, frowning. "This is Harry Potter."**

**"I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully. "Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Neville is, Ern! 'Arry Potter! I can see 'is scar!"**

Lily- That man needs to get a life.

Others- Agreed.

**"Yes," said Fudge testily, "well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Harry up, but he and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now..."**

**Fudge increased the pressure on Harry's shoulder, and Harry found himself being steered inside the pub. A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Tom, the wizened, toothless landlord.**

**"You've got him, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"**

**"Perhaps a pot of tea," said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of Harry.**

**There was a loud scraping and puffing from behind them, and Stan and Ern appeared carrying Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and looking excited.**

**"'Ow come you di'n't tell us 'oo you are, eh, Neville?" said Stan, beaming at Harry, while Ernie's owlish face peered interestedly over Stan's shoulder.**

Sirius- Oh, I don't know, maybe because he didn't want you to know who he was.

**"And a private parlor, please, Tom," said Fudge pointedly.**

Lily- Not very polite, is he?

James- He tried to be polite and they didn't get the hint.

**"Bye," said Harry miserably to Stan and Ern as Tom beckoned Fudge toward tge passage that led from the bar.**

**"Bye, Neville!" called Stan.**

**Fudge marched Harry along the narrow passage after Tom's lantern, and then into a small parlor. Tom clicked his fingers, a fire burst into life in the grate, and he bowed himself out of the room.**

**"Sit down, Harry," said Fudge, indicating a chair by the fire.**

**Harry sat down, feeling goose bumps rising on his arms despite the glow of the fire. Fudge took off his pinstriped cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his bottle-green suit and sat down opposite Harry.**

James- It will be all right, Harry, you'll see. (I hope)

**"I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry, The Minister of Magic."**

**Harry already knew this, of course; he had seen Fudge once before, but as he had been wearing his father's Invisibility Cloak at the time, Fudge wasn't to know that.**

James- I must have given it to Dumbledore before I died, so that he could give it to Harry if anything happened to me.

**Tom the innkeeper reappeared, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed the tray on a table between Fudge and Harry and left the parlor, closing the door behind him.**

**"Well, Harry," said Fudge, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think... but your safe and that's what matters."**

Sirius- (tightly) You started to think what?

Others- (look at him strangely)

**Fudge buttered a crumpet and pushed the plate toward Harry.**

**"Eat. Harry you look dead on your feet. Now then... You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Marge Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago, Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done."**

Lily- See, Harry, there is nothing to be afraid of.

James- Something about this doesn't make sense.

Remus- I know, Harry didn't even get a warning. What's going on?

**Fudge smiled at Harry over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favorite nephew. Harry, who couldn't believe his ears, opened his mouth to speak, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again.**

**"Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays."**

**Harry unstuck his throat.**

**"I always stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays," he said, "and I don't want to go back to Privet Drive."**

**"Now, now, I'm sure that you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other very deep down."**

Lily- Doubtful, if my sister couldn't stand me, I don't think she would feel any different about my son.

**It didn't occur to Harry to put Fudge right. He was still waiting to hear what was going to happen to him now.**

**"So all that remains," said Fudge, now buttering himself a second crumpet,**

Sirius- That man eats too much.

Remus- Says the man who ate more than all the other people in Gryffindor at the last Quidditch party.

Sirius- Hey, I was hungry, I just got done playing Quidditch.

James- So did I and I didn't eat as much as you.

Remus- I wouldn't talk, James, you came in a close second.

James- ...

**"is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your vacation. I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and"**

**"Hang on," blurted Harry. "What about my punishment?"**

James- (shocked) He's letting you off, Harry, don't ask for punishment.

Lily- He's keeping himself honest, James.

**Fudge blinked.**

**"Punishment?"**

**"I broke the law!" Harry said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry."**

**"Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" cried Fudge, waving his crumpet impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!"**

**But this didn't tally at all with Harry's past dealings with the Ministry of Magic.**

**"Last year, I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house!" he told Fudge, frowning. "The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled from Hogwarts of there was any more magic there!"**

Sirius- Hey, I got lots of "official warnings". Nothing ever came from them, except the one I got about a certain prank. (he added softly)

Lily- What prank?

Remus- Never mind.

James- There is something strange going on here. Fudge is not telling the whole truth.

Others- (nod)

**Unless Harry's eyes were deceiving him, Fudge was suddenly looking awkward.**

**"Circumstances change, Harry... We have to take into account... in the present climate... Surely you don't want to be expelled?"**

**"Of course I don't," said Harry.**

**"Well then, what's all the fuss about?" laughed Fudge. "Now, have a crumpet, Harry, while I go and see if Tom's got a room for you."**

Remus- Yep, there's something going wrong, all right. (And I have a terrible suspicion that I know what it is about)

**Fudge strode out of the parlor and Harry stared after him. There was something extremely odd going on. Why had Fudge been waiting for him at the Leaky Cauldron, if not to punish him for what he'd done? And now Harry came to think of it, surely it wasn't usual for the Minister of Magic himself to get involved in matters of underage magic?**

Lily- He's right, that doesn't happen very often.

**Fudge came back, accompanied by Tom the innkeeper.**

**"Room eleven's free, Harry," said Fudge. "I think you'll be very comfortable. Just one thing, and I'm sure you'll understand... I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. And you're to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me."**

**"Okay," said Harry slowly, "but why"**

**"Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no... best we know where you are... I mean..."**

**Fudge cleared his throat loudly and picked up his pinstriped cloak.**

**"Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know..."**

**"Have you had any luck with Black yet?" Harry asked.**

**Fudge's finger slipped on the silver fastenings of his cloak.**

Remus- I thought so. (He suddenly realized that he had spoken the words aloud.)

Sirius- What do you mean, Remus?

Remus- I mean, that I think that the reason the Minister is so worried about Harry, is because of you. Now, don't get me wrong (as Sirius went to interrupt), I don't believe a word of it, but if they believe that you're a Death Eater, then they would assume you were out of Azkaban to kill Harry.

Sirius- Oh. If you look at it like that, I guess I could understand why they might think that.

Others- (nod, and pat Sirius on the back to show their support)

**"What's that? Oh, you've heardwell, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time.**

Sirius- Not if I had anything to say about it.

**The Azkaban guards have never yet failed...**

James- What do you call letting someone escape? No offense, Sirius.

Sirius- None taken.

**and they are angrier than I've ever seen them."**

**Fudge shuddered slightly.**

**"So, I'll say good-bye."**

**He held out his hand and Harry, shaking it, had a sudden idea.**

James- Somehow, I don't think this idea will turn out any better than the last one.

Others- (nod sadly)

**"Er, Minister? Can I ask you something?"**

**"Certainly," said Fudge with a smile.**

**"Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form. D'you think you could"**

**Fudge was looking uncomfortable.**

**"Ah," he said. "No, no, I'm very sorry, Harry, but as I'm not your parent or guardian..."**

**"But you're the Minister of Magic," said Harry eagerly. "If you gave me permission..."**

**"No, I'm sorry, Harry, but rules are rules," said Fudge flatly. "Perhaps you'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year. In fact, I think it's best if you don't... yes... well, I'll be off. Enjoy your stay, Harry."**

**And with a last smile and shake of Harry's hand, Fudge left the room. Tom now moved forward, beaming at Harry.**

**"If you'll follow me, Mr. Potter," he said, "I've already taken your things up..."**

**Harry followed Tom up a handsome wooden staircase to a door with a brass number eleven on it, which Tom unlocked and opened for him.**

**Inside was a very comfortable-looking bed, some highly polished oak furniture, a cheerfully crackling fire and, perched on top of the wardrobe**

**"Hedwig!" Harry gasped.**

Sirius- What an owl!

James- That's amazing, she seems to know where Harry will be or what he will do before he does.

**The snowy owl clicked her beak and fluttered down onto Harry's arm.**

**"Very smart owl you've got there," chuckled Tom. "Arrived about five minutes after you did. If there's anything you need, Mr. Potter, don't hesitate to ask."**

**He gave another bow and left.**

**Harry sat on his bed for a long time, absentmindedly stroking Hedwig. The sky outside the window was changing rapidly from deep velvety blue to cold, steely gray and then, slowly, to pink shot with gold. Harry could hardly believe that he'd left Privet Drive only a few hours ago, that he wasn't expelled, and that he was now facing two completely Dursley-free weeks.**

Lily- That's always something to celebrate.

Others- (laugh and agree)

**"It's been a very weird night, Hedwig," he yawned.**

**And without even removing his glasses, he slumped back onto his pillows and fell asleep.**

James- Well, that was the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?

Sirius- I will!


	15. Two Wonderful Weeks

**Part Fifteen**

Sirius- Okay, this chapter is called **"The Leaky Cauldron."**

**It took Harry several days to get used to his strange new freedom. Never before had he been able to get up whenever he wanted or eat whatever he fancied. He could even go wherever he pleased, as long as it was in Diagon Alley, and as this long cobbled street was packed with the most fascinating wizarding shops in the world, Harry felt no desire to break his word to Fudge and stray back into the Muggle world.**

James/Sirius- I would just to cause trouble.

Lily/Remus- (shake their heads)

**Harry ate breakfast each morning in the Leaky Cauldron, where he liked watching the guests funny little witches from the country up for a day's shopping; venerable-looking wizards arguing over the latest article in Transfiguration Today; wild-looking warlocks; raucous dwarfs; and once, what looked suspiciously like a hag, who ordered a plate of raw liver from behind a thick woolen balaclava.**

Lily- Ewww, raw liver.

James- I don't even like cooked liver.

Others- (agree)

**After breakfast Harry would go out into the backyard, take out his wand, tap the third brick from the left above the trash bin, and stand back as the archway into Diagon Alley opened in the wall.**

Remus- The first time I went to Diagon Alley, the wall wouldn't open for me.

Lily- Why?

Remus- I don't know. I never found out. Maybe because of my werewolf problem.

James- (thoughtfully) I wonder if the wall would open up for Voldemort if he took it into his head to go into Diagon Alley.

Sirius- It lets in Death Eaters like Malfoy and Snape, doesn't it?

James- Good point.

**Harry spent the long sunny days exploring the shops and eating under the bright colored umbrellas outside cafes, where his fellow diners were showing one another their purchases ("it's a lunascope, old boyno more messing around with moon charts, see?")**

Remus- (gloomily) I don't have to worry about moon charts, I always know when the full moon will come around.

**or else discussing the case of Sirius Black ("personally, I won't let any of the children out alone until he's back in Azkaban").**

Sirius- They will have a long wait then. Because I am never going back there.

**Harry didn't have to do his homework under the blankets by flashlight anymore; now he could sit in the bright sunshine outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, finishing all his essays with occasional help from Florean Fortescue himself, who, apart from knowing a great deal about medieval witch burnings, gave Harry free sundaes every half hour.**

Lily- Hey, that's not healthy!

James- Relax, Lily, Harry needs some pampering.

**Once Harry had refilled his money bag with gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts from his vault at Gringotts, he had to exercise a lot of self-control not to spend the whole lot at once. He had to keep reminding himself that he had five years to go at Hogwarts, and how it would feel to ask the Dursleys for money for spellbooks, to stop himself from buying a handsome set of solid gold Gobstones (a wizarding game rather like marbles, in which the stones squirt nasty-smelling liquid into the other player's face when they lose a point).**

Sirius- I love that game.

Remus- Sirius, you love anything that makes someone look like an idiot.

Sirius- True.

**He was sorely tempted, too, by the perfect moving model of the galaxy in a large glass ball, which would have meant he never had to take another Astronomy lesson.**

James- That would something cool to have.

Lily- Yeah, it would mean that you had more time to pull pranks.

James/Sirius- Exactly.

**But the thing that tested Harry's resolution most appeared in his favorite shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies,**

James- Mine, too.

Sirius- Not mine. Mine is Zonko's.

**a week after he'd arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.**

**Curious to know what the crowd in the shop was staring at, Harry edged his way inside and squeezed in among the excited witches and wizards until he glimpsed a newly erected podium, on which was mounted the most magnificent broom he had ever seen in his life.**

James- Cool, a new broom.

Sirius- Too bad you aren't there, James, you could buy it for him. (Then realizing how he had just sounded) Don't worry, James, if we can't find a way to change the future, I will get the broom for Harry.

James- Don't worry, I know that you are as worried as the rest of us about how to change the future.

**"Just came out prototype" a square-jawed wizard was telling his companion.**

**"It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Dad?" squeaked a boy younger than Harry, who was swinging off his father's arm.**

**"Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. "And they're the favorites for the World Cup!"**

James- Wow, that really must be some broom.

Sirius- I wish I had one.

**A large witch in front of Harry moved, and he was able to read the sign next to the broom**

_**THE FIREBOLT**_

_**THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND-NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST.**_

Lily- That will be really expensive.

James/Sirius- But it would be well worth it.

**Price on request... Harry didn't like to think how much gold the Firebolt would cost. He had never wanted anything as much in his whole lifebut he had never lost a Quidditch match on his Nimbus Two Thousand, and what was the point in emptying his Gringotts vault for the Firebolt, when he had a very good broom already?**

Lily- A very good view to have. He obviously has more sense than the two of you. You would buy it without even thinking of the consequences.

James- Hey, I have some sense!

Lily- Not much, especially when it comes to Quidditch.

**Harry didn't ask for the price, but he returned, almost every day after that, just to look at the Firebolt.**

**There were, however, things that Harry needed to buy. He went to the Apothecary to replenish his store of potions ingredients, and as his school robes were now several inches too short in the arm and leg, he visited Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions and bought new ones. Most important of all, he had to buy his new schoolbooks, which would include those for his two new subjects, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.**

Lily- I didn't like that class. I dropped out after my first day.

Others- (look at her shocked)

Lily- What! I'm not allowed to dislike a class!

James- Of course not, darling, we're just surprised is all.

**Harry got a surprise as he looked in at the bookshop window. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of The Monster Book of Monsters**

Sirius- Wasn't that the book Hagrid sent Harry?

Lily- Yeah. I guess it will come in handy after all.

**Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.**

**Harry pulled his book list out of his pocket and consulted it for the first time. The Monster Book of Monsters was listed as the required book for Care of Magical Creatures. Now Harry understood why Hagrid said it would come in useful. He felt relieved; he had been wondering whether Hagrid wanted help with some terrifying new pet.**

Lily- I'm relieved as well.

James- And I'm relieved that you're relieved.

Sirius- And I'm...

Remus- Okay, we are all relieved that everybody else is relieved that Harry is relieved, okay?

Sirius- Aww, Remus, you take all the fun out of it.

Remus- That's the point.

**As Harry entered Flourish and Blotts, the manager came hurrying toward him.**

**"Hogwarts?" he said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"**

**"Yes," said Harry. "I need"**

**"Get out of the way," said the manager impatiently, brushing Harry aside. He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the Monster Books' cage.**

**"Hang on," said Harry quickly. "I've already got one of those."**

**"Have you?" A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face. "Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning"**

Lily- That poor man.

James- You'd think that the staff at Hogwarts would be against buying books like that.

**A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the Monster Books had seized a third and were ripping it apart.**

Sirius- Man, those things are brutal.

Lily- You're telling me.

**"Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought gtwo hundred copies of the Invisible Book of Invisibility cost a fortune, and we never found them...**

Lily- (laughing, but trying not to) That's dreadful.

James- They need to get insurance on their books, I guess.

Others- (burst out laughing)

**Well... is there anything else I can help you with?"**

**"Yes," said Harry, looking down his booklist, "I need Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky."**

**"Ah, starting Divination, are you?" said the manager, stripping off his gloves and leading Harry into the back of the shop, where there was a corner devoted to fortune telling. A small table was stacked with volumes such as Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks and Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul.**

Sirius- Sounds like a lot of hogwash to me.

Others- Us, too.

**"Here you are," said the manager, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, black-bound book. Unfogging the Future. Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methodspalmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails"**

Lily- Ewww.

Marauders- (rolling their eyes) Girls!

**But Harry wasn't listening. His eyes had fallen on another book, which was among a display on a small table: Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming.**

**"Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the manager lightly, looking to see what Harry was staring at. "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death."**

**But Harry continued to stare at the front cover of the book; it showed a black dog large as a bear, with gleaming eyes. It looked familiar...**

Sirius- Don't worry, Harry, you only saw me and I wouldn't hurt you for the world, I promise.

**The manager pressed Unfogging the Future into Harry's hands.**

**"Anything else?" he said.**

**"Yes," said Harry, tearing his gaze away from the dog's and dazedly consulting his booklist. "Er... I need Intermediate Transfiguration and The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three."**

**Harry emerged from Flourish and Blotts ten minutes later with his new books under his arms and made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron, hardly noticing where he was going and bumping into several people.**

Lily- This is ridiculous. Divination is a hard subject to understand and there is no way that my son has seen a grim. (I won't believe it)

Others- (nod)

Sirius- Don't worry, Lily, nothing will happen to him. (I won't let it)

Lily- Thanks, Sirius.

**He tramped up the stairs to his room, went insidem and tipped his books onto his bed. Somebody had been in to tidy; the windows were open and sun was pouring inside. Harry could hear the buses rolling by in the unseen Muggle street behind him and the sound of the invisible crowd below in Diagon Alley. He caught sight of himself in the mirror over the basin.**

**"It can't have been a death omen," he told his reflection defiantly. "I was panicking when I saw that thing in Magnolia Crescent... It was probably just a stray dog..."**

Sirius- No, Harry, it was me. But if it makes you feel better, think of it as a stray dog.

**He raised his hand automatically and tried to make his hair lie flat.**

**"You're fighting a losing battle there, dear," said his mirror in a wheezy voice.**

Lily- I remember the first time a mirror talked to me, it nearly scared me to death.

James- I know how Harry feels. My hair would never lie flat, either.

Remus- It still doesn't.

Others- (snicker)

**As the days went by, Harry started looking everywhere he went for a sign of Ron or Hermione. Plenty of Hogwarts students were arriving in Diagon Alley now, with the start of term so near. Harry met Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, his fellow Gryffindors, in Quality Quidditch Supplies, where they too were ogling the Firebolt; he also ran into the real Neville Longbottom, a round-faced, forgetful boy, outside Flourish and Blotts. Harry didn't stop to chat; Neville appeared to have mislaid his booklist and was being told off by his formidable-looking grandmother.**

Lily- I wonder where Frank and Alice are.

James- You know, that boy sounds like Peter.

Sirius- A little bit.

**Harry hoped she never found out that he'd pretended to be Neville while on the run from the Ministry of Magic.**

**Harry woke up the last day of the holidays, thinking that he would at least meet Ron and Hermione tomorrow, on the Hogwarts Express. He got up, dressed, went for a last look at the Firebolt, and was just wondering where he would have lunch, when someone yelled his name and he turned.**

**"Harry! HARRY!"**

**They were there, both of them, sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream ParlorRon looking incredibly freckly, Hermione very brown, both waving frantically at him.**

James- Good, he gets to spend at least one day with them that they aren't at school.

**"Finally!" said Ron, grinning at Harry as he sat down. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and"**

**"I got all my school stuff last week," Harry explained. "And how come you knew I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"**

**"Dad," said Ron simply.**

**Mr. Weasley, who worked at the Ministry of Magic, would of course have heard the whole story of what happened to Aunt Marge.**

**"Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" said Hermione in a very serious voice.**

James- It sounds like Harry is going to get a lecture.

Marauders- (sigh)

Lily- It won't be a bad one, he was defending me. He had every right to do what he did.

Marauders- (stare at her in shock)

**"I didn't mean to," said Harry, while Ron roared with laughter. "I justlost control."**

**"It's not funny, Ron," said Hermione sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."**

**"So am I," admitted Harry. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested." He looked at Ron. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"**

**"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Ron, still chuckling.**

Remus- That might be it, but I don't think so. Something is not right with this picture.

**"Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight, too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione's there as well!"**

All- Excellent!

**Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all of my Hogwarts things."**

**"Excellent!" said Harry happily. "So, have you got all your new books and stuff?"**

**"Look at this," said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail- hair. And we've got all our books" He pointed at a large bag under his chair. "What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two."**

Lily- That poor man.

James- He should get used to it, if he wants to work there.

Lily- (glares at him)

James- What? I'm just telling the truth.

**"What's all that, Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her.**

**"Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I?" said Hermione. "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies"**

**"What are you taking Muggle Studies for?" said Ron, rolling his eyes at Harry. "You're Muggle-born! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles!"**

Lily- I like the perspective.

James- Is that why you take it?

Lily- Yeah.

**"But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view," said Hermione earnestly.**

**"Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, Hermione?" asked Harry, while Ron snickered. Hermione ignored them.**

**"I've still got ten Galleons," she said, checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."**

**"How about a nice book?" said Ron innocently.**

Remus- Why do I get the feeling that Ron and Hermione will be fighting a lot in this book?

**"No, I don't think so," said Hermione composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig and you've got Errol"**

**"I haven't," said Ron. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." He pulled his pet rat out of his pocket. "And I want to get him checked over," he added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of them. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him."**

James- That rat is sounding more and more like Peter. You don't suppose?

**Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definate droop to his whiskers.**

**"There's a magical creature shop just over there," said Harry, who knew Diagon Alley very well by now. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl."**

**So they paid for their ice cream and crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie.**

**There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of the wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing. The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited, examining the cages.**

**A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies.**

Lily- Eww.

**A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise.**

Marauders- Cool!

**Then there were cats of every color, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of furry custard-colored furballs that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their tails.**

Sirius- Those rats are smart.

Remus- What do you want to bet the witch will try to sell one to Ron?

**The double-ended newt wizard left, and Ron approached the counter.**

**"It's my rat," he told the witch. "He's been off-color ever since I brought him back from Egypt."**

**"Bang him on the counter," said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket.**

**Ron lifted Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better look.**

Remus- (Unusual behavior for rats, most would ignore it)

**Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was second-hand (he had belonged to Ron's brother Percy) and a bit battered. Next to the glassy rats in the cage, he looked especially woebegone.**

**"Hm," said the witch, picking up Scabbers. "How old is this rat?"**

**"Dunno," said Ron. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother."**

**"What powers does he have?" said the witch, examining Scabbers closely.**

Harmony- (hisses)

Sirius- What?

Harmony- (turns away)

**"Er" The truth was that Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers. The witch's eyes moved from Scabber's tattered left ear to his fron paw, which had a toe missing and tutted loudly.**

**"He's been through the mill, this one," she said.**

**"He was like that when Percy gave him to me," said Ron defensively.**

**"An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so," said the witch.**

Remus- And yet, he has lived considerably longer than that by the sound of it. Hmmm. (he goes to his trunk and takes out a quill and a piece of parchment)

Sirius- What are you doing?

Remus- Nothing really. (he begins to write down all the things that don't add up about the rat: his age, the fact that other animals, even his own kind, find him strange, etc)

**"Now if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these"**

**She indicated the black rats, who promptly started skipping again. Ron muttered, "Show-offs."**

**"Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic," said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.**

**"Okay," said Ron. "How much OUCH!"**

**Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers.**

Harmony- (purrs loudly and sends a smug look at Sirius)

Sirius- What? What aren't you telling me?

Harmony- Meow!

Remus- (adds something to his list: cats try to kill it, specifically)

**"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" cried the witch, but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.**

**"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him; Harry followed.**

**It took them nearly ten minutes to catch Scabbers, who had taken refuge under a wastepaper bin outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron stuffed the trembling rat back into his pocket and straightened up, massaging his head.**

**"What was that?"**

**"It was either a very big cat or quite a small tiger," said Harry.**

**"Where's Hermione?"**

**"Probably getting her owl"**

**They made their way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie. As they reached it, Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat.**

James- Why would anyone want that monster?

Harmony- (hisses at James and swipes at him with a paw claws fully extended)

James- Sorry, Harmony, I didn't know you liked the cat so much.

Harmony- (continues to glare at him)

**"You bought that monster?" said Ron, his mouth hanging open.**

**"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" said Hermione glowing.**

Harmony- (stops hissing and goes back to purring)

**That was a matter of opinion, thought Harry. The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy, and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall. Now that Scabbers was out of sight, however, the cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms.**

Remus- (writes down: cat is tense in rat's presence, but perfectly calm when it is out of sight)

**"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Ron.**

**"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione.**

**"And what about Scabbers?" said Ron, pointing to the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest amd relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"**

Harmony- _My kitten is not a thing. Oops._

Sirius- _Harmony, how do you know that Crookshanks is your kitten?_

Harmony-_ I just know._

**"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop worrying Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."**

James- Interesting cat. He shows himself the moment that the rat is brought into the shop. I wonder why.

**"I wonder why," said Ron sarcastically as they set off toward the Leaky Cauldron.**

**They found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the Daily Prophet.**

**"Harry!" he said, smiling as he looked up. "How are you?"**

**"Fine, thanks," said Harry as he, Ron, and Hermione joined Mr. Weasley with all their shopping.**

**Mr. Weasley put down his paper, and Harry saw the now familiar picture of Sirius Black staring up at him.**

**"They still haven't caught him, then?" he asked.**

Remus- Sirius, there is something else going on here besides the supposed murder of the Muggles, I can feel it.

Sirius- But what? What else could I have done that was worse?

Harmony- (looked anxiously around at the others)

**"No," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."**

**"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron. "It'd be good to get some more money"**

**"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," said Mr. Weasley, who on closer inspection looked very strained. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard.**

Sirius- Maybe, I would be if I went to Harry and tried to explain whatever I did. Maybe that is what I'm trying to do.

**"It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words."**

Sirius- Not if I can help it. Besides, you can feel the Dementors coming a mile away. They wouldn't be likely to catch me, unless I wasn't paying attention.

**At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins, Fred and George, who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts; the newly elected Head Boy, Percy; and the Weasley's youngest child and only girl, Ginny.**

**Ginny, who had always been very taken with Harry, seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual when she saw him, perhaps because he had saved her life during their previous year at Hogwarts.**

Lily- I want to know what happened last year.

Marauders- Us, too.

**She went very red and muttered "hello" without looking at him. Percy, however, held out his hand solemnly as though he and Harry had never met and said, "Harry. How nice to see you."**

Sirius- That boy is too stiff by half.

James- Fred and George should get him to lighten up the old-fashioned way.

Remus- Do you guys think about anything but pranks?

James/Sirius- Nope.

**"Hello, Percy," said Harry trying not to laugh.**

**"I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands. It was rather like being introduced to the mayor.**

Sirius- What do you bet he will take Fudge's place?

Others- There's a scary thought.

**"Very well, thanks"**

**"Harry!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy"**

**"Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing."**

**Percy scowled.**

Lily- Man, he can't take a joke?

Others- (stare at her)

Lily- What?

James- Nothing.

**"That's enough now," said Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Mum!" said Fred as though he'd only just spotted her and seized her hand, too. "How really corking to see you"**

James- Definitely like us. All in favor of making Fred and George Weasley honorary members of the Marauders, say aye.

All- Aye!

James- They have been voted in by unanimous vote.

**"I said that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Harry, dear, I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest.**

Remus- I swear that author has something about silver.

**"Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.**

**"And last," Fred muttered under his breath.**

**"I don't doubt that," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. "I notice that they haven't made you two prefects."**

Sirius- Why would they want to be prefects? It ruins the fun!

Remus- Hey! I never ruined your fun.

James- Yeah, but you were a part of the fun.

Remus- True.

**"What do we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life."**

**Ginny giggled.**

**"You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily. "I'm going up to change for dinner..."**

**He disappeared and George heaved a sigh.**

**"We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told Harry. "But Mum spotted us."**

Marauders- Awww.

Lily- That wouldn't have been nice.

James- No, but it would have been really funny.

**Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlor, and the seven Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione ate their way through five delicious courses.**

**"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.**

**"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley.**

**Everyone looked at him.**

**"Why?" said Percy curiously.**

Lily- Yeah, why? That is most unusual.

James- I don't have a good feeling about this.

Sirius- Me neither.

**"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them"**

**"for Humongous Bighead," said Fred.**

Sirius- These guys are great.

James- Too bad we won't have a chance to meet them.

Sirius- Don't worry, James, we'll find a way.

**Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding.**

**"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.**

**"Well, we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, "and as I work there, they're doing me a favor"**

**His voice was casual, but Harry couldn't help noticing that Mr. Weasley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure.**

Lily- Most redheads do.

James- Really?

Lily- Yes, of course.

**"Good thing, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly. "Do you realize how much luggage you'll all have between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground... You are all packed, aren't you?"**

**"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy. in a long- suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed."**

James- Tattle-tale.

Sirius- Ron has plenty of time to pack.

**"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.**

**After dinner everyone felt full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Ron and Percy were next door to Harry. He had just closed and locked his own trunk when he heard angry voices through the wall, and went to see what was going on.**

**The door of number twelve was ajar and Percy was shouting.**

**"It was here on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing"**

**"I haven't touched it all right?" Ron roared back.**

**"What's up?" said Harry.**

**"My Head Boy badge is gone," said Percy, rounding on Harry.**

Lily- Hey, my son didn't do anything!

James- And neither did Ron. Quit accusing people when you have no proof.

**"So's Scabber's rat tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar."**

**"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percy.**

**"I'll get Scabber's stuff, I'm packed," Harry said to Ron, and he went downstairs.**

**Harry was halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when he heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlor. A second later, he recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys'.**

Lily- Leave them alone, Harry, it's not polite to eavesdop.

James- But then you never learn anything interesting.

Lily- (glares at James)

**He hesitated, not wanting them to know he'd heard them arguing, when the sound of his own name made him stop, then move closer to the parlor door.**

**"...makes no sense not to tell him," Mr. Weasley was saying heatedly. "Harry's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he still insists on treating Harry like a child. He's thirteen years old"**

**"Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. "Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's happy not knowing!"**

Remus- Oh, my, I really have a bad feeling about this.

Sirius- Me, too.

**"I don't want to make him miserable, I want to put him on his guard!" retorted Mr. Weasley. "You know what Harry and Ron are like, wandering off by themselvesthey've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! But Harry mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened to him that night he ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found him."**

Sirius- It just gets worse and worse.

**"But he's not dead, he's fine, so what's the point"**

**"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet we're no closer to catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after"**

Sirius- They don't really think I am after Harry, do they?

Remus- It sure sounds like it.

Sirius- But, I would never hurt him.

James- (putting his arm around Sirius) We know that, but apparently they don't.

**"But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."**

**"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts.**

Remus- That's true. You know all the secret ways into the castle.

**"But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry"**

**There was a thud on wood, and Harry was sure that Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.**

**"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the paper because Fudge wanted to keep it quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Black's been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He's at Hogwarts... he's at Hogwarts.' Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power.**

Sirius- Why would I want to kill Harry, and why would I want to bring Voldemort back?

Remus- Something about that saying that you were reported to have said in your sleep troubles me. Now don't give me that look, Padfoot, I'm just wondering how you would know that Harry was at Hogwarts. After all, it is supposedly really hard to tell time in Azkaban.

**Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who,**

Sirius- (with tears in his eyes) Oh, yeah, I lost everything, all right, I lost the best friend I ever had.

**and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that..."**

**There was silence. Harry leaned still closer to the door, desperate to hear more.**

**"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"**

**"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."**

Sirius- This means that even Dumbledore believes I'm guilty.

James- Perhaps, there was a lot of evidence to show you were the killer and the Death Eater got away so he couldn't be questioned.

**"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"**

James- (shuddering) Who is?

**"Nor am I, if it comes to that... but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."**

**"If they save Harry"**

**"then I won't say another word against them," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "It's late, Molly, we'd better go up..."**

**Harry heard chairs move. As quietly as he could, he hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight. The parlor door opened and a few seconds later footsteps told him that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs.**

**The bottle of rat tonic was lying under the table they had sat at earlier. Harry waited until he heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom door close, then headed back upstairs with the bottle.**

**Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge.**

**"We've got it," Fred whispered to Harry. "We've been improving it."**

**The badge now read Bighead Boy.**

**They all laughed though it was somewhat forced as they all were still taking in the information they had been given.**

**Harry forced a laugh, went to give Ron the rat tonic, then shut himself in his room and lay down on his bed.**

**So Sirius Black was after him.**

Sirius- No, I'm not, they just think I am.

**This explained everything. Fudge had been lenient with himbecause he was so relieved to find him alive. He'd made Harry promise to stay in Diagon Alley where there were plenty of wizards**

James- And some Death Eaters.

Lily- You are not helping, James.

**to keep an eye on him. And he was sending two Ministry cars to take them all to the station tomorrow, so that the Weasleys could look after Harry until he was on the train.**

**Harry lay listening to the muffled shouting next door and wondered why he didn't feel more scared. Sirius Black had murdered thirteen people with one curse;**

Sirius- Supposedly.

**Mr. and Mrs. Weasley obviously thought Harry would be panic-stricken if he knew the truth. But Harry happened to agree wholeheartedly with Mrs. Weasley that the safest place on earth was wherever Albus Dumbledore happened to be. Didn't people always sat that Dumbledore was the only person Lord Voldemort had ever been afraid of? Surely Black, as Voldemort's right-hand man would be just as frightened as him.**

Sirius- I probably would be terrified if I was Voldemort's right-hand man, but I am not.

James- You mean that he doesn't scare you at all?

Sirius- Well, maybe a little.

**And then there were these Azkaban guards everyone kept talking about. They seemed to scare most people senseless, and if they were stationed all around the school, Black's chances of getting inside seemed very remote.**

**No, all in all, the thing that bothered Harry most was the fact that his chances of visiting Hogsmeade now looked like zero. Nobody would want Harry to leave the safety of the castle until Black was caught; in fact, Harry suspected his every move would be carefully watched until the danger passed.**

Sirius- Man, that would really suck. I'm sorry, Harry, if it would help I'd probably turn myself in, but I must have escaped for a reason.

Lily- Maybe, you found out that the spy you tried to kill that day on the street was at Hogwarts.

Sirius- But, how would I know?

Lily- I don't know. But that is the only thing that I can think of that would get you to escape and it would explain the mutterings in your sleep.

Remus- Yes, it would, and it would also explain your escape. I mean, if you knew how to escape, you could have done it long before now.

**He scowled at the dark ceiling. Did they think he couldn't look after himself? He'd escaped Lord Voldemort three times; he wasn't completely useless...**

Lily- Now, Harry, don't take it like that. People are just worried about you.

**Unbidden, the image of the beast in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent crossed his mind. What to do when you know the worst is coming...**

**"I'm not going to be murdered," Harry said out loud.**

**"That's the spirit, dear," said his mirror sleepily.**

Lily- I'm glad Harry isn't fretting over this.

Remus- Me, too.

Sirius- That's the end of Chapter Four. Who wants to read next?

Remus- I will.


	16. Nasty Creatures

**Part Sixteen**

Remus- This chapter is called, uh-oh...

Others- What?

Remus- It's called... **"The Dementor."**

Lily- What you mean Harry is actually going to meet one of those things?

Harmony- (looks at Sirius, then turns to look at Lily and then gets off Sirius's lap and walks over to Lily and curls up in her lap purring)

**Tom woke Harry the next morning with his usual toothless grin and a cup of tea. Harry got dressed and was just persuading Hedwig to get back into her cage when Ron banged his way into the room, pulling a sweatshirt over his head and looking irritable.**

Sirius- Looks like someone didn't get much sleep last night.

Others- (snicker)

**"The sooner we get on the train, the better," he said. "At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know," Ron grimaced, "his girlfriend. She's hiding her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy..."**

Marauders- (snicker)

Lily- Hey, it would be embarrassing.

**"I've got something to tell you," Harry began, but they were interrupted by Fred and George, who had looked in to congratulate Ron on infuriating Percy again.**

**They headed down to breakfast, where Mr. Weasley was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet with a furrowed brow and Mrs. Weasley was telling Hermione and Ginny about a love potion she'd made as a young girl. All three of them were rather giggly.**

James- Why are girls so silly when it comes to things like that?

Remus- I wouldn't talk if I were you, James, some of the things you said when you were trying to get Lily to go out with you, were pretty mushy.

Others- (snicker)

James- (blushes)

**"What were you saying?" Ron asked Harry as they sat down.**

**"Later," Harry muttered as Percy stormed in.**

**Harry had no chance to speak to Ron or Hermione in the chaos of leaving; they were too busy heaving all their trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on top in their cages. A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly.**

**"It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train."**

Sirius- That will go over real well with Ron.

**"You won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?"**

Harmony- (mutters) _Who cares about "Scabbers"?_

Sirius- (thought he heard something from Harmony but decided it was his imagination)

**He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated Scabbers was curled up in his pocket.**

**Mr. Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside.**

**"They're here," he said. "Harry, come on."**

James- The surest way to get someone to notice something that you don't want them to notice, is to act differently towards them than you usually do.

Remus- (nodded, that's how the other three had learned he was a werewolf)

**Mr. Weasley marched Harry across the short stretch of pavement toward the first of two old-fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet.**

James- I bet they're aurors in disguise.

**"In you get, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, glancing up and down the crowded street.**

Sirius- If I am so well-known, if I was there, wouldn't people already have noticed me? Use your common sense, people.

**Harry got into the back of the car and was shortly joined by Hermione, Ron and, to Ron's disgust, Percy.**

**The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful compared to Harry's trip on the Knight Bus. The Ministry cars seemed almost ordinary, though Harry noticed that they could slide through gaps that Uncle Vernon's new company car certainly couldn't have managed. They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Mr. Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights.**

James- I like those cars.

Others- Us, too.

Lily- But, it's not fair to the people who were already in line.

Remus- True, but if the cars were to wait, they might be needed somewhere else and not be able to get there.

**Mr. Weasley kept close to Harry's elbow all the way into the station.**

**"Right then," he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go first with Harry."**

**Mr. Weasley strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Harry's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived on platform nine. With a meaningful look at Harry, he leaned casually against the barrier. Harry imitated him.**

**In a moment they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three-quarters**

Sirius- I didn't know you could get onto the platform that way.

James- Me either. I just thought you had to run at the barrier.

Remus- Too bad we will never have a chance to try it.

Others- Yeah.

**and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.**

**Percy and Ginny suddenly appeared behind Harry. They were panting and had apparently taken the barrier at a run.**

**"Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again.**

Remus- Yep, sounds just like James.

Lily- Really? Tell me more.

James- (turns red) Remus, read before I do it for you.

Remus- (laughs and continues reading)

**Ginny caught Harry's eye, and they both turned away to hide their laughter as Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she could not miss his shiny badge.**

**Once the remaining Weasleys and Hermione had joined them, Harry and Ron led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments to a carriage that looked quite empty. They loaded the trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in the luggage rack, then went back outside to say good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.**

**Mrs. Weasley kissed all the children, then Hermione and finally, Harry. He was embarrassed, but really quiet pleased, when she gave him an extra hug.**

Lily- (stifled a sob)

James- (put his arm around her)

Harmony- (purred louder as if to cheer her up)

**"Do take care, won't you, Harry?" she said as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright. Then she opened her enormous handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches... Here you are, Ron... no, they're not corned beef...**

James- I don't like corned beef either.

Lily- I'll remember that for when we are married. (Realizes what she said and blushes)

James- (smiles smugly)

**Fred... Where's Fred? Here you are, dear..."**

**"Harry," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "come over here a moment."**

Remus- He's going to warn, Harry.

Sirius- I just wish there was no reason for that warning, in their eyes at least.

**He jerked his head toward a pillar, and Harry followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Mrs. Weasley.**

**"There's something I've got to tell you before you leave" said Mr. Weasley in a tense voice.**

**"It's all right, Mr. Weasley," said Harry. "I already know."**

**"You know? How could you know?"**

**"I er heard you and Mrs. Weasley talking last night. I couldn't help hearing," Harry added quickly. "Sorry"**

Lily- Yes you could have, Harry, you could have just walked away.

James- But then we wouldn't know.

**"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," said Mr. Weasley looking anxious.**

**"No honestly, it's okay. This way, you haven't broken your promise to Fudge and I know what's going on."**

**"Harry you must be very scared"**

**"I'm not," said Harry sincerely. "Really," he added, because Mr. Weasley was looking disbelieving. "I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Voldemort, can he?"**

Sirius- Of course I'm not worse than Voldemort.

Remus- Yeah, keep that in mind when you hear anything else he might have done, Harry.

Lily- Don't worry, Sirius, we trust you.

**Mr. Weasley flinched at the sound of the name but overlooked it.**

**"Harry, I knew that you were made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but"**

Remus- Why do I get the feeling that we won't like the but?

**"Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train. "Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!"**

**"He's coming, Molly!" said Mr. Weasley, but he turned back to Harry and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice. "Listen, I want you to give me your word"**

**"that I'll be a good boy and stay in the castle?" said Harry gloomily.**

**"Not entirely," said Mr. Weasley, who looked more serious than Harry had ever seen him. "Harry, swear to me you won't go looking for Black."**

Lily- Of course he wouldn't go looking for Sirius. He thinks he's a murderer out to get him.

**Harry stared. "What?"**

**There was a loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train, slamming all the doors shut.**

**"Promise me, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, talking more quickly still, "that whatever happens"**

**"Why would I go looking for someone I know wants to kill me?" said Harry blankly.**

James- That's what Lily said.

Remus- I don't know about the rest of you, but something doesn't feel right here.

**"Swear to me that whatever you might hear"**

Sirius- That's not good, not good at all. He seems to know something that the rest of us do not.

**"Arthur, quickly!" cried Mrs. Weasley.**

**Steam was billowing from the train; it had started to move. Harry ran to the compartment door and Ron threw it open and stood back to let him on. They leaned out of the window and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view.**

**"I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed.**

**"Go away, Ginny," said Ron.**

Lily- Hey! Be nice to your sister!

Sirius- I never was nice to the women in my family.

James- That's because the women in your family are evil gits.

Sirius- Very true.

**"Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.**

**This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. Harry, Ron, and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart.**

**The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.**

Sirius- Hey, Remus, it's you.

Remus- Yeah, the full moon must have just passed. No wonder I'm tired.

**"Who d'you reckon it is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the windows.**

**"Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered Hermione at once.**

**"How do you know that?"**

**"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.**

James- I wonder why you're on the train, mate.

Remus- I must be teaching at Hogwarts and the only way for me to get there after the full moon would be by the Hogwarts Express.

Sirius- Moony, a teacher, now there's a concept.

**"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile.**

**"That's obvious," whispered Hermione. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."**

Remus- My favorite class.

Lily- I would have liked to teach Charms some day.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already had two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year. There were rumors that the job was jinxed.**

Lily- Yeah, right. The school has just had a run of bad luck.

**"Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?**

Remus- I always look that way after a full moon. After a few days, I will look as good as new.

**Anyway..." He turned to Harry. "What were you going to tell us?"**

**Harry explained all about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given him. When he'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. She finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry... you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry"**

**"I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry nettled. "Trouble usually finds me."**

**"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" said Ron shakily.**

**They were taking the news worse than Harry had expected. Both Ron and Hermione seemed to be much more frightened of Black than he was.**

Lily- They are just worried about you.

Remus- What are friends for?

**"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Ron uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner, too."**

Remus- That is bad, Sirius, top-security prisoners have Dementors outside their cells at all times.

Others- (shudder)

**"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him, too..."**

Sirius- Yes, but they don't know everything about me. Unless, Remus you wouldn't tell them what I am, would you?

Remus- Of course not. If not for the reason that you're my friend, there's the reason that I wouldn't want to admit to Dumbledore that we betrayed his trust.

**"What's that noise?" said Ron suddenly.**

**A faint tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. They looked all around the compartment.**

**"It's coming from your trunk, Harry," said Ron, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly.**

Remus- (almost to himself) That's strange. The only people in the room are Harry, Ron, Hermione, and me. We all know that none of us are untrustworthy.

**"Is that a Sneakoscope?" said Hermione interestedly, standing up for a better look.**

**"Yeah... mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."**

Remus- And the Sneakoscope went off with only Ron in the room before. Interesting. (writes down if only two beings are in the room, Ron and Scabbers the rat, or we know that everyone feasible is trustworthy, the rat may be causing the Sneakoscope to go off)

**"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.**

**"NO! Well... I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys...**

Sirius- That would not have caused even a cheap Sneakoscope to go off.

**but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"**

**"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up."**

**He nodded toward Professor Lupin.**

Remus- I doubt it. The day after the full moon it is nearly impossible to wake me up.

**Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it.**

**"We could get it checked at Hogsmeade," said Ron, sitting back down. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."**

James- Thanks for reminding him that he can't go.

Lily- Maybe one of the teachers will sign his permission slip.

Sirius- Not with me on the loose. They will want to keep him close to the castle.

**"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly, "I've read it's the only non-Muggle settlement in Britain"**

**"Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way, "but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes."**

Sirius- Me, too. Hey can we go to Hogsmeade?

Remus- Sorry, Sirius, but we can't go there. It would not do to just announce to the wizarding world that we are still alive. Death Eaters can go to Hogsmeade just as well as we can. We don't want to give away our hideout.

Sirius- True.

**"What's that?" said Hermione.**

**"It's this sweetshop," said Ron, a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got everything... Pepper Impsthey make you smoke at the mouthand great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next"**

James- Works all the time. Especially in Professor Binns's class.

Remus- That's because Professor Binns doesn't notice anything.

**"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain"**

Sirius- See, Remus, you're famous.

Remus- I'd rather be famous for something else.

**"and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," said Ron, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione was saying.**

**Hermione looked around at Harry.**

**"Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?"**

**"'Spect it will," said Harry heavily. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."**

**"What d'you mean?" said Ron.**

Lily- Ron, it is obvious what he means.

James- He's just getting clarification because he can't believe it.

**"I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."**

**Ron looked horrified.**

**"You're not allowed to come? But no way McGonagall or someone will give you permission"**

**Harry gave a hollow laugh. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, was very strict.**

Marauders- That's true.

Lily- You only say that because you cause trouble all the time.

**"or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle"**

**"Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of school with Black on the loose"**

**"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask her for permission," said Harry bitterly.**

Sirius- Sorry, mate.

**"But if we're with him," said Ron spiritedly to Hermione, "Black wouldn't dare"**

Sirius- I wouldn't dare in the first place!

**"Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish," snapped Hermione. "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street. Do you really think that he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because we're there?"**

Sirius- She has a point. If I was this insane murderer, I wouldn't worry about witnesses.

**She was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks's basket as she spoke.**

All- Uh-oh.

**"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said, but too late; Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees; the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away.**

**"Get out of here!"**

**"Ron, don't!" said Hermione angrily.**

**Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. They watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on.**

Sirius- Man, Remus, you really are a heavy sleeper.

Remus- Only on the day after the full moon.

**The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened. People were chasing backward and forward past the door of their compartment. Crookshanks had settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket.**

Remus- Hmmm. (writes down cat keeps close eye on the rat at all times, even when it's not in view)

**At one o'clock, the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.**

**"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding toward Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."**

Remus- Don't wake me up, I'll get all I need at the feast.

**Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.**

**"Er, Professor?" she said. "Excuse me, Professor?"**

**He didn't move.**

**"Don't worry, dear," said the witch as she handed Harry a large stack of Cauldron Cakes.**

Lily- Which he'd better share, they will spoil his supper.

Sirius- Lily, it is almost six hours until supper. Besides, if he's anything like James he will be absolutely famished at the feast.

James- And you're not as bad, if not worse?

**"If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."**

**"I suppose he is asleep?" said Ron quietly as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean he hasn't died, has he?"**

**"No, no he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking the Cauldron Cake Harry passed her.**

Remus- Didn't the book just say that I rolled over in my sleep?

Lily- That was probably quite a while ago in their time.

Remus- Oh.

**He might not be very good company,**

Remus- Hey, it's not my fault that I'm tired out.

**but Professor Lupin's presence in their compartment had its uses. Midafternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps in the corridor again, and their three least favorite people appeared at the door Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.**

Sirius- I'll bet someone that Draco is smarter than his father.

Remus- How do you know who his father is?

Sirius- Since Freedom killed Lucius Malfoy's brother, as Voldemort's second- in-command, Lucius is the only one who would be able to have a son.

Others- Ewww.

**Draco Malfoy and Harry had been enemies ever since they had met on their first train journey to Hogwarts. Malfoy, who had a pale, pointed, sneering face,**

Remus- Definitely Lucius's son.

**was in Slytherin House; he played Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, the same position that Harry played on the Gryffindor team. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding.**

James- Like father, like son. They had to find someone to kiss up to after Voldemort was defeated.

Others- (laugh)

**They were both wide and musclely. Crabbe was taller, with a pudding-bowl haircut and a very thick neck. Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla-ish arms.**

**"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel."**

Lily- You are sooo funny.

James- I can't stop laughing.

**Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.**

**"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"**

**Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor. Professor Lupin gave a snort.**

**"Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.**

Sirius- What did I tell you? He is slightly smarter than his father.

James- Only very slightly.

**"New teacher," said Harry, who got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold Ron back.**

Sirius- Why? He's defending his family.

**"What were you saying, Malfoy?"**

**Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.**

Lily- That is something you three have never learned.

James- Why learn? We wouldn't practice it anyway.

**"C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.**

**Harry and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles.**

**"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and..."**

**Ron made a violent gesture in mid-air.**

Lily- Why do I get the feeling that this attitude will come back to haunt them?

**"Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be careful..."**

**But Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.**

**The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.**

Remus- Man, I really must be tired.

James- Unfortunately, you don't have us to keep you calm anymore.

All- (are silent for a moment)

**"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black windows.**

**The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.**

**"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast..."**

**"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.**

**"So why're we stopping?"**

James- I don't have a good feeling about this.

Lily- (shuddering) They wouldn't stop to let a Dementor on would they?

Others- (look worried)

**The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.**

**Harry who was nearest to the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.**

Remus- This is definitely not a planned stop.

Others- (nod worriedly)

**The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of racks. Then without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.**

Sirius- They must be searching the train for me. I'm so sorry.

Lily had her hands over her mouth and was trying not to burst into tears.

Harmony was purring and rubbing against her as if to comfort.

**"What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry.**

**"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"**

**Harry felt his way back to his seat.**

**"D'you think we've broken down?"**

James- That would be a better alternative than the one I can think of.

**"Dunno..."**

**There was a squeaking sound, and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.**

**"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard."**

Sirius- (under his breath) Please, let it be me. Please, let it be me.

Lily was hiding her face in her hands.

**The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs.**

**"Sorry d'you know what's going on?Ouch sorry"**

**"Hullo, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak.**

Remus- I'm sure he appreciates the help.

Lily- (lifts her head to glare at him)

**"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"**

**"No idea, sit down"**

**There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.**

**"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.**

Remus- This is getting out of hand. Someone needs to take charge.

**"Who's that?"**

**"Who's that?"**

**"Ginny?"**

**"Hermione?"**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"I was looking for Ron"**

**"Come in and sit down"**

**"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"**

**"Ouch!" said Neville.**

**"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.**

James- Good time to wake up, mate.

Sirius- Better late than never.

**Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. Harry could hear movements in his corner. None of them spoke.**

**There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alive and wary.**

Sirius- It sounds like you, at least, have some idea of what might be going on, Remus.

Remus- I might have had to deal with Dementors before.

**"Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.**

**But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.**

Lily- (hid her face in her hands again)

James- (put his arm around her, though he looked scared, too)

**Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water...**

Sirius- What a lovely description.

**But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of the cloak.**

**And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air into the folds of its black cloak.**

**An intense cold swept over them all. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart...**

**Harry's eyes rolled back up into his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder...**

Lily- Don't just stand there, Remus, do something.

**And then, from far away, he heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams.**

James- No, it can't be.

Remus- What?

James- He's reliving the night that Lily and I died, I think he's hearing Lily's screams.

Lily- (bursts into tears)

**He wanted to help whoever it was, he tried to move his arms, but couldn't... a thick white fog was swirling around him, inside him**

**"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?"**

**Someone was slapping his face.**

**"W-what?"**

**Harry opened his eyes; there were lanterns above him, and the floor was shakingthe Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor.**

Sirius- Well, Remus, somehow you got the Dementors to back off.

Remus- Thank goodness.

**Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, and above them he could see Neville and Professor Lupin watching. Harry felt very sick; when he put up his hand to push his glasses back on, he felt cold sweat on his face.**

**Ron and Hermione heaved him back onto his seat.**

**"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.**

**"Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that, that thing?**

Lily- Good riddance, wherever it is.

**Who screamed?"**

Remus- Harry, unless they are reading a book like this, no one can hear what other people hear when a Dementor is around.

**"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still.**

**"But I heard screaming"**

**A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.**

Sirius- Well, at least you know what to do.

Remus- I probably wish I could do more.

**"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."**

**Harry took the chocolate, but didn't eat it.**

**"What was that thing?" he asked Lupin.**

**"A dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."**

Sirius- (shudders)

Harmony-_ It will be all right._

Sirius-_ I hope so. I don't want to ever go there._

**Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.**

**"Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..."**

**He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.**

James- (looking at Remus) You could have at least said something to him.

Remus- It is quite obvious that your deaths have affected me very badly. Maybe, I felt I couldn't say anything to him without becoming all mushy.

**"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching Harry anxiously.**

**"I don't get it... What happened?" said Harry, wiping more sweat off his face.**

**"Well that thing the dementor stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face)and you you"**

**"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching"**

Lily- (starts sobbing)

James- Why does all this bad stuff have to happen to Harry? What did he ever do?

**"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.**

Sirius- (looks at Remus) You believe that I'm guilty.

Remus- You have to know, Sirius, that the evidence might look pretty convincing. Besides, in that future, I never read this book.

Sirius- True.

**But the dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away..."**

**"It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"**

**"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again..."**

Lily- That is how most people feel around dementors. That's why most of the people in Azkaban go crazy.

**Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob. Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.**

**"But didn't any of you fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly.**

James- Don't dwell on it, Harry. It will only make you depressed.

Lily- It's not your fault that you have terrible memories.

**"No," said Ron, looking anxiously at Harry again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though..."**

**Harry didn't understand. He felt weak and shivery, as though he were recovering from a bad bout of flu; he also felt the beginnings of shame. Why had he gone to pieces like that, when no one else had?**

Remus- You are not the only one in history that has collapsed from the effects of a dementor.

Sirius- Yeah, I'll bet Malfoy nearly peed his pants.

Others- (laugh)

**Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looking around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned the chocolate, you know..."**

**Harry took a bite and to his great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of his fingers and toes.**

**"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Harry?"**

Remus- I must have collected myself when I was out of the room.

Lily- (smiles at Remus)

**Harry didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew his name.**

**"Fine," he muttered embarrassed.**

Lily- Men. They think that any sign of being human is a weakness.

Others- (look at her strangely)

**They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.**

**"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.**

Lily- I really loved going across the lake. The castle looked really beautiful all lighted up.

Others- Yeah.

**"All righ', you three?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak with him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform.**

James- That's all right. You'll see him at the feast.

Lily- Yes, go to the castle where it's warm.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Harry could only assume, by an invisible horse, because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.**

Sirius- I wonder why Harry cannot see the thestrels.

Remus- Probably because he was too young to understand when James and Lily were killed.

Sirius- (very quietly) Oh.

**The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. Harry felt better since the chocolate, but still weak.**

Lily- You'll feel better after a good meal and some rest.

**Ron and Hermione kept looking at him sideways, as though frightened he might collapse again.**

**As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Harry saw two more towering hooded dementors,**

Lily- They can't do that. My son won't be able to concentrate with those things around.

Sirius- I'm sorry.

**standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf him again; he leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed his eyes until they had passed the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione and Ron got out.**

**As Harry stepped down, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in his ear.**

**"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"**

James- Punch him, Harry, he deserves it.

Sirius- I can't believe that brat. Well, actually I can, considering he's a Malfoy.

Remus- Besides, he didn't actually faint, really.

**Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.**

**"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.**

**"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"**

Sirius- (sarcastically) I bet you weren't scared at all, were you, Malfoy? His kind of wizard makes me sick.

**"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage.**

James- Oh, come on, Remus, you could have let them fight it out.

Remus- Yes, if you wanted Harry expelled.

Lily- Besides, violence is never the answer.

Sirius- (under his breath) It is with wizards like the Malfoys.

**Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no, er, Professor," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.**

James- Do those two even have brains? Does Malfoy have to do all the thinking for them?

Sirius- Probably. Knowing the way that their families act around people like the Malfoys and Voldemort, they know it doesn't pay to think.

**Hermione poked Ron in the back to make him hurry, and the three of them joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent staircase that led up to the upper floors.**

**The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Harry followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"**

Sirius- But they haven't done anything, yet.

Remus- Why do you think they are in trouble for something?

Lily- Personal experience probably. Whoever it is probably just wants to make sure Harry's okay.

**Harry and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern-looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles.**

James- She hasn't changed a bit.

Others- Nope.

**Harry fought his way over to her with a feeling of foreboding; Professor McGonagall had a way of making him feel he must have done something wrong.**

James- Don't worry, she has that affect on everyone.

Lily- Not on me.

**"There's no need to look so worriedI just want a word in my office," she told them. "Move along there, Weasley."**

**Ron stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Harry and Hermione away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor.**

Lily- She must be really worried if she isn't there for the Sorting.

**Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Harry and Hermione to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter."**

**Before Harry could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in.**

James- Now she'll make him stay in the infirmary and Malfoy will have even more dirt on him.

Lily- But it would be for his own good.

**Harry felt himself going red in the face. It was bad enough that he'd passed out, or whatever he had done, without everyone making all this fuss.**

Sirius- Exactly.

Lily- (rolls her eyes) Men.

**"I'm fine," he said, "I don't need anything"**

**"Oh, it's you, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at him. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"**

Lily- What do you mean again? How many times has he been in your infirmary?

James- Calm down, Lily.

Lily- How can I calm down when my son keeps putting himself in danger?

**"It was a dementor, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.**

**They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.**

**"Setting dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back Harry's hair and feeling his forehead. "He won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate"**

James- Just because my son collapsed from the affects of a dementor, doesn't mean he's delicate!

**"I'm not delicate!" said Harry crossly.**

**"Of course you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, now taking his pulse.**

Remus- Sure sounds like she believes him. Sounds like she's trying to mother him like she did me.

Lily- (looks like she's going to cry)

* * *

Professor Dumbledore sat in his office in Hogwarts. For only the second time in his life, he did not know what to do. The first time had been when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened many years ago and a student had died. But this was far worse in some respect than that time. The effects of the happenings of yesterday would be far more terrible than the Chamber of Secrets. 

He hoped that the owl he had sent to Lily Evans would be back soon. He had asked her who he should appoint as the new Head Boy as his options were now extremely limited. James Potter was the only one that he would have given the job to, but that was no longer an option.

He wondered what Lily's reaction had been when she read the Daily Prophet's account of what had happened at the Potter home. Once he had received word at the Order, he had come back here to try and figure out what to do next. The fact that there would be a service in the memory of three of the Marauders didn't seem adequate. The three of them were so alive and had such a bond of friendship that he had never seen before.

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by the owl that had just flown in the window. It was the same one that he had sent earlier that day to find Lily Evans. He called it over to him and took the parchment tied to his leg. Then his face went blank with shock, the parchment hadn't been touched. That meant that the owl couldn't find Lily. Which meant, that Lily Evans was now dead as well.

* * *

**"What does he need?" said Professor McGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Should he spend tonight in the hospital wing?"**

James- He will be fine! Just let him go to the feast.

Sirius- Yeah, he'll be all right after he gets some rest.

**"I'm fine!" said Harry, jumping up. The thought of what Draco Malfoy would say if he had to go to the hospital wing was torture.**

Lily- He shouldn't care so much about what other people say or think.

**"Well, he should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Madam Pomfrey, who was now trying to peer into Harry's eyes.**

**"I've already had some," said Harry. "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us."**

**"Did he now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"**

Sirius- (winks at Remus) It's obvious that she still likes you.

Remus- Not in that way, you idiot.

**"Are you sure you feel all right, Potter?" Professor McGonagall said sharply.**

**"Yes," said Harry.**

**"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."**

James- I think that they are taking this protection thing too far.

Remus- Not really, I mean, all the staff will know that as a Marauder, Sirius knew this place inside and out, so they would be extra careful even here.

Others- True.

**Harry went back into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, who left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself. He had to wait only a few minutes; then Hermione emerged looking very happy about something, followed by Professor McGonagall, and the three of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.**

Sirius- All right. Time for the feast. I'm hungry.

Remus- Sirius, you are always hungry.

James- (looking at his watch) It is time for lunch. Why don't we slip off to the kitchens.

After looking at the Marauder's Map to make sure that there were no Death Eaters about, they slipped outside and into the castle.

The four of them came back from the kitchens stuffed full of the delicious food that was always provided by the house elves. Remus picked up the book and began to read from the place he left off.

**It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles,which were floating over the tables in mid-air. Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a shock of white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall.**

Lily- Professor Flitwick has always been my favorite teacher.

James- Probably because you are so good at Charms.

Lily- (blushes)

**"Oh," said Hermione softly, "we've missed the Sorting!"**

**New students at Hogwarts were sorted into Houses by trying on the Sorting Hat, which shouted out the House they were best suited to (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin).**

Sirius- I wonder what would happen if you weren't suited to any of the houses.

**Professor McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat at the staff table, and Harry and Hermione set off in the other direction as quietly as possible, toward the Gryffindor table. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Harry.**

Remus- It's not nice to point at people.

Sirius- But then how would you know who the other person was talking about?

Remus- ...

**Had the story of his collapsing in front of the dementor traveled that fast?**

James- Probably. Gossip is practiced more often than magic at Hogwarts.

**He and Hermione sat down on either side of Ron, who had saved them seats.**

**"What was that all about?" he muttered to Harry.**

**Harry started to explain it in a whisper, but at that moment the headmaster stood up to speak, and he broke off.**

**Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy.**

Lily- Of course he does. How else would he be able to keep up with the antics of you guys.

Marauders- (grin)

**He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, but that wasn't why Harry trusted him. You couldn't help trusting Albus Dumbledore,**

All- Very true.

**and as Harry watched him beaming around at the students, he felt really calm for the first time since the dementor had entered the train compartment.**

Lily- That's good. He doesn't need more stress.

**"Welcome!" said Dumbleore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."**

Lily- I hope that Harry has inherited my common sense. If he inherited James's (if he has any, which I doubt) he won't listen to a thing Dumbledore says.

James- Hey! I listen!

Remus- But do you follow it?

James-... no.

**Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express,**

Remus- Somehow, I don't think that search was planned.

James- But how would they have gotten on the train, if the conductor hadn't known to stop?

**our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."**

Lily- He's not going to tell the students why they're here?

James- Most of the students will have guessed anyway.

**He paused and Harry remembered what Mr. Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the dementors guarding the school.**

All- For the record, we're not either.

Lily- Who would be?

James- (thinks for a moment) Well, I suppose that Voldemort would be happy having the dementors guarding him.

Others- (look at him)

James- What!

**"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguisesor even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other.**

Sirius- No, but apparently, they can be fooled by animagi.

Remus- How do you know that?

Sirius- That would be the only way for me to escape. If there was another way, others would have found it too.

**"It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.**

James- I'm sure that will make Percy happy.

**Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.**

**"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.**

James- Two? I thought there was only one position open.

**"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."**

Sirius- (gives Remus a pat on the back) Good one.

Remus- (smiles)

**There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.**

James- Well, not everyone can afford new robes every year!

**"Look at Snape," Ron hissed in Harry's ear.**

**Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but even Harry, who hated Snape, was startled by the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger; it was loathing. Harry knew that expression only too well; it was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on Harry.**

James- No way! Why would Dumbledore put a Death Eater want-to-be as a professor?

Lily- And it looks like he's taking his grudge against James out on my son!

Sirius- That no good git!

**"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs.**

Marauders- (laugh)

Lily- That's not funny!

**However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."**

Lily- Wow, Hagrid always tells me that he would love to be a professor.

James- That is so cool!

Others- (cheer)

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Harry leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby-red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.**

**"We should've known!" Ron roared pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"**

Remus- That's true. It's just like him.

Others- (laugh)

**Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.**

Lily- Not good manners, but I will forgive him this once.

**"Well, I think that is everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"**

**The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Harry, suddenly ravenous, helped himself to everything he could reach and began to eat.**

Sirius- Food!

Remus- You just got back from eating!

Sirius- I know but I'm still hungry!

Others- ...

**It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however were eager for it to finish so that they could talk to Hagrid. They knew how much being made a teacher would mean to him. Hagrid wasn't a fully qualified wizard;**

Sirius- Which I still say is not his fault.

**he had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year for a crime he had not committed. It had been Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had cleared Hagrid's name last year.**

Remus- All right!

Lily- Thank goodness!

James- Too bad they can't give him back his wand and teach him more magic.

**At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance.**

**"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the teachers' table.**

**"All down ter you three," said Hagrid, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them. "Can' believe it... great man, Dumbledore... came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough... It's what I always wanted..."**

**Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away.**

Lily- Hagrid is a man who is not afraid to show what he feels.

Others-...

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower. A large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, "Password?"**

Sirius- I wonder what she would do if someone didn't know the password.

Remus- Probably not let them in. That way she would be able to tell whether or not the person was a Gryffindor or not.

Others- True.

**"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd, "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!"**

James- I know that Percy's superior attitude is going to get on people's nerves during this story.

Sirius- You mean it hasn't already?

**"Oh no," said Neville Longbottom sadly. He alwaya had trouble remembering the passwords.**

Remus- That will be important down the road. Him not remembering the passwords, I mean.

James- Why do you say that?

Remus- Just a feeling I have.

**Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Harry climbed the spiral stair with no thought in his head except how glad he was to be back. They reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds, and Harry, looking around, felt he was home at last.**

Lily- That's sweet.

Remus- That's the end of Chapter 5. Who wants to read next?

Lily- I will.


	17. SelfFulfilling Prophecies and Idiots

**Part Seventeen**

Lily- Okay This Chapter is called **Talons and Tea Leaves.**

Remus- In other words it's about Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.

**When Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.**

Lily- You know I could make it so that Lucius couldn't have children either!

Marauders- Lily!

Lily- That's not what I meant!

**"Ignore him," said Hermione who was right behind Harry. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it..."**

**"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug.**

Lily- The poor girl.

**"Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooo!"**

Lily- I take back my previous statement.

**Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley.**

**"New third-year course schedules," said George, passing them over. "What's up with you, Harry?"**

James- I'll give you three guesses.

**"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table.**

**George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.**

**"That little git," he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"**

**"Nearly wet himself," said Fred with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy.**

Lily- It would serve him right if he did.

**"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those dementors..."**

**"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.**

**"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice.**

**"Forget it, Harry," said George bracingly.**

Lily- See, Harry, if George can brush it off, you can too.

James- I suppose.

**"Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking... They suck the happiness out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."**

**"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"**

James- All right! That'll teach him to mess with my son.

Remus- (Why do I get the feeling that this match won't go so well?)

**The only time Harry and Malfoy had faced each other in a Quidditch match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse.**

Sirius- Just like old times.

Others- (laugh)

**Feeling slightly more cheerful, Harry helped himself to sausages and fried tomatoes.**

**Hermione was examining her new schedule.**

**"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," she said happily.**

**"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "They've messed up your schedule. Lookthey've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."**

James- Ten subjects a day?

Sirius- That girl is way too studious.

James- She won't get any sleep at all this year.

**"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."**

**"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And"Ron leaned closer to the schedule, disbelieving"lookunderneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once."**

Remus- There are ways.

James- Like what?

Remus- Time-turners, for example.

Sirius- Aren't those illegal?

Remus- No, you just have to have a really good reason to have one.

Others- Oh.

**"Don't be silly," said Hermine shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."**

**"Well, then"**

**"Pass the marmalade," said Hermione.**

**"But"**

**"Oh. Ron, what's it to you if my schedule's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."**

Remus- Who probably told her not to tell anyone she has one.

Lily- Besides, it really is none of their business how she's getting to class.

**Just then Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absentmindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.**

All- Ugh, polecats.

**"All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on the way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five gettin' everythin' ready... Hope it's okay... Me, a teacher... hones'ly..."**

James- You'll be great, Hagrid.

Others- Too right.

**He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.**

**"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice.**

**The hall was starting to empty as people headed off toward their first lesson. Ron checked his course schedule.**

**"We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of the North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there..."**

**They finished their breakfasts hastily, said good-bye to Fred and George, and walked back through the hall. As they passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. The shouts of laughter followed Harry into the entrance hall.**

James- It can't be that funny, even to them.

Sirius- Probably laughing because it is Malfoy doing the acting.

**The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught them everything about the castle,**

James- We know, that is why we made the map, so we wouldn't get lost.

Sirius- Yeah, and that wasn't completed until the end of fifth year.

**and they had never been inside North Tower before.**

**"There'sgottobeashortcut," Ron panted as they climbed their seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.**

Remus- I don't remember that painting. Is it new?

Others- (shrug)

**"I think it's this way," said Hermione, peering down the empty passage to the right.**

**"Can't be," said Ron. "That's south, look, you can see a bit of the lake out the window..."**

**Harry was watching the painting. A fat, dapple-gray pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. Harry was used to the subjects of Hogwarts paintings moving around and leaving their frames to visit one another, but he always enjoyed watching it. A moment later, a short, squat knight in a suit of armor clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off.**

James- Isn't that the clumsy knight that likes to get us in trouble?

Sirius- I think so. What was his name?

Remus- Sir Cadogan.

James- Crazy man.

**"Aha!" he yelled, seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands? Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw you knaves, you dogs!"**

Lily- Not very polite, is he?

**They watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed face down in the grass.**

**"Are you all right?" said Harry, moving closer to the picture.**

**"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back you rogue!"**

Lily- There is no need to be rude. He was just trying to help!

**The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again.**

James- Serves him right, if he can't be civil to people.

Lily- (looks at him)

James- What!

**Finally, he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his visor to mop his sweating face.**

**"Listen," said Harry, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"**

**"A quest!" The knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly. He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else perish bravely in the charge!"**

Sirius- Completely mental.

Remus- You're one to talk.

Sirius- (glares at Remus)

**He gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the gray pony, gave up, and cried, "On foot then, good sirs, and gentle lady! On! On!"**

**And he ran, clanking loudly, into the left side of the frame and out of sight.**

**They hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armor. Every now and then they spotted him running through a picture ahead.**

**"Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" yelled the knight, and they saw him reappear in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines, whose picture hung on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase.**

Lily- Good, that means they are getting closer.

**Puffing loudly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the tightly spiraling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.**

Lily- I wonder if they're late.

James- Don't worry, Professor Trelawney will say that she saw it coming and let them off.

**"Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"**

Remus- Somehow, I don't think so.

James- What an idiot!

**"Yeah, we'll call you," muttered Ron as the knight disappeared, "if we ever need someone mental."**

All- (laugh)

**They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing, but Ron nudged Harry and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.**

**"'Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher,'" Harry read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"**

**As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone got quiet.**

**"After you," said Ron, grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder first.**

Lily- I see how you are, letting someone else go before you.

James- Lily, it will be fine.

**He emerged into the strangest-looking classroom he had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop.**

Lily- Hasn't changed much in twenty or so years.

Sirius- I doubt that Professor Trelawney has changed much either.

**At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.**

Remus- (shudders) One of the reasons that I decided not to take Divination was that I was scared of what the old woman would see when she crystal- gazed for me.

James- Remus, she's a fraud.

Remus- I know, but she knew my secret. What if she chose to disclose it while she was pretending to see my future?

Others-...

**Ron appeared at Harry's shoulder as the class assembled around them, all talking in whispers.**

**"Where is she?" Ron said.**

**A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.**

Lily- She sounds the same to me.

**"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."**

All- (snort)

**Harry's immediate impression was of a large, glittery insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.**

Sirius- Show off.

**"Sit, my children, sit," she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat themselves around the same round table.**

**"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."**

James- I think she has been wary of "descending into the hustle and bustle of the main school" since we played that prank on her in our third year.

Marauders- (snicker)

**Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts."**

Sirius- (sarcastically) No, they wanted to study potions, but all the fumes from the cauldrons made them lose their way.

Others- (laugh)

**I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can only take you so far in this field..."**

Lily- Hermione will love that.

**At these words, both Harry and Ron glanced, grinning, at Hermione, who looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject.**

Sirius- Yet you made them buy a huge volume for your class? That doesn't make sense.

**"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings,**

James- She's talking about us.

Others- (laugh)

**are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"**

**"I think so," said Neville tremulously.**

**"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight gleaming on her long emerald earrings.**

Lily- That's not nice. Now he will be worrying about his grandmother instead of paying attention.

**Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man."**

Remus- She's trying to turn the class against each other.

**Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her, and edged her chair away from him.**

**"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ballif we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."**

Remus- I see how it is. She just tells them very vague predictions and some will believe her and some won't.

Sirius- I, for one, will never believe anything she says.

James- (was silent as he remembered a prediction that she had told him during the final exam in fourth year Before you leave Hogwarts for good, there will come a day when you will not know whom to trust. On that day remember these words and go with what you feel in your heart. Your heart will never steer you wrong.)

**A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.**

Sirius- Surprise, surprise.

**"I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrunk back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"**

**Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.**

**"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreadingit will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."**

**Lavender trembled.**

Lily- Well, now she has a long time before that happens to be afraid of it.

James- What a fraud.

**"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh and dear," she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."**

Remus- Well, now he will certainly break the cup. It's called a self- fulfilling prophecy.

Sirius- The only ones she gets right.

**Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china.**

Remus- See?

Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind... thank you..."

**When Harry and Ron had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over.**

**"Right," said Ron as they both opened their books at pages five and six. "What can you see in mine?"**

Lily- Probably nothing. Nobody in our family has the gift, do they, James?

James- No.

"**A load of soggy brown stuff," said Harry. The heavy perfumed smoke in the room was making him feel sleepy and stupid.**

"**Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom.**

**Harry tried to pull himself together.**

"**Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross..." He consulted Unfogging the Future. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' – sorry about that—but there's a thing that could be the sun... hang on... that means 'great happiness'... so you're going to suffer but be very happy..."**

All- (snort)

Remus- I knew there was a reason that I didn't take the class.

"**You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me," said Ron, and they both had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction.**

"**My turn..." Ron peered into Harry's teacup, his forehead wrinkled with effort. "There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat," he said. "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic..."**

James- That will be the day. Imagine a Potter working for the Ministry of Magic.

Others- (snort)

**He turned the teacup the other way up.**

"**But this way it looks more like an acorn... What's that?" He scanned his copy of Unfogging the Future. "'A windfall, unexpected gold.' Excellent, you can lend me some... and there's a thing here." he turned the cup again, "that looks like an animal... yeah, if that was its head... it looks like a hippo... no, a sheep..."**

Lily- It's no wonder that Divination is a hard art, it's all based on a person's perception of shapes.

Others- (nod)

**Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry let out a snort of laughter.**

"**Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch.**

All- Uh-oh.

**Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counterclockwise.**

"**The falcon... my dear, you have a deadly enemy."**

James- You think? I'm sure he has many.

"**But everyone knows that," said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her.**

"**Well they do," said Hermione. "Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know- Who."**

Lily- That's true. Professor Trelawney won't like having it pointed out, though.

**Harry and Ron stared at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration. They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before. Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it.**

"**The club... an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup..."**

"**I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly.**

"**The skull... danger in your path, my dear..."**

James- That, or maybe he will be meeting a Death Eater sometime soon.

Lily- (looks worried)

**Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed.**

**There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.**

"**My dear boy... my poor, dear boy... no... it is kinder not to say... no... don't ask me..."**

Sirius- Drama Queen.

"**What is it, Professor?" said Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Ron's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup.**

"**My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."**

Lily- (looks worried)

Sirius- Don't worry, that just probably means that he will be seeing me soon.

Lily- I hope so.

"**The what?" said Harry.**

**He could tell that he wasn't the only one who didn't understand; Dean Thomas shrugged at him and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.**

Lily- Superstitious nonsense.

"**The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry didn't understand. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen—the worst omen—of death!"**

James- Nonsense! Sirius and Remus will make sure nothing happens to him.

Sirius/Remus- That's right!

**Harry's stomach lurched. That dog on the cover of Death Omens in Flourish and Blotts—the dog in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent... Lavender Brown clapped her hands to her mouth too. Everyone was looking at Harry, everyone except Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair.**

"**I don't think it looks like the Grim," she said flatly.**

All- You tell them, Hermione.

**Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike.**

"**You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."**

Lily- Hey! You shouldn't speak that way to one of your students!

James- I think that she and Snape would do well together.

Marauders- (gag)

**Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side.**

"**It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said leaning to the left.**

Lily- See, it is only how you choose to view the picture.

"**When you've all decided whether I'm going to die or not!" said Harry, taking even himself by surprise. Now nobody seemed to want to look at him.**

"**I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes... please pack away your things..."**

**Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Even Ron was avoiding Harry's gaze.**

"**Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear"—she pointed at Neville—"you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up."**

Remus- There she goes with the self-fulfilling prophecies again.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left Divination, they were only just in time.**

Sirius- That woman needs to change her room.

**Harry chose a seat right at the back of the room, feeling as though he were sitting in a very bright spotlight; the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at him, as though he were about to drop dead at any moment. He hardly heard what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals),**

James- I loved that lesson.

Sirius- It gave us so much information we needed to know. I just wish that they taught us about it in second year.

**and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.**

"**Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."**

**Everybody's heads turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand.**

"**Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading tea leaves, and—"**

"**Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say anymore, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"**

James- Okay, that was scary.

Sirius- Yeah, how did she know?

**Everyone stared at her.**

"**Me," said Harry, finally.**

"**I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died, yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues—"**

Lily- Sounds like she's doing that right now.

Sirius- It sounds like she doesn't like Professor Trelawney.

James- (sarcastically) Gee, whatever gave you that idea?

**Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney—"**

**She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."**

All- (laugh)

James- That should put them more at ease.

**Hermione laughed. Harry felt a bit better. It was harder to feel scared of a lump of tea leaves away from the dim red light and befuddling perfume of Professor Trelawney's classroom. Not everyone was convinced. Ron, still looked worried, and Lavender whispered, "But what about Neville's cup?"**

All- Self-fulfilling prophecies!

**When the Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.**

"**Ron, cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."**

**Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start.**

"**Harry," he said, in a low, serious voice, "you haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"**

Sirius- (gives a growl that sounded like when he was in his animagus form)

"**Yeah, I have," said Harry. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'."**

**Ron let his fork fall with a clatter.**

"**Probably a stray," said Hermione calmly.**

**Ron looked at Hermione as though she had gone mad.**

James- Uh-oh, here comes another fight.

Others- (sigh)

"**Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's—that's bad," he said. "My—my uncle Billius saw one and—and he died twenty-four hours later!"**

Lily- Probably because he believed that stupid superstition.

"**Coincidence," said Hermione airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.**

"**You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"**

"**There you are, then," said Hermione in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"**

All- (laugh)

Lily- It sounds silly being put like that.

**Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug.**

James- In other words the topic is closed as far as she is concerned.

"**I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."**

"**There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron.**

"**You didn't seem so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," said Hermione coolly.**

Lily- She has a point.

James- Yeah, but Ron will not let her have the last word on the subject.

"**Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!"**

**He had touched a nerve. Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere.**

"**If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!"**

Remus- Hermione, if you want to keep it a secret what you are doing, you can't make comments like that.

**She snatched up her bag and stalked away.**

**Ron frowned after her.**

"**What's she talking about?" he said to Harry. "She hasn't been to Arithmancy class yet."**

Sirius- That's what you think.

James- Those two will be getting into a lot of fights this year.

**Harry was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.**

All- Yeah. Hagrid's class.

**Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other. Harry walked beside them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when he spotted three only-too- familiar backs ahead of him that he realized that he must be having these lessons with the Slytherins.**

Remus- That is not good. They will try to get Hagrid in trouble.

**Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling. Harry was quite sure he knew what they were talking about.**

**Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang, the boar hound at his heels, looking impatient to start.**

"**C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"**

Lily- I hope it's nothing dangerous.

Sirius- Knowing Hagrid, it probably is.

**For one nasty moment, Harry thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; Harry had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last a lifetime.**

Sirius- Ours are always enjoyable.

Lily- You mean that you actually go into the forest for fun!

James- Why not?

**However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.**

"**Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it—make sure yeh can see—now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books—"**

Lily- You'll have to tell them how to do that, Hagrid.

"**How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.**

James- That boy seriously needs to be pranked.

Sirius- (smiles evilly)

Lily- Normally I would disagree, but that git is messing with my son.

"**Eh?" said Hagrid.**

"**How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their books shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.**

"**Hasn'—hasn' anyone bin able to ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.**

Remus- Poor Hagrid.

**The class all shook their heads.**

"**Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look—"**

**He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.**

Sirius- We should have known that it would be something simple like that. It usually is.

"**Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess?"**

All- Shut up, Malfoy.

James- He's as bad as his father.

"**I—I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.**

"**Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving books that try and rip our hands off!"**

James- It would have been nice if they had done so to him.

"**Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and Harry wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.**

All- We do too.

"**Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so—so yeh've got yer books an'—an'—now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..."**

**He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.**

"**God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him—"**

Remus- No doubt. I can only imagine what he would say if he knew I was teaching there, too.

James- Don't worry what Malfoy thinks, Remus.

"**Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.**

"**Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you—"**

"**Ooooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.**

**Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Harry had ever seen. They had bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel- colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes.**

Remus- Oh, those are hippogriffs.

Lily- I remember those. They are really beautiful.

**The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.**

"**Get up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.**

"**Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them, "Beau'iful, aren't they?"**

Sirius- Hippogriffs are awesome.

**Harry could kind of see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.**

"**So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer—"**

**No one seemed to want to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously.**

Lily- Good, at least some of them aren't too afraid of the beasts.

James- Of course Harry isn't. He's our son.

"**Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Harry had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.**

Lily- Oh dear.

James- It would serve him right if he got hurt.

"**Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn't bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt.**

"**Right—who wants ter go first?"**

**Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings. The hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.**

Remus- Would you?

"**No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.**

"**I'll do it," said Harry.**

**There was an intake of breath from behind him, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"**

**Harry ignored them. He climbed over the paddock fence.**

"**Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then—let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."**

James- Buckbeak?

Lily- I think it's cute.

**He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.**

"**Easy, now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink... Hippogriffs don' trust yeh, if yeh blink too much..."**

Remus- Which will make it ten times harder for Harry not to blink.

**Harry's eyes immediately began to water, but he didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye.**

"**Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry... now bow..."**

**Harry didn't feel much like exposing the back of his neck to Buckbeak, but he did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up.**

**The hippogriff was still staring hautily at him. It didn't move.**

"**Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right—back away, now, Harry, easy does it—"**

All- (hold their breath)

**But then, to Harry's enormous surprise, the hippogriff suddenly bent his front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.**

All- (breath a sigh of relief)

"**Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right—yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"**

**Feeling that a better reward would have been to back away, Harry moved slowly toward the hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the hippogriff closed its eyes lazily as though enjoying it.**

**The class broke into applause, all except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking disappointed.**

James- It sounds like the other Slytherins are applauding, though.

Sirius- Yeah, who cares about those three gits?

"**Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"**

**This was more than Harry had bargained for. He was used to a broomstick but he wasn't sure a hippogriff would be quite the same.**

James- You think?

"**Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that..."**

**Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up. Harry wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of him was covered with feathers.**

Sirius- Just grab on around his neck.

"**Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the hippogriff's hid-quarters.**

**Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry; he just had time to seize the hippogriff around the neck before he was sparing upward. It was nothing like a broomstick, and Harry knew which one he preferred;**

Sirius- You and me both, kid.

**the hippogriff's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of him, catching him under his legs and making him feel he was about to be thrown off; the glossy feathers slipped under his fingers and he didn't dare get a stronger grip; instead of the smooth action of his Nimbus Two Thousand, he now felt himself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the hippogriff rose and fell with its wings.**

Lily- I don't think I ever want to ride one.

James- (looking at Sirius) Maybe we should put Snape on one.

Sirius- (considering it) Nah, he would never get close enough to a hippogriff to mount it.

James- Darn.

**Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground, this was the bit Harry had been dreading; he leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling he was going to slip off over the beak, then felt the heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. He just managed to hold on and push himself straight again.**

Lily- Well, at least if he hit the ground, he would be close enough not to do any damage.

"**Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"**

**Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees.**

James- Probably senses Neville's fear.

**Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry watched.**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.**

Remus- Uh-oh. I sense trouble coming.

Others- (nod)

"**This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to hear him. "I knew it would have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"**

James- What a git! Hagrid told them not to insult the hippogriffs.

Lily- You know Malfoy wasn't listening.

**It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high-pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.**

Remus- Uh-oh. This is going to be really bad for the hippogriff.

Sirius- Why?

Remus- It will be termed a dangerous creature and most likely executed. Especially since it's Lucius Malfoy's son that is hurt.

"**I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"**

Lily- Well, maybe next time you should listen to your teacher.

James- Besides, if you can make all that racquet you can't be hurt that bad.

"**Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me—gotta get him outta here—"**

**Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Harry saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope towards the castle.**

**Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.**

James- Don't blame Hagrid, it was your precious Malfoy's fault.

"**They should fire him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.**

"**It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.**

**They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.**

"**I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase.**

Sirius- Sounds like Malfoy has a girlfriend.

James- I pity her.

**The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Harry, Ron, and Hermione proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.**

"**D'you think he will be all right?" said Hermione nervously.**

Remus- It will take less than five minutes for Madam Pomfrey to fix that cut.

"'**Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," said Harry, who had had far worse injuries mended magically by the nurse.**

"**That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him…"**

James- You know, I always wondered why the Malfoys are in such good standing with Lord Voldemort. I mean they always mess up the plan.

Lily- Well, that is a good thing.

**They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there.**

"**They wouldn't fire him, would they?" said Hermione anxiously, not touching her steak-and-kidney pudding.**

Remus- Not with Dumbledore there. After all, he let a werewolf attend and teach there.

**Harry was watching the Slytherin table. A large group including Crabbe and Goyle was huddled together, deep in conversation. Harry was sure they were cooking up their own version of how Malfoy had been injured.**

James- (sarcastically) Now why would they want to do that?

"**Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Ron gloomily.**

**They went up to Gryffindor common room after dinner and tried to do the homework Professor McGonagall had given them, but all three of them kept breaking off and glancing out of the tower window.**

"**There's a light on in Hagrid's window," Harry said suddenly.**

**Ron looked at his watch.**

"**If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early…"**

Lily- Yeah, go see him. He will need the support.

"**I don't know," Hermione said slowly, and Harry saw her glance at him.**

"**I'm allowed to walk across the grounds," he said pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the dementors yet, has he?"**

Sirius- Maybe I have and maybe I haven't. Who knows?

**So they put their things away and headed out of the portrait hole, glad to meet nobody on their way to the front doors, as they weren't entirely sure they were supposed to be out.**

**The grass was still wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked, and a voice growled, "C'min."**

Lily- Now, Hagrid, they're here to help.

**Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boar hound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having trouble getting them into focus.**

Remus- Drunk, that is not good. It will take them longer to get him to see reason.

"'**Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognized them. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."**

"**You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" gasped Hermione.**

"**Not yet," said Hagrid, miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But 's only a matter o' time, i'n't it, after Malfoy…"**

All- Spoiled git.

"**How is he?" said Ron as they all sat down. "It wasn't serious, was it?"**

"**Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could," said Hagrid dully, "but he's sayin' it's still agony… covered in bandages… moanin'…"**

All- Drama Queen.

"**He's faking it," said Harry at once. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year.**

Lily- (looks horrified) Now why would she have to do that?

**Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth."**

"**School gov'nors have bin told, o'course," said Hagrid, miserably. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left hippogriffs fer later…**

James- Somehow I don't think that would have made a difference.

**done flobberworms or summat… Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson… 'S all my fault."**

"**It's all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid!" said Hermione earnestly.**

"**We're witnesses," said Harry. "You said hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened."**

"**Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up," said Ron.**

Lily- True Gryffindors.

Others- Too right.

**Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes. He grabbed both Harry and Ron and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug.**

"**I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," said Hermione firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.**

"**Ar, maybe she's right," said Hagrid, letting go of Harry and Ron, who both staggered away, rubbing their ribs. Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Hermione outside. They heard a loud splash.**

"**What's he done?" said Harry nervously as Hermione came back in with the empty tankard.**

Sirius- Probably sobering himself up.

"**Stuck his head in the water barrel," said Hermione, putting the tankard away.**

**Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes.**

"**Tha's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenching them all.**

Lily- Be more careful, Hagrid.

"**Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really—"**

**Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Harry as though he'd just realized he was there.**

James- Uh-oh here comes the lecture about being outside the school.

Other Marauders- (groan)

"**WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared, so suddenly that they jumped a foot in the air. "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERING AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN' YOU TWO! LETTIN' HIM!"**

James- First of all, he is not wandering around, he's with you. And second Sirius isn't a danger to him.

**Hagrid strode over to Harry, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the door.**

"**C'mon!" Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter the school, an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"**

Lily- Well that is the end of Chapter Six.

James- I think we should get some sleep. We don't want to fall asleep in the middle of the story, do we?


	18. Picking On Professor Snape

**Part Eighteen**

The four of them woke up about five in the morning of the second day they had spent in the Shrieking Shack. They were eager to read more of the story and energized from a good night's sleep. They made a trip to the kitchens for some breakfast and returned for another fun-filled time.

James- This chapter is called, **The Boggart in the Wardrobe.**

Sirius- James, what is your greatest fear?

James- Um... Well...

Remus- James, just read.

**Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions.**

Sirius- Now there is the perfect timing.

**He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, in Harry's opinion, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.**

James- Like a Malfoy would ever be considered heroic.

**"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"**

**"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Harry saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.**

Remus- He's trying to impress her.

All- Wimpy git.

**"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.**

**Harry and Ron scowled at each other; Snape wouldn't have said "settle down" if they'd walked in late, he'd have given them detention. But Malfoy had always been able to get away with anything Snape's classes; Snape was head of Slytherin House, and generally favored his own students above others.**

James/Sirius- Partial git.

Remus- He's probably more partial to Draco because Lucius was his only friend at school.

Lily- You know, if you were nicer to him he might not be as hard on our son.

James/Sirius- ...

Remus- She has a point.

**They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table.**

**"Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm—"**

**"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up.**

Sirius- That's not fair!

**Ron went beet red.**

**"There's nothing wrong with your arm," he hissed at Malfoy.**

Lily- Besides, he has his own potion to prepare. He doesn't have time to help you with yours when you are perfectly capable of doing it on your own.

**Malfoy smirked across the table.**

**"Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up those roots."**

James- I wonder what would happen if Weasley deliberately ruined Malfoy's roots.

**Ron seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes.**

**"Professor," drawled Malfoy, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."**

James- Tattle-tale!

Sirius- You should have done them yourself.

**Snape approached their table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair.**

**"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."**

**"But, sir"**

**Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces.**

Lily- That isn't fair!

James- When has Snivellus ever been fair?

**"Now," said Snape in his most dangerous voice.**

**Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Malfoy, then took up the knife again.**

**"And, sir, I will need this shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy, his voice full of malicious laughter.**

**"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Harry the look of loathing he always reserved just for him.**

James- Grow up! It has been more than fifteen years since we were in school together.

**Harry took Malfoy's shrivelfig as Ron began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use. Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking. Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever.**

**"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" he asked them quietly.**

All- Git!

**"None of your business," said Ron jerkily, without looking up.**

**"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury"**

**"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," snarled Ron.**

Sirius- It would serve him right.

**"he's complaining to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know.**

James- Yeah, they're all scared of him because he's a Death Eater.

**And a lasting injury like this"he gave a huge, fake sigh"who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?"**

Sirius- It wouldn't if I had anything to say about it!

**"So that's why you're putting it on," said Harry, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because his hand was shaking in anger. "To try to get Hagrid fired."**

**"Well," said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, "partly, Potter. But there are other benefits, too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me."**

**A few cauldrons away, Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject, and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse.**

Remus- You know he sounds a bit like Peter.

Lily- (remembering the dream) What do you think he is doing right now?

James- I don't know. I know that he has taken our "deaths" really hard.

Lily- (bites her lip)

**His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned**

**"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"**

Lily- Maybe you should get him a tutor. Or maybe be nicer to him so that he isn't so scared when he is around you.

**Neville went pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.**

**"Please, sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right"**

James- Yeah, let Hermione help.

**"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville.**

Lily- That wasn't fair! She was only trying to help. It's not showing off to help someone who needs it.

**"Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."**

Sirius- That toad is toast!

Lily- No it isn't. Hermione will still help him.

**Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.**

**"Help me!" he moaned to Hermione.**

**"Hey, Harry," said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."**

**"Where?" said Harry and Ron quickly. On the other side of the table, Malfoy looked up, listening closely.**

**"Not too far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don' t they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."**

Sirius- Of course I was. The moment I realized that I'd been spotted, I left.

**"Not too far from here...," Ron repeated, looking significantly at Harry. He turned around and saw Malfoy watching closely. "What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?"**

All- (snicker)

James- I'm sure that Ron would be glad to skin something else.

**But Malfoy's eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed on Harry. He leaned across the table.**

**"Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?"**

Lily- Why would he want to do that?

**"Yeah, that's right," said Harry offhandedly.**

**Malfoy's thin mouth was curving in a mean smile.**

**"Of course, if it was me," he said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."**

Remus- I don't like the sound of this.

**"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" said Ron roughly.**

**"Don't you know, Potter?" breathed Malfoy, his pale eyes narrowed.**

**"Know what?"**

**Malfoy let out a low, sneering laugh.**

**"Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said. "Want to leave it to the dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."**

James- You don't think that...

Sirius- No, James, how could you even think that!

Lily- What!

Remus- James thinks that the reason Harry would want to get revenge on Sirius, was because he might have had something to do with your deaths.

Sirius- You know that I would never do anything like that!

Lily- Besides, how would Malfoy know?

Sirius- It doesn't matter because I would never do it.

James- We know, Sirius, but maybe people think that you did.

Sirius-...

**"What are you talking about?" said Harry angrily, but at that moment Snape called, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's..."**

**Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see. Harry and Ron packed away their unused ingredients and went to wash their hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner.**

Lily- I wonder if it is still ice cold.

**"What did Malfoy mean?" Harry muttered to Ron as he stuck his hands under the icy jet that poured from the gargoyle's mouth. "Why would I want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anything to me yet."**

Sirius- And I won't either!

**"He's making it up," said Ron savagely. "He's trying to make you so something stupid..."**

**The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.**

**"Everyone gather 'round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."**

All- (hold their breath)

**The Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited.**

Lily- They would.

**Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.**

**There was a moment's hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.**

All- (cheer)

**The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape, looking sour,**

James- Does he ever not look sour?

**pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.**

Lily- Serves him right for trying to kill a student's pet.

**"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."**

James- He can't do that! She was the only one willing to help!

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the steps to the entrance hall. Harry was still thinking about what Malfoy had said, while Ron was seething about Snape.**

**"Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was all right! Why didn't you lie, Hermione? You should've said Neville did it all by himself!"**

Sirius- I don't think that Snape would believe that in a million years!

**Hermione didn't answer.**

**"Where is she?"**

**Harry turned too. They were at the top of the steps now, watching the rest of the class pass them, heading for the Great Hall and lunch.**

**"She was right behind us," said Ron, frowning.**

**Malfoy passed them, walking between Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked at Harry and disappeared.**

James- Don't think about what Malfoy might or might not know, Harry. It will only give you a headache.

**"There she is," said Harry.**

**Hermione was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs; one hand clutched her bag, the other seemed to be tucking something down the front of her robes.**

Remus- The time turner.

Others- (nod)

**"How did you do that?" said Ron.**

**"What?" said Hermione, joining them.**

**"One minute you were right behind us, the next moment. you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."**

Remus- She won't tell you. She can't. It's against the law.

**"What?" Hermione looked slightly confused. "Oh, I had to go back for something. Oh no"**

**A seam had split on Hermione's bag. Harry wasn't surprised; he could see that it was crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books.**

**"Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Ron asked her.**

**"You know how many subjects I'm taking," said Hermione breathlessly. "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?"**

Lily- Of course he will. He has a crush on you.

James- How do you know?

Lily- A girl always knows.

**"But" Ron was turning over the books she had handed him, looking at the covers. "You haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."**

**"Oh yes," said Hermione vaguely, but she packed all the books back into her bag just the same. "I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving," she added, and she marched off toward the Great Hall.**

James- In other words, discussion terminated.

Lily- (sarcastically) Wow, James, you can take a hint?

Others- (snicker)

**"D'you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?" Ron asked Harry.**

Remus- You will probably find out before the book is over.

Lily- I hope so, because I want to know for sure, too.

James/Sirius- Us too.

**Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.**

Sirius- (sarcastically) Remus late for class! The world must be coming to an end!

Remus- (smacks Sirius)

Lily/James- (snicker)

**They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier then he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.**

**"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."**

James- This is going to interesting.

**A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose.**

Lily- Sounds like their last Professor was an idiot.

Others- (nod)

**"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."**

**Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.**

Marauders- (cheer)

Lily- What?

Marauders- (whistle innocently)

**Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.**

**"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin"**

James- Hey, that wasn't nice.

Sirius- I thought that he liked us.

**Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.**

James- Way to go, Remus, take it in your stride.

Lily- Like you do when you are being insulted?

James-...

Others- (snicker)

**"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."**

Sirius- Like Peeves cares.

**Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.**

**Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.**

**"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."**

Marauders- (lean close as if to watch what was happening)

Lily- (rolls her eyes)

**He raised the wand to shoulder height and said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves.**

**With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.**

James- I like it!

Sirius- We will have to remember that one!

**"Cool sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.**

**"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"**

**They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.**

**"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.**

Sirius- No fair! They get to go inside the staff room!

**The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."**

James- Then leave!

**He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom.**

Lily- He wouldn't!

**I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."**

Remus- He would. I can't believe that he would belittle a student in the presence of another Professor.

**Neville went scarlet. Harry glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers.**

Lily- We agree with you, Harry.

**Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.**

**"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure that he will perform it admirably."**

Lily- Way to go, Remus, give him back his self-confidence.

**Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.**

**"Now then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.**

James- That is where the boggart is.

Sirius- (sarcastically) Thank you, Captain Obvious.

James- You're welcome.

**"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a boggart in there."**

**Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.**

Lily- Boggarts are rather nerve-racking.

**"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinksI've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock.**

James- I remember that. It was the one in...

Lily- (hugs James)

**This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.**

**"So the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"**

Lily- Hermione will know.

Remus- Hermione seems to know more about most things than anyone else.

**Hermione put up her hand.**

**"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."**

Remus- That is a very good description.

**"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the boggart has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.**

James- You were always the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Remus.

Remus- I have always wanted to teach it.

Sirius- Well, now you have the chance.

**"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"**

Lily- (confused) Why ask Harry?

Remus- I probably won't let him fight the boggart. His greatest fear would probably be one of two things. Both of them would not be good to show up in the staff room.

**Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off-putting, but Harry had a go.**

**"Er, because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"**

Remus- Good, Harry, that is exactly right.

**"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistaketried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.**

Sirius- Not frightening, but really funny.

**"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.**

**"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please... riddikulus!"**

**"Riddikulus!" said the class together.**

**"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."**

Lily- Have courage, Neville, you can do this.

**The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he was heading for the gallows.**

**"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"**

**Neville's lips moved, but no sound came out.**

Sirius- I'm sure that it will be Snivellus.

Others- (nod)

**"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.**

**Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."**

Sirius- I knew it!

Lily- Someone should tell Professor Dumbledore how much of an effect that Professor Snape has on the students. He would be able to straighten him out.

James- Lily, Professor Dumbledore wasn't able to do that as Headmaster while Snivellus was at school, I doubt it would make much difference now.

**Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.**

Lily- Remus, you wouldn't.

James- (slaps Remus on the back) It's good to see that you still have your mischievous air about you.

**"Professor Snape... hmmm... Neville, I believe that you live with your grandmother?"**

**"Er, yes," said Neville nervously. "But—I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."**

**"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"**

Lily- Remus!

Sirius- This is going to be good!

James- (snickers)

**Neville looked startled, but said, "Well... always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress... green, normally... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."**

**"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.**

**"A big red one," said Neville.**

**"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?" "Yes," said Neville uncertainly, plainly wondering what was coming next.**

**"When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand—thus—and cry 'Riddikulus'—and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."**

James could not keep reading because he was laughing to hard. Even Lily was rolling on the floor holding her sides. It took several minutes to calm down and several more to be able to read without breaking into giggles.

**There was a shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.**

**"If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each one of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..."**

**The room went quiet. Harry thought... What scared him most in the world?**

**His first thought was Lord Voldemorta Voldemort returned to full strength. But before he had even started to plan a possible counterattack on a boggart-Voldemort, a horrible image came floating to the surface of his mind...**

Lily- Oh my, he fears a dementor the most.

Remus- That's good, there are ways to fight them. The fact that he doesn't fear Voldemort the most gives him an advantage.

**A rotting, glistening hand, slithering back beneath a black cloak... a long, rattling breath from an unseen mouth... then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning...**

**Harry shivered, then looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Take it's legs off." Harry was sure he knew what that was about. Ron's greatest fear was spiders.**

James- Well, maybe after today, he won't be afraid of them anymore.

**"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin.**

**Harry felt a lurch of fear. He wasn't ready. How could you make a dementor less frightening? But he didn't want to ask for more time; everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves.**

**"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward... Everyone, back up now, so Neville can get a clear shot..."**

Sirius- You prove to everyone that you can beat Snivellus, and maybe you won't be so afraid of him anymore.

James- After all, if you get scared just picture him in your grandmother's clothes.

That set them all to laughing again and it was a full ten minutes before they could read again.

**They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.**

**"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One—two—three—now!"**

**A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.**

All- (hold their breath)

**Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.**

"**R—r—riddikulus!" squeaked Neville.**

**There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.**

All- (cheer then burst into another wave of giggles that lasted twenty minutes)

**There was a roar of laughter; the boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"**

**Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a blood-stained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising—**

"**Riddikulus!" cried Parvati.**

**A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.**

All- (laugh)

James- That's a good way to get rid of a mummy.

"**Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.**

**Seamus darted past Parvati.**

**Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face—a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry's head stand on end—**

Lily- That shriek is really terrifying.

"**Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.**

**The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.**

Remus- Better than anything I could have come up with.

**Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then—crack!—became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before—crack!—becoming a single, bloody eyeball.**

Lily- Ewww.

Others- (roll their eyes)

"**It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"**

**Dean hurried forward.**

**Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.**

Lily- Someone's been watching too much of the Adams Family.

James- Huh?

Lily- Muggle thing.

"**Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.**

**There was a snap and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.**

"**Excellent! Ron, you next!"**

**Ron leapt forward.**

**Crack!**

**Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly.**

Remus- How did Ron encounter an Acrumantula (sp?)? They don't live around here.

James- Aragog does.

Remus- Oh, yeah.

**For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then—**

"**Riddkulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but—**

"**Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward.**

**Crack!**

**The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.**

James- You shouldn't be so laid back. Hermione might figure out that you're a werewolf.

Remus- I doubt she'd be able to from that. (but he sounded worried)

**Crack!**

"**Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach.**

James- That was a good prank, wasn't it?

Lily- Not for the girls!

**Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.**

All- Get him, Neville.

"**Riddikulus!" he shouted and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter and the boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke and was gone.**

All- (cheer)

"**Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone... Let me see... Five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart—ten to Neville because he did it twice... and five each to Hermione and Harry..."**

"**But I didn't do anything," said Harry.**

"**You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of class, Harry," Lupin said lightly.**

Remus- And I had to make sure that you didn't think I was deliberately excluding you.

"**Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me... to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."**

**Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Harry, however, wasn't feeling cheerful. Professor Lupin had deliberately stopped him from tackling the boggart. Why? Was it because he'd seen Harry collapse on the train, and thought he wasn't up to much? Had he thought Harry would pass out again?**

Remus- No, Harry, I would never think you weak. I just didn't want you to have to go through that again.

**But no one else seemed to have noticed anything.**

"**Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus.**

"**And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around.**

"**And Snape in that hat!"**

Sirius- I thought the dress was funnier.

James- I wonder how long that will take to travel around the school.

"**And my mummy!"**

"**I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully.**

Remus- (breathes a sigh of relief) They haven't guessed.

"**That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Ron excitedly as they made their way back to the classrooms to get their bags.**

"**He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly. "But I wish I could have had a turn with the boggart..."**

"**What would it have been for you?" said Ron, snickering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"**

All- (laugh)

Lily- That really wasn't very nice.

James- So why are you laughing? Anyway, that is the end of the chapter. Sirius, it is your turn.


	19. Why Can't We Ever Have A Good Halloween?

**Part Nineteen**

Sirius- This chapter is called **Flight of the Fat Lady.**

James- Strange, the fat lady never leaves her post.

Lily- Yes, she does.

James- But not when people need to get through.

**In no time at all, Defense Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favorite class.**

Lily- Good job, Remus.

**Only Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin.**

James- (snarling) They would.

**"Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like our old house-elf."**

Remus- Hey, I don't look that bad.

Lily- Are you putting down house-elves?

Remus- No, but with the way I know the Malfoys treat theirs, I know I wouldn't look as bad as they do.

Lily- Oh.

**But no one else cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblinlike creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost.**

Lily- (shudders)

**From Red Caps they moved on to kappas, creepy water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.**

Sirius- Geesh, Remus, those aren't the best creatures to start the year out on.

Remus- Well, I'm supposed to be teaching them Defense against them, aren't I?

**Harry only wished he was as happy with some of his other classes. Worst of all was Potions, Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood these days,**

James- (sarcastically) I wonder why.

**and no one was in any doubt why. The story of the boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes, had traveled through the school like wildfire. Snape didn't seem to find it funny.**

Sirius- He wouldn't.

James- He doesn't have a sense of humor. He doesn't find anything funny.

**His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name, and he was bullying Neville worse than ever.**

Lily- You would think that he would take the hint and leave him alone.

**Harry was also growing to dread the hours he spent in Professor Trelawney's stifling tower room, deciphering lopsided shapes and symbols, trying to ignore the way Professor Trelawney's enormous eyes filled with tears every time she looked at him.**

James- This is getting ridiculous. She's had her fun. She should stop the acting now.

Others- (nod)

**He couldn't like Professor Trelawney, even though she was treated with respect bordering on reverence by many of the class.**

Lily- Why?

**Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had taken to haunting Professor Trelawney's tower room at lunchtimes, and always returned with annoyingly superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things the others didn't.**

Sirius- Teacher's pets.

**They had also started using hushed voices whenever they spoke to Harry, as though he were on his deathbed.**

James- That would get old fast.

**Nobody really liked Care of Magical Creatures, which, after the action-packed first class, had become extremely dull.**

Lily- Poor Hagrid has lost his self-confidence.

James- No wonder.

**Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence. They were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence.**

Remus- It must have been somewhat of a relief, though, to get away from the creatures Hagrid usually associates with.

Others- True.

**"Why would anyone bother looking after them?" said Ron, after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the flobberworms' slimy throats.**

**At the start of October, however, Harry had something else to occupy him, something so enjoyable it more than made up for his unsatisfactory classes.**

Marauders- Quidditch!

Lily- (rolls eyes)

**The Quidditch season was approaching, and Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor team, called a meeting one Thursday evening to discuss tactics for the new season.**

**There were seven people on a Quidditch team three Chasers, whose job it was to score goals by putting the Quaffle (a red, soccer-sized ball) through one of the fifty-foot-high loops at each end of the field; two Beaters, who were equipped with heavy bats to repel the Bludgers (two heavy black balls that zoomed around trying to attack the players); a Keeper, who defended the goal posts, and the Seeker,**

Marauders- (cheer)

Lily- What!

James- Harry is a Seeker.

Lily- Oh, yeah.

**who had the hardest job of all, that of catching the Golden Snitch, a tiny, walnut-sized ball, whose capture ended the game and earned the Seeker's team an extra one hundred and fifty points.**

James- And usually wins his team the game.

**Oliver Wood was a burly seventeen-year-old, now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. There was a quiet sort of desperation in his voice as he addressed his six fellow team members in the chilly locker rooms on the edge of the darkening Quidditch field.**

**"This is our last chance—my last chance—to win the Quidditch Cup," he told them, striding up and down in front of them. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it.**

Remus- Tell me you won't be this frantic at the end of this year, James.

James- Okay, I won't tell you.

**"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now.**

Sirius- It has been seven years!

James- That must be a record.

Sirius- Tell me Slytherin hasn't won all of those seven years.

**Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world—injuries—then the tournament getting called off last year..."**

James- Why? They never call off Quidditch.

**Wood swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know we've got the best—ruddy—team—in—the—school,"**

James- It would be if Harry was on it.

Others- Too right.

**he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye.**

Lily- (rolls her eyes)

**"We've got three superb Chasers."**

**Wood pointed at Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell.**

**"We've got two unbeatable Beaters."**

**"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George Weasley together, pretending to blush.**

Marauders- (laugh)

Lily- Men.

**"And we've got a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match!"**

Marauders- (cheer)

Lily- (smiles)

**Wood rumbled, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride. "And me," he added as an afterthought.**

Lily- Well, at least he isn't as immodest as James.

James- Hey!

Remus- She has a point, James.

**"We think you're good too, Oliver," said George.**

**"Spanking good Keeper," said Fred.**

**"The point is," Wood went on, resuming his pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing..."**

Lily- He's even more obsessed than James and Sirius.

James/Sirius- Hey!

**Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.**

**"Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred.**

**"We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.**

**"Definitely," said Harry.**

**Full of determination, the team started training sessions, three evenings a week. The weather was getting colder and wetter, the night's darker, but no amount of mud, wind or rain could tarnish Harry's wonderful vision of finally winning the huge, silver Quidditch Cup.**

Sirius- Sounds just like James.

James- And you aren't the same?

Sirius- ...

**Harry returned to Gryffindor common room one evening after training, cold and stiff but pleased with the way practice had gone, to find the room buzzing excitedly.**

**"What's happened?" he asked Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in two of the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts for Astronomy.**

James- Bet it's a Hogsmeade visit.

**"First Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."**

Remus- That's usually the time that the first weekend is.

Others- (nod)

**"Excellent," said Fred, who had followed Harry through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's.**

Marauders- (cheer)

Lily- You guys will never grow up.

**I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."**

**Harry threw himself into a chair beside Ron, his high spirits ebbing away. Hermione seemed to read his mind.**

**"Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," she said. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."**

Sirius- Not if I can help it.

**"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages..."**

**"Ron!" said Hermione. "Harry's supposed to stay in school..."**

**"He can't be the only third year left behind," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry..."**

**"Yeah, I think I will," said Harry, making up his mind.**

Lily- Harry, you should listen to reason.

James- Do I ever listen to something that I don't want to listen to?

Lily- No.

James- There's my point.

**Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.**

**"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron scowling.**

Sirius- Why would Ron be annoyed? He hates spiders.

Remus- He just doesn't like the cat.

Harmony- (hisses)

Sirius- Oh.

**"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" said Hermione.**

**Crookshanks slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron.**

James- That cat just wants a fight, doesn't he?

**"Just keep him over there, that's all," said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."**

**Harry yawned. He really wanted to go to bed, but he still had his own star chart to complete. He pulled his bag toward him, took out parchment, ink, and quill, and started work.**

**"You can copy mine, if you like," said Ron, labeling his last star with a flourish and shoving the chart toward Harry.**

Lily- That's not right.

James- We do it all the time.

Lily- Does that make it right?

James- ... No?

Lily- (sighs)

**Hermione, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Crookshanks was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced.**

Remus- (writes on the piece of parchment Takes every opportunity to attack the rat.)

**"OY!" Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"**

**Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing.**

**"Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione; the whole common room was watching; Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top—**

**"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.**

**George Weasley made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed; Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.**

Lily- That cat is very strange.

Harmony- (to Sirius) _Crookshanks isn't strange. There is a very good reason for what he is doing._

**Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away; Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.**

**"Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bones! You keep that cat away from him!"**

Sirius- It can't just be Crookshanks that is causing Scabbers's decline in health. They can't have seen each other very often.

**"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"**

Lily- She does have a point. It's in the nature of a cat.

**"There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket.**

Remus- (musing) Maybe it's part kneazle (sp?).

**"It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"**

Lily- Cats understand English. There's nothing wrong with that.

**"Oh, what rubbish," said Hermione impatiently. "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think..."**

**"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron, ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle. "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!"**

**Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.**

Lily- This fight will be very important later in the story.

**Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione next day. He barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though he, Harry, and Hermione were working together on the same puffapod.**

Sirius- (sadly) That's difficult.

Lily- How would you know?

James- Let's just say that there was a time when Remus, Peter, and I weren't talking to Sirius. Don't ask. (as Lily went to say something)

**"How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked timidly as they stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.**

**"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," said Ron angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor.**

**"Careful, Weasley, careful!" cried Professor Sprout as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes.**

Remus- It's hard to be careful when your mind is on something else.

**They had Transfiguration next. Harry, who had resolved to ask Professor McGonagall after the lesson whether he could go into Hogsmeade with the rest, joined the line outside the class trying to decide how he was going to argue his case.**

James- Just tell her that I would have wanted you to go. That might work.

Others- (look at him)

James- What! I was her favorite student!

**He was distracted, however, by a disturbance at the front of the line.**

**Lavender Brown seemed to be crying.**

Lily- She didn't seem to be, she was. Men are always so insensitive.

**Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking very serious.**

**"What's the matter, Lavender?" said Hermione anxiously as she, Harry, and Ron went to join the group.**

**"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."**

**"Oh," said Hermione, "I'm sorry, Lavender."**

**"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"**

Remus- I'm guessing it's the sixteenth of October?

**"Er..."**

**"The sixteenth of October! 'That thing that you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"**

Remus- Uh-oh. Here comes the part where Hermione makes an insensitive comment about Professor Trelawney's prediction.

Others- (groan)

**The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated; then she said, "You—you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"**

**"Well, not necessarily by a fox," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"**

James- I don't think there was anything obvious about it.

Lily- James, the poor girl is upset.

**"Oh," said Hermione. She paused again. Then—**

**"Was Binky an old rabbit?"**

**"N—no!" sobbed Lavender. "H—he was only a baby!"**

**Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders.**

**"But then, why would you dread him dying?" said Hermione.**

Lily- That was not a very sympathetic thing to say, Hermione.

Remus- Now is not the time to use logic.

**Parvati glared at her.**

**"Well look at it logically," said Hermione, turning to the rest of the group. "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today..."Lavender wailed loudly. "... and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock..."**

James- Just because you are dreading something can happen doesn't mean that it isn't a shock when it happens. I mean in these dark times, nearly every student in Hogwarts dreads getting a letter from the Ministry of Magic saying that... a... loved... one... has... been... killed... (choking on the last words, then clearing his throat) but that doesn't mean it insulates the shock of receiving one.

Others- (nod)

**"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," said Ron loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."**

Lily- Ouch, Ron, that was a bit harsh.

**Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door at that moment, which was perhaps luck; Hermione and Ron were looking daggers at each other, and when they got into class, they seated themselves on either side of Harry and didn't talk to each other for the whole class.**

**Harry still hadn't decided what he was going to say to Professor McGonagall when the bell rang at the end of the lesson, but it was she who brought up the subject of Hogsmeade first.**

**"One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"**

James- Go ask her, Harry.

**Neville put up his hand.**

**"Please, Professor, I—I think I've lost..."**

**"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer.**

Sirius- It probably was.

**Well, that's all, you may leave."**

**"Ask her now," Ron hissed at Harry.**

**"Oh, but..." Hermione began.**

**"Go for it, Harry," said Ron stubbornly.**

James- Those two would probably fight over whether it was Tuesday or Wednesday.

Sirius- Like you and Lily used to do?

James/Lily- (blush)

**Harry waited for the rest of the class to disappear, then headed nervously for Professor McGonagall's desk.**

**"Yes, Potter?"**

**Harry took a deep breath.**

**"Professor, my aunt and uncle—er—forgot to sign my form," he said.**

Sirius- Not the best of excuses.

James- Well, it's true.

**Professor McGonagall looked over her square spectacles at him but didn't say anything.**

James- Not a good sign.

**"So—er—d'you think it would be all right—I mean, will it be okay if I—if I go to Hogsmeade?"**

**Professor McGonagall looked down and began shuffling papers on her desk.**

**"I'm afraid not, Potter," she said. "You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule."**

Lily- There was that boy in the grade below us, who got to go even though his form wasn't signed.

Remus- That was because his parents were murdered by Voldemort before his Hogwarts letter for third year went out.

Lily- Oh, yeah.

**"But—Professor, my aunt and uncle—you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about—about Hogwarts forms and stuff," Harry said, while Ron egged him on with vigorous nods. "If you said I could go..."**

**"But I don't say so," said Professor McGonagall, standing up and piling her papers neatly in a drawer. "The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission." She turned to look at him, with an odd expression on her face. Was it pity?**

James- They are definitely keeping something from him.

Others- (nod)

**"I'm sorry, Potter, but that is my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson."**

Sirius- That is going to suck.

James- I think he should go to Fred and George.

**There was nothing to be done. Ron called Professor McGonagall a lot of names that greatly annoyed Hermione; Hermione assumed an "all-for-the-best" expression that made Ron even angrier, and Harry had to endure everyone else in the class talking loudly and happily about what they were going to do first, once they got into Hogsmeade.**

Lily- That would make him feel really bad.

**"There's always the feast," said Ron, in an effort to cheer Harry up. "You know; the Halloween feast, in the evening."**

Sirius- Not much of a consolation.

**"Yeah," said Harry gloomily, "great."**

**The Halloween feast was always good, but it would taste a lot better if he was coming to it after a day in Hogsmeade with everyone else.**

Remus- He's right, it does taste better after a day in Hogsmeade.

Lily- Not helping, Remus.

Remus- Sorry.

**Nothing anyone said made him feel any better about being left behind. Dean Thomas, who was good with a quill, had offered to forge Uncle Vernon's signature on the form, but as Harry had already told Professor McGonagall he hadn't had it signed, that was no good.**

Lily- They probably have an anti-forging spell that would figure out if the signatures were forged anyway.

**Ron halfheartedly suggested the Invisibility Cloak, but Hermione stamped on that one, reminding Ron what Dumbledore had told them about the dementors being able to see through them. Percy had what were possibly the least helpful words of comfort.**

Sirius- He wouldn't.

**"They make a fuss about Hogsmeade, but I assure you, Harry, it's not all it's cracked up to be," he said seriously. "All right, the sweetshop's rather good, and Zonko's Joke Shop's frankly dangerous, and yes, the Shrieking Shack's always worth a visit,**

Remus- You wouldn't think that if you knew why it was erected.

**but really, Harry, apart from that, you're not missing anything."**

James- (sarcastically) Gee, thanks. That's really comforting.

Sirius- He just listed all the things that are worth seeing. With the possible exception of the Shrieking Shack.

**On Halloween morning, Harry awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast, feeling thoroughly depressed, though doing his best to act normally.**

**"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for him.**

James- That's nice.

**"Yeah, loads," said Ron. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of Harry's difficulties.**

Lily- Well, at least something good came out of this.

**"Don't worry about me," said Harry in what he hoped was an offhand voice, "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."**

**He accompanied them to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.**

**"Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. "Scared of passing the dementors?"**

James- Don't rub it in, Malfoy.

Lily- It's not his fault. It's the fault of my horrible sister.

**Harry ignored him, and made his solitary way up the marble staircase, through the deserted corridors, and back to Gryffindor Tower.**

**"Password?" said the Fat Lady, jerking out of a daze.**

**"Fortuna Major," said Harry listlessly.**

Lily- She hasn't changed the password? In our time she changes the password at least once a week.

**The portrait swung open and he climbed through the hole into the common room. It was full of first and second years, and a few older students, who had obviously visited Hogsmeade so often the novelty had worn off.**

James- Impossible.

**"Harry! Harry! Hi, Harry!"**

**It was Colin Creevey, a second year who was deeply in awe of Harry and never missed an opportunity to speak to him.**

Lily- Sounds like that jerk, Lockharte, in Hufflepuff. He acts that way around me.

James- (snorts) I noticed.

Remus/Sirius- (snicker)

**"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade, Harry? Why not? Hey"—Colin looked eagerly around at his friends—"you can come and sit with us, if you like, Harry!"**

Lily- Yep, just like Lockharte.

James- (growls)

**"Er—no, thanks, Colin," said Harry, who wasn't in the mood to have a lot of people staring avidly at the scar on his forehead. "I—I've got to go to the library, got to get some work done."**

Lily- Liar, liar, pants on fire.

James/ Sirius/ Remus- Huh?

Lily- Muggle thing.

**After that, he had no choice but to turn right around and head back out of the portrait hole again.**

**"What was the point waking me up?" the Fat Lady called grumpily after him as he walked away.**

James- She always grumbles at us, too.

Lily- It would serve you right, if she didn't let you back in sometimes.

**Harry wandered dispiritedly toward the library, but halfway there he changed his mind; he didn't feel like working. He turned around and came face-to-face with Filch, who had obviously just seen off the last of the Hogsmeade visitors.**

**"What are you doing?" Filch snarled suspiciously.**

**"Nothing," said Harry truthfully.**

Sirius- I don't think he will believe you, Harry.

**"Nothing!" spat Filch, his jowls quivering unpleasantly. "A likely story! Sneaking around on your own—why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty little friends!"**

Lily- I think he has Harry confused with James.

Remus- More than likely. He has trouble keeping people straight. Except for the four of us, and Harry looks almost exactly like James.

**Harry shrugged.**

**"Well, get back to your common room where you belong!" snapped Filch, and he stood glaring until Harry had passed out of sight.**

Lily- He doesn't have to go to his common room, it isn't the middle of the night.

**But Harry didn't go back to the common room; he climbed a staircase, thinking vaguely of visiting the Owlery to see Hedwig, and was walking along another corridor when a voice from inside one of the rooms said, "Harry?"**

James- I bet it's you, Remus.

**Harry doubled back to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin, looking out his office door.**

**"What are you doing?" said Lupin, though in a very different voice from Filch.**

James- He'd better.

**"Where are Ron and Hermione?"**

**"Hogsmeade," said Harry, in a would-be casual voice.**

Lily- It's not his fault you can't go, Harry, don't take it out on him.

**"Ah," Lupin. He considered Harry for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson."**

**"A what?" said Harry.**

**He followed Lupin into his office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.**

**"Water demon," said Lupin, surveying the grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."**

James- Stop lecturing him, Remus, this isn't DADA class.

Lily- Tell him about his parents. He would love that.

**The grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.**

**"Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."**

Sirius- Sure you were, Remus. You don't like tea.

Remus- (blushes)

**"All right," said Harry awkwardly.**

**Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.**

**"Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid—but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"**

Lily- How do you know about that?

Remus- One of the other teachers must have told me.

**Harry looked at him. Lupin's eyes were twinkling.**

**"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.**

**"Professor McGonagall told me," said Lupin, passing Harry a chipped mug of tea. "You're not worried, are you?"**

James- No, he knows what a fraud she is.

**"No," said Harry.**

**He thought for a moment of telling Lupin about the dog he'd seen in Magnolia Crescent but decided not to.**

Sirius- Thank you, Harry. He would have known it was me and that I could still transform.

**He didn't want Lupin to think he was a coward, especially since Lupin already seemed to think he couldn't cope with the boggart.**

Remus- That's not true, Harry. Ask me about it.

**Something of Harry's thoughts seemed to have shown on his face, because Lupin said, "Anything worrying you, Harry?"**

**"No," Harry lied. He drank a bit of tea and watched the grindylow brandishing a fist at him. "Yes," he said suddenly, putting his tea down on Lupin's desk. "You know that day we fought the boggart?"**

**"Yes," said Lupin slowly.**

James- What's the matter, Remus?

Remus- I'm probably worried that he will ask me about the shape the boggart assumed when it saw me.

James- Oh.

**"Why wouldn't you let me fight it?" said Harry abruptly.**

**Lupin raised his eyebrows.**

**"I would have thought it would be obvious, Harry," he said, sounding surprised.**

Lily- Now, Remus, if it was obvious, he wouldn't have to ask.

**Harry, who had expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, was taken aback.**

**"Why?" he said again.**

**"Well," said Lupin, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."**

**Harry stared. Not only was this the last answer he'd expected, but Lupin had said Voldemort's name. The only person Harry had ever heard say the name aloud (apart from himself) was Professor Dumbledore.**

Remus- I will never fear the man or the name.

Others- Neither will we.

**"Clearly, I was wrong," said Lupin still frowning at Harry. "But I didn't think it was a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."**

Lily- No doubt they would.

**"I did think of Voldemort," said Harry honestly. "I—I remembered those dementors."**

**"I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Well, well... I'm impressed." He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry's face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is—fear. Very wise, Harry."**

Sirius- What does he mean by that?

Remus- He means that Harry fears giving into fear above all else.

Sirius- Oh.

**Harry didn't know what to say to that so he drank some more tea.**

**"So, you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the boggart?" said Lupin shrewdly.**

**"Well... yeah," said Harry. He was suddenly feeling a lot happier. "Professor Lupin, you know the dementors..."**

**He was interrupted by a knock on the door.**

**"Come in," called Lupin.**

**The door opened, and in came Snape.**

James- What is he doing there?

Sirius- Nothing good, no doubt.

**He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of Harry, his black eyes narrowing.**

Lily- He's allowed to go anywhere in the castle that isn't forbidden, Severus.

**"Ah, Severus," said Lupin, smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"**

James- Why are you thanking him, Remus?

Remus- I don't know.

**Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Harry and Lupin.**

**"I was just showing Harry my grindylow," said Lupin pleasantly, pointing at the tank.**

**"Fascinating," said Snape, without looking at it. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."**

Sirius- Why?

**"Yes, yes I will," said Lupin.**

**"I made an entire cauldronful," Snape continued. "If you need more."**

**"I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."**

Remus- Maybe they've made a potion that helps with Lycanthropy.

Lily- I hope so.

**"Not at all," said Snape, but there was a look in his eye Harry didn't like. He backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful.**

**Harry looked curiously at the goblet. Lupin smiled.**

**"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer**

Sirius- That's an understatement. That is the only subject you have trouble with.

Remus- (nods)

**and this one is particularly complex." He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.**

Lily- Poor Remus, if you are complaining about the taste, it must taste awful.

**"Why?" Harry began. Lupin looked at him and answered the unfinished question.**

**"I've been a bit off-color," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape;**

James- That must have been hard to say.

Remus- Almost as hard as it is for Snape to make the potion, probably.

**there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."**

**Professor Lupin took another sip and Harry had a crazy urge to knock the goblet out of his hands.**

Lily- Now, Harry, Snape wouldn't do anything to the potion. It would be obvious to everyone who had done it.

**"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," he blurted out.**

Remus- As if I don't already know.

**"Really?" said Lupin, looking only mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion.**

**"Some people reckon..." Harry hesitated, then plunged recklessly on, "some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."**

James- Snape must really make it obvious.

**Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face.**

**"Disgusting," he said. "Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work. I'll see you at the feast later."**

Lily- That was abrupt, Remus.

Remus- I obviously don't want to talk about it.

**"Right," said Harry, putting down his empty teacup.**

**The empty goblet was still smoking.**

James- Strange.

**"There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry."**

**A shower of brilliantly colored sweets fell into Harry's lap. It was dusk, and Ron and Hermione had just turned up in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives.**

Lily- Don't be envious, Harry.

James- Don't worry, I have a feeling that he will get to go to Hogsmeade before the end of this book.

**"Thanks," said Harry, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"**

**By the sound of it—everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer,**

James- I love butterbeer.

Others- Us, too.

**"The post office, Harry! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!"**

**"Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look..."**

Sirius- I love fudge. I wish they had that fudge now.

James- (hits Sirius over the head)

**"We think we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks..."**

**"Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up..."**

**"What did you do?" said Hermione, looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?"**

Sirius- Sounds like you, Lily.

Lily- (blushing) Well, getting your homework done is important.

**"No," said Harry. "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in..."**

**He told them about the goblet. Ron's mouth fell open.**

**"Lupin drank it?" he gasped. "Is he mad?"**

Remus- Boy, he really must be obvious about how badly he wants the job.

James- Which is lucky for you. If everyone knows how much he wants the job, if he tries to do anything to get it, they will know whom to blame.

**Hermione checked her watch.**

**"We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes..." They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape.**

Sirius- Why discuss him?

**"But if he—you know" – Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around—"if he was trying to—to poison Lupin—he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry."**

James- She has a point, even Snivellous isn't that stupid.

**"Yeah, maybe," said Harry as they reached the entrance hall and crossed the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.**

Lily- I love the decorations for the feasts. They are always so festive and beautiful.

**The food was delicious;**

Sirius- The food is always delicious.

**even Hermione and Ron, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything.**

**Harry kept glancing at the staff table. Professor Lupin looked cheerful and as well as he ever did; he was talking animatedly to Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Harry moved his eyes along the table, to the place where Snape was. Was he imagining it, or were Snape's eyes flickering toward Lupin more often than was natural?**

James- It's probably not long until the full moon. Snape always keeps his eye on Remus for the week leading up to it.

Lily- Why?

James- Ummm...

Remus- We might as well tell her.

Sirius- (hanging his head) It's my fault. I don't know why, I've been thinking about it ever since it happened, trying to figure out why I did it, but it makes no sense. In our fifth year, shortly after Peter, James and I became animagi, I got annoyed with Snape so much that I told him how to get in here. I told him that if he did he would be able to find out where the four of us went every month. He went down and James, after I told him what I had done, went down to save him. he caught a glimpse of Remus, fully transformed, before James got him out and ever since he's known. During the next few weeks, while Peter, James, and Remus avoided me, I thought and thought about it, but nothing made sense. I couldn't even remember the beginning of my talk with Snivellous.

Lily- Wait, you can't remember what happened before you told Severus how to get beneath the Whomping Willow?

Sirius- (mumbles) No.

Lily- Sounds like a memory modification spell was used on you.

Remus- Yeah, it does.

Sirius- (hopefully) But who would...?

James- I don't know. We should ask Professor Dumbledore about it when we see him later.

**The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding;**

Lily- That would be nice to see.

**Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading.**

James- I remember when he did that. It was cool.

**It had been such a pleasant evening that Harry's good mood couldn't even be spoiled by Malfoy, who shouted through the crowd as they all left the hall, "The dementors send their love, Potter!"**

Sirius- The joke is old, Malfoy, drop it!

Remus- Besides, it wasn't funny in the first place.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady; they found it jammed with students.**

All- Uh-oh.

**"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.**

**Harry peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed.**

**"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password—**

Remus- Um, Percy, I don't think that is the problem.

**excuse me, I'm Head Boy..."**

**And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."**

All- Double uh-oh.

**People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.**

**"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived.**

**A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.**

All- What!

**"Oh, my..." Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.**

**The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.**

Lily- (covers her mouth with her hands)

Marauders- (lips tighten in anger)

**Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.**

**"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."**

**"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.**

All- Peeves!

Lily- How can he delight in other people's troubles?

**It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.**

**"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore.**

James- He's only one of two who can control Peeves.

Lily- Who's the other?

James- The Bloody Baron.

Lily- Oh.

**Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.**

**"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.**

Lily- Well, I feel sorry for her. That poor woman.

Others- (nod)

**"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.**

**"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see," Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got,**

Sirius- (stops reading and stares at the page)

Others- What!

Sirius- This can't be true. (swallows and continues reading)

**that Sirius Black."**

Others- (stare at Sirius)

Lily- But you would never do something like that.

Sirius- (very softly) But I do have a terrible temper. What if I was so enraged that I ripped her apart?

James- (putting a hand on Sirius's shoulder) Sirius, there has to be some explanation for this.

Remus- Your timing wouldn't work anyway.

Others- What do you mean?

Remus- Sirius always knows what day it is. Why would he pick Halloween, when he knows all of the students would be at the feast, to try and get into Gryffindor Tower?

Others- (shake their heads)

Sirius- Anyway that is the end of the chapter. It's Remus's turn to read.


	20. Snape Is Sympathetic?

**Part Twenty**

The Death Eaters apparated into the old mansion that (though they didn't know it) had once belonged to a muggle named Tom Riddle. They were all extremely nervous, but Severus Snape had been chosen as the spokesperson for the group. He was the highest-ranking Death Eater after Marcus Malfoy died.

"Well, did you get rid of her?" asked a hissing voice.

The Death Eaters all looked at Snape. He knew that it would be pointless to lie. Voldemort always knew when you lied. "No, my Lord."

"I told you to get rid of her, do I have to do everything myself! I know that she will be a danger to me in the future." Tom Riddle hissed.

"But how?" said an extremely nervous voice. All the people around him turned to see the shortest Death Eater who had spoken. "She is only a muggle, no magical ability at all."

"Do not ask questions, Wormtail," hissed Voldemort. "I do not need to explain my reasons to you."

Snape stared at Peter Pettigrew with disgust. Someone who would gladly turn his back on his "friends" to join someone that they hated, deserved nothing but revulsion and Snape knew that someday he would get his just due for what he had done. Snape may not have liked the Marauders, but they had a depth of friendship that he had always secretly envied.

"How did the plan go wrong?" asked Voldemort, tearing him from his thoughts.

"Well, my Lord, we had the girl in the forest having a little fun," personally Severus Snape had not enjoyed what they had been doing. He had only joined the Death Eaters as a way to have friends, and once in you could not leave. The girl reminded him of Lily Evans, the girl that he had had a crush on since third year. "We were suddenly interrupted as there was a flutter of wings and a large white pegasus landed on the ground in front of the girl between her and us."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, and if Severus didn't know any better, he would have said that Voldemort had fear in his eyes for a short moment. "A pegasus, you say? Describe it to me."

"Its body was pure white with golden wings, horn and hooves."

"Hmmm." said Voldemort.

"Anyway, Marcus Malfoy tried to attack it and the spell hit its horn and rebounded to him, killing him instantly."

"He should have known better," hissed Voldemort. "The Pegasus has obviously chosen her maiden. We will not be able to kill the girl until we kill the Pegasus. Nagini" he hissed. Go into the forest and see if you can find any sign of the Pegasus.

With an agreeable hiss, Nagini slithered out of the room.


	21. The Worst Quidditch Game Ever

**Part Twenty-One**

Remus- Man, these chapter titles are getting more and more depressing.

Lily- What is it this time?

Remus- **Grim Defeat.**

James- You're right, this is not a very happy book.

Remus- Should I stop reading?

James- No, I want to know what happens and how to change the fact that we die. I have a feeling that it will become clear before the end of the book.

Remus- Okay.

**Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused.**

Sirius- That doesn't sound hard for the Slytherins.

Others- (snicker)

**"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all the doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge.**

Remus- If they give Percy any more authority, he will end up like James.

James- Hey!

Others- (snicker)

**Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important.**

Lily- Hey, this is a serious moment, you should be worried about the students not thinking that this will make you important.

**"Send word with one of the ghosts."**

**Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing..."**

Sirius- What? Food?

Others- (look at him)

**One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.**

Lily- Dumbledore sure likes purple.

Others- (nod)

**"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.**

James- Somehow, I don't think they will be doing a lot of sleeping.

**The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.**

**"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"**

Sirius- Uh, Percy, they wouldn't have fallen asleep this fast if they were up in their dorms.

**"C'mon," Ron said to Harry and Hermione; they seized three sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.**

**"Do you think that Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.**

Sirius- No, I would be long gone by now. I'm not that stupid to wait around to be caught.

**"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," said Ron.**

**"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," said Hermione as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.**

Sirius- Luck had nothing to do with it. There must have been a reason that I chose tonight of all nights.

James- I wonder what night of the year that we died on.

**"The one night we weren't in the tower..."**

James- That should tell you something.

**"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," said Ron. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."**

Sirius- Now that would have been more stupid. Rushing into a room full of students, some of whom are well on their way to becoming Death Eaters, too, I might add, and teachers. If I did that I would really be mad.

**Hermione shuddered.**

**All around them, people were asking one another the same question "How did he get in?"**

Sirius- Well, most of the secret ways into the castle you need a wand to handle, and I don't think I have one. I think I must have gone through the front doors in my animagus form. They wouldn't recognize me then.

Others- True.

**"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a Ravenclaw a few feet away. "Just appear out of thin air, you know."**

Lily- First of all, Apparation takes a wand and Sirius doesn't have one. Secondly, you can't Apparate inside of Hogwarts.

**"Disguised himself, probably," said a Hufflepuff fifth year.**

Sirius- Now that's more likely to have happened.

**"He could have flown in," suggested Dean Thomas.**

Sirius- On what?

**"Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" said Hermione crossly to Harry and Ron.**

Lily- No, I've read it.

Remus- Me, too.

**"Probably," said Ron. "Why?"**

**"Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know," said Hermione. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those dementors.**

Sirius- Well, obviously something works because I got past them and out of Azkaban without the use of a wand.

**They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in, too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered..."**

James- Filch doesn't know all the secret passages, but he does know some.

Remus- I will know the rest though.

**"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"**

James- What's the matter with talking if they are all where they are supposed to be?

**The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Harry felt as though he were sleeping outdoors in a light wind.**

Lily- I love camping.

Boys- Us, too.

**Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Harry watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags telling people off for talking. Percy was only a short way from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer.**

James- Dumbeldore will know they are awake.

**"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper.**

Lily- Now, Percy, use your head. If they had seen a sign of him, you would have known about it by now.

Others- (snicker)

**"No. All well here?"**

**"Everything under control, sir."**

**"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."**

Lily- That's good.

Sirius- I'm glad I escaped, though.

**"And the Fat Lady, sir?"**

Lily- Yeah, is she all right?

Sirius- I hope so.

**"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without a password, so he attacked.**

Remus- Does that mean she would have let him in if he had a password?

**She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."**

**Harry heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.**

**"Headmaster?" It was Snape. Harry kept quite still, listening hard. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."**

Sirius- Of course I wouldn't go down there, you greasy git, there isn't any way out but the way you go in. I would just be asking to get myself caught.

**"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"**

**"All searched..."**

**"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."**

Sirius- He knows that I have a little common sense.

James- Sirius, you had no common sense right now, how would you have learned any while you were in Azkaban?

Others- (snicker)

**"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.**

**Harry raised his head very slightly off his arms to free his other ear.**

**"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."**

Sirius- I wonder if he considered that I might be an animagus.

Remus- (guiltily) He might have considered it for a moment then discounted it thinking that I would have told him if that was the case.

Sirius- Don't feel guilty. We all made that choice ourselves and you did all you could to stop us.

Remus- True.

**Harry opened his eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Dumbledore's back was to him, but he could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Snape's profile, which looked angry.**

**"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before ah the start of term?" said Snape, who was barely opening his lips as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation.**

Sirius- (growling) You better not be implying what I think you are.

**"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.**

**"It seems almost impossible that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed..."**

Lily- Hey, if Remus believed those lies about Sirius, he wouldn't be helping him get into the castle. And it is quite obvious that he does believe them.

Others- Too right.

**"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply.**

Remus- Good you should listen to Dumbledore. He's always right.

**"I must go down to the dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."**

**"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.**

James- They wanted to get into the castle, most likely, but I doubt it was to help.

Others- (nod)

**"Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster."**

Lily- Thank goodness.

**Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he, too, left.**

James- There will be more trouble over this grudge that Snape is holding about Sirius.

**Harry glanced sideways at Ron and Hermione. Both of them had their eyes open, too, reflecting the starry ceiling.**

**"What was all that about?" Ron mouthed.**

Sirius- Oh, just Snivellous being his usual annoying self.

**The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he got into the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub.**

All- (laugh)

Sirius- Right idea, Hannah, but I turn into something animal not plant.

**The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony.**

Lily- Oh no, not him.

Marauders- (groan)

**Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed twice a day.**

Lily- How could anyone possibly be expected to keep up with that?

James- The man is insane!

Others- (nod)

**"He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"**

**"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady.**

Sirius- I'm sorry, I have always had a bad temper and Azkaban obviously hasn't helped my patience any.

**Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."**

**Sir Cadogan, however, was the least of Harry's worries. He was now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with him, and Percy Weasley (acting, Harry suspected, on his mother's orders) was tailing him everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog.**

James- That must be annoying.

Lily- Yeah, and it is quite obvious that the teachers are worried about more than just Sirius being a Death Eater out to kill Harry.

**To cap it all, Professor McGonagall summoned Harry into her office, with such a somber expression on her face, Harry thought someone must have died.**

**"There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Potter," she said in a very serious voice. "I know this will come as a shock to you, but Sirius Black..."**

All- He already knows.

**"I know he's after me," said Harry wearily. "I heard Ron's dad telling his mum. Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic."**

Lily- She already knows that, Harry.

Remus- But Harry didn't know that she knew.

Lily- True.

**Professor McGonagall seemed very taken aback. She stared at Harry for a moment or two, then said, "I see! Well, in that case, Potter, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be practicing Quidditch in the evenings.**

James/Sirius- You can't do that!

**Out on the field with only your team members, it's very exposed, Potter..."**

Lily- She has a point.

James- Yeah, but to take away Quidditch? They've already deprived him of Hogsmeade visits.

**"We've got out first match on Saturday!" said Harry, outraged. "I've got to train, Professor!"**

Sirius- Yeah, you can't go into a game without practicing first, it would be a disaster.

**Professor McGonagall considered him intently. Harry knew she was deeply interested in the Gryffindor team's prospects; it had been she, after all, who'd suggested him as Seeker in the first place.**

Lily- Wow, he must have really been something if Professor McGonagall was willing to bend the rules for him.

**He waited, holding his breath.**

**"Hmm..." Professor McGonagall stood up and stared out of the window at the Quidditch field, just visible through the rain. "Well... goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last... but all the same, Potter... I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training sessions."**

James- Thank goodness she didn't refuse to let him play.

Lily- Madam Hooch will take care of them.

**The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch. Then, at their final training session before Saturday's match, Oliver Wood gave his team some unwelcome news.**

All- What?

**"We're not playing Slytherin!" he told them, looking very angry. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."**

James- They can't just change the teams right before the game! If Slytherin couldn't play, they should have let them know weeks ago!

**"Why?" chorused the rest of the team.**

**"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured," said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously.**

James- (snorts) Wimp, it hasn't been hurting him since the day it happened.

**"But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it will damage their chances..."**

Sirius- (sarcastically) Now we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?

**There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as Wood spoke, they heard the distant rumble of thunder.**

Lily- Maybe no one should play.

James- Lily, they won't stop the match because of the weather.

Lily- (snorts in disgust)

**"There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm!" said Harry furiously. "He's faking it!"**

All- Too right, he is.

**"I know that, but we can't prove it," said Wood bitterly. "And we've been practicing all the moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory..."**

James- Wait, wasn't there an Amos Diggory who graduated two years ago?

Lily- Yeah, he tried to get me to go out with him.

Sirius- Why didn't you?

Lily- I wasn't ready for a relationship at the time.

James- (scowled)

**Angelina, Alicia, and Katie suddenly giggled.**

**"What?" said Wood, frowning at this lighthearted behavior.**

Lily- He must be good looking.

**"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.**

**"Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again.**

**"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently.**

Lily- He's probably shy, especially around girls.

**"I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"**

Remus- Why do I get the feeling that this match will be really bad?

**"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong front side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We must win!"**

Sirius- Man, James, I'm glad that you are not like that.

Remus- (in an undertone) Not yet, anyway.

James- I heard that, Remus.

**"Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously."**

Lily- Sure they are. They're just saying that to make Wood feel better.

James- How would you know?

Lily- Woman's instinct. And having to put up with the four of you for the past six years.

Marauders- (grin)

**The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit.**

**The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Malfoy.**

**"Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" he sighed as the gale outside pounded the windows.**

Lily- Shut up, Malfoy, or I will make sure that your father cannot have children.

Others- (look at her and inch away)

**Harry had no room in his head to worry about anything except the match tomorrow. Oliver Wood kept hurrying up to him between classes and giving him tips. The third time this happened, Wood talked to him so long that Harry suddenly realized he was ten minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts,**

James- Don't worry, Harry, Remus won't mind much.

Remus- It's not like I've never been late before.

**and set off at a run with Wood shouting after him, "Diggory's got a very fast swerve, Harry, so you might want to try looping him..."**

**Harry skidded to a halt outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open, and dashed inside.**

**"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I..."**

**But it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at him from the teacher's desk; it was Snape.**

All- Uh-oh.

Lily- It must be the day after a full moon.

Remus- (groaning) But they had to choose Snape as my replacement?

**"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."**

Sirius- (sarcastically) Only ten? Why not a hundred?

Others- Sirius!

**But Harry didn't move.**

**"Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.**

Lily- Severus wouldn't tell the class about your secret, would he?

Remus- Not in so many words. Dumbledore forbade him to speak of it. But he will no doubt give clues.

**"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"**

Sirius- Why did he use that in the form of a question?

Lily- So Harry could pretend he hadn't heard the first time?

**But Harry stayed where he was.**

**"What's wrong with him?"**

James- (bitterly) Now there's a leading question.

**Snape's black eyes glittered.**

**"Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."**

All- (glare at the book)

**Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class.**

**"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far..."**

Sirius- Sure he has, you just have your own plans in place.

Lily- Besides, all you would have to do is ask the students.

**"Please, sir, we've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start..."**

**"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."**

James- He's one to talk.

**"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class.**

All- Too right.

**Snape looked more menacing than ever.**

Lily- Because he knows they're right.

Others- (nod)

**"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows.**

Sirius- Hey, we didn't learn about them until our third year, either.

**"Today we shall discuss..."**

Remus- Please don't say werewolves.

**Harry watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered.**

Remus- (puts his face in his hands) I knew it. That chapter is the werewolf chapter.

Others- (growl at the book)

**"werewolves," said Snape.**

**"But, sir," said Hermione seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks"**

James- Yeah, let Remus help them understand the werewolf chapter. He won't tell them lies.

**"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"**

**With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books.**

James- Don't worry, Remus, these children are Gryffindors, be glad he's not teaching the Slytherins about werewolves.

Others- (shudder)

**"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.**

Remus- Ten to one, he will ignore Hermione.

**Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air.**

**"Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between"**

Remus- I would have when the time came for that lesson, Snivellous.

**"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on"**

**"Silence!" snarled Snape.**

James- Snivellous, if you don't want an answer to your question, don't ask it.

**"Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one.**

Sirius- Why would you go looking for differences between two wolves anyway? You would be running the other way from either one.

**I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are..."**

Remus- No you won't because then Dumbledore will know that you broke your promise.

**"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf"**

**"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."**

Lily- Hey, that wasn't right. You asked a question and she answered it. You need to respect your students more, Snivellous.

Marauders- (snicker)

**Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they all were glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "You asked a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"**

Remus- Probably two reasons. One, she is Harry's friend and since Snape doesn't like Harry, he doesn't like her by association. Two, she is a Gryffindor.

**The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.**

**"Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach class again, you will be very sorry indeed."**

Sirius- I don't envy Ron the type of detention he will receive from Snape.

Others- (shudder)

**No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks , examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.**

**"Very poorly explained... That is incorrect, the kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia...**

Lily- No it is more commonly found in Japan. Read your textbook.

**Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it a three..."**

Remus- And he tells people off for criticizing him?

**When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back.**

**"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves.**

All- Hey!

**I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand.**

Remus- It's not your class.

**Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."**

**Harry and Hermione left the room with the rest of the class, who waited until they were well out of earshot, then burst into a furious tirade about Snape.**

**"Snape's never been like this with any of the other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job," Harry said to Hermione. "Why's he got it in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the boggart?"**

Sirius- Partially, but not all.

**"I don't know," said Hermione pensively. "But I really hope Professor Lupin gets better soon..."**

Remus- Don't worry, I will.

Ron caught up with them five minutes later, in a towering rage.

**"D'you know what that" (he called Snape something that made Hermione say "Ron!") "is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic!" He was breathing deeply, his fists clenched. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"**

Sirius- One, I probably don't know Snape's there. And two, if I did, I would know that it would be too tempting to do so.

**Harry woke the next morning; so early that it was still dark. For a moment he thought the roaring of the wind had woken him. Then he felt a cold breeze on the back of his neck and sat bolt upright—Peeves the Poltergeist had been floating next to him, blowing hard in his ear.**

Lily- Don't do that, Peeves. My son needs his sleep.

"**What did you do that for?" said Harry furiously.**

Remus- Because he likes to make people miserable.

**Peeves puffed out his cheeks, blew hard, and zoomed backward out of the room, cackling.**

**Harry fumbled for his alarm clock and looked at it. It was half past four.**

James- That is waaay to early to get up.

Lily- What would you consider a proper time?

James- …Noon.

Lily- (rolls her eyes)

**Cursing Peeves, he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but it was very difficult, now that he was awake, to ignore the sounds of the thunder rumbling overhead, the pounding of the wind against the castle walls, and the distant creaking of the trees in the Forbidden Forest.**

Remus- He has good hearing.

**In a few hours he would be out on the Quidditch field, battling that gale. Finally, he gave up any thought of more sleep, got up, dressed, picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand, and walked out of the dormitory.**

**As Harry opened the door, something brushed against his leg. He bent down just in time to grab Crookshanks by the end of his bushy tail and drag him outside.**

Sirius- That is one determined cat.

Harmony- (purrs)

"**You know, I reckon Ron was right about you," Harry told Crookshanks suspiciously. "There are plenty of mice around this place—go and chase them. Go on," he added, nudging Crookshanks down the spiral staircase with his foot.**

Lily- Harry is right. There are lots of mice and rats around Hogwarts. Why go after Scabbers?

Harmony- (to herself) _He has his reasons._

"**Leave Scabbers alone."**

**The noise of the storm was even louder in the common room. Harry knew better than to think the match would be canceled.**

Lily- Why not?

James- They don't let a little thing like bad weather interfere.

**Quidditch matches weren't called off for trifles like thunderstorms.**

Lily- Thunderstorms aren't trifles. Someone could be struck by lightning.

**Nevertheless, he was starting to feel apprehensive. Wood had pointed out Cedric Diggory to him in the corridor; Diggory was a fifth year and a lot bigger than Harry.**

Remus- I thought that Seekers were normally small.

James- They are but weight and size would be an advantage in this weather.

**Seekers were usually light and speedy, but Diggory's weight would be an advantage in this weather because he was less likely to be blown off course.**

Sirius- I am getting a really bad feeling about this game.

**Harry whiled away the hours until dawn in front of the fire, getting up every now and then to stop Crookshanks from sneaking up the boys' staircase again. At long last Harry thought it must be time for breakfast, so he headed through the portrait hole alone.**

At that moment, all of their stomachs rumbled and they realized that they had been so caught up in the story, that they missed lunch. So they all decided to go down to the kitchens and bring back enough food for several days, so they wouldn't have to keep going down for the food.

When they got back, Remus took up the book again and continued reading as they all got started on the food.

"**Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" yelled Sir Cadogan.**

"**Oh, shut up," Harry yawned.**

James- You tell him, Harry.

**He revived a bit over a large bowl of porridge, and by the time he'd started on toast, the rest of the team had turned up.**

"**It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.**

Sirius- Sounds like someone I know.

James- Hey, I get nervous.

Others- (laugh)

"**Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."**

**But it was considerably more than a bit of rain. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. Just before he entered the locker room, Harry saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, laughing and pointing at him from under an enormous umbrella on their way to the stadium.**

James- Don't worry, Harry, you can show them up when you play your next game against them.

Others- Yeah!

**The team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him.**

Lily- Well, that was an interesting start to a game.

**The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Rain was splattering over Harry's glasses. How on earth was he going to see the Snitch in this?**

Lily- Use a water repelling charm.

James- I'm sure that Hermione knows one.

**The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded.**

Lily- At least Cedric is polite, unlike the Slytherin captain.

Marauders- True.

**Harry saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words, "Mount your brooms." He pulled his right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant—they were off.**

James- Well, at least they will be able to hear the whistle.

**Harry rose fast, but his Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind. He held it as steady as he could and turned, squinting into the rain.**

**Within five minutes Harry was soaked to his skin and frozen, hardly able to see his teammates, let alone the tiny Snitch. He flew backward and forward across the field past blurred red and yellow shapes, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game.**

Sirius- This weather is bad. I don't remember playing in anything nearly this bad. This should be one of the games they call off because of the weather.

**He couldn't hear the commentary over the wind. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas. Twice Harry came very close to being unseated by a Bludger; his vision was so clouded by the rain on his glasses he hadn't seen them coming.**

Lily- (has her face hidden in her hands)

James- (puts his arms around her)

**He lost track of time. It was getting harder and harder to hold his broom straight. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice Harry nearly hit another player, without knowing whether it was a teammate or opponent; everyone was now so wet, and the rain so thick, he could hardly tell them apart…**

**With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle;**

Lily- I hope that means they are postponing the game.

**Harry could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing him to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.**

"**I called for time-out!" Wood roared at his team. "Come on, under here…"**

**They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes.**

Remus- I don't think that will help, Harry. Your robes are as wet as your glasses.

"**What's the score?"**

"**We're fifty points up," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."**

"**I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly waving his glasses.**

**At that very moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming.**

James- Yes, she knows a water repelling spell.

Others- (cheer)

"**I've an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!"**

**He handed them to her, and as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, "Impervious!"**

Lily- Why didn't anyone else think about doing that? The others are older than Harry and that is a simple spell.

"**There!" she said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!"**

**Wood looked like he could have kissed her.**

Lily- Better not, Ron would be jealous.

Others- (snicker)

"**Brilliant!" he called hoarsely after her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Okay, team, let's go for it!"**

**Hermione's spell had done the trick. Harry was still numb with cold, still wetter than he'd ever been in his life, but he could see. Full of fresh determination, he urged his broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Diggory, who was streaking in the opposite direction…**

**There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. Harry needed to get the Snitch quickly—**

Lily- Yeah, so that you can go somewhere to dry off.

Boys- (roll their eyes)

**He turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Harry saw something that distracted him completely—**

All- Uh-oh.

**the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.**

Sirius- I must be there to watch the game.

Lily- That's taking a real chance, Sirius, the dementors might sense you.

Sirius- I probably didn't think about that.

**Harry's numb hands slipped on the broom handle and his Nimbus dropped a few feet. Shaking his sodden bangs out of his eyes, he squinted back into the stands. The dog had vanished.**

Sirius- I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad.

"**Harry!" came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Harry, behind you!"**

James- Uh-oh, looks like Diggory's trying to catch the Snitch while he is distracted.

Others- (groan)

**Harry looked wildly around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them—**

Lily- Hurry, Harry.

James- I thought you didn't like Quidditch.

Lily- This is my son we are talking about.

**With a jolt of panic, Harry threw himself flat to the broomstick handle and zoomed toward the Snitch.**

"**Come on!" he growled at his Nimbus as the rain whipped his face. "Faster!"**

**But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Harry had suddenly gone deaf—what was going on?**

Lily- (shrieks and covers her eyes)

James- This is not good. Harry, I know that you want to win the game, but I must insist that you get yourself on the ground this minute.

Sirius- You don't mean!

Remus- Yes, we do.

**And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside him, just as he became aware of something moving on the field below…**

Sirius- But what are they doing there? Professor Dumbledore would never let them on the field.

**Before he'd had time to think, Harry had taken his eyes off the Snitch and looked down.**

**At least a hundred dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at him, were standing beneath him. It was as though freezing water were rising in his chest, cutting at his insides. And then he heard it again… Someone was screaming, screaming inside his head… a woman…**

James- (sadly) I knew it. I knew that it was you, Lily.

Sirius- I'm sorry, Harry, they must be there because I was there.

"**Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"**

"**Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"**

Remus- Wait a minute, Voldemort gave Lily a choice to get out of the way? That's not like him at all. Voldemort hates muggle-borns, why wouldn't he just kill her?

James- This is not the time for such questions, Remus.

**Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Harry's brain… What was he doing? Why was he flying? He needed to help her… She was going to die… She was going to be murdered…**

Lily- Harry, you can't stop it from happening. It has already happened.

**He was falling, falling through the icy mist.**

Remus- I hope they mean that figuratively and not literally.

All- (hold their breaths)

"**Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"**

Sirius- Voldemort doesn't know the meaning of the word, much less show it.

**A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and Harry knew no more.**

Lily- (is shaking)

James- (puts his arms around her) Don't worry, Lily, he will be fine. Dumbledore is at the match, he won't let anything happen to him. (sounding as if he was trying to convince himself)

Sirius- (with tears in his eyes) I'm so sorry.

**"Lucky the ground was so soft."**

**"I thought he was dead for sure."**

All- (wince)

**"But he didn't even break his glasses."**

James- See, Lily, he's fine.

Lily- (gives a weak smile)

**Harry could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue where he was, or how he'd gotten there, or what he'd been doing before he got there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten.**

Lily- Now, Harry, how would you know how that feels? My ugly sister and her husband haven't beaten you have they!

**"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen before in my life!"**

**Scariest... the scariest thing... hooded black figures... cold... screaming...**

**Harry's eyes snapped open. He was lying in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around his bed. Ron and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.**

Lily- Well, that is a vivid description.

**"Harry!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath the mud. "How're you feeling?"**

Lily- How would you expect him to feel after something like that?

James- Lily, calm down, they're just concerned.

**It was as though Harry's memory was on fast forward. The lightningthe Grimthe Snitchand the dementors...**

**"What happened?" he said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.**

Sirius- Man, they are really on edge.

**"You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been what fifty feet!"**

All- (gasp)

**"We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking.**

**Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were bloodshot.**

**"But the match," said Harry. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"**

Remus- I cannot believe this. He fell fifty feet off his broom and he's worried about the match?

**No one said anything. The horrible truth sank into Harry like a stone.**

**"We didn't lose?"**

**"Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square... even Woods admits it."**

Lily- Wow, Cedric is a fair-minded guy. He didn't like that his victory came at the cost of someone else.

**"Where is Wood?" said Harry, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.**

**"Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."**

James- They aren't totally out of the running yet. They still have a chance. A slim chance, but a chance nonetheless.

Sirius- True.

**Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly.**

**"C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."**

**"There had to be one time when you didn't get it," said George.**

Lily- Yeah, or he would end up just like James.

James- Hey!

Sirius/Remus- (snicker)

**"It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points, right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin..."**

**"Hufflepuff will have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.**

James- Don't tell him that, George, you're trying to cheer him up.

**"But if they beat Ravenclaw..."**

**"No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff..."**

**"It all depends on the pointsa margin of a hundred either way"**

Lily- Oh, stop talking about it already. You're making Harry depressed.

**Harry lay there, not saying a word. They had lost... for the first time ever, he had lost a Quidditch match.**

Remus- It happens to everyone, Harry, don't dwell on it.

**After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace.**

All- Same old Madam Pomfrey.

**"We'll come and see you later," Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up, Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."**

**The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them looking disapproving. Ron and Hermione moved nearer to Harry's bed.**

**"Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground.**

All- Thank goodness.

**Then he whirled his wand at the dementors. Shot silvery stuff at them.**

Lily- A patronus. I'm sure that Dumbledore has a really cool one.

James- I wonder what his is.

**They left the stadium right away... He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him"**

**"Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," said Ron. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were..."**

Lily- I don't want my son playing Quidditch until those dementors leave.

James- Lily...

Lily- That is my decision.

Remus- What if I show him some defenses against them.

Lily- Well, I suppose, as long as he can handle it.

**His voice faded, but Harry hardly noticed. He was thinking about what the dementors had done to him... about the screaming voice. He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him so anxiously that he quickly cast around for something matter-of-fact to say.**

**"Did someone get my Nimbus?"**

**Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other.**

All- Uh-oh.

James- Something happened to it.

**"Er"**

**"What?" said Harry, looking from one to the other.**

**"Well... when you fell off, it got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly.**

Remus- I don't like where this is going.

**"And?"**

**"And it hit, it hit oh, Harryit hit the Whomping Willow."**

Sirius- That is just not right. Why does all this bad stuff keep happening to him?

**Harry's insides lurched. The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the middle of the grounds.**

**"And?" he said, dreading the answer.**

**"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "Itit doesn't like to be hit."**

Remus- That's putting it mildly.

Lily- That could be to our advantage, if the Death Eaters try to attack this place from that side.

James- Why would they? No one knows that this tunnel leads to the Shrieking Shack except the four of us, the teachers and Wormtail.

Lily- That's what I'm afraid of.

**"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," said Hermione in a very small voice.**

**Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.**

Sirius- Don't worry, Harry, I'll get you another one.

Lily- How are you going to do that?

Sirius- I'll find a way since it is my fault the dementors were there in the first place.

Remus- Well, that is the end of chapter nine. Lily it is your turn to read.


	22. I Did WHAT!

**Part Twenty-Two**

Lily- Okay, I think that this chapter might be a little more light-hearted.

Sirius- Why do you say that?

Lily- The title is **The Marauder's Map**

James- All right, Harry finds our map.

Others- (cheer)

**Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Harry in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. He didn't argue or complain, but he wouldn't let her throw away the remnants of his Nimbus Two Thousand. He knew he was being stupid, knew that the Nimbus was beyond repair, but Harry couldn't help it; he felt as though he'd lost one of his best friends.**

James- Wow, he's really attached to his broom. I wonder who gave it to him.

**He had a stream of visitors, all intent on cheering him up. Hagrid sent him a bunch of earwiggy flowers that looked like yellow cabbages,**

Sirius- Good old Hagrid.

**and Ginny Weasley, blushing furiously turned up with a get-well card she had made herself, which sang shrilly unless Harry kept it shut under his bowl of fruit.**

Lily- Well, it's the thought that counts, anyway.

**The Gryffindor team visited again on Sunday morning, this time accompanied by Wood, who told Harry (in a hollow, dead sort of voice) that he didn't blame him in the slightest.**

Remus- Sure sounds like he means it, too.

**Ron and Hermione left Harry's bedside only at night. But nothing anyone said or did could make Harry feel any better because they knew only half of what was troubling him.**

James- That doesn't sound good.

**He hadn't told anyone about the Grim, not even Ron and Hermione, because he knew Ron would panic and Hermione would scoff. The fact remained, however, that it had now appeared twice, and both appearances had been followed by near-fatal accidents;**

James- That is true.

Sirius- But, Harry, you didn't see the Grim. You saw me. I've been told I look like one in my animagus form. I can't tell you why those accidents happened, but it's a coincidence.

**the first time, he had nearly been run over by the Knight Bus; the second, fallen fifty feet from his broomstick. Was the Grim going to haunt him until he died?**

Lily- Now, Harry, you're being silly.

**Was he going to spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder for the beast?**

**And then there were the dementors. Harry felt sick and humiliated every time he thought of them. Everyone said the dementors were horrible, but no one else collapsed every time they went near one. No one else heard echoes in their head of their dying parents.**

Lily- (gasps) No wonder he collapses. That would traumatize anyone.

**Because Harry knew who that screaming voice belonged to now. He had heard her words, heard them over and over again during the night hours in the hospital wing while he lay awake, staring at the strips of moonlight on the ceiling.**

James- Now, Harry, you can't dwell on this. You need to get some sleep and try to put this behind you so that you don't go insane.

**When the dementors approached him, he heard the last moments of his mother's life, her attempts to protect him, Harry, from Lord Voldemort, and Voldemort's laughter before he murdered her...**

Sirius- Don't worry, Harry, we are going to change things so this never happens.

Others- Too right.

**Harry dozed fitfully, sinking into dreams full of clammy, rotted hands and petrified pleasing, jerking awake to dwell again on his mother's voice.**

Lily- Well, I can kind of understand why he wants to think about it.

James- (puzzled) Why?

Lily- Because it's the first time he's heard my voice in twelve years.

Others- Oh...

**It was a relief to return to the noise and bustle of the main school on Monday, where he was forced to think about other things, even if he had to endure Draco Malfoy's taunting.**

Lily- Malfoy has no right to talk. He acted like a girl when he got hurt by Buckbeak.

Others- (laugh)

**Malfoy was almost beside himself with glee at Gryffindor's defeat. He had finally taken off his bandages, and celebrated having the full use of both arms again by doing spirited imitations of Harry falling off his broom.**

All- (glare at the book)

**Malfoy spent much of their next Potions class doing dementor imitations across the dungeons; Ron finally cracked and flung a large, slippery crocodile heart at Malfoy, which hit him in the face and caused Snape to take fifty points from Gryffindor.**

Lily- Well, Snape, if you had put a stop to it in the first place, Ron wouldn't have acted like that.

**"If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off," said Ron as they headed toward Lupin's classroom after lunch.**

Remus- Don't worry, Ron, I've had all weekend to recuperate.

**"Check who's there, Hermione."**

**Hermione peered around the classroom door.**

**"It's okay."**

Sirius- See, Remus wouldn't miss two days in a row.

**Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes;**

Remus- That's the problem with Lycanthropy, one of them, anyway, the fact that as soon as you recover from the last full moon, you have another one to contend with. The only times I don't look terrible right after the Full Moon, is when you guys are with me. The first morning after we spent the night together as animals, you should have seen Madam Pomfrey's face. It was priceless.

**nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behavior while Lupin had been ill.**

Sirius- Typical, I doubt many of them actually did the essay.

Remus- (nervously) Hermione will have.

Lily- Don't worry, Remus. Hermione will not judge you because of what you are.

**"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"**

James- Now, children, even substitute teachers are allowed to give out homework. Remember Professor Bane?

Others- (shudder)

**"We don't know anything about werewolves--"**

**"--two rolls of parchment!"**

**"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly.**

James- Remus, you're taking this lightly.

Remus- Probably because I knew that he would try something like this.

**The babble broke out again.**

**"Yes, but he said we were really behind--"**

**"--he wouldn't listen--"**

Sirius- Not that that's a big surprise.

**"--two rolls of parchment!"**

**Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face.**

**"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."**

James- And I can just imagine the words that you will be having with Snivellous, too. Telling him in no uncertain terms to stick to your plans in future, and keep his big mouth shut.

Others- (nod)

**"Oh no," said Hermione, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it."**

Remus- Why am I not surprised?

**They had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.**

Sirius- (bitterly) Looks can be deceiving.

Lily- How do you know?

Sirius- Let's just say my dear brother thought it would be funny to send me to a swamp-filled place and I had to find my way out.

James- (curiously) How old were you?

Sirius- Seven.

Others-...

**"Lures travelers into bogs," said Professor Lupin as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead--people follow the light--then--"**

**The hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.**

All- (shudder)

**When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, Harry among them, but--**

**"Wait a moment, Harry," Lupin called. "I'd like a word."**

**Harry doubled back and watched Professor Lupin covering the hinkypunk's box with a cloth.**

**"I heard about the match," said Lupin, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"**

James- Unfortunately not. It's gone for good.

**"No," said Harry. "The tree smashed it to bits."**

**Lupin sighed.**

**"They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy named Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have had a chance."**

Lily- Now, Remus, I know that tone, and you are not to blame yourself for this. It was not your fault! It was the dementors.

Remus- (opens his mouth)

Lily- No arguments, Remus. Repeat after me. This is not my fault.

Remus- (reluctantly) This is not my fault.

Lily- Good.

Sirius/James- (stifle laughter)

**"Did you hear about the dementors, too?" said Harry with difficulty.**

**Lupin looked at him quickly.**

**"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time... furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds... I suppose they were the reason you fell?"**

Lily- What else would it be?

**"Yes," said Harry. He hesitated, and then the question he had to ask burst from him before he could stop himself. "Why? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just--"**

Lily- (in exactly the same tone she had used on Remus) Harry, you will not talk like that.

**"It has nothing to do with weakness," said Professor Lupin sharply as though he had read Harry's mind. "The dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."**

James- Gee, whatever gave you that idea?

**A ray of wintery sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Lupin's gray hairs and the lines on his young face.**

Lily- Goodness, Remus, those last twelve years must have been really hard for you.

Remus- Yeah, losing all my friends who didn't care about my being a werewolf would do that.

"**Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth.**

Lily- What are the foulest?

James- People like Voldemort.

Lily- Oh.

**They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too close to a dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself… soulless and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences in your life. And the worst that happened to you, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to be ashamed of."**

James- Wow, Remus, I didn't know all that about dementors.

Remus- I must have learned all this when I got out of school. But I wonder why.

"**When they get near me…" Harry stared at Lupin's desk, his throat tight. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."**

**Lupin made a sudden motion with his arm as though to grip Harry's shoulder, but thought better of it.**

Lily- Why?

Remus- A teacher can't do that to one of the students.

Lily- I suppose…

**There was a moment's silence, then—**

"**Why did they have to come to the match?" said Harry bitterly.**

Sirius- I expect it was because they sensed me there.

"**They're getting hungry," said Lupin coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up…**

All- (shudder)

**I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement… emotions running high… it was their idea of a feast."**

"**Azkaban must be terrible," Harry muttered. Lupin nodded grimly.**

Lily- You've been there?

Remus- Must have been after Sirius was taken there.

"**The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheerful thought.**

Harmony-_ But what about thoughts of revenge? That isn't cheerful, but it's strong._

Sirius-_ Did you say something, Harmony?_

Harmony- _No._

**Most of them go mad within weeks."**

"**But Sirius Black escaped from them," Harry said slowly. "He got away…"**

**Lupin's briefcase slipped from the desk; he had to stoop quickly to catch it.**

James- Remus, whatever they are hiding from Harry, it seems that you know it, too.

Remus- Yeah. (And I think I might know what it is, or part of what it is. I just hope I'm wrong.)

"**Yes," he said straightening up, "Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible… Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long…"**

"**You made the dementor on the train back off," said Harry suddenly.**

Lily- Maybe you can teach him how to do that, Remus.

Remus- I'd be happy to.

"**There are—certain defenses one can use," said Lupin.**

Remus- All of which wouldn't do Sirius much good, as he doesn't have a wand.

"**But there was only one dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist.**

"**What defenses?" said Harry at once. "Can you teach me?"**

"**I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting dementors, Harry… quite the contrary…"**

Lily- Now, Remus, out of all of us, you were the first one to produce a Patronus.

"**But if the dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them…"**

Remus- No arguments there.

Others- (nod)

**Lupin looked into Harry's determined face, hesitated, then said, "Well… all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."**

James- Now, Remus, you can't choose the time for a Full Moon.

Remus- I know, but I can't tell that to Harry, can I?

**What with the promise of anti-dementor lessons from Lupin, the thought that he might never have to hear his mother's death again, and the fact that Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November, Harry's mood took a definite upturn.**

Lily- Thank goodness. I hated hearing about him being depressed.

Others- (nod)

**Gryffindor was not out of the running after all, although they could not afford to lose another match.**

James- That won't happen. Remus will help him arm himself, and Dumbledore won't let them anywhere near the field.

**Wood became repossessed of his manic energy, and worked his team as hard as ever in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December. Harry saw no hint of a dementor within the grounds. Dumbledore's anger seemed to be keeping them at their stations at the entrances.**

Sirius- That's where they need to stay.

**Two weeks before the end of term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white, and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a burst of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies.**

Lily- How beautiful.

**The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Both Ron and Hermione had decided to remain at Hogwarts, and though Ron said it was because he couldn't stand two weeks with Percy, and Hermione insisted she needed to use the library, Harry wasn't fooled; they were doing it to keep him company, and he was grateful.**

Remus- I remember when you did that our second year. I should have realized that you were there because that was the year that the full moon was on Christmas and you wanted to reveal that you knew what I was.

Lily- How did they do that?

Remus- Well, Sirius was up waiting for me when I got back to the Common Room the next morning. When I saw him there, I knew that everything was out in the open. I was so scared. I just knew that they would hate me. But they didn't.

Lily- (turning to the others) How long had you known, by that time?

James- We had known since November's full moon. We had been told by Remus that he would be in the Infirmary for the day because of a stomach-ache, but that day we had a detention in the hospital wing and he wasn't there. That got us to thinking. We thought back on all the times that we had known Remus to be gone and realized they all coincided with the full moon.

Sirius- I went to Remus and asked him straight out. I could see in his eyes that he knew that we knew. That's when the others came down and we convinced him that we didn't care that he was a werewolf. That he was a decent person who had a terrible experience once a month. After that we tried to find out as much as we could about Lycanthropy and what we could do to help.

Lily- Wow, is there anything you wouldn't do to help a friend?

Others- No!

**To everyone's delight, except Harry's, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.**

**"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione. "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes."**

Lily- It would certainly interest them as they are Muggles.

**Resigned to the fact that he would be the only third year staying behind again, Harry borrowed a copy of Which Broomstick from Wood, and decided to spend the day reading up on the different makes. He had been riding one of the school brooms at team practices, an ancient Shooting Star, which was very slow and jerky; he definitely needed a new broom of his own.**

Sirius- Don't worry, Harry, I will probably get a Firebolt for you for Christmas.

Others- (stare at him)

Sirius- What!

**On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry bid a good-bye to Ron and Hermione, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves, then turned up the marble staircase alone, and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower. Snow had started to fall outside the windows, and the castle was very still and quiet.**

**"Psst--Harry!"**

**He turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at him from behind a statue of a hump-backed one-eyed witch.**

Marauders- Excellent!

Lily- What?

James- You'll see.

**"What are you doing?" said Harry curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"**

**"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred with a mysterious wink. "Come in here..."**

**He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Harry followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Harry.**

James- They have it.

Lily- What?

James- Our map.

Sirius- Sweet. Harry will be able to get to Hogsmeade after all.

**"Early Christmas present for you, Harry" he said.**

**Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment, with nothing written on it. Harry suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes stared at it.**

**"What's that supposed to be?"**

**"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.**

Marauders- Ours, too.

Lily- A blank piece of parchment?

Marauders- (laugh)

**"It's a wrench giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your needs greater than ours."**

**"Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."**

James- Rubbish. Just because you know all its secrets, doesn't mean you don't need it anymore.

**"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry.**

**"A bit of old parchment?" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."**

**"Well... when we were in our first year, Harry-- young, carefree, and innocent--"**

Marauders- (snort)

**Harry snorted. He doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.**

**"--well more innocent than we are now-- we got into a spot of bother with Filch."**

**"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason--"**

Lily- (sarcastically) I can't understand why.

**"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual--"**

**"--detention--"**

**--disembowelment--"**

**"--and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinet marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."**

Lily- (looking at the Marauders) How much of the stuff in that drawer is yours?

Marauders- (whistle innocently)

Lily- (snorts in disgust)

**"Don't tell me--" said Harry, starting to grin.**

**"Well, what would you have done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open and grabbed-- this."**

**"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."**

James- Either that, or he knew it was possibly dangerous because we had it with us, when he confiscated it.

**"And you know how to work it?"**

**"Oh, yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."**

James- Imagine that.

**"You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.**

Sirius- It looks like that so that no one would ever think twice about it.

**"Oh, are we?" said George.**

**He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."**

Remus- I wonder how long it took them to figure it out.

**And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly, green words, that proclaimed**

_**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**_

_**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers**_

_**are proud to present**_

_**The Marauder's Map**_

Marauders- (cheer)

**It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing.**

Lily- (sounding impressed) How long did you work on this?

James- About a year.

Lily- Wow.

**Astounded Harry bent over it. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as Harry's eyes traveled up and down the familiar corridors, he noticed something else.**

**The map showed a set of passages he had never entered.**

James- Of course not, they are secret.

**And many of them seemed to lead--**

**"Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four"-- he pointed them out-- "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in-- completely blocked.**

Sirius- Awww, I liked that passage.

**And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."**

**"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."**

**"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of law-breakers," said Fred solemnly.**

James- Nice to know we still have fans.

Lily- (smiles)

**"Right," said George briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it--"**

**"--or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly.**

Sirius- Yeah, it was only meant for Gryffindors, and only if they were up to no good.

**"Just tap it again and say,'Mischief Managed!" And it'll go blank."**

**"So, young Harry," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself."**

James- They are so good. Who here votes that they become official members of the Marauders? Lily, you can vote, too.

Lily- Aye!

Sirius- Aye!

Remus- Aye!

James- It's unanimous, then. Fred and George Weasley, though they aren't born yet, are official members of the Marauders.

**"See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking.**

**They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way.**

**Harry stood there, gazing at the miraculous map. He watched the tiny ink Mrs. Norris turn left and pause to sniff at something on the floor.**

James- Wait, I've never seen the map show what the person is actually doing before.

Remus- Me either. Maybe it is the fact that Harry is your son.

James- Maybe.

**If Filch really didn't know... he wouldn't have to pass the dementors at all...**

All- (smile)

**But even as he stood there, flooded with excitement, something Harry had once heard Mr. Weasley say came floating out of his memory.**

**'Never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain.'**

Lily- That's good advice.

James- Yeah, but we made that map, there is nothing dangerous about it.

Lily- We know that, but Harry doesn't.

**This map was one of those dangerous magical objects Mr. Weasley had been warning against... Aids for Magical Mischief Makers... but then, Harry reasoned, he only wanted to use it to get into Hogsmeade, it wasn't as though he wanted to steal anything or attack anyone...**

James- It wouldn't work then, anyway.

Lily- What?

Remus- We safeguarded it so that no one could use it for truly evil designs.

James- Pranks don't count. You need to be trying to torture or kill someone to not be able to use it.

Lily- Oh.

**and Fred and George had been using it for years without anything horrible happening...**

**Harry traced the secret passage to Honeydukes with his finger.**

James- Oh, Harry, just go, you need to have a little fun.

**Then, quite suddenly, as though following orders, he rolled up the map, stuffed it inside his robes, and hurried to the door of the classroom. He opened it a couple of inches. There was no one outside. Very carefully, he edged out of the room and behind the statue of the one-eyed witch.**

James- Yeah, he's going to go to Hogsmeade.

Others- (smile with delight)

**What did he have to do? He pulled out the map again and saw, to his astonishment, that a new ink figure had appeared upon it, labeled Harry Potter. This figure was standing exactly where the real Harry was standing, about halfway down the third-floor corridor. Harry watched carefully. His little ink self appeared to be tapping the witch with his minute wand. Harry quickly took out his real wand and tapped the statue. Nothing happened. He looked back at the map. The tiniest speech bubble had appeared next to his figure. The word inside said, "Dissendium."**

Sirius- It took us a month to learn how to do that. Get into the statue, I mean. After that, you couldn't keep us out of Hogsmeade.

**"Dissendium!" Harry whispered, tapping the stone witch again.**

**At once the statue's hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly thin person. Harry glanced quickly up and down the corridor, then tucked the map away again, hoisted himself into the hole headfirst, and pushed himself forward.**

**He slid a considerable way down what felt like a stone slide, then landed on cold, damp earth. He stood up, looking around. It was pitch dark. He held up his wand, muttered, "Lumos!" and saw that he was in a very narrow, low, earthy passageway. He raised the map, tapped it with the tip of his wand, and muttered, "Mischief managed!" The map went blank at once.**

Lily- Did you guys ever get caught with the map?

Sirius- Yes, but we had already wiped it blank and we told Professor Flitwick that it was just some old parchment.

Lily- He believed you?

Marauders- (nod)

Lily- Strange.

**He folded it carefully, tucked it inside his robes, then, heart beating fast, both excited and apprehensive, he set off.**

**The passage twisted and turned, more like the burrow of a giant rabbit than anything else. Harry hurried along it, stumbling now and then on the uneven floor, holding his wand out in front of him.**

**It took ages, but Harry had the thought of Honeydukes to sustain him. After what felt like an hour, the passage began to rise. Panting, Harry sped up, his face hot, his feet very cold.**

James- It only takes about twenty minutes to get to Hogsmeade by this route. But when you are excited, it seems to take forever.

Sirius/Remus- (nod)

**Ten minutes later, he came to the foot of some worn stone steps, which rose out of sight above him. Careful not to make any noise, Harry began to climb. A hundred steps, two hundred steps, he lost count as he climbed, watching his feet... Then, without warning, his head hit something hard.**

Sirius- That hurts. I remember when I did that the first time.

Lily- What the first time you went through that tunnel, or the first time you hit your head.

Sirius- No comment.

James/Remus- (snicker)

**It seemed to be a trapdoor. Harry stood there, massaging the top of his head, listening. He couldn't hear any sounds above him. Very slowly, he pushed the trapdoor open and peered over the edge.**

**He was in a cellar, which was full of wooden crates and boxes. Harry climbed out of the trapdoor and replaced it-- it blended so perfectly with the dusty floor that it was impossible to tell it was there.**

James- Which would make it a great escape route if someone needed to get away from another person in a hurry and back to the safety of Hogwarts.

Lily- (Sarcastically) Wow, James, that made sense.

James- Well, I think that is what it was for, initially. But over the years, people have forgotten about it. Though I'm not too sure that Dumbledore has. We have had some close calls with him by that statue.

**Harry crept slowly toward the wooden staircase that led upstairs. Now he could definitely hear voices, not to mention the tinkle of a bell and the opening and shutting of a door.**

**Wondering what he ought to do,**

Sirius- Well, that should be obvious. You should go upstairs and lose yourself in the crowd.

**he suddenly heard a door open much closer at hand; somebody was about to come downstairs.**

All- Hide!

**"And get another box of Jelly Slugs, dear, they've nearly cleaned us out--" said a woman's voice.**

**A pair of feet was coming down the staircase. Harry leapt behind an enormous crate and waited for the footsteps to pass. He heard the man shifting boxes against the opposite wall. He might not get another chance--**

Remus- So get going already.

**Quickly and silently, Harry dodged out from his hiding place and climbed the stairs; looking back, he saw an enormous backside and shiny bald head, buried in a box.**

Sirius- The man must like sampling his merchandise.

Others- (snicker)

**Harry reached the door at the top of the stairs, slipped through it, and found himself behind the counter of Honeydukes-- he ducked, crept sideways, and then straightened up.**

James- Yeah, he's in.

**Honeydukes was so crowded with Hogwarts students that no one looked twice at Harry. He edged among them, looking around, and suppressed a laugh as he imagined the look that would spread over Dudley's piggy face if he could see where Harry was now.**

Lily- Thank goodness, Dudley will never go there. Those people would be able to retire on what Petunia and Vernon would spend on Dudley and then there wouldn't be a candy store in Hogsmeade anymore.

**There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-colored toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizbees, the levitating sherbet balls that Ron had mentioned; along yet another wall were "Special Effects" sweets Droobles Best Blowing Gum (which filled the room with bluebell-colored bubbles that refused to pop for days), the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps ("breathe fire for your friends!"), Ice Mice ("hear your teeth chatter and squeak!"), peppermint creams shaped like toads ("hop realistically in the stomach!", fragile sugar-spun quills, and exploding bonbons.**

Lily- (turns and sees that the boys are drooling) Guys, it's just a candy store.

Marauders- (stare at her as if she's crazy)

**Harry squeezed himself through a crowd of sixth years and saw a sign hanging in the farthest corner of the shop (UNUSUAL TASTES). Ron and Hermione were standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood-flavored lollipops.**

Sirius- (makes a face) Ugh!

Lily- (disbelievingly) You tried one!

Sirius- Those two dared me.

James- You didn't have to take us up on it.

Sirius- (snorts in disbelief)

**Harry sneaked up behind them.**

**"Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione was saying.**

**"How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.**

Lily- Ugh! Gross!

Boys- (laugh)

**"Definitely not," said Harry.**

**Ron nearly dropped the jar.**

**"Harry!" squealed Hermione. "What are you doing here? How--how did you--?"**

**"Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"**

**"Course I haven't," said Harry. He dropped his voice so that none of the sixth years could hear him and told them about the Marauders' Map.**

**"How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" said Ron outraged. "I'm their brother!"**

**"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"**

Sirius- Uh-oh, here comes another fight.

Others- (groan)

**"No, I'm not!" said Harry.**

**"Are you mad?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"**

James- Besides, it would get Remus in trouble as they would know who wrote it and he's the only one around that can still get in trouble.

**"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know that Fred and George had nicked it!"**

James- That, too.

**"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"**

Sirius- One, most of the passages require a wand, and two, Remus would have thought of that.

**"He can't be getting in through a passage," said Harry quickly. "There are seven tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three-- one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I came through-- well-- it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar, so unless he knew it was there..."**

Sirius- The passage with the Whomping Willow on top of it wouldn't work anyway, because it doesn't go into the castle.

**Harry hesitated. What if Black did know the passage was there?**

Sirius- It doesn't matter, Harry. I would never hurt you.

**Ron, however, cleared his throat significantly, and pointed to a notice pasted on the inside of the sweetshop door.**

_**BY ORDER OF**_

_**THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**_

_**CUSTOMERS ARE REMINDED THAT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, DEMENTORS WILL BE PATROLLING THE STREETS OF HOGSMEADE EVERY NIGHT AFTER SUNDOWN. THIS MEASURE HAS BEEN PUT IN PLACE FOR THE SAFETY OF HOGSMEADE RESIDENTS AND WILL BE LIFTED UPON THE RECAPTURE OF SIRIUS BLACK.**_

Sirius- Wow, I have always wanted to be famous. But this is ridiculous.

_**IT IS THEREFORE ADVISABLE THAT YOU COMPLETE YOUR SHOPPING WELL BEFORE NIGHTFALL.**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

James- It doesn't sound like Harry, Ron, and Hermione have much time left then.

Others- (nod)

**"See?" said Ron quietly. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"**

James- Not necessarily. Sirius is a Marauder. We've gone there several times after hours, they don't hear a thing.

Lily- James!

Remus- Relax, Lily, we always pay for the stuff we take. It's not really stealing.

Lily- Hmph!

**"Yes, but-- but--" Hermione seemed to be struggling to find another problem. "Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet-- what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"**

Lily- She has a point.

Sirius- (looks at her in alarm)

Lily- Now, Sirius, I'm not saying you would do anything. But if there really was a killer after Harry and he was out in plain sight. It would be easy for the killer to hurt Harry before Ron and Hermione could get help.

Sirius- (begrudgingly) I guess you're right.

**"He'd have a job spotting Harry in this," said Ron, nodding through the mullioned windows at the thick, swirling snow. "Come on, Hermione, it's Christmas. Harry deserves a break."**

Lily- That and the fact that Sirius isn't after Harry, is the only reason that I'm not mad at Harry for going.

**Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried.**

**"Are you going to report me?" Harry asked her, grinning.**

**"Oh-- of course not-- but honestly, Harry--"**

**"Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?" said Ron, grabbing him and leading him over to their barrel. "And the jelly slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven-- it burnt a hole right through my tongue.**

Lily- I bet his mother was furious.

James- Why? It was just a joke.

Lily- (sighs)

**I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick." Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. "Reckon Fred'd take a bit of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?"**

Sirius- Doubtful. It's hard to prank a prankster.

**When Ron and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the three of them left Honeydukes for the blizzard outside.**

**Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.**

Lily- How beautiful. I love Hogsmeade weekend just before Christmas.

**Harry shivered; unlike the other two, he didn't have his cloak. They headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind, Ron and Hermione shouting through their scarves.**

**"That's the post office--"**

**"Zonko's is up there--"**

**"We could go to the Shrieking Shack--"**

Remus- It's not that great. Why does everyone keep bringing it up?

**"Tell you what," said Ron, his teeth chattering, "shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"**

James- Yeah, Madame Rosmerta won't tell on you. She liked us.

Lily- Really?

Sirius- Yeah, she never cared what time of the day or night we showed up, she always let us in.

**Harry was more than willing; the wind was fierce and his hands were freezing, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn.**

**It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.**

**"That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red.**

James- Ooohh, I think someone has a crush.

Sirius- That was a long time ago, and you promised never to mention it.

Remus- Uh, Sirius, he wasn't talking about you.

Sirius- I... (blushes)

Others- (snicker)

**Harry and Hermione made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying three foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.**

All- MMMmmmm...

**"Merry Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard.**

**Harry drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of him from the inside.**

James- That's the good thing about Butterbeer. I'm sure that it's a remedy for something.

Lily- It is.

James- What?

Lily- Frostbite.

**A sudden breeze ruffled his hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Harry looked over the rim of his tankard and choked.**

**Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak-- Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.**

All- Uh-oh.

James- This is so not good.

Lily- They'll be seen.

**In an instant, Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table. Dripping with butterbeer and crouching out of sight, Harry clutched his empty tankard and watched the teachers' and Fudge's feet move toward the bar, pause, then turn and walk right toward him.**

Sirius- Do something, Hermione.

Lily- Why Hermione?

Sirius- She's the one that has all the good ideas.

**Somewhere above him, Hermione whispered, "Mobiliarbus!"**

Lily- Thanks, Hermione.

**The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view.**

James- Good, now no one will see them.

Others- (breathe a sigh of relief)

**Staring through the dense lower branches, Harry saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs,**

Sirius- Wow, within touching distance. I remember a time when we all were that close to Filch while under the Invisibility Cloak. We were sure we'd be caught.

**then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and minister as they sat down.**

**Next he saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice.**

James- (sarcastically) No he heard a male's voice and almost died from the shock of a man wearing high heels.

Others- (snicker)

**"A small gillywater--"**

**"Mine," said Professor McGonagall's voice.**

(AN What is gillywater?)

**"Four pints of mulled mead--"**

Remus- (sarcastically) Gee, I wonder who that would be for.

**"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.**

**"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella--"**

Lily- Mmmm.

**"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.**

Others- (stare at Lily)

Lily- (blushes) What!

**"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."**

James- What else would he have?

**"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us..."**

Lily- Wow, she sure is popular.

**"Well, thank you very much, Minister."**

**Harry watched the glittering heels march away and back again. His heart was pounding uncomfortably in his throat. Why hadn't it occurred to him that this was the last weekend of the term for the teachers, too?**

Lily- Because you were having too much fun.

**And how long were they going to sit there? He needed time to sneak back into Honeydukes if he wanted to return to school tonight...**

Lily- Where else would you go?

**Hermione's leg gave a nervous twitch next to him.**

**"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice.**

Remus- Yeah, he hardly ever goes to Hogsmeade, especially in this weather.

**Harry saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers.**

James- Which means one of two things. Either he thinks what he has to say is a state secret. Or he wants to make himself look important.

Lily- (disgustedly) Or both.

**Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween."**

Sirius- Yeah, Hagrid probably told her.

**"I did hear a rumor," admitted Madam Rosmerta.**

**"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.**

James- Probably. He can't keep his mouth shut after a couple of drinks.

**"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

Sirius- If I haven't got what I came for in the first place, probably.

**"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.**

**"You know the dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away... It's very bad for business, Minister."**

Lily- I can imagine.

**"Rosmerta, m'dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution... unfortunate, but there you are... I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore-- he won't let them inside the castle grounds."**

James- (disgustedly) I wonder why. After what they nearly did to my son. And Harry's not the only one there that has a terrible past, I'm sure.

**"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"**

**"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.**

**"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse... We all know what Black's capable of..."**

Remus- I think we are now going to learn what it is that they are keeping from Harry. And I have a feeling that we won't like it at all.

Others- (shudder)

**"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought... I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he would have become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."**

Lily- There was a mistake, Sirius would never do what they accused him of. He's innocent.

**"You don't know that half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."**

Remus- Uh-oh. I have a really bad feeling about this.

Harmony- (crawls into Sirius' lap, purring)

**"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"**

Lily- What could be worse than that? If he did it, that is.

**"I certainly do," said Fudge.**

**"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"**

James- That is the worst question that you can ask someone. There is always something worse.

**"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"**

Remus- They better not be inferring what I think they are.

**"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here-- ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"**

James- Of course, he was my best friend.

**Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk. Ron kicked him.**

**"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang.**

James/Sirius- Hey!

**Both very bright, of course-- exceptionally bright, in fact-- but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers--"**

James- You'd miss it if we weren't the way we are. After all, school would be rather boring without the Marauders.

Other Marauders- Here, here.

**"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."**

Sirius- I wonder who has more detentions.

James- Us, naturally.

**"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"**

Remus- Actually, they are closer than any brothers I've ever seen.

**"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry.**

Lily- (worriedly) I don't like where this is going.

**Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."**

**"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

**"Worse even than that, m'dear..." Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from.**

James- You're telling me!

Others- (shaky chuckles)

**Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."**

Lily- No, that's not possible.

James- Lily, what's wrong?

Lily- You'll see.

**"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.**

**"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find-- unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"**

Sirius- (went rigid)

James- No, there is no way that Sirius would even think of doing such a thing. I don't care what they say, he didn't do it.

**"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

**"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were,**

James- Which he would. Why does everyone think that he would betray us? It's not possible.

**that Black was planning to go into hiding himself... and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."**

**"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.**

**"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."**

Sirius- But why would they suspect me? There are many people who are close to you guys.

**"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"**

**"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed--"**

**"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.**

Remus- Okay, something doesn't make sense here. Why would Sirius, if indeed it was Sirius, which I doubt, wait a week to betray them? Voldemort is even more impatient than Sirius. If Sirius had told Voldemort as soon as he became their Secret-Keeper, then Voldemort would have attacked then, not a week later.

**"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seemed to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it--"**

Sirius- But, I would never run from my actions. Even with the thing with Snape I came forward and told Dumbledore what happened. I would not try to get out of the consequences.

**"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.**

Sirius- (sadly) Even Hagrid believes it.

**"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.**

**"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they were killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead... an' Sirius Black turns up on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there.**

Sirius- (had gone white) I must have done it. How else would I know where they lived and that they were dead! I must have done everything they say I did!

James- Sirius!

Sirius- (backing away from the others) I must get out of here before I endanger all of you.

As he spoke, the chalky white of Sirius's face was creeping up into his hair. Soon all of Sirius's hair was chalk white except for a a single lock of black. With a quiet pop he turned into his animagus form and fled from the room.


	23. Things Are Not Always What They Seem

**Part Twenty-Three**

Sirius was so upset, that he didn't bother to touch the knot on the trunk of the Whomping Willow. He just barreled out of the hole at its base and barely felt the blows as the tree struck him.

He didn't want to believe it, but the proof had been too overpowering. If he wasn't the Secret-Keeper, how could he have known where the Potters lived while in hiding? And if he wasn't the Potters' Secret-Keeper why did everyone think he was? Even Dumbledore knew that he had been the Secret-Keeper. If, for some reason they had changed, they would have at the very least told Dumbledore, wouldn't they?

It was quite some time before Sirius stopped running and collapsed. He didn't know where he was except that it was somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. He turned back into his human form and bent his head and cried as if his heart would break.

"Friend of Hagrid, I thought I told you that you were not allowed in this part of the Forest." said a low solemn voice.

Sirius raised his head and found that he was facing a centaur with a palomino body.

"Oh, hello, Firenze," he said.

"You are bleeding, friend of Hagrid," said Firenze. "You must be more careful in the decisions that you make, especially those involving one who is like your brother."

"You don't have to tell me that, Firenze," said Sirius. "What I have just learned may kill the only friendships that matter to me."

"Things are not always what they seem, friend of Hagrid," said Firenze. "Remember that those who are loyal and true will always remain loyal and true. That what may seem to everyone else to be true is quite often not. Humans are fond of saying that they are only "human." And sometimes mistakes are made that seem to be the only course of action to make. That doesn't make them right. Remember that. Be well, friend of Hagrid," he said and disappeared as quickly as he came.

Sirius stood up. He hoped that the centaur was right. That whatever had happened could be changed by changing the decision that he had made, or by finding out the real truth of the matter. There was no way that he would ever knowingly betray his friends. He heard James coming toward him and turned.

"Sirius," James said putting his arm out for Sirius to take. "You're hurt. We don't believe that you would ever do such a thing. That is not you. Come back and we will read the rest of the book. I know that all of this will eventually be explained. There has got to be something else going on."

Sirius nodded. Only then did he become aware of the pain that radiated from several deep cuts on his body. His left leg would not bear his weight and he fell to the ground.


	24. Sirius Is Innocent and That's Final

**Part Twenty-Four**

James stared at Sirius. He had never seen Sirius look worse. Even though it had been over an hour since they had found out what the wizarding world was holding back from Harry, the shock and confusion had not faded from Sirius's eyes. There were lines on his face that had never been there before. He had a cut across his face from his right temple to the corner of his mouth. It was so deep that part of Sirius's cheekbone was visible. There were several other deep cuts on his body and his hair had stayed white.

He looked down at Sirius's leg and saw the way that it was crooked and wouldn't support him.

"Sirius, I think that you should transform back to a dog. The injury to your leg won't be as much of a problem and we have to get out of the Forest. It will be all right, I promise, something doesn't make sense about the story. I mean, besides the fact that you would never betray me. When we get back, Lily will probably know a spell to help your leg."

Sirius nodded and transformed back into a dog. As James had said, it was a big help to have three legs to walk on and not one, but it was still very slow going as they walked back towards the Whomping Willow. It took them well over three hours to make it to the entrance where James used a branch to press the knot on the tree's trunk.

Lily- Thank goodness, Sirius, I was really worried about you. I don't care what everyone says, you couldn't have done what they say you did.

Remus- Yeah. I mean, Fudge said that nothing changed after Hogwarts. If nothing changed, then you wouldn't have been capable of betrayal.

Sirius- Thanks, guys. I had a talk with Firenze before James showed up. He told me to remember that things are not always what they seem. I know that it sounds cliched, but it's true.

Lily- Here, Sirius, I can help with your leg. I can't do anything for the cut, though. It will leave a very definite scar.

Sirius- It doesn't matter. I was becoming too handsome anyway.

Others- (shaky laughter)

Lily- Ferula.

Sirius- Thanks.

Lily- Well, I think we had better continue with the book so we know what really happened.

**I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do.**

Sirius- But, if I had betrayed James and Lily, I wouldn't have shown up at all. I would have known that everyone thought I was a traitor. I would have been in hiding.

**White an' shakin' he was.**

James- Of course he was! He just found us dead!

**An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.**

Sirius- Thanks, Hagrid, you probably stopped me from doing something really stupid.

**"Hagrid, please," said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"**

**"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James?**

James- of course he was! What else would he be upset about!

**It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him--'**

Sirius- Of course I'd look after him! If there was no hope for James and Lily, I would need someone to love and protect.

**Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in.**

Remus- That's another reason that Sirius is innocent. He would never have given in if he was working for Voldemort. Heck, he wouldn't even have argued, he would have just killed you.

**Told me ter take his motorcycle ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore," he says.**

James- That doesn't sound good, Sirius. That sounds like you were about to do something either stupid, suicidal, or both.

**"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.**

Remus- True. It wouldn't have taken them long to try and capture him.

James- Dumbledore probably sent them a message before Hagrid even left Hogwarts.

**"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to 'em anymore..."**

Sirius- That may be true, but I never went to the Dark Side and I never will. I'm not like my family. I thought that I had convinced everybody of that.

James- You have convinced everyone who matters. And the Remus in the book will see the light, eventually. You'll explain yourself to him, I'm sure of it.

**A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"**

**"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew-- another of the Potters' friends.**

All- Peter!

James- This is making even less sense. Why would Peter confront Sirius? He hates confrontations.

**Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret Keeper, he went after Black himself."**

Sirius- (sarcastically) Ha ha, that's a good one. Peter wouldn't even accuse me of pouring water over his head if I had a bucket in my hand.

**"Pettigrew... that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.**

James- Yeah, and sometimes it gets really annoying.

**"Hero-worshiped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise.**

Sirius- I'll say.

**I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I-- how I regret that now..." She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.**

Remus- Wait, didn't Stan say that when Sirius blew up the street, a wizard died? You don't think...?

James- Why would Sirius kill Peter? He may be annoying, but he's loyal.

**"There now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses-- Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later-- told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens..."**

Sirius- (goes white) I would never kill someone like Peter. Especially not when he is so bad at dueling.

**Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy... foolish boy... he was always hopeless at dueling... should have left it to the Ministry..."**

**"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands-- I'd've ripped him limb-- from-- limb," Hagrid growled.**

All- (shudder)

**"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophies at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I-- I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing,**

James- That still doesn't make sense.

Remus- What?

James- Why he was laughing. Sirius has never found death funny. Any time someone brings it up, he changes the subject.

Remus- True.

**with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him... a heap of bloodstained robes and a few-- a few fragments--"**

**Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.**

**"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."**

Sirius- Wait a minute. Didn't I get a trial?

Remus- It doesn't sound like it.

Sirius- That's not fair. What if there was something that they didn't know. If they had given me Veritaserum (sp?) they would know I spoke the truth.

**Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.**

**"Is it true he's mad, Minister?"**

**"I wish that I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe that his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man-- cruel... pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them... but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quit rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored--**

Sirius- I probably was. Staying in one place for too long really gets to me. Especially if I'm alone.

**asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword.**

James- Wait, Fudge gave him his paper?

Lily- Sounds like it. Why?

James- I don't know. I just have a feeling that this will be important later in the story.

**Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the dementors seemed to be having on him-- and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."**

All- (shudder)

James- I wonder what helped you fight the effects.

**"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"**

All- NO!

**"I daresay that is his-- er-- eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing... but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he will rise again..."**

Remus- Why do I get the feeling that statement will prove all too true?

**There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.**

**"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back to the castle," said Professor McGonagall.**

**One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Harry took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosmerta's heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared.**

**"Harry?"**

**Ron's and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They were both staring at him, lost for words.**

Sirius- I don't blame them. If I knew that someone had betrayed my best friends and heard it second-hand. I don't know what I would do.

James- Don't worry, this will never happen.

Lily- That is the end of the chapter. James, I think it is your turn.


	25. The Best Christmas Present Ever

**serpentinexsin: **Yeah, I had this story posted before, but it was taken off Glad you like it.

**officialgroupie502: **Glad you like it. Until I reach the part I have finished, I will be updating regularly.

**I-Want-To-Fly: **Yes, they did and I am really mad at them for it. They never gave me a definite reason. Yeah, I know it took me a while to get there but it should go a lot faster from now on.

**goofball: **Thanks, I will.

**hannahmionemobp: **I wasn't up late at all. Like I told officialgroupie, I have a lot of this story already finished.

**Part Twenty-Five**

James- Well, I certainly hope that this chapter is better than the last one.

Others- (nod in agreement)

James- The chapter title sounds encouraging. It's called The Firebolt.

Sirius- I hope that I have got one for Christmas.

Remus- If you did, Sirius, I don't think that they would take it very well.

Sirius- I don't care. Harry deserves something nice for having to put up with the Dursleys. And for just being my godson.

Remus- True.

**Harry didn't have a very clear idea how he had managed to get back into Honeydukes cellar, through the tunnel and into the castle once more. All he knew was that the return trip seemed to take no time at all, and that he hardly noticed what he was doing, because his head was still pounding with the conversation he had just heard.**

James- Harry, I know from experience that you will be reliving that conversation for quite a while, but you can't let it rule your life.

**Why had nobody ever told him? Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley, Cornelius Fudge... why hadn't anyone ever mentioned the fact that Harry's parents had died because their best friend had betrayed them?**

Lily- Probably, because they were worried that you would react like this and would want revenge. Then you would do what James would do and go look for him.

James- True, if I believed it in the first place. Which I don't.

Lily- Neither do I, but that is beside the point.

**Ron and Hermione watched Harry nervously all through dinner, not daring to talk about what they'd overheard, because Percy was sitting close by them. When they went upstairs to the crowded common room, it was to find Fred and George had set off half a dozen Dungbombs in a fit of end-of-term high spirits.**

Sirius- Or that was just the excuse that they came up with for doing so.

**Harry, who didn't want Fred and George asking him whether he'd reached Hogsmeade or not, sneaked quietly up to the empty dormitory and headed straight for his bedside cabinet. He pushed his books aside and quickly found what he was looking for-- the leather-bound photo album Hagrid had given him two years ago, which was full of wizard pictures of his mother and father.**

Lily- (sounding like she was going to cry) He shouldn't need a photo album to remember us by.

James- (puts his arm around her)

**He sat down on his bed, drew the hangings around him, and started turning the pages, searching, until...**

**He stopped on a picture of his parents' wedding day. There was his father waving up at him, beaming, the untidy black hair Harry had inherited standing up in all directions.**

Lily- (teasingly) You couldn't make it behave, even on your wedding day.

James- Of course not, you like it the way it is.

**There was his mother, alight with happiness, arm in arm with his dad. And there... that must be him. Their best man... Harry had never given him a thought before.**

**If he hadn't known it was the same person, he would never have guessed it was Black in this old photograph. His face wasn't sunken and waxy, but handsome, full of laughter. Had he already been working for Voldemort when this picture had been taken?**

Sirius- I could never have been working for Voldemort. Besides the obvious, I could never keep a secret around James, it's as if we can read each other's thoughts.

James- I know. Sometimes it's scary.

**Was he already planning the deaths of the two people next to him? Did he realize he was facing twelve years in Azkaban, twelve years that would make him unrecognizable?**

**But the dementors don't affect him, Harry thought, staring into the handsome, laughing face. He doesn't have to hear my mum screaming if they get too close--**

Sirius- Harry, if what I think happened, happened, I know that the dementors affect me. They may not make me see or hear the same things as you do, but that doesn't mean that I am not being tortured by them.

James- What do you mean? What do you think happened?

Sirius- I don't know.

**Harry slammed the albums shut, reached over and stuffed it back into his cabinet, took off his robe and glasses and got into bed, making sure the hangings were hiding him from view.**

**The dormitory door opened.**

**"Harry?" said Ron's voice uncertainly.**

**But Harry lay still, pretending to be asleep. He heard Ron leave again, and rolled over on his back, his eyes wide open.**

Lily- Harry, you should have talked to him. It isn't good to keep all of the anger inside you.

**A hatred such as he had never known before was coursing through Harry like poison. He could see Black laughing at him through the darkness, as though somebody had pasted the picture from the album over his eyes. He watched, as though somebody was playing him a piece of film, Sirius Black blasting Peter Pettigrew (who resembled Neville Longbottom) into a thousand pieces.**

Remus- That doesn't make sense, if Sirius was working for Voldemort why would he cause that much damage? Why not just use Avada Kedavra?

**He could hear (though having no idea what Black's voice might sound like) a low, excited murmur. "It has happened, My Lord... the Potters have made me their Secret Keeper..." And then came another voice, laughing shrilly, the same laugh that Harry heard inside his head whenever the dementors drew near...**

Remus- I don't care what they say. Sirius would never do what they say he did. It would please his family too much for one thing. Not to mention that betraying James would be like betraying himself.

**"Harry, you-- you look terrible."**

James- Well, what do you expect? He probably didn't get much if any sleep.

**Harry hadn't gotten to sleep until daybreak. He had awoken to find the dormitory deserted, dressed, and gone down the spiral staircase to a common room that was completely empty except for Ron, who was eating a Peppermint Toad and massaging his stomach, and Hermione, who had spread her homework over three tables.**

Remus- That's not very surprising, considering the amount of classes she has. She could probably spend the rest of break doing homework and just finish on time.

**"Where is everyone?" said Harry.**

**"Gone! It's the first day of holidays, remember?" said Ron, watching Harry closely. "It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you in a minute."**

Lily- No, you should leave him to sleep.

James- Lily, he woke on his own anyway, so it doesn't make a difference.

Lily- ...

**Harry slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks was spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug.**

Remus- And I'm sure that Ron and Hermione have already had a fight or three about that this morning.

Others- (laugh)

**"You really don't look well, you know," Hermione said, peering anxiously into his face.**

**"I'm fine," said Harry.**

Lily- Harry, I want you to talk to them about it. This is not good for you.

**"Harry, listen," said Hermione, exchanging a look with Ron, "you must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid."**

**"Like what?" said Harry.**

**"Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply.**

James- Man, they must know Harry very well.

Remus- Probably thought about it, before he did.

**Harry could tell they had rehearsed this conversation while he had been asleep. He didn't say anything.**

**"You won't, will you, Harry?" said Hermione.**

**"Because Black's not worth dying for," said Ron.**

Sirius- If I am what they say I am, they're right. I would not be worth the risk to your life.

**Harry looked at them. They didn't seem to understand at all.**

Lily- They understand, somewhat, Harry, but they know that there is nothing they can do about it.

**"D'you know what I see and hear every time a dementor gets too near me?" Ron and Hermione shook their heads, looking apprehensive. "I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget that in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her--"**

Sirius- Okay, Harry has a point. If I had found out all those things and knew who the friend was, I would go after him and kill him.

James/Lily- NOT HELPING, SIRIUS!

Sirius- I know. I was just saying...

**"There's nothing you can do!" said Hermione, looking stricken. "The dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and-- and serve him right!"**

**"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others."**

Sirius- Now I wouldn't say that. Azkaban is a punishment for anyone. And how would Fudge know if the dementors affected me or not? Just because I seemed normal for one hour or so?

**"So what are you saying?" said Ron, looking very tense. "You want to-- to kill Black or something?"**

**"Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Harry doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Harry?"**

James- (sarcastically) No of course not.

**Again, Harry didn't answer. He didn't know what he wanted to do. All he knew was that the idea of doing nothing, while Black was at liberty was almost more than he could stand.**

**"Malfoy knows," he said abruptly. "Remember what he said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself... I'd want revenge."**

Sirius- I think that Malfoy knows more than he's telling.

James- He would. His father would have told him. Lucius is practically next in line after Marcus to be second-in-command of the Death Eaters.

**"You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" said Ron furiously. "Listen... you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me-- the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find.**

Sirius- That and his robes.

Remus- Wait, they said that there was a pile of bloodstained robes in front of Sirius, didn't they?

Lily- (looks sick) Yeah, why?

Remus- I just thought it a little odd that they could find his robes in pretty good condition and that the only thing they could find of Peter was a finger.

**Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous--"**

**"Malfoy's dad must've told him," said Harry, ignoring Ron. "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle--"**

**"Say You-Know-Who, will you?" interjected Ron angrily.**

**"--so obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort--"**

Sirius- Maybe. If there was another person, though, they wouldn't stop to help me out. They hate me because I'm not like them.

**"--and Malfoy'd love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip. Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch."**

James- Yeah, because he's a bloody coward.

Others- (nod)

**"Harry, please," said Hermione, her eyes now shining with tears, "please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't put yourself in danger, it's what Black wants... Oh, Harry, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"**

Lily- That's right, Harry, we would not want you to put yourself in danger for us.

Sirius- Neither would I, Harry.

**"I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them," said Harry sharply.**

Lily- (remandingly) Harry, drop that tone of voice right now. That is no way to speak to your friends. They're only trying to help.

**There was a silence in which Crookshanks stretched luxuriously, flexing his claws. Ron's pocket quivered.**

Remus- (writes down: Rat seems to know what the cat is doing at all times, even when the rat can't see him.

**"Look," said Ron, obviously casting about for a change of subject. "It's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's-- let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!"**

Remus- I don't think that is a very good idea at this time, Ron.

**"No!" said Hermione quickly. "Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron--"**

James- Since when has that been a rule?

Sirius- Yeah, it's not dark. It's the middle of the day.

**"Yeah, let's go," said Harry, sitting up, "and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me all about my parents!"**

Remus- Now, Harry, Hagrid didn't know about the Secret Keeper thing.

Lily- Yeah, but I think Harry is upset that Sirius wasn't mentioned at all.

**Further discussion of Sirius Black plainly wasn't what Ron had in mind.**

**"Or we could have a game of chess," he said hastily, "or Gobstones. Percy left a set--"**

James- (sighs) Harry won't give up on the idea once he's got it into his head.

Lily- Yeah, he's like his father in that.

James- (blushes)

**"No, let's visit Hagrid," said Harry firmly.**

**So they got their cloaks from their dormitories and set off through the portrait hole ("Stand and fight, you yellow-bellied mongrels!"),**

Lily- They really need to get someone else for the portrait hole.

**down through the empty castle and out through the oak front doors.**

**They made their way slowly down the lawn, making a shallow trench in the glittering, powdery snow, their socks and the hems of their cloaks soaked and freezing. The Forbidden Forest looked as though it had been enchanted, each tree smattered with silver, and Hagrid's cabin looked like an iced cake.**

Lily- I wish I could be there to see that.

**Ron knocked, but there was no answer.**

James- Maybe he's at lunch.

**"He's not out, is he?" said Hermione, who was shivering under her cloak.**

**Ron had his ear to the door.**

**"There's a weird noise," he said. "Listen-- is that Fang?"**

**Harry and Hermione put their ears to the door too. From inside the cabin came a series of low, throbbing moans.**

Lily- I hope there is nothing terribly wrong.

Remus- Maybe it has something to do with Bucknbeak.

Lily- I hope not.

**"Think we'd better go and get someone?" said Ron nervously.**

**"Hagrid?" called Harry, thumping the door. "Hagrid, are you in there?"**

**There was a sound of heavy footsteps, then the door creaked open. Hagrid stood there with his eyes red and swollen, tears splashing down the front of his leather vest.**

**"Yeh've heard?" he bellowed, and he flung himself onto Harry's neck.**

Lily- No, they haven't heard yet, Hagrid, but you should tell them. Maybe they can help.

**Hagrid being at least twice the size of a normal man, this was no laughing matter. Harry, about to collapse under Hagrid's weight, was rescued by Ron and Hermione, who each seized Hagrid under an arm and heaved him back into the cabin. Hagrid allowed himself to be steered into a chair and slumped over the table, sobbing uncontrollably, his face glazed with tears that dripped down his tangled beard.**

James- It must be about Buckbeak. I've never seen him so worked up before.

**"Hagrid, what is it?" said Hermione aghast.**

**Harry spotted an official-looking letter lying open on the table.**

Remus- Uh-oh.

Lily- What?

Remus- You'll see.

**"What's this, Hagrid?"**

**Hagrid's sobs redoubled, but he shoved the letter toward Harry, who picked it up and read it aloud:**

_**Dear Mr. Hagrid,**_

_**Further to our inquiry into the attack by a hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident.**_

Remus- Well, that's a first. They usually don't care if someone is at fault or not.

**"Well, that's okay then, Hagrid!" said Ron, clapping Hagrid on the shoulder. But Hagrid continued to sob, and waved one of his gigantic hands, inviting Harry to read on.**

_**However,**_

Remus- I knew there would be a 'however.' There always is.

_**we must register our concern about the hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures.**_

Remus- I knew it. Buckbeak is as good as dead.

Lily- Why?

Remus- The 'Committee' does not look kindly on creatures that seem even remotely frightening. I was there once.

Sirius- Yeah, and it was only because I told the Committee that I was entirely to blame for the incident that Remus got away.

Remus- They still wanted to kill me.

_**The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the hippogriff should be tethered and isolated.**_

_**Yours in fellowship...**_

James- There will be no way that Buckbeak will get off. Lucius will probably already have bribed them into killing the beast already.

**There followed a list of the school governors.**

**"Oh," said Ron. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off--"**

**"Yeh don' know the gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" choked Hagrid, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!"**

Remus- (bitterly) He's got that right. If the evidence had a huge sign that said in bold letters that the creature was innocent, they'd still say he was guilty.

**A sudden sound from the corner of Hagrid's cabin made Harry, Ron, and Hermione whip around. Buckbeak the hippogriff was lying in the corner, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor.**

Lily- Ewww.

Others- (laugh)

**"I couldn't leave him tied up out there in the snow!" choked Hagrid. "All on his own! At Christmas."**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another. They had never seen eye to eye with Hagrid about what he called "interesting creatures" and other people called "terrifying monsters." On the other hand, there didn't seem to be any particular harm in Buckbeak. In fact, by Hagrid's usual standards, he was positively cute.**

Lily- I think hippogriffs are really beautiful.

**"You'll have to put up a good defense, Hagrid," said Hermione, sitting down and laying a hand on Hagrid's massive forearm. "I'm sure that Buckbeak is safe."**

**"Won't make no diff'rence!" sobbed Hagrid. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! An' if I lose the case, Buckbeak--"**

**Hagrid drew his finger swiftly across his throat, then gave a great wail and lurched forward, his face in his hands.**

**"What about Dumbledore, Hagrid?" said Harry.**

Lily- Yeah, he would be a big help!

**"He's done more'n enough fer me already," groaned Hagrid. "Got enough on his plate what with keepin' them dementors outta the castle, an' Sirius Black lurkin' around--"**

**Ron and Hermione looked quickly at Harry, as though expecting him to start berating Hagrid for not telling him the truth about Black. But Harry couldn't bring himself to do it, not now that he saw Hagrid so miserable and scared.**

Lily- Good, Harry, let yourself cool down before you ask him about it. Or maybe don't ask him at all.

**"Listen, Hagrid," he said, "you can't give up. Hermione's right, you just need a good defense. You can call us as witnesses--"**

**"I'm sure that I've read about a case of hippogriff-bating," said Hermione thoughtfully, "where the hippogriff got off. I'll look it up for you, Hagrid, and see exactly what happened."**

James- If Hermione can't find the information, Hagrid, it doesn't exist.

**Hagrid howled still more loudly. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron to help them.**

**"Er-- shall I make a cup of tea?" said Ron.**

Lily- That's always a good thing to do when someone is upset. Good thinking, Ron.

**Harry stared at him.**

**"It's what my mum always does whenever someone's upset," Ron muttered, shrugging.**

**At last, after many more assurances of help, with a steaming mug of tea in front of him, Hagrid blew his nose on a handkkerchief the size of a tablecloth and said, "Yer right. I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together..."**

Sirius- Trust them, Hagrid they will help. If nothing else, it will get Harry's mind off me.

**Fang the boarhound came timidly out from under the table and laid his head on Hagrid's knee.**

James- That dog isn't much help, sometimes.

**"I've not bin meself lately," said Hagrid, stroking Fang with one hand and mopping his face with the other. "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes--"**

**"We do like them!" lied Hermione at once.**

**"Yeah, they're great!" said Ron, crossing his fingers under the table. "Er-- how are the flobberworms?"**

**"Dead," said Hagrid gloomily. "Too much lettuce."**

All- (snort with laughter)

**"Oh no!" said Ron, his lip twitching.**

**"An' them dementors make me feel ruddy terrible an' all," said Hagrid with a sudden shudder. "Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. 'S like bein' back in Azkaban--"**

Lily- Why were you in Azkaban in the first place!

**He fell silent, gulping his tea. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched him breathlessly. They had never heard Hagrid talk about his brief spell in Azkaban before. After a pause, Hermione said timidly, "Is it awful there, Hagrid?"**

Sirius- (sarcastically) No, it's a bloody holiday!

James- (sharply) Sirius!

Sirius- (meekly) Sorry.

**"Yeh've no idea," said Hagrid quietly. "Never bin anywhere like it. Thought I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind... the day I got expelled from Hogwarts... day me dad died... day I had ter let Norbert go..."**

Remus- And you managed to stay sane for twelve years, Sirius? Wow!

**His eyes filled with tears. Norbert was the baby dragon Hagrid had once won in a game of cards.**

James- I would have loved to hear the story behind that one.

**"Yeh can' really remember who yeh are after a while. An' yeh can' see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd just die in me sleep... When they let me out, it was like bein' born again, ev'rythin' came floodin' back, it was the bes' feelin' in the world.**

Sirius- If that came after only a few months in there. It must have felt wonderful to just be able to walk more than a few feet after twelve years.

**Mind, the dementors weren't keen on lettin' me go."**

**"But you were innocent!" said Hermione.**

Remus- They wouldn't care.

**Hagrid snorted.**

**"Think that matters to them? They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck there with 'em so they can leech all the happiness out of 'em, they don' give a damn who's guilty an' who's not."**

Lily- So there could be more people in Azkaban that were innocent when they went in. That's a horrible thought. What if it was found out that they were innocent later? What could anyone do? Say, "Oops, my fault!"

**Hagrid went quiet for a moment, staring into his tea. Then he said quietly, "Thought o' jus' lettin' Buckbeak go... tryin' ter make him fly away... but how d'yeh explain ter a hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'?**

Lily- That would be difficult.

James- (thoughtfully) I bet an animagus would be able to tell him.

**"An'-- an' I'm scared o' breakin' the law..." He looked up at them, tears leaking down his face again. "I don' ever want ter go back ter Azkaban."**

Sirius- Neither do I. Maybe I can help you with Buckbeak. I'll try if I can.

**The trip to Hagrid's, though far from fun, had nevertheless had the effect Ron and Hermione had hoped. Though Harry had by no means forgotten about Black, he couldn't brood constantly on revenge if he wanted to help Hagrid win his case against the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures.**

Lily- Thank goodness.

James- Hopefully, by the time they finish helping Hagrid, Harry will have cooled off enough.

**He, Ron and Hermione went to the library next day, and returned to the empty common room laden with books which might help prepare a defense for Buckbeak.**

**The three of them sat in front of the roaring fire, slowly turning the pages of dusty volumes about famous cases of marauding beasts, speaking occasionally when they ran across something relevant.**

"**Here's something ... there was a case in 1722 ...but the Hippogriff was convicted - urgh, look what they did to it, that's disgusting -"**

Lily- I hate having Harry see things like that. I mean, it will make it all the harder if Buckbeak dies.

"**This might help, look - a Manticore savaged someone in 1296, and they let the Manticore off - oh - no, that was only because everyone was too scared to go near it ..."**

Sirius- That's understandable.

Remus- You're scared of manticores?

Sirius- You would be, too, if you saw what they can do to people.

**Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them.**

Lily- That just makes more enjoyment for the rest of the people that stay there.

**Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that even Scabbers poked his nose out of the shelter of Ron's pocket to sniff hopefully at the air.**

Remus- Ron probably gives Scabbers a lot of table scraps anyway, from the account of how fat he is.

Others- (laugh)

**On Christmas morning, Harry was woken by Ron throwing his pillow at him.**

"**Oy! Presents!"**

**Harry reached for his glasses and put them on, squinting through the semi-darkness to the foot of the bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared.**

Lily- I am so glad that Harry gets something. I just wish we were there to give him something, too.

James- (puts his arm around her)

**Ron was already ripping the paper off his own presents.**

"**Another jumper from Mum ... maroon again ... see if you've got one."**

Lily- That's nice of Mrs. Weasley.

**Harry had. Mrs. Weasley had knitted him a scarlet jumper with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake and a box of nut brittle.**

All- MMMMM...

**As he moved all these things aside, he saw a long, thin package lying underneath.**

Sirius- I hope that is what I think it is.

"**What's that?" said Ron, looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in his hand.**

"**Dunno ..."**

**Harry ripped the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent gleaming broomstick rolled out onto his bedspread.**

Sirius- It is!

James- Wow, thanks, mate.

Lily- That must have been really expensive.

Sirius- Well, what else did I have to spend money on in the last twelve years?

**Ron dropped his socks and jumped off his bed for a closer look.**

"**I don't believe it," he said hoarsely.**

**It was a Firebolt,**

James- We figured that out.

**identical to the dream broom Harry had gone to see every day in Diagon Alley. Its handle glittered as he picked it up. He could feel it vibrating, and let go; it hung in mid-air, unsupported, at exactly the right height for him to mount it. His eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.**

Sirius- In other words, it's beautiful.

James- Yeah.

"**Who sent it to you?" said Ron in a hushed voice.**

"**Look and see if there's a card," said Harry.**

**Ron ripped apart the Firebolt wrappings.**

Remus- I doubt that they will find one.

Sirius- Yeah, I can't come out and say, "Hi, my name is Sirius Black, I'm your godfather, and am also an alleged murderer, and traitor, here's a Christmas present for you.

"**Nothing! Blimey, who'd spent that much on you?"**

"**Well," said Harry, feeling stunned. "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys."**

Lily- (sarcastically) Gee, whatever gave you that idea!

"**I bet it was Dumbledore," said Ron, now walking round and round the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch. "He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously ..."**

James- Wow, I entrusted one of my most prized possessions to Dumbledore.

Lily- I'm surprised that he gave it to Harry.

Sirius- I'm not. He is always very amused by our jokes and pranks.

"**That was my Dad's, though," said Harry. "Dumbledore was just passing it on to me. He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on me. he can't just go giving students stuff like this -"**

Remus- Yeah, or Malfoy would have a fit.

"**That's why he wouldn't say it's from him!" said Ron. "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favoritism. Hey, Harry -" Ron gave a great whoop of laughter, "Malfoy! Wait 'til he sees you on this! He'll be as sick as a pig! This is an international-standard broom, this is!"**

James- I can't wait to see his face.

"**I can't believe this," Harry muttered, running a hand along the Firebolt, while Ron sank onto Harry's bed, laughing his head off at the thought of Malfoy. "Who -?"**

"**I know," said Ron, controlling himself. "I know who it could've been - Lupin!"**

Remus- I wish I could spend that much money on you, Harry.

"**What?" said Harry, now starting to laugh himself. "Lupin? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes."**

"**Yeah, but he likes you," said Ron. "And he was away when your Nimbus got smashed, and he might've heard about it and decided to visit Diagon Alley and get this for you -"**

"**What d'you mean he was away?" said Harry. "He was ill when I was playing in that match."**

Remus- Yeah, I was.

Sirius- But Ron had a detention from Snape in the hospital wing, remember?

Remus- Oh, yeah.

"**Well, he wasn't in the hospital wing," said Ron. "I was there, cleaning out the bedpans on that detention from Snape, remember?"**

Remus- If there was a potion that helped with my transformations, I probably spent it in my office.

**Harry frowned at Ron.**

"**I can't see Lupin affording something like this."**

"**What're you two laughing about?"**

**Hermione had just come in, wearing her dressing-gown and carrying Crookshanks, who was looking very grumpy, with a string of tinsel tied around his neck.**

James- That would look silly.

Lily- I think it looks cute.

Sirius/Remus- (snicker)

"**Don't bring him in here!" said Ron, hurriedly snatching Scabbers from the depths of his bed and stowing him in his pajama pocket.**

James- (exasperatedly) Can't they stop fighting for one day? It's Christmas, for goodness sake!

**But Hermione wasn't listening. She dropped Crookshanks onto the Seamus's empty bed and stared, open-mouthed, at the Firebolt.**

"**Oh, Harry! Who sent you that?"**

Lily- Somehow, I don't get the feeling that she will be as pleased with the gift as Ron and Harry.

"**No idea," said Harry. "There wasn't a card or anything with it."**

**To his great surprise, Hermione did not appear either excited or intrigued by this news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip.**

Remus- Uh-oh.

Sirius- What?

Remus- She probably thinks it's from you.

Sirius- Oh.

"**What's the matter with you?" said Ron.**

"**I don't know," said Hermione slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, that's supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?"**

James- The best!

**Ron sighed exasperatedly.**

"**It's the best broom there is, Hermione," he said.**

"**So it must've been really expensive ..."**

"**Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' brooms put together," said Ron happily.**

All- (laugh)

"**Well ... who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?" said Hermione.**

James- Darn it, Hermione, you shouldn't be so suspicious.

Lily- She's only trying to help!

"**Who cares?" said Ron, impatiently. "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"**

"**I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly.**

**Harry and Ron looked at her.**

Remus- (sighs) Here we go.

"**What d'you think Harry's going to do with it - sweep the floor?" said Ron.**

**But before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks sprang from Seamus's bed, right at Ron's chest.**

"**GET - HIM - OUT - OF - HERE!" Ron bellowed, as Crookshanks's claws ripped his pajamas and Scabbers attempted a wild escape over his shoulder.**

Lily- You should have known better than to bring Crookshanks in there, Hermione.

**Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshanks which hit the trunk at the end of Harry's bed, knocking it over and causing Ron to hop on the spot, howling with pain.**

Lily- Well, it serves you right. You shouldn't try to kick other people's pets.

**Crookshanks's fur suddenly stood on end. A shrill, tinny whistling was filling the room. The Pocket Sneakoscope had become dislodged from Uncle Vernon's old socks and was whirling and gleaming on the floor.**

"**I forgot about that!" Harry said, bending down and picking up the Sneakoscope. "I never wear those socks if I can help it ..."**

Lily- Ugh! Why would you want them at all!

**The Sneakoscope whirled and whistled in his palm. Crookshanks was hissing and spitting at it.**

James- What is up with that Sneakoscope?

"**You'd better take that cat out of here, Hermione," said Ron furiously; he was sitting on Harry's bed nursing his toe. "Can't you shut that thing up?" he added to Harry as Hermione strode out of the room, Crookshanks's yellow eyes still fixed maliciously on Ron.**

Sirius- Hey, it's not Ron's fault that you can't eat his rat. (thinks about it for a moment) Well, okay, maybe it is, but you shouldn't take your frustration out on him.

**Harry stuffed the Sneakoscope back inside the socks and threw it back into his trunk. All that could be heard now was Ron's stifled moans of pain and rage. Scabbers was huddled in Ron's hands. It had been a while since Harry had seen him out of Ron's pocket, and he was unpleasantly surprised to see that Scabbers, once so fat, was now very skinny; patches of fur seemed to have fallen out, too.**

Remus- Yeah, that rat is not going to live much longer.

Lily- Poor Ron.

"**He's not looking too good, is he?" Harry said.**

"**It's stress!" said Ron. "He'd be fine if that stupid great furball left him alone!"**

Remus- Maybe.

**But Harry, remembering what the woman at the Magical Menagerie had said about rats only living three years, couldn't help feeling that unless Scabbers had powers he had never revealed, he was reaching the end of his life.**

Sirius- Not to sound uncaring, but it's unusual for it to have lived this long.

**And despite Ron's frequent complaints that Scabbers was both boring and useless, he was sure Ron would be very miserable if Scabbers died.**

Lily- Anybody would. After all, it is their pet.

**Christmas spirit was definitely thin on the ground in the Gryffindor common room that morning. Hermione had shut Crookshanks in her dormitory, but was furious with Ron for trying to kick him; Ron was still fuming about Crookshanks's fresh attempt to eat Scabbers. Harry gave up trying to make them talk to each other, and devoted himself to examining the Firebolt, which he had brought down to the common room with him. For some reason this seemed to annoy Hermione as well; she didn't say anything, but she kept looking darkly at the broom as though it, too, had been criticizing her cat.**

Lily- That is no reason to be mad at Christmas, put it aside for the day.

Others- Yeah.

**At lunchtime they went down to the Great Hall, to find that the house tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick were there, along with Filch, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather moldy-looking tail coat.**

Sirius- Someone should get him a new one for Christmas.

James- But who would?

**There were only three other students: two extremely nervous-looking first-years and a sullen-faced Slytherin fifth-year.**

James- I wonder why he is staying.

"**Merry Christmas!" said Dumbledore, as Harry, Ron and Hermione approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the house tables ... sit down, sit down!"**

Lily- That makes sense.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down side by side at the end of the table.**

"**Crackers!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver one to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged.**

James- I swear I can't believe that Snape cannot be happy on Christmas. What is wrong with him! (after getting looks from his friends) Don't answer that.

**With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witch's hat topped with a stuffed vulture.**

Sirius- (chuckling) Well, that should improve his mood.

**Harry, remembering the boggart, caught Ron's eye and they both grinned; Snape's mouth thinned and he pushed the hat towards Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once.**

Lily- That's interesting. Dumbledore has the strangest sense of humor I have ever seen.

James- Hey, he finds us funny.

Lily- My point exactly.

"**Tuck in!" he advised the table, beaming around.**

**As Harry was helping himself to roast potatoes, the doors of he Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Trelawney, gliding towards them as though on wheels.**

Sirius- Oh, no, she's going to spoil everything.

**She had put on a green sequined dress in honor of the occasion, making her look more than ever like a glittering, oversize dragonfly.**

"**Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up.**

Sirius- For some.

"**I have been crystal-gazing, headmaster," said Professor Trelawney, in her mistiest, most faraway voice, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness ..."**

All- Oh, please!

"**Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair -"**

**And he did indeed draw a chair in mid-air with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Snape and McGonagall.**

James- Now there's an idea. I have the feeling that he did that so Professors McGonagall and Snape don't kill each other.

**Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down; her enormous eyes had been roving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream.**

Lily- (impatiently) What now?

"**I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"**

James- Give me a break.

"**We'll risk it, Sybil," said Professor McGonagall impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold."**

Sirius- For once I agree with Professor McGonagall on something.

**Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table. Professor McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen.**

"**Tripe, Sybil?"**

Lily- Ugh!

**Professor Trelawney ignored her. Eyes open again, she looked around once more and said, "But where is dear Professor Lupin?"**

"**I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," said Dumbledore, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves.**

Sirius- On Christmas! That's just wrong!

"**Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day.**

"**But surely you already knew that, Sybil?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raised.**

All- Nope.

**Professor Trelawney gave Professor McGonagall a very cold look.**

"**Certainly I knew, Minerva," she said quietly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."**

Lily- Sure, and I'm an eight-legged treewee with blue fur. (sorry I had to make a referrence to Elfquest there)

"**That explains a great deal," said Professor McGonagall tartly.**

**Professor Trelawney's voice suddenly became a good deal less misty.**

"**If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. he positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him -"**

James- What will happen to him if you do? Will you spread his secret around the school?

"**Imagine that," said Professor McGonagall dryly.**

"**I doubt," said Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney's conversation, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the Potion for him again?"**

"**Yes, Headmaster," said Snape.**

"**Good," said Dumbledore. "Then he should be up and about in no time ...**

Lily- Good.

James- Well, at least we now know that Snape isn't out to poison Remus.

**Derek, have you had any of these chipolatas? They're excellent."**

**The first-year boy went furiously red on being addressed directly by Dumbledore, and took the platter of sausages with trembling hands.**

**Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing their cracker hats, Harry and Ron got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly.**

All- Shut-up, already.

"**My dears! Which of you left his seat first? Which?"**

"**Dunno," said Ron, looking uneasily at Harry.**

"**I doubt it will make much difference." said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall."**

**Even Ron laughed. Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted.**

Lily- I thought that Professor McGonagall didn't want to speak ill of her colleagues.

James- That's what she says.

"**Coming?" Harry said to Hermione.**

"**No," Hermione muttered. "I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall."**

James- Hermione, you better not be doing what I think you are.

"**Probably trying to see if she can take any more classes," yawned Ron as they made their way into the Entrance Hall, which was completely devoid of mad axe-men.**

Sirius- (sarcastically) Really! Wow, and here I was extremely worried that there would be.

**When they reached the portrait hole they found Sir Cadogen enjoying a Christmas party with a couple on monks, several previous Headmasters of Hogwarts and his fat pony. He pushed up his visor and toasted them with a flagon of mead.**

Lily- People drink too much in this story, and there aren't good results when they do.

"**Merry - hic - Christmas! Password?"**

"**Scurvy cur," said Ron.**

"**And the same to you, sir!" roared Sir Cadogen, as the painting swung forward to admit them.**

James- That's the password, you idiot!

**Harry went straight up to the dormitory, collected his Firebolt and the Broomstick Servicing Kit Hermione had given him for his birthday, brought them downstairs and tried to find something to do to the Firebolt; however, there was no bent twigs to clip, and the handle was so shiny already it seemed pointless to polish it. He and Ron simply sat admiring it from every angle, until the portrait hole opened, and Hermione came in accompanied by Professor McGonagall.**

All- Uh-oh.

**Though professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor house, Harry had only seen her in the common room once before, and that had been to make a very grave announcement. He and Ron stared at her, both holding the Firebolt. Hermione walked round them, sat down, picked up the nearest book and hid her face behind it.**

James- Which means she tattled.

"**So that's it, is it?" said Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."**

Lily- No, they sent him a pincushion.

**Harry and Ron looked round at Hermione. They could see her forehead reddening over the top of her book, which was upside-down.**

"**May I?" said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of their hands.**

James- Hey!

**She examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends.**

"**Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"**

"**No," said Harry blankly.**

"**I see ..." said Professor McGonagall. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."**

"**W-what?" said Harry, scrambling to his feet. "Why?"**

"**It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall.**

Sirius- But you won't find any!

"**Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and professor Flitwick will strip it down -"**

"**Strip it down?" repeated Ron, as though Professor McGonagall was mad.**

Remus- There's nothing you can do. She's made up her mind.

"**It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor McGonagall. "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."**

"**There's nothing wrong with it!" said Harry, his voice shaking slightly. "Honestly, Professor -"**

"**You can't know that, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, quite kindly.**

Lily- Well, we do, and we say he can have it!

Others- Yeah!

"**not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."**

Sirius- (sarcastically) How wonderful!

**Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her.**

**Harry stood staring after her, the tin of High-Finish Polish still clutched in his hands.**

**Ron, however, rounded on Hermione.**

Lily- Ron, she's only trying to keep Harry safe.

"**What did you go running to McGonagall for?"**

**Hermione threw her book aside. She was still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Ron defiantly.**

"**Because I thought - and Professor McGonagall agrees with me - that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"**

James- It's a logical explanation. And I guess I can see why they'd be cautious, but this is not the best thing to do. Well, anyway, that is the end of chapter eleven.

Sirius- What time is it?

Lily- (looking at her watch) Almost midnight.

Remus- Maybe we should get some sleep. Sirius will read the next chapter after breakfast.

Others- Okay. Goodnight.


	26. Lessons With Remus

**Part Twenty-Six**

The next morning they all got up and went to the castle for breakfast.

James- Hey, you know that tomorrow is September 1st, right?

Others- Yeah.

James- At least tomorrow we will know what happened and why everyone thinks that Sirius is such a bad person. I think we should not show our faces again until it is time for the feast.

Lily- But that means that all our friends will not know we are still alive until then.

James- Lily, it's for the best. If Voldemort knows we are alive and where we are he will not wait for the feast. He will attack us now when we are vulnerable. I don't know if that spell will hold him off if he attacks.

Lily- I guess you're right.

Sirius- (picking up the book) Oh, good, this is the chapter where Remus teaches Harry about a patronus.

Lily- How do you know?

Sirius- Maybe because the chapter is called **The Patronus?**

Lily- (blushes)

Others- (snicker)

**Harry knew that Hermione had meant well, but that didn't stop him being angry with her.**

Lily- Like I said, Harry, she's just trying to protect you.

James- It's not easy to give up something that good even if it is for your own good, Lily.

Lily- I guess...

**He had been the owner of the best broom in the world for a few short hours, and now, because of her interference, he didn't know whether he would ever see it again. He was positive that there was nothing wrong with the Firebolt now, but what sort of state would it be in once it had been subjected to all sorts of anti-jinx tests?**

James- It will be fine, I'm sure.

**Ron was furious with Hermione, too. As far as he was concerned, the stripping-down of a brand-new Firebolt was nothing less than criminal damage.**

Sirius- Just something else for them to argue about.

**Hermione, who remained convinced that she had acted for the best, started avoiding the common room.**

Sirius- I remember doing that. I couldn't bear the looks on your faces after what I did.

**Harry and Ron supposed she had taken refuge in the library, and didn't try and persuade her to come back.**

Remus- Don't worry, they won't leave her alone for long. After all, we only left you alone for three weeks, Sirius, and that was only because we knew that you wanted to be alone.

**All in all, they were glad when the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year, and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy again.**

**Wood sought Harry out on the night before term started.**

"**Had a good Christmas?" he said, and then, without waiting for an answer, he sat down, lowered his voice and said, "I've been doing some thinking over Christmas, Harry.**

**After the last match, you know. If the dementors come to the next one ... I mean ... we can't afford you to - well -"**

James- You'll just make him feel worse. Don't take him off the team, he needs something to keep his mind off Sirius.

**Wood broke off, looking awkward.**

"**I'm working on it," said Harry quickly. "Professor Lupin said he'd train me to ward the dementors off. We should be starting this week; he said he'd have time after Christmas."**

Lily- Yeah, Remus, will be able to help him with his problems with the dementors.

Remus- I will try anyway. The Patronus charm is really difficult.

"**Ah," said Wood, his expression clearing. "Well, in that case - I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Harry.**

James- Then there wouldn't be a chance in that you would win the Cup.

**And have you ordered a new broom yet?"**

"**No," said Harry.**

"**What! You'd better get a move on, you know - you can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!"**

Remus- True, those are the brooms that the first years ride now.

Others- (shudder)

"**He got a Firebolt for Christmas," said Ron.**

"**A Firebolt? No! Seriously? A - a real Firebolt?"**

All- (smile)

Sirius- I just can't believe that I'm out to get Harry.

Lily- We know, Sirius, but they will soon realize their mistake.

"**Don't get excited, Oliver," said Harry gloomily. "I haven't got it any more. It was confiscated." And he explained all about how the Firebolt was now being checked for jinxes."**

"**Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?"**

Sirius- Because it's not.

"**Sirius Black," Harry said wearily. "He's supposed to be after me. So McGonagall reckons he might have sent it."**

**Waving aside the information that a famous murderer was after his Seeker, Wood said, "But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt! He's on the run! The whole country's on the lookout for him! How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?"**

James- Spoken like a true Quidditch captain. I swear that he doesn't hear what he doesn't want to hear.

Remus- And you do?

Lily- Besides, Wood has a point. If Sirius is that well known, how would he be able to get a Firebolt?

"**I know," said Harry, "but McGonagall still wants to strip it down -"**

**Wood went pale.**

"**I'll go and talk to her, Harry," he promised. "I'll make her see reason ... a Firebolt ... a real Firebolt, on our team ... she wants Gryffindor to win as much as we do ... I'll make her see sense ... a Firebolt ..."**

James- Goodness, he's more excited about it than Harry.

**Lessons started again next day. The last thing anyone felt like doing was sending two hours in the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment, and they spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing, while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs.**

Lily- Well, at least they will be warm.

**The first Divination lesson of the new term was much less fun; Professor Trelawney was now teaching them palmistry, and she lost no time in informing Harry that he had the shortest life-lines she had ever seen.**

Sirius- Surprise, surprise.

Lily- Why doesn't Harry just drop the class?

**It was Defense Against the Dark Arts that Harry was keen to get to; after his conversation with Wood, he wanted to get started on his Anti-dementor lessons as soon as possible.**

Remus- You might have to remind me, Harry. My mind isn't always clear on the few days after the full moon.

"**Ah, yes," said Lupin, when Harry reminded him of his promise at the end of class. "Let me see ... how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough ... I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this ... we can't bring a real dementor into the castle to practice on ..."**

"**Still looks ill, doesn't he?" said Ron, as they walked down the corridor, heading to dinner. "What d'you reckon's the matter with him?"**

Sirius- They still haven't figured it out!

Remus- And how long did it take you to figure it out when you saw me every day?

Sirius- ...

**There was a loud impatient "tuh" from behind them. It was Hermione, who had been sitting at the feet of a suit of armor, re-packing her bag, which was so full of books it wouldn't close.**

Sirius- Well someone has figured it out.

"**And what are you tutting at us for?" said Ron irritably.**

"**Nothing," said Hermione in a lofty voice, heaving her bag back over her shoulder.**

"**Yes, you were," said Ron. "I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you -"**

"**Well. Isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, with a look of maddening superiority.**

Remus- Obviously not. I must have become better at hiding it over the years.

"**If you don't want to tell us, then, don't," snapped Ron.**

"**Fine," said Hermione haughtily, and she marched off.**

"**She doesn't know," said Ron, staring resentfully after Hermione. "She's just trying to get us to talk to her again."**

Lily- Well you should. It's a silly thing to fight over. It's not like you won't ever get it back.

**At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Harry left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when he arrived, but he lit the lamps with his wand and had waited only five minutes when Professor Lupin turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binn's desk.**

James- Another boggart, good idea, Remus.

Lily- Yeah, they are much easier to control if things get out of control.

"**What's that?" said Harry.**

"**Another Boggart," said Lupin, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet.**

Sirius- (mock chidingly) Now, Remus, what were you doing in Mr. Filch's filing cabinet?

Remus- Probably looking for the Map.

**It's the nearest we'll get to a real dementor. The Boggart will turn into a dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."**

"**OK," said Harry, trying to sound as though he wasn't apprehensive at all and merely glad that Lupin had found such a good substitute for a real dementor.**

Lily- Now, Harry, it is okay to be nervous. It's perfectly natural.

"**So ..." Professor Lupin had taken out his own wand, and indicated that Harry should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Harry - well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level.**

James- Yeah, they don't teach it until seventh year.

**It is called the Patronus Charm."**

"**How does it work?" said Harry nervously.**

"**Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of anti-dementor - a guardian which acts as a shield between you and the dementor."**

James- I wonder what Harry's will look like.

**Harry had a sudden image of himself crouching behind a Hagrid-sized figure holding a large club.**

All- (laugh)

**Professor Lupin continued, "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon - hope, happiness, the desire to survive - but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the dementor can't hurt it.**

Sirius- I wish that I had had one in Azkaban.

Lily- (firmly) Now, Sirius, you will never be going there so we don't have to worry about it.

**But I must warn you, Harry, that this Charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."**

Lily- Even teachers.

"**What does a Patronus look like?" said Harry curiously.**

"**Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."**

James- I can't wait to try one.

"**And how do you conjure it?"**

"**With an incantation, which will only work if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."**

Lily- This will take awhile. Harry doesn't have many happy memories.

Others- (look sad)

**Harry cast about for a happy memory. Certainly, nothing that had happened to him at the Dursleys' was going to do.**

James- (snorts)

**Finally, he settled on the moment when he had first ridden a broomstick.**

Sirius- That would be a happy memory.

"**Right," he said, trying to recall as exactly as possible the wonderful, soaring sensation in his stomach.**

"**The incantation is this -" Lupin cleared his throat, "expecto patronum!"**

"**Expecto patronum," Harry repeated under his breath, "expecto patronum."**

"**Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"**

"**Oh - yeah -" said Harry, quickly forcing his thoughts back to the first broom-ride. "Expecto patrono - no, patronum - sorry - expecto patronum, expecto patronum -"**

**Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.**

All- Cool!

Lily- But that won't work on a dementor.

James- (soothingly) That's why it is a boggart, dear.

"**Did you see that?" said Harry excitedly. "Something happened!"**

"**Very good," said Lupin, smiling. "Right then - ready to try it on a dementor?"**

All- (hold their breath)

"**Yes," said Harry, gripping his wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom. He tried to keep his mind on flying, but something else kept intruding ... any second now, he might hear his mother again ... but he shouldn't think that, or he would hear her again, and he didn't want to ... or did he?**

James- No, you don't. Concentrate on the task at hand, Harry.

**Lupin grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.**

**A dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned towards Harry, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak.**

All- (shudder)

**The dementor stepped from the box, drawing a deep rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over him –**

"**Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto -"**

**But the classroom and the dementor were dissolving ... Harry was falling again through thick, white fog,**

Lily- Come on, Harry, wake up.

James- You can do it, Harry.

**and his mother's voice was louder then ever, echoing inside his head –**

"**Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything -"**

"**Stand aside - stand aside, girl -"**

James- I'll kill him. He won't get away with this.

Others- We'll do it together.

"**Harry!"**

**Harry jerked back to life. he was lying flat on his back on the floor. The classroom lamps were alight again. he didn't have to ask what had happened.**

"**Sorry," he muttered, sitting up and feeling cold sweat trickling down behind his glasses.**

Lily- There's nothing to be sorry for, Harry.

James- I'm sure that most people do not last that long against one of those things.

"**Are you all right?" said Lupin.**

"**Yes ..." Harry pulled himself up on one of the desks and leaned against it.**

"**Here -" Lupin handed him a Chocolate Frog. "Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it first time. In fact, I would have been astounded if you had."**

Lily- Listen to Remus, Harry, he knows what he's talking about.

"**It's getting worse," Harry muttered, biting the Frog's head off. "I could hear her louder this time - and him - Voldemort -"**

**Lupin looked paler than usual.**

James- You're not afraid of Voldemort are you, Remus?

Remus- Maybe a little. After all, in my opinion, if he could break up a friendship as solid as the Marauders and turn one of our own against us, he can do almost anything.

James- (very softly) Oh.

"**Harry, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand -"**

"**I do!" said Harry fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth. "I've got to! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"**

Lily- Harry, that shouldn't be your only concern.

"**All right then ..." said Lupin. "You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on ... that one doesn't seem to have been strong enough ..."**

James- I wonder what he will pick.

**Harry thought hard, and decided his feelings when Gryffindor had won the House Championship last year definitely qualified as very happy.**

Sirius- That would make me happy.

Others- Us, too.

**He gripped his wand tightly again, and took up his position in the middle of the classroom.**

"**Ready?" said Lupin, gripping the box lid.**

"**Ready," said Harry, trying hard to fill his head with happy thoughts about Gryffindor winning, and not dark thoughts about what was going to happen when the box opened.**

James- Just concentrate, Harry.

"**Go!" said Lupin, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The Dementor glided forwards, drawing its rattly breath; one rotting hand was extending towards Harry -**

All- Come on, Harry, you can do it.

"**Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto pat-"**

**White fog obscured his senses ... big, blurred shapes were now moving round him ... then came a new voice, a man's voice, shouting, panicking -**

James- (goes white)

"**Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"**

**The sounds of someone stumbling from a room - a door bursting open - a cackle of high-pitched laughter -**

Remus- No wonder Harry is having such a hard time concentrating. I would with all of that in my mind.

"**Harry! Harry ... wake up ..."**

**Lupin was tapping Harry hard on the face. This time it was a minute before Harry understood why he was lying on a dusty floor.**

"**I heard my dad," Harry mumbled. "That's the first time I've ever heard him - he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it ..."**

Lily- Wow, James, that was really brave.

James- (blushing) I would do anything for my family, you know that.

**Harry suddenly realized that there were tears on his face mingling with the sweat. he bent his face as low as possible, wiping them off on his robes, pretending to do up his shoelace, so that Lupin wouldn't see.**

Remus- I would understand, Harry, I'm probably fighting back tears myself.

"**You heard James?" said Lupin, in a strange voice.**

"**Yeah ..." Face dry, Harry looked up. "Why - you didn't know my dad, did you?"**

Remus- (sarcastically) No, not at all.

"**I - I did, as a matter of fact," said Lupin. "We were friends together at Hogwarts.**

Sirius- That is a bit of an understatement, Remus.

**Listen, Harry - perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This Charm is ridiculously advanced ... I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this ..."**

"**No!" said Harry.**

Lily- You've had enough for tonight, Harry.

**He got up again. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is ... hang on ..."**

**He racked his brains. A really, really happy memory ... one that could turn into a good, strong Patronus ...**

James- He's more stubborn than me.

Lily- I didn't think that was possible.

Others- (laugh)

**The moment when he first found out he was a wizard, and would be leaving the Dursleys for Hogwarts! If that wasn't a happy memory, he didn't know what was ... concentrating very hard on how he'd felt when he'd realized he'd be leaving Privet Drive, Harry got to his feet and faced the packing case once more.**

Lily- Yeah, that would be a good memory. Hopefully it will work.

"**Ready?" said Lupin, who looked as though he was doing this against his better judgment.**

Remus- It is. I probably think that you've had more than enough for tonight.

"**Concentrating hard? All right - go!"**

**He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark -**

"**EXPECTO PATRONUM! Harry bellowed. EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

All- Come on, Harry, you can do it!

**The screaming inside Harry's head had started again - except this time, it sounded as though it was coming from a badly tuned radio. softer and louder and softer again ... and he could still see the Dementor ... it had halted ... and then a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of Harry's wand, to hover between him and the dementor,**

Lily- It worked!

James- Sort of. But that will work for now.

**and though Harry's legs felt like water, he was still on his feet ... though for how much longer, he wasn't sure ...**

"**Riddikulus!" roared Lupin, springing forwards.**

**There was a loud crack, and Harry's cloudy Patronus vanished along with the Dementor; he sank into a chair, feeling as exhausted as if he'd just run a mile, his legs shaking. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Professor Lupin forcing the Boggart back into the packing case with his wand; it had turned into a silvery orb again.**

"**Excellent!" Lupin said, striding over to where Harry sat. "Excellent, Harry! That was definitely a start!"**

"**Can we have another go? Just one more go?"**

Lily- No, Harry, you're done for the night.

"**Not now," said Lupin firmly. "You've had enough for one night. Here -"**

**He handed Harry a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate.**

"**Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood. Same time next week?"**

James- You have Madam Pomfrey down pat, Remus.

Remus- I should after spending seven years in the infirmary.

"**OK," said Harry. He took a bite of the chocolate and watched Lupin extinguishing the lamps that had rekindled with the disappearance of the Dementor. A thought had just occurred to him.**

"**Professor Lupin?" he said. "If you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well."**

James- Uh-oh, not a good question to ask Remus, Harry.

**Lupin turned very quickly.**

"**What gives you that idea?" he said sharply.**

Lily- (chidingly) Now, Remus, he doesn't know about the reality of the relationship.

Remus- I know, but it is obviously a very touchy subject with me.

"**Nothing - I mean, I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts, too ..."**

**Lupin's face relaxed.**

James- Were you afraid that he would accuse you of helping Sirius, Remus?

Remus- Probably. What with Snape's annoying comments, it is a fair assumption.

"**Yes, I knew him," he said shortly. "Or I thought I did. You'd better get off, Harry, it's getting late."**

Sirius- You do know me, Remus, I don't know what really happened but something doesn't make sense.

**Harry left the classroom, walked along the corridor and around a corner, then took a detour behind a suit of armor and sank down on its plinth to finish his chocolate, wishing he hadn't mentioned Black, as Lupin obviously wasn't keen on the subject.**

**Then Harry's thoughts wandered back to his mother and father ...**

**He felt drained and strangely empty, even though he was so full of chocolate. Terrible though it was to hear his parents' last moments replayed inside his head, these were the only times Harry had heard their voices since he was a very small child. But he'd never be able to produce a proper Patronus if he half wanted to hear his parents again ...**

Lily- (soothingly) Harry, it's natural that you will want to hear us again. After all, you haven't heard our voices in twelve years.

"**They're dead," he told himself firmly. "They're dead, and listening to echoes of them won't bring them back. You'd better get a grip on yourself if you want that Quidditch Cup."**

James- Don't be so hard on yourself, Harry.

**He stood up, crammed the last bit of chocolate into his mouth and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.**

Lily- Yeah, go get a good night's sleep. You'll feel better in the morning.

**Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term. Slytherin won, though narrowly.**

James- That's good. They still have a chance for the Cup.

**According to Wood, this was good news for Gryffindor, who would take second place if they beat Ravenclaw too. He therefore increased the number of team practices to five a week. This meant that with Lupin's Anti-Dementor classes, which in themselves were more draining than six Quidditch practices, Harry had just one night a week to do all his homework.**

Lily- Man that must be tiring for him.

**Even so, he wasn't showing the strain nearly as much as Hermione, whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her.**

Lily- Poor girl.

Remus- She needs to drop some classes.

**Every night, without fail, Hermione was seen to be in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, Rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody, and snapped when she was interrupted.**

Sirius- That's not surprising. Nobody likes being bothered when they are stressed.

"**How's she doing it?" Ron muttered to Harry one evening, as Harry sat finishing a nasty essay on Undetectable Poisons for Snape. Harry looked up. Hermione was barely visible behind a tottering pile of books.**

"**Doing what?"**

"**Getting to all her classes!" Ron said. "I heard her talking to Professor Vector, that Arithmancy witch, this morning. They were going on about yesterday's lesson, but Hermione can't have been there, because she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures! And Ernie McMillan told me she's never missed a Muggle Studies class, but half of them are at the same time as Divination, and she's never missed one of them, either!"**

Remus- She has to have a time-turner. That's the only way possible.

**Harry didn't have time to fathom the mystery of Hermione's impossible timetable at the moment; he really needed to get on with Snape's essay. Two seconds later, however, he was interrupted again, this time by Wood.**

Sirius- Hey, leave him alone, he has to study.

"**Bad news, Harry. I've just seen Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She - er - got a bit shirty with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive.**

Lily- Goodness, what did he say?

**Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first."**

Boys- (laugh)

Lily- Well, I can understand why she did that then.

**Wood shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me ... you'd think I'd said something terrible.**

Lily- (shakes her head) He doesn't get it.

James- He probably would if it wasn't his last year at Hogwarts.

**Then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it ..." He screwed up his face and imitated Professor McGonagall's severe voice,**

All- (shudder)

"**'As long as necessary, Wood' ... I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Harry. There's an order form at the back of Which Broomstick ... you could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got."**

Sirius- You'll get it back soon, Harry, don't give up.

"**I'm not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good," said Harry flatly.**

James- Good idea. He's not a very good judge of anything.

**January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer, but Harry till hadn't ordered a new broom.**

**He was now asking Professor McGonagall for news of the Firebolt after every Transfiguration lesson, Ron standing hopefully at his shoulder, Hermione rushing past with her face averted.**

Lily- That won't help, Harry. It will only get her mad at you.

"**No, Potter, you can't have it back yet," Professor McGonagall told him the twelfth time this happened, before he'd even opened his mouth. "We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Flitwick believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall tell you once we've finished checking it. Now, please stop badgering me."**

Lily- See?

**To make matters even worse, Harry's Anti-Dementor lessons were not going nearly as well as he had hoped. Several sessions on, he was able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the Boggart-Dementor approached him, but his Patronus was too feeble to drive the Dementor away.**

James- Well, at least you can produce one, Harry, I doubt anyone was able to do that in their third year.

**All it did was hover, like a semi-transparent cloud, draining Harry of energy as he fought to keep it there. Harry felt angry with himself, guilty about his secret desire to hear his parents' voices again.**

"**You're expecting too much of yourself," said Professor Lupin sternly, in their fourth week of practice. "For a thirteen-year-old wizard, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?"**

Remus- Yeah, that's good. We don't like hearing that they are affecting you that badly.

"**I thought a Patronus would - charge the Dementor down or something," said Harry dispiritedly. "Make them disappear -"**

"**The true Patronus does do that," said Lupin. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time.**

Sirius- You should be proud, Harry.

James/Lily- I know I am.

**If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground."**

"**You said it's harder if there are loads of them," said Harry.**

"**I have complete confidence in you," said Lupin, smiling. "Here - you've earned a drink. Something from the Three Broomsticks, you won't have tried before -"**

**He pulled out two bottles from his briefcase.**

"**Butterbeer!" said Harry, without thinking.**

James- You shouldn't have said that, Harry.

"**Yeah, I like that stuff!"**

**Lupin raised an eyebrow.**

"**Oh - Ron and Hermione brought me some back from Hogsmeade," Harry lied quickly.**

Remus- I don't think that they can do that, Harry. But maybe they've changed the rules since we went.

"**I see," said Lupin, though he still looked slightly suspicious.**

Remus- Gee, I wonder what that comes from.

James/Sirius- (grin innocently)

"**Well - let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher ..." he added hastily.**

Sirius- Don't worry, Remus, Harry won't tell on you.

**They drank the Butterbeer in silence, until Harry voiced something he'd been wondering for a while.**

"**What's under a dementor's hood?"**

Lily- (shudders) I really don't want to know what is under there.

**Professor Lupin lowered his bottle thoughtfully.**

"**Hmmm ... well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the Dementor only lowers its hood to use its last and worst weapon."**

Lily- (covers her mouth) Oh, I've read about that.

Others- (shudder) Us, too.

"**What's that?"**

"**They call it the Dementors' Kiss," said Lupin, with a slightly twisted smile. "It's what Dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim - and suck out his soul."**

Lily- How can they say that anyone could deserve that!

James- I don't think even Voldemort deserves that, though he doesn't have a soul, but all the same...

**Harry accidentally spat out a bit of Butterbeer.**

"**What - they kill -?"**

"**Oh, no," said Lupin. "Much worse than that. You can still exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no ... anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just - exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever ... lost."**

Lilt- In the Muggle world some prisoners are found to be innocent years after they are put in prison. Wouldn't it be horrible if someone was given the Kiss and they were found innocent later?

**Lupin drank a little more Butterbeer, then said, "It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black.**

Sirius- No, please, I don't want that to happen to me. How can anyone believe that I did what they say I did? There must have been some reason that I escaped now and not before. Help me, please, I don't want that to happen to me...

He had fallen to the floor and was covering his face with his hands. He was also whimpering as if he was hurting very badly. Harmony went up to him and rubbed herself against his side.

Harmony- _Don't worry, Sirius, we will make sure that this never happens._

It was a long while before Sirius picked up the book and began to read again in a subdued tone of voice. The others kept telling him that he would never have to go to Azkaban and that he would certainly never receive the Kiss, but Sirius was not sure he believed them. He was beginning to doubt himself again.

**It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him."**

James- Then he will be all the harder to catch. I can't believe this guy. Threatening something like that.

**Harry sat stunned for a moment at the idea of someone having their soul sucked out through their mouth. But then he thought of Black.**

Lily- Now, Harry, that is not nice to think. Get that thought out of your head, right now.

"**He deserves it," he said suddenly.**

James/Lily- Harry!

Sirius- (quietly) No, he's right. If I did do what they say I did, then I do deserve it.

"**You think so?" said Lupin lightly. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?"**

"**Yes," said Harry defiantly. "For ... for some things ..."**

**He would have liked to have told Lupin about the conversation he'd overheard about Black in the Three Broomsticks, about Black betraying his mother and father, but it would have involved revealing that he'd gone to Hogsmeade without permission, and he knew Lupin wouldn't be very impressed by that.**

Remus- Like I said earlier, Harry, I would have no room to talk about being out of bounds.

**So he finished his Butterbeer, thanked Lupin, and left the History of Magic classroom.**

**Harry half wished that he hadn't asked what was under a dementor's hood, the answer had been so horrible, and he was so lost in unpleasant thoughts of what it would feel like to have your soul sucked out of you that he walked headlong into Professor McGonagall halfway up the stairs.**

James- All right, he's getting his broom back.

Others- (cheer)

And Sirius cheers up a little.

"**Do watch where you're going, Potter!"**

"**Sorry, Professor -"**

"**I've just been looking for you in the Gryffindor common room. Well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all -**

Sirius- See!

**you've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter ..."**

**Harry's jaw dropped. She was holding out his Firebolt, and it looked as magnificent as ever.**

"**I can have it back?" Harry said weakly. "Seriously?"**

"**Seriously," said Professor McGonagall, and she was actually smiling.**

James- Because she knows that no one can stop them from winning the Cup now.

"**I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Potter - do try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night ..."**

Sirius- And I'm sure that he said it nicely, too.

**Speechless, Harry carried the Firebolt back upstairs towards Gryffindor Tower. As he turned a corner, he saw Ron dashing towards him, grinning from ear to ear.**

"**She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can I still have a go on it? Tomorrow?"**

"**Yeah ... anything ..." said Harry, his heart lighter than it had been in a month. "You know what - we should make up with Hermione. She was only trying to help ..."**

Lily- Yeah, go make up to her.

"**Yeah, all right," said Ron. "She's in the common room now - working, for a change."**

Remus- Really! We would never have guessed.

**They turned into the corridor to Gryffindor Tower and saw Neville Longbottom, pleading with Sir Cadogan, who seemed to be refusing him entrance.**

"**I wrote them down," Neville was saying tearfully, "but I must have dropped them somewhere!"**

"**A likely tale!" roared Sir Cadogen. Then, spotting Harry and Ron, "Good evening, my fine young yeomen! Come clap this loon in irons, he is trying to force entry to the chambers within!"**

Lily- Just let him in!

"**Oh, shut up," said Ron, as he and Harry drew level with Neville.**

All- Well said.

"**I've lost the passwords!" Neville told them miserably. "I made him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!"**

James- That knight is insane. They need to find a new guardian for the portrait hole.

"**Oddsbodikins," said Harry to Sir Cadogen,**

Lily- No wonder Neville has such a hard time remembering the passwords. This is ridiculous.

**who looked extremely disappointed and reluctantly swung forwards to let them into the Gryffindor common room. There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Harry was surrounded by people exclaiming over his Firebolt.**

James- Nothing ever changes in the Gryffindor common room.

"**Where'd you get it, Harry?"**

"**Will you let me have a go?"**

"**Have you ridden it yet, Harry?"**

"**Ravenclaw will have no chance, they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!"**

"**Can I just hold it, Harry?"**

Lily- (snorts) Such excitement over a broom.

James- (stares at her in disbelief)

**After ten minutes or so, during which the Firebolt was passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed and Harry and Ron had a clear view of Hermione, the only person who hasn't rushed over to them, bent over her work, and carefully avoiding their eyes. Harry and Ron approached her table and at last, she looked up.**

"**I got it back," said Harry, grinning at her and holding up the Firebolt.**

"**See Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" said Ron.**

"**Well - there might have been!" said Hermione. "I mean, at least you know now that it's safe!"**

Lily- Yeah, it's better to be safe than sorry.

James- Yeah, I guess.

"**Yeah, I suppose so," said Harry. "I'd better put it upstairs -"**

"**I'll take it!" said Ron eagerly. "I've got to take Scabbers his Rat Tonic."**

Remus- Man, I almost forgot about Scabbers because he hasn't been mentioned in so long.

**He took the Firebolt, and, holding it as if it were made of glass, carried it away up the boys' staircase.**

"**Can I sit down, then?" Harry asked Hermione.**

"**I suppose so," said Hermione, moving a great stack of parchment off a chair.**

Lily- Now, Hermione, just accept his apology.

James- Like you do?

Lily- I would have if the apology was sincere.

James- ...

Others- (snicker)

**Harry looked around at the cluttered table, at the long Arithmancy essay on which the ink was still glistening, at the even longer Muggle Studies essay ("Explain why Muggles Need Electricity") and at the Rune translation Hermione was now pouring over.**

"**How are you getting through all this stuff?" Harry asked her.**

Lily- She's not going to tell you, Harry, there is no point in asking.

"**Oh, well - you know - working hard," said Hermione. Close to, Harry saw that she looked almost as tired as Lupin.**

James- If she's not careful, she's going to have a nervous breakdown.

Others- (nod)

"**Why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?" Harry asked, watching her lifting books as she searched for her Rune dictionary.**

"**I couldn't do that!" said Hermione, looking scandalized.**

Lily- Why not?

"**Arithmancy looks terrible," said Harry, picking up a very complicated-looking number chart.**

Lily- No, actually I love that class.

"**Oh, no, it's wonderful!" said Hermione earnestly. "It's my favorite subject! It's -"**

**But exactly what was wonderful about Arithmancy, Harry never found out. At that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. There came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder - and then, Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bedsheet.**

All- Uh-oh, what now!

"**LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face.**

"**Ron, what -?"**

"**SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"**

Remus- Well, it looks like we were wrong about Scabbers being anything other than a rat. (tears up his list)

Lily- Poor Ron!

**Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Harry looked down the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it.**

James- And there you have it, folks, the end to a budding relationship.

**Something that looked horribly like –**

"**BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"**

Sirius- What!

"**N-no," said Hermione, in a trembling voice.**

**Ron threw something down onto Hermione's Rune translation. Hermione and Harry leaned forward. Lying on top of the weird spiky shapes were several long, ginger cat hairs.**

Sirius- Man, this will not be good for any reconciliation that those two had hoped for.

Remus- How did Crookshanks get in their room, though?

Sirius- Well, that is the end of the chapter. Remus, it's your turn to read.

Remus- Right.


	27. A Fight Among Friends and Making Malfoy

**Part Twenty-Seven**

Remus- Oh, good, it's time for another Quidditch match.

Lily- I just hope nothing bad will happen with this one.

James- Don't worry, Lily, I have a good feeling about this one.

Remus- It's called Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.

**It looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship.**

Sirius- A pet shouldn't break people up.

Harmony- _Especially when he's not worth the pain it causes._

Sirius- (looks at her strangely)

Harmony- (looks away)

**Each was so angry with each other that Harry couldn't see how they'd ever make it up.**

**Ron was enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks's attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds.**

Lily- Well, there is a chance that he could be hiding and hurt.

James- That's true, but not very likely.

**Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger cat hairs might have been there since Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudice against her cat ever since Crookshanks had landed on Ron's head in the Magical Menagerie.**

**Personally, Harry was sure that Crookshanks hat eaten Scabbers, and when he tried to point this out to Hermione that all the evidence all pointed that way, she lost her temper with Harry, too.**

Lily- He's not trying to take sides, Hermione. Ron would be just as hurt if Harry took your side. He's just trying to help out his friend.

"**OK, side with Ron, I knew you would!" she said shrilly. "First the Firebolt, now Scabbers, everything's my fault, isn't it! Just leave me alone, Harry, I've got a lot of work to do!"**

Sirius- So what else is new?

**Ron had taken the loss of his rat very hard indeed.**

"**Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was," aid Fred bracingly. "And he's been off-color for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly. One swallow - he probably didn't feel a thing."**

Lily- Just because he was always complaining about Scabbers doesn't mean he didn't love him.

"**Fred!" said Ginny indignantly.**

"**All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself," said George.**

"**He bit Goyle for us once!" said Ron miserably.**

Marauders- Cool!

"**Remember, Harry?"**

"**Yeah, that's true," said Harry.**

"**His finest hour," said Fred, unable to keep a straight face. "Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat. What's the point of moaning?"**

Lily- That's not the point, Fred!

**In a last-ditch attempt to cheer Ron up, Harry persuaded him to come along to the Gryffindor team's final practice before the Ravenclaw match, so that he could have a go on the Firebolt after they'd finished. This did seem to take Ron's mind off Scabbers for a moment ("Brilliant! Can I try and shoot a few goals on it?) so they set off for the Quidditch pitch together.**

James- (rubs his hands together) Now we get to see how good a broom this is.

**Madam Hooch, who was still overseeing Gryffindor practices to keep an eye on Harry, was just as impressed with the Firebolt as everyone else had been.**

**She took it in her hands before take-off and gave them the benefit of her professional opinion.**

"**Look at the balance on it! If the Nimbus series has a fault, it's a slight list to the tail-end - you often find they develop a drag after a few years. They've updated the handle, too, a bit slimmer than the Cleansweeps, reminds me of the old Silver Arrows - a pity they've stopped making them, I learnt to fly on one, and a very fine old broom it was too ...**

Sirius- Man she's old, those haven't been made for years.

**She continued in this vein for some time, until Wood said, "Er - Madam Hooch? Is it OK if Harry has the Firebolt back? Only we need to practice ..."**

James- Yeah, Harry needs to practice with it.

"**Oh - right - here you are, then, Potter," said Madam Hooch. "I'll sit over here with Weasley ..."**

**She and Ron left the pitch to sit in the stadium, and the Gryffindor team gathered round Wood for his final instructions for tomorrow's match.**

"**Harry, I've just found out who Ravenclaw are playing as Seeker. It's Cho Chang. She's a fourth-year, and she's pretty good ... I really hoped she wouldn't be fit, she's had some problems with injuries ..." Wood scowled his displeasure that Cho Chang had made a full recovery, then said, "On the other hand, she rides a Comet Two Sixty, which is going to look like a joke next to the Firebolt." He gave Harry's broom a look of fervent admiration, then said, "OK, everyone, let's go -"**

Marauders- (lean forward expectantly)

**And at long last, Harry mounted his Firebolt, and kicked off from the ground.**

**It was better than he'd ever dreamed. The Firebolt turned with the lightest touch; it seemed to obey his thoughts rather than his grip. It sped across the pitch at such speed that the stadium turned into a green and gray blur;**

James/Sirius- (sigh enviously)

**Harry turned it so sharply that Alicia Spinnet screamed, then he went into a perfectly controlled dive, brushing the grassy pitch with his toes before rising thirty, forty, fifty feet into the air again –**

James- I wish that I had a broom like that.

"**Harry, I'm letting the Snitch out!" Wood called.**

**Harry turned and raced a Bludger towards the goalposts; he outstripped it easily, saw the Snitch dart out from behind Wood and within ten seconds had caught it tightly in his hand.**

Sirius- That was fast.

Remus- This game will be a piece of cake.

**The team cheered madly. Harry let the Snitch go again, gave it a minute's head start, then tore after it, weaving in and out of the others; he spotted it lurking near Katie Bell's knee, looped her easily, and caught it again.**

**It was the best practice ever; the team, inspired by the presence of the Firebolt in their midst, performed their best moves faultlessly, and by the time they hit the ground again, Wood didn't have a single criticism to make, which, as George Weasley pointed out, was a first.**

James- That's very unusual. Having a perfect practice. I always have to say something to my players.

"**I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" said Wood. "Not unless - Harry, you've sorted your dementor problem, haven't you?"**

Lily- Sort of.

James- He'll be fine.

Remus- Besides, Dumbledore would blow a gasket if the dementors showed up again.

"**Yeah," said Harry, thinking of his feeble Patronus and wishing it was stronger.**

"**The dementors won't turn up again, Oliver. Dumbledore'd go ballistic," said Fred confidently.**

Sirius- That's an understatement.

"**Well, let's hope not," said Wood. "Anyway - good work, everyone. Let's get back to the Tower - turn in early ..."**

"**I'm staying out for a bit, Ron wants a go on the Firebolt," Harry told Wood, and while the rest of the team headed off to the changing rooms, Harry strode over to Ron, who vaulted the barrier to the stands and came to meet him. Madam Hooch had fallen asleep in her seat.**

"**Here you go," said Harry, handing Ron the Firebolt.**

**Ron, an expression of ecstasy on his face, mounted the broom and zoomed off into the gathering darkness while Harry walked around the edge of the pitch, watching him.**

James- Once we make it to the year those are invented, I'm getting myself one.

Others- Us, too.

James- Even you, Lily?

Lily- (blushes) Yeah.

**Night had fallen before Madam Hooch awoke with a start, told Harry and Ron off for not waking her, and insisted that they go back to the castle.**

**Harry shouldered the Firebolt and he and Ron walked out of the shadowy stadium, discussing the Firebolt's superbly smooth action, its phenomenal acceleration and its pinpoint turning. They were halfway towards the castle when Harry, glancing to his left saw something that made his heart turn over - a pair of eyes gleaming out of the darkness.**

Sirius- I wouldn't be that obvious, especially when I know what fate I would get if I was caught.

**Harry stopped dead, his heart banging against his ribs.**

"**What's the matter?" said Ron.**

**Harry pointed. Ron pulled out his wand and muttered, "Lumos!"**

**A beam of light fell across the grass, hit the bottom of a tree and illuminated its branches; there, crouching amongst the budding leaves, was Crookshanks.**

Lily- See, it's only Crookshanks.

Sirius- Ron won't be happy.

"**Get out of it!" Ron roared, and he stooped down and seized a stone lying on the grass, but before he could do anything else, Crookshanks had vanished with one swish of his long ginger tail.**

"**See?" Ron said furiously, chucking the stone down again. "She's still letting him wander about wherever he wants - probably washing down Scabbers with a couple of birds now ..."**

Harmony- (primly) _That is what a cat does, after all._

**Harry didn't say anything. He took a deep breath as relief seeped through him; he had been sure for a moment that those eyes had belonged to the Grim. They set off for the castle once more. Slightly ashamed of his moment of panic, Harry didn't say anything to Ron - nor did he look left or right until they had reached the well lit Entrance Hall.**

Sirius- Don't worry, Harry, I would never ever hurt you. And if there ever came a time that I found out I would do something so horrible I would turn myself over to the dementors myself.

**Harry went down to breakfast next morning with the rest of the boys in his dormitory, all of whom seemed to think the Firebolt deserved a sort of guard of honor.**

James- Why not? It's the best broom around.

**As Harry entered the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the Firebolt, and there was a good deal of excited muttering. Harry saw, with enormous satisfaction, that the Slytherin team were all looking thunderstruck.**

All- (grin)

"**Did you see his face?" said Ron gleefully, looking back at Malfoy. "He can't believe it! This is brilliant!"**

Sirius- Pays him back for some of the things that he's done I'd say.

**Wood, too, was basking in the reflected glory of the Firebolt.**

"**Put it here, Harry," he said, laying the broom in the middle of the table and carefully turning it so that its name faced upwards. People from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were soon coming over to look. Cedric Diggory came over to congratulate Harry on having acquired such a superb replacement for his Nimbus, and Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, asked if she could actually hold the Firebolt.**

All- (laugh)

James- I really wish they'd make that broom in this time.

"**Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!" said Percy heartily, as she examined the Firebolt closely. "Penelope and I have got a bet on," he told the team. "Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!"**

Sirius- I bet he doesn't have that much.

**Penelope put the Firebolt down again, thanked Harry and went back to her table.**

"**Harry - make sure you win," said Percy in an urgent whisper. "I don't have ten Galleons.**

Lily- Sounds like something that James would do.

James- Yeah, I probably would.

**Yes, I'm coming, Penny!" And he bustled off to join her in a piece of toast.**

Lily- (giggling) How romantic!

Others- (make gagging noises)

"**Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" said a cold, drawling voice.**

Remus- Better than you, Malfoy.

Lily- How do you know it's Malfoy, Remus?

Remus- Trust me, when you hang around with these two, you come to know all the types of people by their voices.

**Draco Malfoy had arrived for a closer look, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.**

"**Yeah, reckon so," said Harry casually.**

"**Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" said Malfoy, eyes glittering maliciously. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute - in case you get too near a dementor."**

Lily- Shut up, Malfoy.

James- Yeah, no one asked you your opinion.

**Crabbe and Goyle snickered.**

"**Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy," said Harry. "Then it could catch the Snitch for you."**

James- Very good comeback, Harry, I'm proud of you.

**The Gryffindor team laughed loudly. Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed, and he stalked away. They watched him rejoin the rest of the Slytherin team, who put their heads together, no doubt asking Malfoy whether Harry's broom really was a Firebolt.**

Sirius- (sarcastically) No everybody is faking it so that you will be jealous for no reason.

Lily- It'd serve him right.

**At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the changing rooms. The weather couldn't have been more different from their match against Hufflepuff.**

Lily- Thank goodness.

James- Everyone will be on equal terms, then.

**It was a clear, cool day, with a very light breeze; there would be no visibility problems this time, and Harry, though nervous, was starting to feel the excitement only a Quidditch match could bring.**

**They could hear the rest of the school moving into the stadium beyond. Harry took off is black school robes, removed his wand from his pocket, and stuck it inside the T-shirt he was going to wear under his Quidditch robes. He only hoped he wouldn't need it.**

Lily- Like I said before, Harry, it would be better to be safe than sorry.

**He wondered suddenly whether Professor Lupin was in the crowd, watching.**

Remus- I wouldn't miss it. The only reason I wasn't there for the last one was because it was right after the full moon.

"**You know what we've got to do," said Wood, as they prepared to leave the changing rooms. "If we lose the match, we're out of the running. Just - just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be OK!"**

**They walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the pitch. Their Seeker Cho Chang, was the only girl in their team. She was shorter than Harry by about a head, and Harry couldn't help noticing, nervous as he was, that she was extremely pretty.**

James- (disgustedly) Now is not the time, Harry. Admire her later after you win.

**She smiled at Harry as the teams faced each other behind their captains, and he felt a slight jolt in the region of his stomach that he didn't think had anything to do with nerves.**

"**Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain.**

"**Mount your brooms ... on my whistle ... three - two - one -"**

Sirius- I love this part of the game.

Lily- Why?

Sirius- I don't know.

**Harry kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom; he soared around the stadium and began squinting around for the Snitch, listening all the while to the commentary, which was being provided by the Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan.**

James- I wonder if he's anything like those two.

Sirius- Probably. Just not as intense.

"**They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt which Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship -"**

James- Somehow, this doesn't surprise me.

"**Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.**

Sirius- (whines) But we like hearing about the Firebolt. After all, I bought it for Harry.

"**Right you are, Professor - just giving a bit of background information. The Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and -"**

"**Jordan!"**

"**OK, OK, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal ..."**

Lily- Don't we usually have the Quaffle first?

James- Yep.

**Harry streaked past Katie in the opposite direction, gazing around for a glint of gold and noticing that Cho Chang was tailing him closely. She was undoubtedly a very good flier - she kept cutting across him, forcing him to change direction.**

"**Show her your acceleration, Harry!" Fred yelled, as he whooshed past in pursuit of a Bludger that was aiming for Alicia.**

**Harry urged the Firebolt forward as they rounded the Ravenclaw goalposts and Cho fell behind. Just as Katie succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Gryffindor end of the pitch went wild, he saw it - the Snitch was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers.**

Lily- Go get it, Harry.

Others- (cheer)

**Harry dived; Cho saw what he was doing and tore after him. Harry was speeding up, excitement flooding him; dives were his specialty. he was ten feet away -**

**Then a Bludger, hit by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, came pelting out of nowhere;**

James- I hate it when they do that!

Sirius- That's the point, James.

James- I guess.

**Harry veered off course, avoiding it by an inch, and in those few, crucial seconds, the Snitch had vanished.**

**There was a great "Ooooooh" of disappointment from the Gryffindor supporters, but much applause for their Beater from the Ravenclaw end. George Weasley vented his feelings by hitting the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in mid-air to avoid it.**

Lily- (shakes her head)

James- What!

"**Gryffindor lead be eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now. See it turn 0 Chang's Comet is just no match for it. The Firebolt's precision-balance is really noticeable in these long -"**

"**JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"**

James- Oh, come on, Professor, let him have a little fun.

**Ravenclaw was pulling back; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead - if Cho got the Snitch before him, Ravenclaw would win. Harry dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser, scanning the pitch frantically. A glint of gold, a flutter of tiny wings - the Snitch was circling the Gryffindor goalpost ...**

Lily- Here we go again.

**Harry accelerated, eyes fixed on the speck of gold ahead - but next second, Cho had appeared out of thin air, blocking him -**

James/Sirius/Remus- Hey!

"**HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" Wood roared, as Harry swerved to avoid a collision. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"**

James- Yeah, you can apologize later.

**Harry turned and caught sight of Cho; she was grinning.**

**Harry turned his Firebolt upwards and was soon twenty feet above the game. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cho following him ... she'd decided to mark him rather then search for the Snitch herself. Right then ... if she wanted to tail him, she'd have to take the consequences ...**

James- (rubs his hands together)

**He dived again, and Cho, thinking he'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow.**

**Harry pulled out of the dive very sharply, she hurtled downwards; he rose as fast as a bullet once more, and then saw it, for the third time the Snitch was glittering way above the pitch at the Ravenclaw end.**

Sirius- Now's your chance, Harry.

**He accelerated; so, many feet below, did Cho. He was winning, gaining on the snitch with every second - then -**

Lily- (startled) What!

"**Oh!" screamed Cho, pointing.**

**Distracted, Harry looked down.**

**Three Dementors, three tall, black, hooded Dementors, were looking up at him.**

James- Okay, this is totally unfair. They need to redo this game.

**He didn't stop to think. Plunging a hand down the neck of his robes, he whipped out his wand and roared, "Expecto Partonum!"**

**Something silver white, something enormous, erupted from the end of his wand. He knew it had shot directly at the Dementors but didn't pause to watch; his mind still miraculously clear, he looked ahead - he was nearly there.**

Remus- Wow, it sounds like he managed a real Patronus.

**He stretched out the hand still grasping his wand and just managed to close his fingers over the small, struggling Snitch.**

James- (cheering) And won the game! Way to go, Harry!

Others- (cheer)

**Madam Hooch's whistle sounded, Harry turned around in mid-air and saw six scarlet blurs bearing down on him. Next moment, the whole team were hugging him so hard he was nearly pulled off his broom.**

All- (smile)

**Down below he could hear the roars of the Gryffindors in the crowd.**

"**That's my boy!" Wood kept yelling. Alicia, Angelina and Katie had all kissed Harry, and Fred had him in a grip so tight Harry felt as though his head would come off.**

James- (sadly) And to think we will never live to see this day.

Sirius- You will, James, you will.

**In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground. Harry got off his broom and looked up to see a gaggle of Gryffindor supporters sprinting onto the pitch, Ron in the lead. before he knew it, he had been engulfed by the cheering crowd.**

James- And there is no better feeling in the world. (then looks at Lily and blushes) Well, almost no other feeling.

Lily- (blushes too)

"**Yes!" Ron yelled, yanking Harry's arm into the air. "Yes! Yes!"**

"**Well done, Harry!" said Percy, looking delighted. "ten Galleons for me! Must find Penelope, excuse me -"**

"**Good on you, Harry!" roared Seamus Finnegan.**

"**Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid over the heads if the milling Gryffindors.**

James/Lily- Thanks, Hagrid, you're opinion is always valued by Harry.

"**That was quite some Patronus," said a voice in Harry's ear.**

**Harry turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken and pleased.**

"**The Dementors didn't affect me at all!" Harry said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"**

Remus- Yeah, and I think there is a problem with that situation unfortunately.

"**That would be because they - er - weren't Dementors," said Professor Lupin. "Come and see -"**

**He led Harry out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the pitch.**

"**You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," said Lupin.**

Lily- Okay, I've had it. So, when we get back to Hogwarts, who wants to help me make sure that Lucius doesn't have any children!

Others- Me!

**Harry stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Marcus flint, the Slytherin team captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes.**

James- Why stop at Lucius? Let's go for Crabbe and Goyle, too.

Lily- Sounds good to me.

**It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.**

"**An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"**

Lily- Well, they are in trouble.

**If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this. Ron, who had fought his way through to Harry's side, doubled up with laughter as they watched Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle's head stuck inside it.**

All- Serves him right.

"**Come on, Harry!" said George, fighting his way over. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"**

**"Right," said Harry, and feeling happier then he had done in ages, he and the rest of the team led the way, still in their scarlet robes, out of the stadium and back up to the castle.**

James- Oh, boy, a party!

Other Marauders- (grin)

Lily- (rolls her eyes smiling)

**It felt as though they had already won the Quidditch Cup; the party went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George Weasley disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of Butterbeer, pumpkin fizz and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.**

"**How did you do that?" squealed Angelina Johnson, as George started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd.**

"**With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," Fred muttered in Harry's ear.**

Marauders- Glad to help!

**Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles. Harry broke away from the table where Fred and George had started juggling Butterbeer bottles, and went over to her.**

Lily- Hermione, it won't hurt you to have a little fun. You can make up for it later.

"**Did you even come to the match?" he asked her.**

"**Of course I did," said Hermione, in a strangely high-pitched voice, not looking up. "And I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, but I need to read this by Monday."**

All- (shake their heads)

"**Come on, Hermione, come and have some food," Harry said, looking over at Ron and wondering whether he was in a good enough to bury the hatchet.**

Lily- I hope so.

"**I can't, Harry, I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" said Hermione, now sounding slightly hysterical. "Anyway ..." she glanced over at Ron, too. "he doesn't want me to join in."**

**There was no arguing with this, as Ron chose that moment to say loudly, "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of these Fudge Flies, he used to really like them -"**

Remus- (suddenly) So does Peter.

James- Okay, this is getting strange.

**Hermione burst into tears. Before Harry could say or do anything, she had tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing, run towards the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight.**

Lily- Poor girl. She doesn't need her friends turning on her at a time like this.

"**Can't you give her a break?" Harry asked Ron quietly.**

"**No," said Ron flatly. "If she just acted like she was sorry - but she'll never admit she's wrong, Hermione. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on holiday or something."**

James- She just doesn't want to believe that her cat would do such a thing.

**The Gryffindor party only ended when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing-gown and hair-net at one in the morning, to insist that they all went to bed. Harry and Ron climbed the stairs to their dormitory, still discussing the match. At last, exhausted, Harry climbed into bed, twitched the hangings of his four-poster shut to block out a ray of moonlight, lay back and felt himself almost instantly drifting off to sleep ...**

**He had a very strange dream. He was walking through a forest, his Firebolt over his shoulder, following something silvery white. It was winding its way through the trees ahead, and he could only catch glimpses of it between the leaves. Anxious to catch up with it, he sped up, but as he moved faster, so did his quarry. Harry broke into a run and ahead, he heard hooves gathering speed. Now he was running flat out, and ahead he could hear galloping. Then he turned a corner into a clearing and -**

Sirius- James, his patronus, I think it might be Prongs.

Remus- I must have turned as white as a ghost if that is what it was.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

James- What now!

Remus- Not good whatever it is.

**Harry woke as suddenly as though he'd been hit in the face. Disorientated in the total darkness, he fumbled with his hangings - he could hear movements around him, and Seamus Finnegan's voice from the other side of the room.**

"**What's going on?"**

**Harry thought he heard the dormitory door slam. At last finding the divide in his curtains, he ripped them back, and at the same moment, Dean Thomas lit his lamp.**

Lily- Harry heard someone leaving the room?

Remus- I don't have a good feeling about this.

**Ron was sitting up in bed, the hangings torn from one side, a look of the utmost terror on his face.**

"**Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!"**

James- You managed to get into the Tower?

Sirius- Sounds like it.

Lily- But why do you have a knife?

Sirius- I don't know.

"**What?"**

"**Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! woke me up!"**

"**You sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" said Dean.**

"**Look at the curtains! I tell you, he was here!"**

**They all scrambled out of bed; Harry reached the dormitory door first, and they sprinted back down the staircase. Doors opened behind them, and sleepy voices called after them.**

Lily- Great, everyone's awake now.

James- Good it won't be long before McGonagall is there.

"**Who shouted?"**

"**What're you doing?"**

**The common room was lit by the glow of the dying fire, still littered with debris from the party. It was deserted.**

"**Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?"**

Lily- Yes, he's sure. Why would he dream something like that?

Remus- The question is, though, why was Sirius at Ron's bed? I mean, he's supposedly after Harry, right? So why did he get the wrong bed? Sirius's sense of smell is better than that even when he's not in Padfoot's form.

"**I'm telling you, I saw him!"**

"**What's all the noise?"**

"**Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"**

**A few of the girls had come down their staircase, pulling on dressing-gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing.**

"**Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly.**

Lily- (rolls her eyes)

"**Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.**

James- Shut up, Percy, this is important.

"**Perce - Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"**

**The common room went very still.**

"**Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron - had a nightmare -"**

Sirius- And you would know?

"**I'm telling you -"**

"**Now, really, enough's enough!"**

James- Enter McGonagall.

**Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around.**

"**I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"**

Sirius- (imitating McGonagall) Yeah, Percy, we expected better from you. After all with the way you suck up to teachers...

Others- (snicker)

"**I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! Mt brother Ron here had a nightmare -"**

"**IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled.**

"**PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"**

**Professor McGonagall stared at him.**

"**Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have got through the portrait hole?"**

Lily- That's a good question.

"**Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogen's picture. "Ask him if he saw -"**

Lily- Good idea. He'll tell you that Ron wasn't dreaming.

**Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. the whole common room listened with baited breath.**

"**Sir Cadogan, did you let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"**

"**Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.**

All- See!

**There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.**

"**You - you did?" said Professor McGonagall. "but - but the password!"**

"**He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogen proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady!**

James- I wonder how you got the entire week's worth.

Sirius- Maybe I found the list that Neville lost.

Lily- Uh-oh, poor Neville's going to get it.

**Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"**

**Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.**

"**Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"**

**There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy-slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.**

Lily- Poor Neville.

Remus- Somehow, I don't think it was a simple thing of just misplacing the passwords. There is something else going on here. Anyway, that's the end of Chapter 13. Lily, it's your turn to read.


	28. Snape's A Git

**robster639 **Glad you loved it. How's this?

**hannahmionemobp **I don't know how I do it. This story has been writing itself since I started writing it. Let me tell you that this is not how I imagined it when I started.

**S.Hope ** Thanks. Here's more.

**anonymous **Thanks, I will.

**almostinsane **This fast enough for you?

**Part Twenty-Eight**

Lily- (looks at the name of the chapter) Well, I think we will learn a little more about your feud with Snape.

James- Why?

Lily- This chapter is called **Snape's Grudge.**

James- Figures.

**No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night.**

Lily- I'm not surprised.

**They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole house stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught.**

Sirius- No, I will be long gone. After all, who would want to stick around to be given the Dementor's Kiss? (shudders)

**Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped.**

**Everywhere they went next day they saw signs of tighter security; professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black;**

James- Won't do much good if he's using Padfoot to get into the castle.

**Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes.**

**Sir Cadogan had been sacked. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back.**

James- About time, too.

Lily- I hope she's all right.

**She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had only agreed to return to her job on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her.**

Sirius- Lovely thought.

**They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.**

Remus- What else would they be doing? Everyone knows that trolls, even security trolls, aren't that bright.

**Harry couldn't help noticing that the statue of the one-eyes witch on the third floor remained unguarded and unblocked.**

James- Oh, good, that means that Harry can still go to Hogsmeade.

Lily- No offense, Sirius, but you would think that they would keep a closer eye on Harry. After all, they must know by now that he has his ways of leaving the castle.

Sirius- None taken. But they have never caught us, either and they really know about our escapades.

**It seemed that Fred and George had been right in thinking that they - and now Harry, Ron and Hermione - were the only ones who knew about the hidden passageway within it.**

"**D'you reckon we should tell someone?" Harry asked Ron.**

Remus- Harry, if I thought it would be important I would have said something. There isn't a passage that Sirius knows about that I don't.

"**We know he's not coming in through Honeydukes," said Ron dismissively. "We'd have heard if the shop had been broken into."**

**Harry was glad Ron took this view. If the one-eyed witch was boarded up too, he would never be able to go into Hogsmeade again.**

James- That's true.

**Ron had become an instant celebrity. For the first time in his life, people were paying more attention to him than to Harry,**

Lily- I bet he loves that.

James- Yeah, and I'll bet that Harry doesn't mind a bit.

and it was clear that Ron was rather enjoying the experience. though still severely shaken by the night's events, he was happy to tell anyone who asked, what had happened, with a wealth of detail.

"**... I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draught ... I woke up and one side if the hangings on my bed had been pulled down ... I rolled over ... and I saw him standing over me ... like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair ... holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches ... and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scarpered."**

James- That's strange behavior for a "mass-murderer."

Remus- Yeah, if, for some odd reason, Sirius got the wrong bed, why didn't he just put a silencing spell on Ron and then move on to Harry?

"**Why, though?" Ron added to Harry, as the group of second-year girls who had been listening to his chilling tale departed. "Why did he scarper?"**

**Harry had been wondering the same thing. Why had Black, having got the wrong bed, not silenced Ron and proceeded to Harry?**

Remus- That's what I said. Why would Sirius go to Ron, anyway? Wait, what about Scabbers? No, there is no way that Scabbers is... I have too vivid an imagination.

**Black had proved twelve years ago that he didn't mind murdering innocent people, and this time he had been facing five unarmed boys, four of whom were asleep.**

"**He must've known he'd have a job getting back out of the castle once you'd yelled and woken people up," said Harry thoughtfully. "He'd have had to kill the whole house to get back through the portrait hole ...then he would've met the teachers ..."**

James- I guess...

Sirius- Yeah, but I don't know no one would have been looking for a large dog.

**Neville was in total disgrace. Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the Tower.**

Sirius- Hey, that's not fair.

**Poor Neville was forced to wait outside the common room every night for somebody to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him. None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one his grandmother had in store for him.**

**Two days after Black's break-in, she sent Neville the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast - a Howler.**

Lily- Poor Neville.

Sirius- I'm sorry, Neville. I'll find a way to make it up to you.

**The school owls swooped into the Great Hall, carrying the post as usual, and Neville choked as a huge barn owl landed in front of him, a scarlet envelope clutched in its beak. Harry and Ron, who were sitting opposite him, recognized the letter as a Howler at once - Ron had got one from his mother the year before.**

James- What for?

"**Run for it, Neville," Ron advised.**

**Neville didn't need telling twice.**

Lily- Who would?

Sirius- (mutters beneath his breath) Peter.

**He seized the envelope and, holding it before him like a bomb, sprinted out of the hall, while the Slytherin table exploded with laughter at the sight of him.**

All- Gits!

**They heard the Howler go off in the Entrance Hall - Neville's grandmother's voice, magically magnified to a hundred times its usual volume, shrieking about how he had brought shame on the whole family.**

Lily- Hey, cut him some slack. It's not really his fault.

**Harry was too busy feeling sorry for Neville to notice immediately that he had a letter, too. Hedwig got his attention by nipping him sharply on the wrist.**

"**Ouch! Oh - thanks, Hedwig ..."**

**Harry tore open the envelope while Hedwig helped herself to some of Neville's cornflakes. The note inside said**

_**Dear Harry and Ron,**_

_**How about having tea with me this evening round six? I'll come and collect you from the castle. WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT ON YOUR OWN.**_

_**Cheers.**_

_**Hagrid**_

James- I wonder what this is about.

"**He probably wants to hear all about Black!" said Ron.**

**So at six o'clock that evening, Harry and Ron left Gryffindor Tower, passed the security trolls at a run, and headed down to the Entrance Hall.**

**Hagrid was already waiting for them.**

Sirius- Hagrid is always punctual.

"**All right, Hagrid!" said Ron. "S'pose you want to hear about Saturday night, do you?"**

"**I've already heard abou' it," said Hagrid, opening the front door and leading them outside.**

"**Oh," said Ron, looking slightly put out.**

All- (laugh)

**The first thing they saw on entering Hagrid's cabin was Buckbeak, who was stretched on top of Hagrid's patchwork quilt, his enormous wings folded tight to his body, enjoying a large plate of dead ferrets. Averting his eyes from this unpleasant sight, Harry saw a gigantic, hairy brown suit and a very horrible yellow and orange tie from the top of Hagrid's wardrobe door.**

James- Same old Hagrid.

"**What are they for, Hagrid?" said Harry.**

"**Buckbeak's case against the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures," said Hagrid. "this Friday. Him an' me'll be goin' down ter London together. I've booked two beds on the Knight Bus ..."**

**Harry felt a nasty pang of guilt.**

Lily- Oh, yeah, Harry and Ron were supposed to help Hermione with looking up stuff for Hagrid's case.

**He had completely forgotten that Buckbeak's trial was so near, and judging by the uneasy look on Ron's face, he had, too. They had also forgotten their promise about helping him prepare Buckbeak's defense; the arrival of the Firebolt had driven it clean out of their minds.**

**Hagrid poured them tea and offered them a plate of Bath buns, but they knew better than to accept; they had had too much experience of Hagrid's cooking.**

James- Haven't we all.

Others- (make faces)

"**I got somethin' ter discuss with you two," said Hagrid, sitting himself between them and looking uncharacteristically serious.**

"**What?" said Harry.**

"**Hermione," said Hagrid.**

"**What about her," said Ron.**

"**She's in a righ' state, that's what. She's bin comin' down ter visit me a lot since Christmas. bin feelin' lonely. Firs' yeh weren' talking to her because o' the Firebolt, now yer not talkin' to her because her cat -"**

Harmony-_Acted like a cat?_

"**- ate scabbers!" Ron interjected angrily.**

Harmony- (hisses)

"**Because her cat acted like all cats do," Hagrid continued doggedly. "She's cried a fair few times, yeh know. goin' through a rough time at the moment. Bitten off more'n she can chew, if yeh ask me, all the work she's tryin' ter do. still found time ter help me with Buckbeak's case, mind ... she's found some really good stuff fer me ... reckon he'll stand a good chance now ..."**

Remus- Like we said before, Hagrid, you could have Malfoy come in and deny it and the Committee would still say that Buckbeak should die.

"**Hagrid, we should've helped as well - sorry -" Harry began awkwardly.**

"**I'm not blamin' yeh!" said Hagrid, waving Harry's apology aside.**

"**Gawd knows yeh've had enough ter be gettin' on with, I've seen yeh practisin' Quidditch ev'ry hour o' the day an' night - but I gotta tell yeh, I thought you two'd value yer friend more'n broomsticks or rats. Tha's all."**

James- I knew there was a reason why Hagrid is in the Order.

Lily- He is?

James- Mom and Dad told me about it before everything happened. Said that the meeting that he and mum were going to that day was really important. Said Hagrid had found out something important.

**Harry and Ron exchanged uncomfortable looks.**

"**Really upset she was, when Black nearly stabbed yeh, Ron. She's got her heart in the right place, Hermione has, an' you two not talkin' to her -"**

"**If she'd just get rid of that cat, I'd speak to her again!" Ron said Angrily. "But she's still sticking up for it! It's a maniac, and she won't hear a word against it!"**

"**Ah, well, people can be a bit stupid abou' their pets," said Hagrid wisely.**

Lily- Speaking from experience, Hagrid?

**Behind him, Buckbeak spat a few ferret bones onto Hagrid's pillow.**

**They spent the rest of their visit discussing Gryffindor's improved chances for the Quidditch Cup. At nine o'clock, Hagrid walked them back up to the castle.**

James- That's kind of early to go back.

Lily- It's probably after the sun has set. They're probably not allowed after dark, even if they are with a teacher.

**A large group of people was bunched around the notice-board when they returned to the common room.**

"**Hogsmeade, next weekend!" said Ron, craning over the heads to read the new notice. "What d'you reckon?" he added quietly to Harry, as they went to sit down.**

Lily- If Harry goes, I hope that he'll have a much better time than last time.

Others- (nod)

"**Well, Filch hasn't done anything about the passage into Honeydukes ..." Harry said, even more quietly.**

"**Harry!" said a voice in his right ear. Harry started and looked around at Hermione, who was sitting at the table right behind them and clearing a space in the wall of books that had been hiding her.**

"**Harry, if you go into Hogsmeade again ... I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!" said Hermione.**

James- Hey, you can't do that. That's our map. It must be left for pranksters to enjoy.

"**Can you hear someone talking, Harry?" growled Ron, not looking at Hermione.**

"**Ron, how can you let him go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to you! I mean it, I'll tell -"**

"**So now you're trying to get Harry expelled!" said Ron furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"**

Remus- Hey, I thought you'd promised Hagrid that you would be nicer to her.

**Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but with a soft hiss, Crookshanks leapt onto her lap. Hermione took one frightened look at the expression on Ron's face, gathered Crookshanks up and hurried away towards the girls' dormitories.**

"**So how about it?" Ron said to Harry, as though there had been no interruption. "Come on, last time we went you didn't see anything. You haven't even been inside Zonko's yet!"**

James- That's a crime against nature.

Lily- (mutters to herself) Yeah, yours.

James- I heard that.

**Harry looked around to check that Hermione was still well out of earshot.**

"**OK," he said.**

Lily- I am only condoning this because it's not your fault that you can't go like everyone else.

"**But I'm taking the Invisibility Cloak this time."**

James- That's probably a good idea.

**On Saturday morning, Harry packed up his Invisibility Cloak in his bag, slipped the Marauder's Map into his pocket and went down to breakfast with everyone else. Hermione kept shooting suspicious looks down the table at him, but he avoided her eye, and was careful to let her see him walking back up the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall as everyone else proceeded to the front doors.**

"**Bye!" Harry called to Ron. "See you when you get back!"**

**Ron grinned and winked.**

**Harry hurried up to the third floor, slipping the marauder's Map out of his pocket as he went. Crouching behind the one-eyed witch, he smoothed it out. A tiny dot was moving in his direction. Harry squinted at it. The miniscule writing next to it read "Neville Longbottom".**

Lily- Aww, he can't go either.

Remus- But it is kinda his fault.

**Harry quickly pulled out his wand, muttered "Dissendium!" and shoved his bag into the statue, but before he could climb in himself, Neville came round the corner.**

"**Harry! I forgot you weren't going to Hogsmeade either!"**

"**Hi, Neville!" said Harry, moving swiftly away from the statue and pushing the map into his pocket. "What are you up to?"**

"**Nothing," shrugged Neville. "Want a game of exploding Snap?"**

Lily- I like that game.

Others- Us too.

"**Er - not now - I was going to go to the library and do that vampire essay for Lupin -"**

"**I'll come with you!" said Neville brightly. "I haven't done it either!"**

"**Er - hang on - yeah, I forgot, I finished it last night!"**

James- Not a very good excuse, Harry. You need to think one thought ahead of everyone else.

"**Brilliant, you can help me!" said Neville, his round face anxious. "I don't understand that thing about the garlic at all - do they have to eat it, or -"**

**Neville broke off with a small gasp, looking over Harry's shoulder.**

**It was Snape.**

James- Butt out, Snape. You're not wanted.

**Neville took a quick step behind Harry.**

"**And what are you two doing here?" said Snape, coming to a halt and looking from one to the other. "An odd place to meet -"**

**To Harry's immense disquiet Snape's black eyes flicked to the doorways on either side of them, and then to the one-eyed witch.**

Lily- Does he know about that passage?

James- Not that I know of.

"**We're not - meeting here," said Harry. "We just - met here."**

"**Indeed?" said Snape. "You have a habit of turning up in unexpected places, Potter, and you are rarely there for no reason ... I suggest he pair of you return to Gryffindor Tower, where you belong."**

Sirius- Like we said before, Snape, they can go anywhere in the castle. It's not after curfew.

**Harry and Neville set off without another word.**

**As they turned the corner, Harry looked back.**

**Snape was running one of his hands over the one-eyed witch's head, examining it closely.**

**Harry managed to shake Neville off at the Fat Lady by telling him the password, then pretending he'd left his vampire essay in he library and doubling back. Once out of sight of the security trolls, he pulled out the map again and held it close to his nose.**

James- Yeah, always check to make sure the coast is clear.

**The third-floor corridor seemed to be deserted. Harry scanned the map carefully and saw, with a leap of relief, that the tiny dot labeled "Severus Snape" was now back in its office.**

All- Good.

**He sprinted back to the one-eyed witch, opened her hump, heaved himself inside and slid down to meet his bag at the bottom of the stone chute. He wiped the Marauder's Map blank again, then set off at a run.**

Sirius- All right, he's on his way.

**Harry, completely hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, emerged into the sunlight outside Honeydukes and prodded Ron in the back.**

"**It's me," he muttered.**

"**What kept you?" Ron hissed.**

James- An extremely nosy git.

"**Snape was hanging around ..."**

**They set off up the High Street.**

"**Where are you?" Ron kept muttering out of the corner of his mouth. "Are you still there? this feels weird ..."**

Remus- No doubt. I remember when I went to Hogsmeade with the three of you beneath the Cloak it was really weird.

**They went to the Post Office; Ron pretended to be checking the price of an owl to Bill in Egypt so that Harry could have a good look around.**

**The owls sat hooting softly down at him, at least three hundred of them; from Great Greys right down to tiny little Scops owls ("Local Deliveries only") which were so small they could have sat in the palm of Harry's hand.**

Lily- They're so cute.

Boys- (roll their eyes)

**Then they visited Zonko's, which was so packed with students Harry had to exercise great care not to tread on anyone and cause a panic. There were jokes and tricks to fulfill even Fred and George's wildest dreams;**

Boys- (cheer)

Lily- (rolls her eyes)

**Harry gave Ron whispered orders and passed him some gold from under the cloak.**

James- Good job, Harry, now you have to use some of those on Malfoy and Snape.

**They left Zonko's with their money bags considerably lighter than the had been on entering, but their pockets bulging with Dungbombs, Hiccough Sweets, Frog Spawn soap and a Nose-Biting Teacup apiece.**

Sirius- (whines) Aww, no Fillibuster's Fireworks?

**The day was fine and breezy, and neither of them felt like staying indoors, so they walked past the Three Broomsticks and climbed a slope to visit the Shrieking shack, the most haunted dwelling in Britain.**

**It stood a little way above the rest of the village, and even in daylight was slightly creepy, with its boarded windows and dank overgrown garden.**

All- (snort)

"**Even the Hogwarts ghosts avoid it," said Ron, as they leaned on the fence, looking up at it. "I asked nearly Headless Nick ... he says he's heard a very rough crowd live here. No one can get in.**

James- I wouldn't say that.

**Fred and George tried, obviously, but all the entrances are sealed shut ..."**

**Harry, feeling hot from their climb, was just considering taking off the Cloak for a few minutes, when they heard voices nearby.**

Lily- I wonder who that could be.

**Someone was climbing towards the house from the other side of the hill; moments later, Malfoy had appeared, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle.**

James- (rubs his hands together) A perfect opportunity for a prank.

"**... should have an owl from Father any time now.**

Lily- About what?

**He had to go to the hearing to tell them about my arm ... about how I couldn't use it for three months ..."**

Sirius- If I were there you wouldn't ever be able to use it again. Oops, I am there, but you know what I mean.

**Crabbe and Goyle snickered.**

"**I really wish I could hear that great hairy moron trying to defend himself ... 'There's no 'arm in 'im, 'onest -'**

James- Why that son of a !

Lily- (shouts similar things that are too bad to print)

**... that Hippogriff's as good as dead -"**

**Malfoy suddenly caught sight of Ron. His pale face split in a malevolent grin.**

"**What are you doing, Weasley?"**

Sirius- What is it with everyone telling people they can't be somewhere when they are allowed to?

**Malfoy looked up at the crumbling house behind Ron.**

"**Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley?**

Remus- Oh, here we go, Malfoy's going to insult Ron's family again.

Others- (sigh)

**Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room - is that true?"**

**Harry seized the back of Ron's robes to stop him leaping on Malfoy.**

"**Leave him to me," he hissed in Ron's ear.**

**The opportunity was too perfect to miss.**

Lily- Get him, Harry, he deserves it.

**Harry crept silently around behind Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, bent down and scooped a large handful of mud out of the path.**

All- (grin)

"**We were just discussing your friend Hagrid," Malfoy said to Ron. "Just trying to imagine what he's saying to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. D'you think he'll cry when that cut off his Hippogriff's -"**

Remus- No, because I have a feeling it will never happen.

**SPLAT!**

**Malfoy's head jerked forwards as the mud hit him; his silver-blond hair was suddenly dripping in muck.**

All- (snicker)

"**What the -?"**

**Ron had to hold onto the fence to keep himself standing, he was laughing so hard.**

**Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle spun stupidly on the spot, staring wildly round, Malfoy trying to wipe his hair clean.**

James- Like that will ever happen.

Sirius- About as much probability of that as Snape washing his hair.

"**What was that? Who did that?"**

"**Very haunted up here, isn't it?" said Ron, with the air of one commenting on the weather.**

Remus- Why not blame it on the ghosts? I don't mind in the least.

**Crabbe and Goyle were looking scared. Their bulging muscles were no use against ghosts. Malfoy was staring madly around at the deserted landscape.**

James- (tauntingly) Oooooh, is little Malfoy afraid of ghosts?

**Harry sneaked along the path, where a particularly sloppy puddle yielded some foul-smelling, green sludge.**

James- (proudly) Gets it from his dad.

**SPLATTER!**

**Crabbe and Goyle caught some this time. Goyle hopped furiously on the spot, trying to rub it out of his small, dull eyes.**

All- (snicker)

"**It came from over there!" said Malfoy, wiping his face, and staring at a spot some six feet to the left of Harry.**

**Crabbe blundered forwards, his long arms outstretched like a zombie. Harry dodged around him, picked up a stick, and lobbed it at Crabbe's back.**

**Harry doubled up with silent laughter as Crabbe did a kind of pirouette in mid-air, trying to see who had thrown it. As Ron was the only person Crabbe could see, it was Ron he started towards, but Harry stuck out his leg.**

**Crabbe stumbled - and his huge flat foot caught the hem of Harry's Cloak.**

James- Great, and everything was going so well.

**Harry felt a great tug, then the cloak slid off his face.**

Lily- Harry, run like you have never run in your life.

**For a split second Malfoy stared at him.**

"**AAARGH!" he yelled, pointing at Harry's head. Then he turned tail and ran, at breakneck speed, back down the hill, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.**

**Harry tugged the Cloak up again, but the damage was done.**

James- So get out of there. The number one rule of maraudering is that if you are caught, and the informant is off to find someone to tell, get somewhere you are supposed to be and figure out an alibi.

"**Harry!" said Ron, stumbling forward and staring hopelessly at the point where Harry had disappeared, "you'd better run for it! If Malfoy tells anyone -you'd better get back to the castle, quick -"**

"**See you later," said Harry, and without another word, he tore back down the path towards Hogsmeade.**

**Would Malfoy believe what he had seen? Would anyone believe Malfoy? Nobody knew about the Invisibility Cloak -nobody except Dumbledore. Harry's stomach turned over - Dumbledore would know exactly what had happened, if Malfoy said anything -**

Lily- I doubt it would be Dumbledore that he would tell.

Remus- Yeah, it will probably be Snape.

**Back into Honeydukes, back down the cellar steps, across the stone floor, through the trapdoor - Harry pulled off the Cloak, tucked it under his arm, and ran, flat out, along the passage ...**

Lily- Faster, Harry, faster.

**Malfoy would get back first ... how long would it take him to find a teacher? Panting, a sharp pain in his side, Harry didn't slow down until he reached the stone slide. He would have to leave the cloak where it was, it was too much of a giveaway if Malfoy had tipped off a teacher.**

Sirius- Just use it to get back to Gryffindor Tower unseen.

**He hid it in a shadowy corner, then started to climb, fast as he could, his sweaty hands slipping on the sides of the chute. He reached the inside of the witch's hump, tapped it with his wand, stuck his head through and hoisted himself out; the hump closed, and just as Harry jumped out from behind the statue, he heard quick footsteps approaching.**

James- Great, he wasn't fast enough.

Others- (groan)

**It was Snape. he approached Harry at a swift walk, his black robes swishing, then stopped in front of him.**

"**So," he said.**

**There was a look of suppressed triumph about him.**

Lily- Leave him alone, Snape, he deserves some fun.

**Harry tried to look innocent, all too aware of his sweaty face and his muddy hands, which he quickly his in his pockets.**

"**Come with me, Potter," said Snape.**

Sirius- Where are you going?

**Harry followed him downstairs, trying to wipe his hands clean on the inside of his robes without Snape noticing. they walked down the stairs to the dungeons and then into Snape's office.**

All- Ewwww.

**Harry had only been in here once before, and he had been in very serious trouble then, too. Snape had acquired a few more horrible slimy things in jars since last time, all standing on shelves behind his desk, glinting in the firelight and adding to the threatening atmosphere.**

Sirius- It was always like that the only difference now would be that it is greasier.

Others- (laugh)

"**Sit," said Snape.**

Remus- Snape, Harry is not a dog.

**Harry sat. Snape, however, remained standing.**

"**Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter," said Snape.**

Lily- (sarcastically) Really? How interesting.

**Harry didn't say anything.**

"**He tells me that he was up by the shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley - apparently alone."**

James- And how do you know he wasn't? Were you there?

**Still, Harry didn't speak.**

"**Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley, when a large amount of mud hit him on the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?"**

Remus- Apparently the Shrieking Shack's ghosts don't like Malfoy.

**Harry tried to look mildly surprised.**

"**I don't know, Professor."**

**Snape's eyes were boring into Harry's. It was exactly like trying to stare out a Hippogriff. Harry tried hard not to blink.**

James- That's the best way to tell if someone is lying. Whether they blink a lot or not.

"**Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Potter?"**

Sirius- Who knows what the little weasel sees in an apparition.

"**No," said Harry, now trying hard to sound innocently curious.**

"**It was your head, Potter. Floating in mid-air."**

"**Maybe he'd better go to Madam Pomfrey," said Harry. "If he's seeing things like -"**

Lily- He should have been taken to St. Mungo's a long time ago.

James- I don't think even they could help what's wrong with him.

"**What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?" said Snape softly. "Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade."**

Sirius- Oh, I don't know. There isn't anything in the rules that says that parts of a person's body aren't allowed where it's forbidden. It only says that the whole person isn't allowed there.

Remus- Sirius, that doesn't make sense.

"**I know that," said Harry, striving to keep his face free of guilt or fear. "It sounds like Malfoy's having hallucin-"**

"**Malfoy is not having hallucinations," snarled Snape, and he bent down, a hand on each arm of Harry's chair, so that their faces were a foot apart.**

James- Okay, don't interrupt, it's impolite, and stay a respectful distance away from my son.

"**If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you."**

Sirius- Says who?

"**I've been up in Gryffindor Tower," said Harry. "Like you told -"**

"**Can anyone confirm that?"**

Lily-... No.

**Harry didn't say anything. Snape's thin mouth curled into a horrible smile.**

"**So," he said, straightening up again.**

"**Everyone from the Minister for Magic downward has been trying to keep famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black. but famous Harry Potter is a law unto himself. Let the ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Harry Potter goes where he wants to, with no thought for the consequences."**

James- Shut up, Snape, he just wanted to have a little fun, is that a crime?

Sirius- According to Snape it is.

**Harry stayed silent. Snape was trying to provoke him into telling the truth. He wasn't going to do it. Snape had no proof - yet.**

Lily- True.

"**How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter," Snape said suddenly, his eyes glinting.**

James- Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment.

"**He, too, was exceedingly arrogant.**

James- Well, yeah, I can be at times, but so can everyone else.

**A small amount of talent on the Quidditch pitch made him think he was a cut above the rest of us, too.**

Sirius- A small amount!

**Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers ... the resemblance between you is uncanny."**

"**My dad didn't strut," said Harry, before he could stop himself. "And nor do I."**

James- Thank you, Harry, that means a lot.

"**Your father didn't set much by rules, either," Snape went on, pressing his advantage, his thin face full of malice.**

Lily- He does when it counts.

"**Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. His head was so swollen -"**

"**SHUT UP!"**

**Harry was suddenly on his feet. Rage such as he had not felt since his last night in Privet Drive was thundering through him.**

Lily- Harry, calm down, you don't want something like what happened there to happen now, do you?

**He didn't care that Snape's face had gone rigid, the black eyes flashing dangerously.**

"**What did you say to me, Potter?"**

Sirius- Sounded pretty self-explanatory to me.

"**I told you to shut up about my dad!" Harry yelled. "I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad!"**

James- And no matter what he does or says, I will never regret that I did so.

**Snape's sallow skin had gone the color of sour milk.**

Sirius- Attractive.

"**And did the Headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?" he whispered. "Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's delicate ears?"**

Lily- Nice to know that you feel some gratitude for what he did.

**Harry bit his lip. He didn't know what had happened and didn't want to admit it - but Snape seemed to have guessed the truth.**

"**I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter," he said, a terrible grin twisting his face.**

Sirius- How is he supposed to get the right idea about his father if no one ever speaks of him?

"**Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? The let me correct you - your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment.**

Sirius- Hey, it wasn't James's idea. He wasn't involved at all. You should be relieved that he thought you were worth saving.

**There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine.**

James- How so?

**Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts."**

Sirius- No, just I would have.

Remus- But I would have been executed as a dangerous creature.

All- (shudder)

**Snape's uneven, yellowish teeth were bared.**

"**Turn out your pockets, Potter!" he spat.**

**Harry didn't move. There was a pounding in his ears.**

"**Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the Headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!"**

**Cold with dread, Harry slowly pulled out the bag of Zonko's tricks and the Marauder's Map.**

Lily- You should have left those with the Invisibility Cloak I think, Harry.

**Snape picked up the Zonko's bag.**

"**Ron gave them to me," said Harry, praying he'd get a chance to tip Ron off before Snape saw him. "He - brought them back from Hogsmeade last time -"**

James- That is a viable excuse.

"**Indeed? And you've been carrying them round ever since How very touching ... and what is this?"**

**Snape had picked up the map. Harry tried with all his might to keep his face impassive.**

"**Spare bit of parchment," he shrugged.**

**Snape turned it over, his eyes on Harry.**

"**Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment?" he said. "Why don't I just- throw this away?"**

**His hand moved towards the fire.**

"**No!" Harry said quickly.**

James- Harry, Harry, do you think that we wouldn't have thought about all the things that could happen to it? We put spells on it protecting it from fire, rips, spills, etc.

Lily- Really? Why?

Remus- Let's just say that we learned our lesson the first time we leant it to Peter.

Lily- Oh.

"**So!" said Snape, his long nostrils quivering. "Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Weasley? Or is it - something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or - instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the Dementors?"**

Sirius- Wow, Snivellus actually is using his brain.

**Harry blinked. Snape's eyes gleamed.**

All- Ooops.

"**Let me see, let me see ..." he muttered, taking out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk. "Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment.**

James- (snickering) That is not the way to find out what it is, Snape.

**Nothing happened. Harry clenched his hands to stop them shaking.**

"**Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply.**

**It stayed blank. Harry was taking deep, calming breaths.**

Sirius- Relax, Harry, he'll never figure it out.

"**Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand.**

Boys- (snicker)

Lily- What!

James- You'll see.

**As though an invisible hand was writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.**

"**Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."**

Sirius- Nice one, Remus.

**Snape froze. Harry stared, dumbstruck, at the message. but the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.**

Lily- The rest of you couldn't resist, could you?

James- Probably not.

"**Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."**

James- I love saying that.

**It would have all been very funny if the situation hadn't been so serious.**

Lily- Oh, come on, it still is funny.

**And there was more ...**

"**Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor."**

James- Sirius, you couldn't come up with a better insult?

Sirius- Sorry.

**Harry closed his eyes in horror. when he'd opened them, the map had had its last word.**

James- Yeah, Peter hasn't said anything yet.

"**Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."**

Remus- Wow, I never thought that Peter would come up with something like that.

Lily- How did you do this? I mean, this is in the future and all of you are in the past, how did you rig this so that it would know things like who was talking to it?

James- That was Remus's idea. He found a spell that when put on a parchment would allow the person or persons who wrote on the parchment to place their personalities into the paper and so when someone came along whom they don't like, they can insult them unless they know the password.

Lily- Cool.

**Harry waited for the blow to fall.**

"**So ..." said Snape softly. "We'll see about this ..."**

Lily- I wonder what he's going to do.

Remus- Probably talk to the only Marauder that is around to talk to.

**He strode across to his fire, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames.**

"**Lupin!" Snape called into the fire. "I want a word!"**

Remus- Oh, really? Would it kill you to be civil?

**Utterly bewildered, Harry stared at the fire. A large shape had appeared in it, revolving very fast. Seconds later, Professor Lupin was clambering out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his shabby robes.**

Lily- Surely you could afford to buy some new robes with the money you made at Hogwarts, Remus.

Remus- I'm probably saving up for when I leave there.

Lily- But how do you know that you will have to quit?

Remus- I always know that it will only be a matter of time.

"**You called, Severus?" said Lupin mildly.**

"**I certainly did," said Snape, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. "I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. he was carrying this."**

**Snape pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were still shining. An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face.**

James- Remus, it doesn't look like you can remember all the good times that you had with us.

Remus- It's probably too painful to think about at all.

"**Well?" said Snape.**

**Lupin continued to stare at the map. Harry had the impression that Lupin was doing some very quick thinking.**

Sirius- Don't worry, Harry. Remus won't give himself away.

"**Well?" said Snape again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?"**

James- For one, Snivellus, it's not full of dark magic amd two, it's none of your business where he got it.

**Lupin looked up and, by the merest half glance in Harry's direction, warned him not to interrupt.**

Sirius- Yeah, Harry, let Remus handle the situation.

"**Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who tries to read it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke-shop -"**

"**Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think that a joke-shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it directly from the manufacturers?"**

James- He can't have. Two of us are dead, another is not in contact with anyone and the last one would never do that.

**Harry didn't understand what Snape was talking about. Nor, apparently, did Lupin.**

"**You mean, from Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" he said. "Harry, do you know any of these men?"**

All- Yes.

James- Though not as well as we would have liked.

"**No," said Harry quickly.**

**"You see, Severus?" said Lupin, tuning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko's product to me -"**

**Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office. he was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak.**

**"- gave - Harry - that - stuff," he choked. "Bought - it - in - Zonko's - ages - ago ..."**

Remus- Sounds a little unlikely and rehearsed to me.

"**Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Harry. Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay. Excuse us, Severus."**

**Harry didn't dare look at Snape as they left his office.**

Lily- Good idea, Harry.

**He, Ron and Lupin walked all the way back into the Entrance Hall before speaking. Then Harry turned to Lupin.**

**"Professor, I -"**

**"I don't want to hear explanations," said Lupin shortly. He glanced round the empty Entrance Hall and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago.**

James- I'm still wondering what we did to get it confiscated.

**Yes, I know it's a map," he said, as Harry and Ron looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in.**

James- Why?

**Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Harry."**

Lily- Well, that makes sense. He's just being cautious.

**Harry had expected that, and was too keen for explanations to protest. "Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?"**

Sirius- Good question.

"**Because ..." Lupin hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of the school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."**

James- What Harry did today was indeed highly entertaining.

"**Do you know them?" said Harry, impressed.**

Remus- (sarcastically) No, not at all. After all, I just happen to be one of them.

"**We've met," he said shortly. He was looking at Harry more seriously than ever.**

James- Uh-oh, here comes the lecture on being out of bounds.

"**Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry.**

Remus- Sorry, Harry, but I'm just trying to keep you safe and having you off campus when no one knows that you are gone, wouldn't be doing that.

**A poor way to repay them - gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."**

Sirius- I hate it when people play the guilt card. My parents are experts at it.

**He walked away, leaving Harry feeling worse by far than he had at any point in Snape's office. Slowly, he and Ron mounted the marble staircase. As Harry passed the one-eyed witch, he remembered the Invisibility Cloak - it was still down there, but he didn't dare go and get it.**

Sirius- Wow, he's actually going to listen to reason. James wouldn't do that.

James- Hey!

"**It's my fault," said Ron abruptly. "I persuaded you to go. Lupin's right, it was stupid, we shouldn't have done it -"**

**He broke off; they had reached the corridor where the security trolls were pacing, and Hermione was walking towards them. One look at her face convinced Harry that she had heard what had happened. his heart plummeted - had she told professor McGonagall?**

Lily- No, I don't think that she would do that, Harry. She might threaten but I don't think she would ever go through with it.

"**Come to have a good gloat?" said Ron savagely, as she stopped in front of them. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"**

"**No," said Hermione. She was holding a letter in her hands and her lip was trembling. "I just thought you ought to know ... Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed."**

Lily- No, they can't do that. It wasn't Buckbeak's fault.

James- Like the Committee would listen. Man, sometimes I hate our justice system.

Lily- Well, anyway, that's the end of the chapter. James it's your turn to read.


	29. We're Number One!

**Part Twenty-Nine**

James- All right, this chapter is about the Quidditch game against Slytherin. It's called **The Quidditch Final.**

Lily- Good, I hope Slytherin loses so badly that it makes up somewhat for their treatment of Hagrid and Buckbeak.

Sirius- Nothing can make up for that.

"**He - he sent me this," Hermione said, holding out the letter.**

**Harry took it. The parchment was damp, and enormous teardrops had smudged the ink so badly in places that it was very difficult to read.**

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts.**_

_**Execution date to be fixed.**_

_**Beaky has enjoyed London.**_

_**I won't forget all the help you gave us.**_

_**Hagrid.**_

Lily- Poor Hagrid.

James- I can't believe this.

"**They can't do this," said Harry. "They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous."**

"**Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into it," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. "You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is.**

Remus- I wouldn't hold out much hope for that though. Once they make up their minds, they never change it.

Sirius- They did for you.

Remus- But that was because Dumbledore was there and besides you confessed to the whole thing being your fault.

Sirius- Well it was.

**Only I can't see any hope ... nothing will have changed."**

"**Yeah, it will," said Ron fiercely. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."**

Lily- Oh, good, maybe they will patch things up now.

"**Oh, Ron!"**

**Hermione flung her arms round Ron's neck and broke down completely.**

James- I won't be surprised if Hermione has a nervous breakdown before this book is over.

Sirius- She really needs to cut some classes.

**Ron, looking quite terrified, patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head. Finally, Hermione drew away.**

"**Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers ..." she sobbed.**

Lily- I bet she's been wanting to say that for a very long time.

"**Oh - well - he was old," said Ron, looking thoroughly relieved that she had let go of him.**

All- (laugh)

"**And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now."**

**The safety measures imposed on the students since Black's second break-in made it impossible for Harry, Ron and Hermione to go and visit Hagrid in the evenings.**

**Their only chance of talking to him was during Care of Magical Creatures lessons.**

**He seemed numb with shock at the verdict.**

Lily- Who wouldn't be?

"**'S all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermione. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em ..."**

James- (snorts) We really need to stop the Malfoys' reign of terror.

Sirius- Well, Freedom already stopped one of the Malfoys, and if we find a way to stop Voldemort from killing you, then maybe Malfoy will at least go to Azkaban for the rest of his life.

"**There's still the appeal!" said Ron fiercely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"**

Remus- Yeah, Hagrid, if there is some information that Hermione can't find, I will be very surprised.

**They were walking up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead they could see Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and kept looking back, laughing derisively.**

All- Shut up, Malfoy.

"**'S no good, Ron," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that ..."**

Lily- (sadly) He's given up.

**Hagrid turned round ad hurried back towards his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.**

"**Look at him blubber!"**

**Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors listening.**

Sirius- (snarls) It's none of your business. Leave them alone.

"**Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy.**

Lily- Hagrid is not pathetic, you evil git!

"**And he's supposed to be our teacher!"**

**Harry and Ron both made furious moves towards Malfoy, But Hermione got there first – SMACK!**

James- (in awe) Whoa. Well, there is something to be said for being overworked and stressed. It gets rid of your inhibitions.

**She had slapped Malfoy around the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered.**

Lily- Good, glad to see that someone has some sense.

**Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.**

"**Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul - you evil -"**

"**Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.**

"**Get off, Ron!"**

James- Yeah, Ron, let her do it.

**Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backwards. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.**

Sirius- (snickers) Yeah because no one has ever dared to slap him before.

Lily- Well I think it's about time.

"**C'mon," Malfoy muttered, and next moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.**

All- Coward!

"**Hermione!" said Ron again, sounding both stunned and impressed.**

"**Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione said shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"**

Remus- Don't worry, they can't lose.

"**We're due in Charms," said Ron, still goggling at Hermione. "We'd better go."**

**They hurried up the marble staircase towards Professor Flitwick's classroom.**

"**You're late, boys!" said Professor Flitwick reprovingly, as Harry opened the classroom door.**

Sirius- Just the boys?

"**Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today. We've already divided into pairs -"**

**Harry and Ron hurried to a desk at the back and opened their bags. Ron looked behind him.**

"**Where's Hermione gone?"**

All- Uh-oh.

**Harry looked around, too. Hermione hadn't entered the classroom, yet Harry knew she had been right next to him when he had opened the door.**

"**That's weird," said Harry, staring at Ron. "Maybe - maybe she went to the bathroom or something?"**

**But Hermione didn't turn up all lesson.**

"**She could've done with a Cheering Charm on her, too," said Ron, as the class left for lunch, all grinning broadly - the Cheering Charms had left them with a feeling of great contentment.**

Lily- I love Cheering Charms.

James- You love anything to do with Charms, Lily.

**Hermione wasn't at lunch either. By the time they had finished their apple pie, the after-effect of the Cheering Charm were wearing off, and Harry and Ron had started to get slightly worried.**

"**You don't think Malfoy did something to her?" Ron said anxiously, as they hurried upstairs towards Gryffindor Tower.**

Sirius- I wouldn't put it past them.

**They passed the security Trolls, gave the Fat Lady the password ("Flibbertigibbet") and scrambled through the portrait hole into the common room.**

**Hermione was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an open Arithmancy book. They went to sit down either side of her. Harry prodded her awake.**

Remus- Poor thing, she must have gone back to the Common room to study during the time she had before going to her next class and fallen asleep.

Sirius- But why did she miss Charms?

Remus- She must have slept through the time when she was supposed to go back in time to go to Charms.

"**Wh-what?" said Hermione, waking with a start, and staring wildly around.**

"**Is it time to go? W-which lesson have we got now?"**

"**Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes," said Harry. "Hermione, why didn't you come to Charms?"**

"**What? Oh no!" Hermione squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!"**

Lily- Relax, Hermione, I'm sure that Professor Flitwick will understand.

"**But how could you forget?" said Harry. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!"**

"**I don't believe it!" Hermione wailed. "Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!"**

"**You know what, Hermione?" said Ron, looking down at the enormous Arithmancy book Hermione had been using as a pillow. "I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much."**

All- That's what we said.

"**No I'm not!" said Hermione, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag. "I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see professor Flitwick and say sorry ... I'll see you in Divination!"**

**Hermione joined them at the foot of the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom twenty minutes later, looking extremely harassed.**

"**I can't believe I missed Cheering Charms! And I bet they come up in our exams. Professor Flitwick hinted they might!"**

Lily- So just ask Harry and Ron to help you with them. I'm sure they'll be glad to help.

**Together they climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room. Glowing on every little table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down together at the same rickety table.**

"**I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term," Ron muttered, casting a wary eye around for Professor Trelawney, in case she was lurking nearby.**

"**Don't complain, this means we've finished palmistry," Harry muttered back. "I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands."**

Lily- Who wouldn't?

"**Good day to you!" said the familiar, misty voice, and Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows. Parvati and Lavender quivered with excitement, their faces lit by the milky glow of their crystal ball.**

All- (roll their eyes)

"**I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned," said Professor Trelawney, seating herself with her back to the fire and gazing around. "The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice."**

All- Oh, brother.

**Hermione snorted.**

"**Well, honestly ... 'the fates have informed her' ... who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!" she said, not troubling to keep her voice low.**

Lily- Good one, Hermione.

**It was hard to tell whether Professor Trelawney had heard them, as her face was hidden in shadow. She continued, however, as though she had not.**

Sirius- She never listens to anything she doesn't want to hear.

"**Crystal-gazing is a particularly refined art," she said dreamily. "I do not expect any of you to See when first you per into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes" - Ron began to snicker uncontrollably, and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle the noise -"so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will See before the end of the class."**

All- Probably not.

**And so they began. Harry, at least, felt extremely foolish, staring blankly at the crystal ball, trying to keep his mind empty when thoughts such as "this is stupid" kept drifting across it. It didn't help that Ron kept breaking into silent giggles and Hermione kept tutting.**

"**Seen anything yet?" Harry asked them, after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal-gazing.**

"**Yeah, there's a burn on this table," said Ron, pointing. "Someone's spilled their candle."**

James- In other words, he can't see anything.

"**This is such a waste of time," Hermione hissed. " could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms -"**

**Professor Trelawney rustled past.**

"**Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" she murmured over the clinking of her bangles.**

"**I don't need help," Ron whispered. "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight."**

James- Yeah, sounds like a good prediction to me.

**Both Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.**

"**Now, really!" said Professor Trelawney, as everyone's heads turned in their direction. Parvati and Lavender were looking scandalized. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!"**

Lily- I didn't know there were any in the room.

**She approached their table and peered into their crystal ball. Harry felt his heart sinking. He was sure he knew what was coming ...**

Lily- (sarcastically) Really, Harry? You must be psychic.

"**There is something here!" Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball, so that it was reflected twice in her huge glasses.**

"**Something moving ... but what is it?"**

**Harry was prepared to bet everything he owned, including his Firebolt, that it wasn't good news, whatever it was. And sure enough ...**

Sirius- Yep, Harry has the psychic vibes all right.

Others- (snort)

"**My dear ..." Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Harry. "It is here, plainer than ever before ... my dear, stalking towards you, growing ever closer ... the Gr-"**

"**Oh, for goodness' sake!" said Hermione, loudly. "Not that ridiculous Grim again!"**

Sirius- Wow, Hermione is criticizing a teacher. Never thought I would see this day.

James- Neither did Harry and Ron I bet.

**Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. Parvati whispered something to Lavender, and they both glared at Hermione, too. Professor Trelawney stood up, surveying Hermione with unmistakable anger.**

"**I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class, my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly Mundane."**

Sirius- Hey, you can't say that to a student!

**There was a moment's silence. Then –**

"**Fine!" said Hermione suddenly, getting up and cramming Unfogging the Future back into her bag. "Fine!" she repeated, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Ron off his chair. "I give up! I'm leaving!"**

Remus- Yep, Hermione has definitely lost it. She has now hit another student and criticized a teacher in one day.

**And to the whole class's amazement, Hermione strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight.**

**It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again. Professor Trelawney seemed to have forgotten all about the Grim.**

Lily- Good, because I don't believe it was ever there to begin with.

**She turned abruptly from Harry and Ron's table, breathing rather heavily as she tugged her gauzy shawl more closely to her.**

"**Ooooo!" said Lavender suddenly, making everyone start. "Oooooo, Professor Trelawney, I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you, Professor? 'Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!' You said it ages ago, Professor!"**

All- (snort in disgust)

**Professor Trelawney gave her a dewy smile.**

"**Yes, my dear, I did indeed know that Miss Granger would be leaving us. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs ... the Inner Eye can be a burden, you know ..."**

Sirius- Yeah it must be a burden to have to think up lies on the spot all the time.

**Lavender and Parvati looked deeply impressed, and moved over so that Professor Trelawney could join their table instead.**

"**Some day Hermione's having, eh" Ron muttered to Harry, looking awed.**

"**Yeah ..."**

**Harry glanced into the crystal bal, but saw nothing but swirling white mist. Had Professor Trelawney really seen the Grim again?**

Lily- Harry, I can't believe that you would even listen to such hoop-la.

**Would he? The last thing he needed was some near-fatal accident, with the Quidditch final drawing nearer.**

James- Relax, Harry, nothing is going to happen.

Sirius- Yeah, Remus and I won't let it.

**The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. The third-years had never had so much homework. Neville Longbottom seemed close to a nervous collapse, and he wasn't the only one.**

"**Call this a holiday!" Seamus Finnegan roared at the common room one afternoon. "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"**

James- Everyone always says that around Easter.

**But nobody had as much to do as Hermione. Even without Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else.**

Lily- Poor girl.

**She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library next morning; she had shadows like Lupin's under her eyes, and seemed constantly close to tears.**

Remus- What is McGonagall thinking? She should have a talk with Hermione.

**Ron had taken over responsibility for Buckbeak's appeal. When he wasn't doing his own work, he was pouring over enormously thick volumes with names like The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology and Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality. He was so absorbed, he even forgot to be horrible to Crookshanks.**

Lily- Oh, good. That will keep the two of them from doing lasting damage to their friendship. I don't think that Hermione could stand to fight with him over it right now.

**Harry, meanwhile, had to fit his homework around Quidditch practice every day, not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Wood. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays. Slytherin were leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points.**

James- That's terrible, I'm sure that they're cheating somehow.

Lily- Well, they wouldn't be winning by so much if Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would just redo that game. It really wasn't fair.

**This meant (as Wood constantly reminded his team) that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Harry, because capturing the Snitch was worth one hundred and fifty points.**

Lily- Gee, what a way to start a game knowing that the only way you can win is if they smash the other team into the ground.

James- Yeah, and the other team is Slytherin.

Lily- Good point.

"**So you must only catch it if we're more than fifty points up," Wood told Harry constantly. "Only if we're more than fifty points up, Harry, or we win the match but lose the cup. You've got that, haven't you? You must only catch the Snitch if we're -"**

"**I KNOW, OLIVER!" Harry yelled.**

Sirius- Yeah, I remember how frantic you are before the final match at times, James.

James- Just tell me I'm not that frantic.

Remus- Not that frantic, but you're close.

James- ...

**The whole of Gryffindor house was obsessed with the coming match. Gryffindor hadn't won the match since the legendary Charlie Weasley (Ron's second-oldest brother) had been Seeker. But Harry doubted whether any of them, even Wood, wanted to win as much as he did.**

Sirius- Why is that, Harry?

**The enmity between Harry and Malfoy was at its highest point ever. Malfoy was still smarting about the mud-throwing incident in Hogsmeade, and even more furious that Harry had somehow wormed his way out of punishment. Harry hadn't forgotten Malfoy's attempt to sabotage him in the match against Ravenclaw, but it was the matter of Buckbeak that made him most determined to beat Malfoy in front of the entire school.**

Sirius- Oh, okay.

**Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their houses was at breaking-point.**

All- (laugh)

**A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth-year and a Slytherin sixth-year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears.**

Lily- Hey, Slytherin, you're picking on someone younger than you.

James- Like they would care.

**Harry was having a particularly bad time of it.**

James- No doubt.

**He couldn't walk to class without Slytherins sticking out their legs and trying to trip him up; Crabbe and Goyle kept popping up wherever he went, and slouching away looking disappointed when they saw him surrounded by people.**

Lily- You stay away from him, gits!

**Wood had given instructions that Harry should be accompanied everywhere, in case the Slytherins tried to put him out of action.**

Remus- No doubt they'd try anyway.

**The whole of Gryffindor house took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for Harry to get to classes on time because he was surrounded by a vast, chattering crowd.**

All- (grin)

**Harry was more concerned for his Firebolt's safety than his own.**

James- Well, it isn't being guarded by all of Gryffindor, but there is no doubt that they would try to sneak past the Fat Lady if they thought they could get away with it.

**When he wasn't flying it, he locked it securely in his trunk, and frequently dashed back up to Gryffindor Tower at break-times to check that it was still there.**

Lily- Harry, the Fat Lady won't let anyone into Gryffindor Tower unless they were a Gryffindor.

**All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match. Even Hermione had put down her books.**

All- (shocked) Really!

"**I can't work, I can't concentrate," she said nervously.**

**There was a great deal of noise. Fred and George Weasley were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant then ever.**

Lily- I didn't think that was possible. (glances at the Marauders) Okay, never mind, it is.

**Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch pitch in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself. Angelina, Alicia and Katie were laughing at Fred and George's jokes. Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione, removed from the center of things, trying not to think about the next day, because every time he did, he had the horrible sensation that something very large was fighting to get out of his stomach.**

Remus- Harry, you'll be just fine.

"**You're going to be fine," Hermione told him, though she looked positively terrified.**

Lily- How reassuring.

"**You've got a Firebolt!" said Ron.**

"**Yeah ..." said Harry, his stomach writhing.**

**It came as a relief when Wood suddenly stood up and yelled, "Team! Bed!"**

All- (laugh)

**Harry slept badly. Firstly he dreamed that he had overslept, and that Wood was yelling, "Where were you? We had to use Neville instead!" Then he dreamed that Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team arrived for the match riding dragons.**

Lily- Dragons? Goodness that is a little far-fetched.

**He was flying at breakneck speed, trying to avoid a spurt of flames from Malfoy's steed's mouth, when he realized he had forgotten his Firebolt. He fell through the air and woke with a start.**

**It was a few seconds before Harry remembered that the match hadn't taken place yet, that he was safe in bed and that the Slytherin team definitely wouldn't be allowed to play on dragons.**

James- Oh, I don't know, if they could think of a way, they would probably try it.

**He was feeling very thirsty. As quietly as he could, he got out of his four-poster and went to pour himself some water from the silver jug beneath the window.**

**The grounds were still and quiet. No breath of wind disturbed the treetops in the Forbidden Forest; the Whomping Willow was motionless and innocent-looking. It looked as though conditions for the match would be perfect.**

Remus- That means that no team will have a big advantage over the other. Well, besides Gryffindor having Harry, anyway.

**Harry set down his goblet and was about to turn back to his bed when something aught his eye. An animal of some kind was prowling across the silvery lawn.**

**Harry dashed to his bedside table, snatched up his glasses and put them on, then hurried back to the window. It couldn't be the Grim - not now - not right before the match -**

Lily- Relax, Harry, it's not something to be concerned about.

**He peered out at the grounds again and, after a minute's frantic searching, spotted it. It was skirting the edge of the Forest now ... it wasn't the Grim at all ... it was a cat ... Harry clutched the window-ledge in relief as he recognized the bottle-brush tail. It was only Crookshanks ...**

All- See!

**Or was it only Crookshanks?**

**Harry squinted, pressing his nose flat against the glass. Crookshanks seemed to have come to a halt. Harry was sure he could see something else moving in the shadow of the trees, too.**

**And next moment, it had emerged: a gigantic, shaggy black dog, moving stealthily across the lawn, Crookshanks trotting at its side.**

Harmony- (purrs) _Just like old times._

Sirius- (stares at her)

**Harry stared. What did this mean?**

**If Crookshanks could see the dog as well, how could it be an omen of Harry's death?**

Sirius- It's not.

"**Ron!" Harry hissed. "Ron! Wake up!"**

"**Huh?"**

"**I need you to tell me if you can see something!"**

"**'S all dark, Harry," Ron muttered thickly. "What're you on about?"**

James- Sounds like you in the morning, Sirius.

Sirius- Oh, shut up.

"**Down here -"**

**Harry looked quickly back out of the window.**

**Crookshanks and the dog had vanished.**

**Harry climbed onto the window-sill to look right down into the shadows of the castle, but they weren't there. Where had they gone?**

**A loud snore told him Ron had fallen asleep again.**

All- (laugh)

James- Definitely like you, Sirius.

Sirius- (conjures a pillow and throws it at James)

**Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall next day to enormous applause.**

Remus- I don't doubt. I bet the only people who will be cheering for Slytherin are the students from Slytherin and perhaps Filch.

Lily- Why Filch?

Remus- Didn't you know that the only students he can halfway stand are the Slytherins?

Lily- Oh.

**Harry couldn't help grinning broadly as he saw that both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were clapping them, too. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed. Harry noticed that Malfoy looked even paler than usual.**

James- He'll look worse after they lose.

**Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. Then he hurried them off to the pitch before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions. As they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again.**

"**Good luck, Harry!" called Cho Chang. Harry felt himself blushing.**

Lily- That's so cute.

Marauders- (roll their eyes)

"**OK ... no wind to speak of ... sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it ... ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kick-off ..."**

**Wood paced the pitch, staring around with the team behind him.**

**Finally they saw the font doors of the castle open in the distance, and the rest of the school spill onto the lawn.**

Sirius- This is it.

"**Changing rooms," said Wood tersely.**

**None of them spoke as they changed into their scarlet robes.**

**Harry wondered if they were feeling like he was: as though he'd eaten something extremely wiggly for breakfast. In what seemed like no time at all, Wood was saying, "OK, it's time, let's go ..."**

James- What no pep talk?

**They walked out onto the pitch to a tidal wave of noise. Three-quarters of the crowd were wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them or brandishing banners with slogans such as "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP!"**

James- See everyone but the Slytherins.

Others- (smirk)

**Behind the Slytherin goalposts, however, two hundred people were wearing green; the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape sat in the very front row, wearing green like everyone else, and a very grim smile.**

Lily- He's smiling?

"**And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as usual. "Potter,**

All- (cheer)

**Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best side Hogwarts has seen in a good few years -"**

Sirius- Too right.

**Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of "boos" from the Slytherin end.**

All- (snort)

"**And here come the Slytherin team, led by captain Flint. He's made some changes in the line-up and seems to be going for size rather than skill -"**

James- No doubt.

**More boos from the Slytherin crowd. Harry, however, thought Lee had a point. Malfoy was easily the smallest person on the Slytherin team; the rest of them were enormous.**

Lily- Because they seem to think that they can intimidate the other players into losing.

"**Captains, shake hands!" said Madame Hooch.**

**Flint and wood approached each other and grasped each other's hands very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.**

Sirius- Why not?

"**Mount your brooms!" said Madame Hooch. "Three ... two ... one ..."**

**The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Harry felt his hair fly back off his forehead; his nerves left him in the thrill of the flight; he glanced around, saw Malfoy on his tail, and sped off in search of the Snitch.**

"**And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goalposts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no - Quaffle intercepted by Warringron, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the pitch - WHAM! - nice Bludger work there by George Weasley. Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by - Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come Angelina-nice swerve round Montague - duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! - SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"**

All- (cheer)

**Angelina punched the air as she soared round the end of the pitch; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight –**

"**OUCH!"**

**Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.**

Lily- Hey!

James- I wonder what excuse he'll give for fowling her.

"**Sorry!" said Flint, as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"**

Sirius- Yeah, sure you didn't. She was just right in front of you.

**Next moment, Fred Weasley had chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.**

Marauders- Good one, Fred.

"**That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between them. "Penalty to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"**

Sirius- Hey, you are allowed to hit the bludger right at someone.

Remus- Not if they don't have the Quaffle.

"**Come off it, Miss!" howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.**

"**Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"**

Lily- Good job, Alicia.

**Harry turned the Firebolt sharply to watch Flint, still bleeding freely, fly forwards to take the Slytherin penalty. Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goalposts, his jaw clenched.**

All- Come on, Oliver, you can do it.

"**'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd, as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass - very difficult indeed - YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"**

All- (cheer)

**Relieved, Harry zoomed away, gazing around for the snitch, but still making sure he caught every word of Lee's commentary. It was essential that he hold Malfoy off the snitch until Gryffindor was more than fifty points up ...**

James- Don't worry, Harry, Malfoy wouldn't be able to find the Snitch by himself.

"**Gryffindor in possession, no Slytherin in possession -no! - Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the pitch - THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"**

All- What!

**Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie and instead of seizing the Quaffle, had grabbed her head.**

Lily- Hey!

James- Damn cheating Slytherins.

**Katie cart wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.**

**Madame Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Keeper.**

Sirius- I think that Slytherin needs a new Keeper.

James- Well, it is to our advantage in this game.

Sirius- True.

"**THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING -"**

"**Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way -!"**

"**I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"**

Lily- You can't fault him for that.

**Harry felt a huge jolt of excitement. He had seen the Snitch - it was shimmering at the foot of one of the Gryffindor goalposts -but he mustn't catch it yet. And if Malfoy saw it ...**

James- He won't.

Lily- He might if one of his teammates saw it.

Sirius- Not really. His teammates are thicker than he is.

**Faking a look of sudden concentration, Harry pulled his Firebolt round and sped off towards the Slytherin end. It worked.**

James- Idiot.

**Malfoy went haring after him, clearly thinking Harry had seen the Snitch there ...**

All- (snort)

**WHOOSH.**

**One of the bludgers came streaking past Harry's right ear, hit by the gigantic Slytherin Beater, Derrick. Next moment -**

**WHOOSH.**

**The second Bludger had grazed Harry's elbow.**

Lily- Be careful, Harry.

James- He'll be fine.

**The other Beater, Bole, was closing in. Harry had a fleeting glimpse of Bole and derrick zooming towards him, clubs raised –**

Remus- Hey, you can't do that!

James- I don't think they care. If it took Harry out of the game, they would probably try anything.

**He turned the Firebolt upwards at the last second, and Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.**

All- (laugh)

Lily- Serves you right for trying to hurt my son.

"**Ha haaa!" yelled Lee Jordan, as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt!**

All- Damn straight.

**And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle - Flint alongside her - poke him in the eye, Angelina! - it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke - oh, no - Flint in possession, Flint flying towards the Gryffindor goalposts, come on, now, Wood, save -!**

Sirius- Man they managed to score.

Lily- Don't worry, we'll get it back.

**But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.**

Sirius- She would.

"**Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession -"**

**It was turning out to be the dirtiest match Harry had ever played in. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the quaffle.**

James- Because they can't win any other way.

**Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation.**

Marauders- Way to go, George.

**Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.**

All- (cheer)

**The Snitch had disappeared again. Malfoy was still keeping close to Harry as he soared over the match, looking around for it - once Gryffindor were fifty points ahead ...**

**Katie scored. Fifty-ten.**

Lily- One more goal and they will be able to win.

**Fred and George Weasley were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge.**

Sirius- Of course they would be.

**Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood;**

All- Hey!

**they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.**

**Madam Hooch was beside herself. "YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"**

Lily- Good, she should have taken those two out of the game.

**And Angelina scored. Sixty-ten. Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal: seventy-ten.**

All- Go, Harry, go!

**The Gryffindor crowd below were screaming themselves hoarse - Gryffindor were sixty points in the lead, and if Harry caught the snitch now, the cup was theirs. Harry could almost feel hundreds of eyes following him as he soared around the pitch, high above the rest of the game, with Malfoy speeding along behind him.**

**And then he saw it, The Snitch was sparkling twenty feet above him.**

James- Now's your chance, Harry.

**Harry put on a huge burst of speed, the wind roaring in his ears; he stretched out his hand, but suddenly, the Firebolt was slowing down -**

Lily- How could that happen?

**Horrified, he looked around. Malfoy had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the Firebolt's tail and was pulling it back.**

Sirius- (snarls) Keep your filthy Slytherin hands off it.

"**You -"**

**Harry was angry enough to hit Malfoy,**

Sirius- Sounds like a good plan to me.

**but he couldn't reach.**

James- Figures.

**Malfoy was panting with the effort of holding onto the Firebolt, but his eyes were sparkling maliciously. He had achieved what he'd wanted - the Snitch had disappeared again.**

All- Cheating gits!

"**Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics!" Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two thousand and One.**

"**YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan as howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach.**

All- (laugh)

"**YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B-"**

**Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her fist in Malfoy's direction; her hat had fallen off, and she, too, was shouting furiously.**

Lily- Wow, she must really be mad if she isn't trying to correct someone's language.

**Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. the Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Harry, were being spurred on to greater heights.**

Remus- (disgustedly) They would.

"**Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal - Montague scores -" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor ..."**

All- (groan)

**Harry was now marking Malfoy so closely their knees kept hitting each other. Harry wasn't going to let Malfoy anywhere near the Snitch ...**

"**Get out of it, Potter!" Malfoy yelled in frustration, as he tried to turn and found Harry blocking him.**

James- Why should he? You cheated first.

"**Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!"**

**Harry looked round. Every single Slytherin player apart from Malfoy, even the Slytherin Keeper, was streaking up the pitch towards Angelina - they were all going to block her -**

Lily- That's not allowed either.

James- How would you know?

Lily- I read Quidditch Through the Ages, okay?

James- Oh.

**Harry wheeled the Firebolt about, bent so low he was lying flat along the handle and kicked it forwards. Like a bullet, he shot towards the Slytherins.**

"**AAAAAAARRRGH!"**

**They scattered as the Firebolt zoomed towards them; Angelina's way was clear.**

Lily- That will teach them.

"**SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor lead by eighty points to twenty!"**

All- (cheer)

**Harry, who had almost pelted headlong into the stands, skidded to a halt in mid-air and zoomed back into the middle of the pitch.**

**And then he saw something to make his heart stand still. Malfoy was diving, a look of triumph on his face -**

All- NO!

**there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer.**

**Harry urged the Firebolt downwards but Malfoy was miles ahead.**

"**Go! Go! Go!" Harry urged his broom. They were gaining on Malfoy ... Harry flattened himself to the broom handle as bole sent a Bludger after him ... he was at Malfoy's ankles ... he was level -**

All- Come on, Harry, you can do it!

**Harry threw himself forwards, taking both hands off his broom. He knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way and -**

"**YES!"**

**They erupted into a cheering mob jumping up and down and laughing as if they would never stop.**

**He pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Harry soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in his ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist, beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers.**

All- Way to go, Harry!

**Then Wood was speeding towards him, half-blinded by tears; he seized Harry around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into his shoulder.**

All- (smile)

**Harry felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them; then Angelina, Alicia and Katie's voices "We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" Tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely back to earth.**

**Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the pitch. Hands were raining down on their backs. Harry had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on him. Then he, and the rest of the team, were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Thrust into the light, he saw Hagrid, plastered with crimson rosetted - "yeh beat 'em, Harry, yeh beat 'em! Wait till I tell Buckbeak!"**

Lily- Yeah, you tell him, Hagrid, and I just know that somehow it will all be alright in the end.

**There was Percy, jumping p and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten. Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag;**

Marauders- Wow, it's amazing to see so much emotion from her.

**and there, fighting their way towards Harry were Ron and Hermione. Words failed them. They simply beamed, as Harry was borne towards the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.**

**If only there had been a dementor around ... As a sobbing Wood passed Harry the Cup, as he lifted it into the air, Harry felt he could have produced the world's best Patronus.**

James- You will when the time is right, Harry, don't worry.

Lily- I can't believe they won the match.

Remus- At least the humiliating way Malfoy lost will make up some of the humiliation that he has caused Hagrid and Buckbeak.

James- Well, that is the end of the chapter. Sirius, it is your turn.


	30. Can't She Ever Make A Cheerful Predictio

**Part Thirty**

Sirius- (looks at the chapter title) Whoa, Remus, tell me if I'm seeing things. (hands the book to Remus)

Remus- What are you talking about? (looks at the chapter title) Oh...

James- What is it?

Remus- Well, you aren't seeing things, Padfoot, the chapter is called **Professor Trelawney's Prediction.**

Lily- Wow, she actually has a true prediction?

James- (mockingly) Well, there is a first time for everything.

Remus- (hands the book back to Sirius)

**Harry's euphoria at finally winning the Quidditch Cup lasted at least a week.**

James- Awww, only a week?

**Even the weather seemed to be celebrating; as June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and all anybody felt like doing was strolling into the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice, perhaps playing a casual game of Gobstones or watching the giant squid propel itself dreamily across the surface of the lake.**

Sirius- I love doing that.

Others- Us, too.

**But they couldn't.**

**The exams were nearly upon them, and instead of lazing around outside, the students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully their brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows.**

Lily- I hate how the weather is always really nice around exam time.

**Even Fred and George Weasley had been spotted working;**

All- (gasp in horror)

**they were about to take their O.W.Ls (Ordinary Wizarding Levels).**

Sirius- How fun.

**Percy was getting ready to sit his N.E.W.Ts (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), the highest qualification Hogwarts offered. As Percy hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic, he needed top grades.**

All- (snort)

James- He probably doesn't need top grades as he could kiss butt enough to get in anyway.

Others- (laugh)

**He was becoming increasingly edgy, and gave very severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings. In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Percy was Hermione.**

Lily- I wonder why.

**Harry and Ron had given up asking her how she was managing to attend several classes at once, but they couldn't restrain themselves when they saw the exam timetable she had drawn up for herself. The first column read**

_**MONDAY**_

_**9 o'clock, Arithmancy**_

_**9 o'clock, Transfiguration**_

_**LUNCH**_

_**1 o'clock, Charms**_

_**1 o'clock, Ancient Runes**_

Remus- She will be dead by the end of exam week.

"**Hermione?" Ron said cautiously, because she was liable to explode when interrupted these days. "ER - are you sure you've copied down these times right?"**

Sirius- That's not a good thing to ask right now, Ron.

"**What?" snapped Hermione, picking up the exam timetable and examining it. "Yes, of course I have."**

"**Is there any point asking how you're going to sit two exams at once?" said Harry**

"**No," said Hermione shortly. "Has either of you seen my copy of Numerology and Grammatica?"**

Remus- Doubtful.

"**Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading," said Ron, but very quietly. Hermione started shifting heaps of parchment around on her table, looking for the book. Just then, there was a rustle at the window and Hedwig fluttered through it, note clutched tightly in her beak.**

James- I wonder who that's from.

"**It's from Hagrid," said Harry ripping the note open. "Buckbeak's appeal - it's set for the sixth."**

Lily- Don't the exams usually end somewhere around the sixth?

Others- Yeah.

"**That's the day we finish our exams," said Hermione, still looking everywhere for her Arithmancy book.**

"**And they're coming up here to do it," said Harry, still reading from the letter. "Someone from the Ministry of Magic - and an executioner."**

James- Hey, you can't bring an executioner to the appeal. It will make people nervous.

Remus- (bitterly) That's the idea.

**Hermione looked up, startled.**

"**They're bringing the executioner to the appeal! But that sounds as though they've already decided!"**

Lily- That's what we said.

"**Yeah, it does," said Harry slowly.**

"**They can't!" Ron howled. "I've spent ages reading up stuff for him, they can't just ignore it all!"**

Remus- I don't think they would know or care.

**But Harry had a horrible feeling that the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures had had its mind made up for it by Mr. Malfoy.**

Sirius- (snorts) You think!

**Draco, who had been noticeably subdued since Gryffindor's triumph in the Quidditch final, seemed to regain some of his old swagger over the next few days.**

All- Evil git!

**From sneering comments Harry overheard, Malfoy was certain Buckbeak was going to be killed, and seemed thoroughly pleased with himself for bringing it about. It was all Harry could do to stop himself imitating Hermione and hitting Malfoy in the face on these occasions. And the worst thing of all was that they had no time or opportunity to go and see Hagrid, because the strict new security measures had not been lifted,**

Remus- They wouldn't be.

James- I would have gone anyway under the Cloak.

**and Harry didn't dare retrieve his Invisibility Cloak from below the one-eyed witch.**

James- Oh, yeah.

**Exam week began and an unnatural hush fell over the castle. The third-years emerged from Transfiguration at lunch-time on Monday limp and ashen-faced, comparing results and bemoaning the difficulty of the tasks they had been set, which had included turning a teapot into a tortoise.**

James- That was easy.

Lily- For you.

**Hermione irritated the rest by fussing about how her tortoise had looked more like a turtle, which was the least of everyone else's worries.**

"**Mine still had a spout for a tail, what a nightmare ..."**

"**Were the tortoises supposed to breathe steam?"**

"**It still had a willow-patterned shell, d'you think that'll count against me?"**

James- At least you all made it look more or less like a tortoise. Peter couldn't do a thing with it.

**Then, after a hasty lunch, it was straight back upstairs for the Charms exam. Hermione had been right; Professor Flitwick did indeed test them on Cheering Charms. Harry slightly overdid his out of nerves and Ron, who was partnering him, ended up in fits of hysterical laughter and had to be led away to a quiet room for an hour before he was ready to perform the Charm himself.**

James- Well, at least he was able to do the Charm.

**After dinner, the students hurried back to their common rooms, not to relax, but to start revising for Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Astronomy.**

Lily- I'm worried about Harry's Potions exam.

James- Don't worry Dumbledore won't let Snape fail Harry on purpose.

**Hagrid presided over the Care of Magical Creatures exam the following morning with a very preoccupied air indeed; his heart didn't seem to be in it at all.**

Lily- Of course it's not. His pet is about to be executed. How do you think he feels?

**He had provided a large tub of Flobberworms for the class, and told them that, to pass the test, their Flobberworm had to still be alive at the end of one hour. As Flobberworms flourished best if left to their own devices, it was the easiest exam any of them had ever sat, and also gave Harry, Ron and Hermione plenty of opportunity to speak to Hagrid.**

James- Good.

"**Beaky's gettin' a bit depressed," Hagrid told them, bending low on the pretence of checking that Harry's Flobberworm was still alive. "Bin cooped up too long. But still ... we'll know day after tomorrow - one way or the other."**

Sirius- This is one of the few times that I will ever feel sorry for one of Hagrid's pets.

Others- (nod)

**They had Potions that afternoon, which was an unqualified disaster. Try as Harry might, he couldn't get his Confusing Concoction to thicken, and Snape, standing watching with an air of vindictive pleasure, scribble something that looked suspiciously like a zero onto his notes before moving away.**

Sirius- (bitterly) Snivellous probably did something to it so it would turn out wrong.

**Then came Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower; History of Magic on Wednesday morning, in which Harry scribbled everything Florean Fortescue had ever told him about medieval witch hunts, while wishing he could have had one of Fortescue's choco-nut sundaes with him in the stifling classroom.**

Lily- Well, at least Harry can remember some of the talks with the owner.

**Wednesday afternoon meant Herbology, in the greenhouses under a baking hot sun; then back to the common room once more, with the backs of their necks sunburnt necks, thinking longingly of this time next day, when it would all be over.**

James- I love that feeling.

**Their second from last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken;**

Sirius- Good, Moony, you have given them something to remember.

**a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a Gryndylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh, ignoring the misleading directions from a Hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new Boggart.**

Lily- That does sound like fun.

"**Excellent, Harry," Lupin muttered, as Harry climbed out of the trunk, grinning. "Full marks."**

All- (cheer)

**Flushed with success, Harry hung around to watch Ron and Hermione. Ron did very well until he reached the Hinkypunk, which successfully confused him into sinking waist-high into the quagmire. Hermione did everything perfectly until she reached the trunk with the Boggart in it. After about a minute inside it, she burst out again, screaming.**

Lily- I wonder what happened.

"**Hermione!" said Lupin startled. "What's the matter?"**

"**P-P-Professor McGonagall!" Hermione gasped, pointing to the trunk. "Sh-she said I'd failed everything!"**

James- Somehow I don't think she would fear losing so bad, if she wasn't stressed.

**It took a while to calm Hermione down. When at last she had regained a grip of herself, she, Harry and Ron went back to the castle. Ron was still slightly inclined to laugh at Hermione's Boggart, but an argument was averted by the sight that met them on the top of the steps.**

All- What!

**Cornelius Fudge, sweating slightly in his pinstriped cloak, was standing there staring out at the grounds. he started at the sight of Harry.**

"**Hello there, Harry!" he said. "Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?"**

Sirius- (snarls) What's it to you!

"**Yes," said Harry. Hermione and Ron, not being on speaking terms with the Minister for Magic, hovered awkwardly in the background.**

"**Lovely day," said Fudge, casting an eye over the lake. "Pity ... pity ..." He sighed deeply and looked down at Harry.**

"**I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Harry. The committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad Hippogriff.**

James- That Hippogriff is as sane as you or I.

**As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in."**

Sirius- And I bet you were delighted to do it, too.

"**Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Ron interrupted, stepping forwards.**

"**No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," said Fudge, looking curiously at Ron.**

Lily- So you don't really know what's going to happen, do you?

"**Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" said Ron stoutly. "The Hippogriff might get off!"**

All- We wish.

**Before Fudge could answer, two wizards came through the castle door behind him. One was so ancient he appeared to be withering before their very eyes; the other was tall and strapping, with a thin black moustache. Harry gathered they were representatives of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, because the very old wizard squinted towards Hagrid's cabin and said in a feeble voice, "Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this ...**

Sirius- Sounds like a lot of the committee are getting too old for this.

**Two o'clock, isn't it, Fudge?"**

**The black-mustached man was fingering something in his belt; Harry looked and saw that he was running one broad thumb along the blade of a shining axe.**

Sirius- That man sounds familiar.

**Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs and jerked her head towards the Entrance Hall.**

"**Why'd you stop me?" said Ron angrily, as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. "Did you see them? they've even got the axe ready! This isn't justice!"**

James- That's because the Ministry doesn't know the meaning of the word.

"**Ron, your dad works for the Ministry. you can't go saying things like that to his boss!" said Hermione, but she, too, looked very upset. "As long as Hagrid keeps his head this time, and argues his case properly, they can't properly execute Buckbeak ..."**

All- (snort)

**But Harry could tell Hermione didn't really believe what she was saying. All around them, people were talking excitedly as they ate their lunch, happily anticipating the end of exams that afternoon, but Harry, Ron and Hermione, lost in worry about Hagrid didn't join in.**

**Harry and Ron's last exam was Divination; Hermione's Muggle studies.**

James- (sarcastically) Oh, goodie, let's save the best for last.

**They walked up the marble staircase together. Hermione left them on the first floor and Harry and Ron proceeded all the way up to the seventh, where many of their class were sitting on the spiral staircase to Professor Trelawney's classroom, trying to cram in a bit of last-minute revision.**

Lily- It won't do you any good.

"**She's seeing us all separately," Neville informed them, as they went to sit down next to him. He had his copy of Unfogging the Future open on his lap at the pages devoted to crystal-gazing. "Have either of you ever seen anything in a crystal ball?" he asked them unhappily.**

Remus- No, they aren't seers.

"**Nope," said Ron in an offhand voice. he kept checking his watch; Harry knew that he was counting down the time until Buckbeak's appeal started.**

Remus- Best not to think about it until after the exam, Ron.

**The queue of people outside the classroom shortened very slowly. As each person climbed back down the silver ladder, the rest of the class hissed, "What did she ask? Was it OK?"**

**But they all refused to say.**

Lily- Figures.

"**She says the crystal ball's told her that, if I tell you, I'll have a horrible accident!" squeaked Neville, as he clambered back down the ladder towards Harry and Ron, who had now reached the landing.**

All- (snort)

"**That's convenient," snorted Ron. "You know, I'm starting to think Hermione's right about her" (he jabbed his thumb towards the trapdoor overhead), "she's a right old fraud."**

James- You're just figuring this out now?

"**Yeah," said Harry, looking at his own watch. It was now two o'clock. "Wish she'd hurry up ..."**

All- Us, too.

**Parvati came back down the ladder glowing with pride.**

"**She says I've got the makings of a true Seer," she informed Harry and Ron. "I saw loads of stuff ... well, good luck!"**

Sirius- I wouldn't listen to her. She doesn't know anything.

**She hurried off down the spiral staircase towards Lavender.**

"**Ronald Weasley," said the familiar, misty voice from over their heads. Ron grimaced at Harry, and climbed the silver ladder out of sight.**

James- Good luck, Ron.

**Harry was now the only person left to be tested. He settled himself on the floor with his back against the wall, listening to a fly buzzing in the sunny window, his mind across the grounds with Hagrid.**

**Finally, after about twenty minutes, Ron's large feet reappeared on the ladder.**

"**How'd it go?" Harry asked him, standing up.**

"**Rubbish," said Ron. "Couldn't see a thing, so I made some stuff up. Don't think she was convinced, though ..."**

Remus- Probably wasn't gory enough for her.

"**Meet you in the common room," Harry muttered, as Professor Trelawney's voice called, "Harry Potter!"**

Lily- Good luck, Harry.

**The tower room was hotter than ever before; the curtains were closed, the fire was alight, and the usual sickly scent that made Harry cough as he stumbled through the clutter of chairs and tables to where Professor Trelawney sat waiting for him before a large crystal ball.**

"**Good day, my dear," she said softly. "If you would kindly gaze into the Orb ... take your time, now ... then tell me what you see within it ..."**

**Harry bent over the crystal ball and stared, stared as hard as he could, willing it to show him something other than swirling white fog, but nothing happened.**

All- Surprise, surprise.

"**Well?" Professor Trelawney prompted delicately. "What do you see?"**

Lily- I thought you told him to take his time.

**The heat was overpowering and his nostrils were stinging with the perfumed smoke wafting from the fire beside them. He thought of what Ron had just said, and decided to pretend.**

James- Good idea.

"**Er -," said Harry, "a dark shape ... um ..."**

"**What does it resemble?" whispered Professor Trelawney. "think, now ..."**

Lily- Don't push him.

**Harry cast his mind around and it landed on Buckbeak.**

"**A hippogriff," he said firmly.**

All- (grin)

"**Indeed!" whispered Professor Trelawney, scribbling keenly on the parchment perched upon her knees. "My boy, you may well be seeing the outcome of poor Hagrid's trouble with the Ministry of Magic! look closer ... does the Hippogriff appear to ... have its head?"**

Remus- What kind of question is that!

"**Yes," said Harry firmly.**

"**Are you sure?" Professor Trelawney urged him. "Are you quite sure, dear? You don't see it writhing on the ground, perhaps, and a shadowy figure raising an axe behind it?"**

All- Hey, leave him alone!

"**No!" said Harry, starting to feel slightly sick.**

"**No blood? No weeping Hagrid?"**

"**No!" said Harry again, wanting more than ever to leave the room and the heat. "It looks fine, it's - flying away ..."**

James- Yeah, so there.

**Professor Trelawney sighed.**

Lily- Just because the prophecy isn't what you wanted, doesn't mean you can criticize him.

"**Well, dear, I think we'll leave it there ... a little disappointing ... but I'm sure you did your best."**

**Relieved, Harry got up, picked up his bag and turned to go, but then a loud, harsh voice spoke behind him.**

All- What's going on?

Remus- Must be the prediction that the chapter is about.

"_**It will happen tonight."**_

All- What will?

**Harry wheeled around. Professor Trelawney had gone rigid in her armchair; her eyes were unfocused and her mouth sagging.**

"**S-sorry?" said Harry.**

Lily- I don't think she can hear you, Harry.

**But Professor Trelawney didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes started to roll. Harry stood there in a panic. She looked as though she was about to have some sort of seizure. He hesitated, thinking of running to the hospital wing - and then Professor Trelawney spoke again, in the same harsh voice, quite unlike her own**

James- Which means it's probably real.

"_**The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years.**_

Harmony- (hisses)

James- She can't be talking about Sirius. He didn't do it.

_**Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master.**_

Sirius- Wait a minute. Break free? I've been free for almost a year.

James- Yeah, she can't be talking about you.

_**The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight ... before midnight ... the servant ... will set out ... to rejoin ... his master ..."**_

Lily- He's coming back!

Remus- This is bad.

**Professor Trelawney's head fell forwards onto her chest. She made a grunting sort of noise. then, quite suddenly, her head snapped up again.**

James- And she's back to her old self.

"**I'm so sorry, dear boy," she said dreamily. "The heat of the day, you know ... I drifted off for a moment ..."**

All- No you didn't.

**Harry stood there staring.**

"**Is there anything wrong, my dear?"**

James- Whatever gave you the idea that something's wrong?

"**You - you just told me that the - the Dark Lord's going to rise again ... that his servant's going back to him ..."**

Lily- I don't think you should have told her that.

James- Maybe he should tell Professor Dumbledore. He would know a way of stopping this.

Sirius- He would just think it was me.

**Professor Trelawney looked thoroughly startled.**

Lily- Which means she doesn't remember what she said.

Remus- That's why if people know there is going to be a prophecy, they have it recorded.

"**The Dark Lord? He Who Must Not Be Named? My dear boy, that's hardly something to joke about ... rise again, indeed ..."**

James- (angrily) He's not joking.

"**But you just said it! You said the Dark Lord -"**

"**I think you must have dozed off too, dear," said Professor Trelawney.**

All- Yeah, right.

"**I would certainly not presume to predict anything quite as far-fetched as that!"**

Lily- And you can choose what to predict? (snorts) Typical.

**Harry climbed back down the ladder and spiral staircase, wondering ... had he just heard Professor Trelawney make a real prediction? Or had this been her idea of an impressive end to the test?**

James- (decidedly) No. She would get in big trouble if she did that.

Lily- Guys, I'm stiff from sitting here so long, how about we go for a walk.

James- Good idea, but I think we should go in our animagus forms so that we will less likely be recognized if anyone should see us. Remus, you can ride Wings.

Remus- (nods)

They all walk down the tunnel to the Whomping Willow and head off into the Forest.


	31. Malfoy Got His Wand Snapped

**Part Thirty-One**

The night was peaceful as the five of them walked through the Forest. Although it wasn't a full moon, all of them could make their way pretty well. Though Padfoot, couldn't see very well, all he had to do was follow Wings who stood out.

_What do you think everyone will say when they see we are alive? _asked Freedom.

_I don't know. They will probably be mad because we put them through this, but at least all my friends except Peter know the truth. _said Prongs.

_Do you think we should have told Peter? _asked Padfoot.

_How? We wouldn't be able to contact him without people getting suspicious and besides you know he has a big mouth. _said Harmony.

_I guess._

_I know my parents aren't worried about me, _said Freedom. _I told them where I was going before I left home. Besides, they don't know about the three of you. They don't get the Daily Prophet when I'm not there._

_Yeah, but what if Dumbledore gets hold of them? _asked Prongs.

_Why would he? I mean he thinks I am safe at home._

After that they just walked in silence. They were all thinking about the prophecy they had just read about. What did it mean? Who was the servant of Lord Voldemort? How had that servant been chained for twelve years?

Then, Padfoot, who had taken the lead, pricked up his ears. Strange voices were heard in the clearing ahead. He knew that they had no right to be there and just to be on the safe side, decided that they should investigate.

_Guys, I think we have trouble in the clearing ahead. I think that Moony should climb a tree so that he's out of sight while we investigate._

They all agreed and as soon as Moony was safely and quietly perched in a branch of a tree. Then the other four spread out to surround the clearing. They could now hear what the voices were saying.

"I can't believe we have to stay out here until we catch that blasted pegasus," grumbled one.

A silky voice answered, "You dare to question the Dark Lord's words?"

"No!" said the other man quickly, "but it's cold out here and I can remember all the dangerous beasts that inhabit this forest."

"Oh, are you scared, fool? I can't believe that you were ever made a Death Eater," the silky voice taunted.

"What are we waiting for, anyway? Who knows if the pegasus is even in this forest anymore."

"Shut up, you fool. Besides, I want to talk about what happened nearly a week ago."

Prongs stiffened.

"You mean at the Potter house? That was the sweetest job I have ever had, let me tell you. Too bad those three kids got away. I'll tell you how much fun we had with Mrs. Potter after they were gone, though."

(AN: Did I say that those two thuds they heard at the Potter house meant that Mr. and Mrs. Potter were dead?)

There was a snarl of rage and the two Death Eaters looked up to see a huge black dog leap from the shadows and tackle the silky-voiced D.E. The man had no time to pull out his wand and the teeth and claws of the beast ripped and tore until he was nothing but a blithering idiot. (AN: Well, he was already a blithering idiot, but you get the picture) As a final insult to the man, before he let him go (Padfoot, couldn't kill him, sorry) he snapped the man's wand in half with his jaws.

The other man didn't fare half so well. He had turned to help his fellow D.E. when he felt sharp horns stab him in the back and with a mighty toss of his head, Prongs flung him headlong into a tree. He was about to spear the man to the tree when Freedom stepped in between.

_Prongs, calm down. I know how you feel, but you can't kill him. Your parents wouldn't want you to become a killer for them, would they?_

Prongs didn't say anything, just turned and walked away, back into the surrounding forest.

Freedom didn't know what to do. She wanted to go after Prongs, but knew she couldn't leave Padfoot the way that he was. Padfoot had backed off from the Death Eater, but snarls and growls were still coming from his throat and every hair stood on end. There was a fierce red glow coming from his eyes.

Harmony looked at her and Freedom understood. Harmony would take care of Padfoot, Freedom's duty was to Prongs. She walked off taking the same path that Prongs had taken. She found James sitting in a clearing, sobbing. She turned back into Lily with a pop.

"James."

James looked up. He looked like nothing more than a lost little boy. "Why, Lily? Why did they have to do something like that? I mean just knowing my parents were murdered was enough, but now knowing my mum was..." he broke off unable to finish.

"James, it wasn't your fault. They wouldn't want you to be like this. Come on, we should get back to the Shrieking Shack. It's almost morning and we have less than twelve hours to finish the book before everyone arrives at Hogwarts. Maybe we can find out who betrayed us."

James nodded reluctantly. He wasn't really willing to let this go, but he buried the feelings deep down inside. The two of them collected Remus and then changing back into their animagus forms, went back to the Shrieking Shack.

Padfoot knew that he was going berserk, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. The fact that he had almost killed someone, no matter who that person was, didn't sit well with him. He tried to calm himself down.

_Come, Padfoot, let's go back to the Shrieking Shack. We need to finish the story. _Harmony was nudging him away from the clearing and with great reluctance, Padfoot went.

The silvery-toned Death Eater looked up. If he didn't feel the affects from the attack, he might have believed it was a dream. But there were the bite marks and claw marks made by the monstrous beast all over him. One was particularly close to his throat.

He looked across the clearing at the other Death Eater. He was lying very still and he couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. Not that he really cared, after all he had things to get done and he didn't have much time before he went to Hogwarts. He looked down at his snapped wand and then went to the fallen man and picked up his wand and disappeared.


	32. Scabbers!

**Part Thirty-One**

By the time the five of them got back to the Shrieking Shack, no one was in a good mood. Lily very quietly told Remus about what had happened in the clearing and though he didn't blame Sirius and James for doing what they had, especially James, he felt that this could be a very bad thing given that between the five of them, they had killed, or badly wounded, three Death Eaters while in animagus form. He thought that Voldemort might start getting suspicious about who these animals were.

Searching for a way to calm the others down, he suggested getting back to the book. Sirius managed, but barely, to calm down enough to continue reading, though there was a distinct note of fury in his voice.

**Five minutes later he was dashing past the security trolls outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, Professor Trelawney's words still resounding in his head. people were striding past him in the opposite direction, laughing and joking, heading for the grounds and a bit of long-awaited freedom; by the time he had reached the portrait hole and entered the common room, it was almost deserted. Over in a corner, however, sat Ron and Hermione.**

Lily- That doesn't sound good.

"**Professor Trelawney," Harry panted, "just told me -"**

**But he stopped abruptly at the sight of their faces.**

"**Buckbeak lost," said Ron weakly. "Hagrid's just sent this."**

Remus- (bitterly) Surprise, surprise.

**Hagrid's note was dry this time, no tears had splattered it, yet his hands seemed to have shaken so much as he wrote that it was hardly legible.**

James- (sarcastically) Is it ever really legible?

Lily- (sharply) James!

James- Sorry.

_**Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it.**_

_**Hagrid.**_

Lily- This is so unfair. It wasn't the Hippogriff's fault!

"**We've got to go," said Harry at once. "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"**

"**Sunset, though," said Ron, who was staring out of the window in a glazed sort of way. "We'd never be allowed ... specially you, Harry ..."**

James- Ron, I don't think they care at the moment. This is one of those times when you're supposed to disregard all rules and help a friend.

**Harry sank his head into his hands, thinking.**

"**If only we had the Invisibility Cloak ..."**

"**Where is it?" said Hermione.**

Lily- Why?

**Harry told her about leaving it in the passageway under the one-eyed witch.**

" **... if Snape sees me anywhere near there again, I'm in serious trouble," he finished.**

"**That's true," said Hermione, getting to her feet. "If he sees you ...**

Remus- Wow, she's going to go get it.

**how do you open the witch's hump again?"**

"**You - you tap it and say, 'Dissendium'," said Harry. "But -"**

**Hermione didn't wait for the rest of his sentence; she strode across the room, pushed the Fat Lady's portrait open and vanished from sight.**

"**She hasn't gone to get it?" Ron said, staring after her.**

**She had.**

All- (smile)

Lily- She's a true friend.

**Hermione returned a quarter of an hour later with the silvery Cloak folded carefully under her robes.**

"**Hermione, I don't know what's got into you lately!" said Ron, astounded. "First you hit Malfoy, then you walk out of Professor Trelawney -"**

**Hermione looked rather flattered.**

Sirius- She would.

**They went down to dinner with everybody else, but did not return to Gryffindor Tower afterwards. Harry had the Cloak hidden down the front of his robes; he had to keep his arms folded to hide the lump. They skulked in an empty chamber off the Entrance Hall, listening, until they were sure it was deserted. They heard a last pair of people hurrying across the Hall, and a door slamming. Hermione poked her head around the door.**

James- Always check to make sure the coast is clear.

Sirius- Too bad they don't have the Map.

All- (sigh)

"**OK, she whispered, "no one there - Cloak on -"**

**Walking very close together so that nobody would see them, they crossed the Hall on tiptoe beneath the Cloak, then walked down the stone front steps into the grounds. the sun was already sinking behind the Forbidden Forest, gilding the top branches of the trees.**

**They reached Hagrid's cabin and knocked. he was a minute in answering, and when he did, he looked all around for his visitor, pale-faced and trembling.**

Lily- Poor Hagrid.

"**It's us," Harry hissed. "we're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."**

James- Yeah, never take off the Cloak when you are somewhere you're not supposed to be.

"**Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he stood back, and they stepped inside. Hagrid shut the door quickly and Harry pulled off the Cloak.**

Lily- Of course they should, Hagrid, they're your friends.

**Hagrid was not crying, nor did he throw himself upon their necks. he looked like a man who did not know where he was or what to do. This helplessness was worse to watch then tears.**

All- (look sad)

"**Wan' some tea?" he said. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle.**

Sirius- You don't have to act the host right now, Hagrid, they'd understand.

Lily- He needs to do something to keep busy.

"**Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" said Hermione hesitantly.**

"**I - I took him outside," said Hagrid, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' - an' smell fresh air - before -"**

James- I'm sure that if he knew what was going to happen, Buckbeak would appreciate that, Hagrid.

**Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his gasp and shattered all over the floor.**

"**I'll do it, Hagrid," said Hermione quickly, hurrying over and starting to clean up the mess.**

Lily- Good idea, Hermione.

"**There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked back hopelessly.**

"**Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked fiercely, sitting down next to him. "Dumbledore -"**

James- Surely Dumbledore could do something.

"**He's tried," said Hagrid. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared ... yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like ... threatened 'em, I expect ... an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's ... but it'll be quick an' clean ... an' I'll be beside him ..."**

All- (have tears in their eyes)

**Hagrid swallowed. His eyes were darting all over the cabin, as though looking for some shred of hope or comfort.**

"**Dumbledore's gonna come down while it - while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter - ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore ..."**

All- Damn straight.

**Hermione, who had been rummaging in Hagrid's cupboard for another milk jug, let out a small, quickly stifled sob. She straightened up with the new jug in her hands, fighting back the tears.**

"**We'll stay with you, too, Hagrid," she began, but Hagrid shook his shaggy head.**

"**Yeh're to go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway ... if fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble."**

Lily- Hagrid, if they cared about that, they wouldn't be there now.

**Silent tears were now streaming down Hermione's face, but she hid them from Hagrid, bustling around making tea.**

**Then, as she picked up the milk bottle to pour some into the jug, she let out a shriek.**

"**Ron! I - I don't believe it - it's Scabbers!"**

All- Scabbers!

Harmony- (hisses)

**Ron gaped at her.**

"**What are you talking about?"**

**Hermione carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside-down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat came sliding out onto the table.**

James- He's still alive!

Remus- There's something weird going on here.

"**Scabbers!" said Ron blankly. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?"**

Remus- Good question. One I'm not sure I want the answer to.

**He grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. he was thinner then ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself.**

"**It's OK, Scabbers!" said Ron. "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!"**

James- So why is he fighting so hard?

**Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the color of parchment.**

"**They're comin' ..."**

All- !

**Harry, Ron and Hermione whipped around. A group of men was walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun.**

Lily- Get out of there. Hurry.

**Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge. Behind them came the feeble old committee member and the executioner, Macnair.**

James- Macnair!

Lily- What?

Sirius- Macnair is one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, right now.

Lily- Uh-oh.

"**Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid. Every inch of him was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here ... go on, now ..."**

**Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and Hermione picked up the Cloak.**

"**I'll let yeh out the back way," said Hagrid.**

**They followed him to the door into his back garden. Harry felt strangely unreal, and even more so when he saw Buckbeak a few yards away, tethered to a tree behind Hagrid's pumpkin patch.**

Lily- Why don't they let him go?

James- The committee would think Hagrid would do it, remember?

Lily- Oh, yeah.

**Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening. He turned his sharp head side to side, and pawed the ground nervously.**

"**It's OK, Beaky," said Hagrid softly. "It's OK ..." He turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Go on," he said. "Get goin'."**

**But they didn't move.**

"**Hagrid, we can't -"**

"**We'll tell them what really happened -"**

Sirius- It wouldn't do any good.

"**They can't kill him -"**

"**Go!" said Hagrid fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"**

Lily- He has a point.

**They had no choice. As Hermione threw the Cloak over Harry and Ron, they heard voices at the front door of the cabin. Hagrid looked at the place where they had just vanished from sight.**

"**Go quick," he said hoarsely. "Don' listen ..."**

James- I don't think they will have a choice in the matter, Hagrid.

**And he strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door.**

**Slowly, in a kind of horrified trance, Harry, Ron and Hermione set off silently around Hagrid's house. As they reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap.**

Remus- Good timing.

"**Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it ..."**

Lily- We know, Hermione, we know.

**They started up the sloping lawn towards the castle. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged gray, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow.**

James- How ironic.

**Ron stopped dead.**

"**Oh, please, Ron," Hermione began.**

"**It's Scabbers - he won't - stay put -"**

Remus- Why does that rat remind me so much of Peter? (shakes his head) No, Peter would never do anything like that.

**Ron was bent over, trying to keep Scabbers in his pocket, but the rat was going berserk; squeaking madly, twisting and flailing., trying to sink his teeth into Ron's hand.**

James- What a stupid rat.

"**Scabbers it's me, you idiot, it's Ron," Ron hissed.**

**They heard a door open behind them and men's voices.**

Lily- Get going, hurry.

"**Oh Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Hermione breathed.**

"**OK - Scabbers, stay put -"**

**They walked forwards; Harry, like Hermione, was trying not to listen to the rumble of voices behind them. Ron stopped again.**

Sirius- What is going on with that stupid rat?

"**I can't hold him - Scabbers, shut up, everyone will hear us -"**

**The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.**

Lily- No!

**Hermione swayed on the spot.**

"**They did it!" she whispered to Harry. "I d-don't believe it - they did it!"**

Remus- (bitterly) I can believe it. I'm just sorry that those three had to hear it.

Sirius- Well, that's the end of the chapter. Remus, it's your turn to read.


	33. Werewolves, A Fight, And Remus To The Re

**Part Thirty-Three**

Remus- (looks at the chapter title and cringes) I don't know if we want to go any further.

Lily- Why not?

Remus- Somehow, I think this will be a very bad chapter and in the mood people are in right now, I don't think it would be wise.

James- (shortly) Just read it, Remus.

Remus- (sighs) Okay. This chapter is called **Cat, Rat, and Dog.**

**Harry's mind had gone blank with shock. The three of them stood transfixed with horror under the Invisibility Cloak. The very last rays of the setting sun were casting a bloody light over the long-shadowed ground. Then, behind them, they heard a wild howling.**

Remus- It can't be me because the moon hasn't risen yet.

Lily- I think it's Hagrid.

"**Hagrid," Harry muttered.**

All- (cringe)

**Without thinking about what he was doing, he made to turn back, but both Ron and Hermione seized his arms.**

"**We can't," said Ron, who was paper white. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him ..."**

James- That's true enough, I guess.

**Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven.**

"**How - could - they?" she choked. "How could they?"**

Remus- Quite easily, I'm afraid.

"**Come on," said Ron, whose teeth seemed to be chattering.**

**They set off back towards the castle, walking slowly to keep themselves hidden under the Cloak. Light was fading fast now. By the time they reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell around them.**

Lily- That's not the best of mental images.

"**Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. "What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still - OUCH! He bit me!"**

Sirius- But why would Scabbers bite Ron? Ron's his master!

"**Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge will be out here in a minute -"**

"**He won't - stay - put -"**

**Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip.**

All- Stupid rat!

"**What's the matter with him?"**

**But Harry had just seen - slinking towards them, his body low to the ground, wide yellow eyes glinting eerily in the darkness - Crookshanks. Whether he could see them, or was following the sound of Scabbers's squeaks, Harry couldn't tell.**

James- Probably both.

"**Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned, "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"**

**But the cat was getting nearer -**

"**Scabbers - NO!"**

**Too late - the rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before Harry or Hermione could stop him, Ron had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off him and pelted away into the darkness.**

Sirius- That rat is such an idiot. He would be safer with Ron.

"**Ron!" Hermione moaned.**

**She and Harry looked at each other, then followed at a sprint; it was impossible to run full out under the Cloak; they pulled it off and it streamed behind them like a banner as they hurtled after Ron; they could hear his feet thundering along ahead, and his shouts at Crookshanks.**

James- Not that it will do him much good.

"**Get away from him - get away - Scabbers, come here -"**

**There was a loud thud.**

"**Gotcha! get off, you stinking cat -"**

**Harry and Hermione almost fell over Ron; they skidded to a stop right in front of him. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump.**

Lily- Good, now get back to the castle.

"**Ron - come on - back under the Cloak -" Hermione panted.**

"**Dumbledore - the Minister - they'll be coming back out in a minute -"**

Sirius- So hurry up!

**But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws. Something was bounding towards them out of the dark - an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog.**

Sirius- That's me. What am I doing?

**Harry reached for his wand, but too late - the dog had made an enormous leap and its front paws hit him on the chest.**

Lily- Sirius!

**He keeled over backwards in a whirl of hair; he felt its hot breath, saw inch-long teeth –**

**But the force of its leap had carried it too far; it rolled off him; dazed, feeling as though his ribs were broken,**

Sirius- Sorry, Harry.

**Harry tried to stand up; he could hear it growling as it skidded around for a new attack.**

James- I don't get it, Sirius, why are you attacking Harry?

Sirius- I don't know. This doesn't make any sense.

**Ron was on his feet. As the dog sprang back towards them, he pushed Harry aside; the dog's jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm.**

All- Owch!

**Harry lunged at it and seized a handful of the brute's hair, but it was dragging Ron away as easily as if he were a rag-doll -**

Lily- Sirius, what's going on!

**Then, out of nowhere, something hit Harry so hard across the face he was knocked off his feet again. he heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall, too.**

Remus- Great, they must be by the Whomping Willow.

**Harry groped for his wand, blinking blood out of his eyes –**

"**Lumos!" he whispered.**

James- Good idea, Harry.

**The wand-light showed him the trunk of a thick tree; they had chased Scabbers into he shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backwards and forwards to stop them going nearer.**

Sirius- Strange that the rat would run toward that.

**And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backwards into a large gap in the roots - Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight -**

James- (slowly) Maybe you want to explain something to all of them and you figured this was the only way you would get them to follow you.

"**Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and he was forced backwards again.**

Remus- I hate that tree!

**All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog pulling him further underground. then a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken, and next second, his foot had vanished from sight.**

Lily- Goodness, Sirius, you are being very impatient.

"**Harry - we've got to go for help -" Hermione cried; she was bleeding, too; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder.**

"**No! That thing's big enough to eat him, we haven't got time -"**

"**We're never going to get through without help -"**

James- That's true.

**Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles.**

"**If that dog can get in, we can," Harry panted, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but he couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree-roots without being in range of the tree's blows.**

Lily- You could try, "Immobilus."

James- It won't work, I've tried it before.

"**Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically, dancing uncertainly on the spot, "please ..."**

**Crookshanks darted forwards. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk.**

All- Interesting!

**Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook.**

Remus- Same thing every time.

"**Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grasped Harry's arm painfully hard. "How did he know -?"**

Sirius- I told him.

"**He's friends with that dog," said Harry grimly. "I've seen them together. Come on - and keep your wand out -"**

**They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottle-brush tail. Harry went next; he crawled forwards, headfirst, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel.**

**Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Harry's wand. Seconds later, Hermione slithered down beside him.**

Sirius- I hope that I'm not doing this so that I can kill all of them.

"**Where's Ron?" she whispered in a terrified voice.**

"**This way," said Harry, setting off, bent-backed, after Crookshanks.**

"**Where does this tunnel leave?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind him.**

"**I don't know ... it's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever get into it. It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it ends up in Hogsmeade ..."**

James- They all do, only most of them are accessible from Hogsmeade as well.

**They moved as fast as they could, bent almost double; ahead of them, Crookshanks's tail bobbed in and out of view. One and on went the passage; it felt at least as long as the one to Honeydukes. All Harry could think of was Ron, and what the enormous dog might be doing to him ... he was drawing breath in sharp, painful gasps, running at a crouch ...**

Sirius- Don't worry, Harry, Ron is all right.

**And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and Crookshanks had gone. Instead, Harry could see a patch of dim light through a small opening.**

Lily- Good they're almost there.

**He and Hermione paused, gasping for breath, edging forwards. Both raised their wands to see what lay beyond.**

**It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded-up.**

Remus- Well what else would you do!

**Harry glanced around at Hermione, who looked very frightened, but nodded.**

**Harry pulled himself out of the hole, staring around. the room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Hermione suddenly grabbed Harry's arm again. Her wide eyes were traveling around the boarded windows.**

"**Harry," she whispered. "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack."**

All- Gee, whatever gave you that idea!

**Harry looked around. His eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely.**

Remus- I did that before fifth year.

"**Ghosts didn't do that," he said slowly.**

Remus- Nope, just a pissed off werewolf.

**At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. Both of them looked up at the ceiling. Hermione's grip on Harry's arm was so tight he was losing the feeling in his fingers.**

Lily- Hermione, let go of Harry.

**He raised his eyebrows at her; she nodded again and let go.**

**Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.**

James- You couldn't have transformed and carried him, Sirius?

Sirius- Would you rather be dragged by a dog, or carried by a well-known murderer?

James- Good point.

**They reached the dark landing.**

"**Nox," they whispered together, and the lights at the end of their wands went out. Only one door was open. as they crept towards it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a last nod.**

James- Melodramatics.

**Wand held tightly before him, Harry kicked the door wide open.**

**On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings, lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron.**

Lily- See, he's perfectly fine.

**Harry and Hermione dashed across to him.**

"**Ron - are you OK?"**

"**Where's the dog?"**

Sirius- Somehow I don't think I'm a dog anymore.

"**Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap -"**

James- It's not a trap, just listen to what he has to say.

"**What -"**

"**He's the dog ... he's an Animagus ..."**

All- We knew that!

**Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them.**

**A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.**

James- Sirius, you look terrible.

Sirius- What would you think I looked like after being in Azkaban for nearly twelve years and being on the run for nearly a year!

"**Expelliarmus!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them.**

**Harry and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry.**

Sirius- It must be a shock to see how much he looks like you, James.

"**I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely. His voice sounded as though he had long ago lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful ... it will make everything much easier ..."**

Lily- (becoming nervous) Make what easier?

**The taunt about his father rang in Harry's ears as though Black had bellowed it. A boiling hate erupted in Harry's chest, leaving no place for fear.**

James- Harry, stay away from him!

**For the first time in his life, he wanted his wand back in his hand, not to defend himself, but to attack ... to kill.**

James/Lily- Harry!

**Without knowing what he was doing, he started forwards, but there was a sudden movement on either side of him and two pairs of hands grabbed him and held him back. "No, Harry!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper; Ron, however spoke to Black.**

"**If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us, too!" he said fiercely, though the effort of standing up had drained him of still more color, and he swayed slightly as he spoke.**

Sirius- Weird, he sounds like me.

**Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes.**

"**Lie down," he said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."**

Lily- See, Sirius isn't so bad. Why would a murderer care about someone hurting themselves?

"**Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging painfully to Harry to stay upright. "You'll have to kill all three of us!"**

James- That brings back memories, doesn't it?

Marauders- Yeah.

"**There'll only be one murder here tonight," said Black, and his grin widened.**

Remus- I'm confused.

James- Join the club.

"**Why's that?" Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Ron and Hermione. "Didn't care last time, did you? didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew ... What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"**

Lily- Umm, Harry, darling, that is not how you talk to someone you think is a murderer.

"**Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!"**

"**HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared, and with a huge effort he broke free of Hermione and Ron's restraint and lunged forwards -**

All- Uh-oh.

**He had forgotten about magic - he had forgotten that he was short and skinny and thirteen, whereas Black was a tall, full-grown man. All Harry knew that he wanted to hurt Black as badly as he could and that he didn't care how much he got hurt in return ...**

Sirius- He definitely sounds like you, James.

James- Yeah.

**Perhaps it was the shock of Harry doing something so stupid, but Black didn't raise the wands in time. One of Harry's hands fastened over Black's wasted wrist, forcing the wand tips away; the knuckles of Harry's other hand collided with the side of Black's head and they fell, backwards, into the wall -**

Sirius- It wasn't that you did something so stupid, Harry, though it was pretty stupid, it's that I don't want to kill you. I don't know who I want to kill, but it's not you.

**Hermione was screaming; Ron was yelling; there was a blinding flash as the wands in Black's hands had sent into the air a jet of sparks which missed Harry's face by inches; Harry felt the shrunken arm under his fingers twisting madly, but he clung on, his other hand punching every part of Black he could find.**

Remus- (shakes his head in amusement) Sounds like the fights you and Sirius have, James.

**But Black's free hand had found Harry's throat -**

James- Sirius, what are you doing!

"**No," he hissed. "I've waited too long -"**

Lily- Waited too long for what!

**The fingers tightened, Harry choked, his glasses askew.**

James- Let him go, Sirius.

**Then he saw Hermione's foot swing out of nowhere. Black let go of Harry with a grunt of pain. Ron had thrown himself on Black's wand hand and Harry heard a faint clatter –**

Lily- Good, Sirius dropped the wands.

**He fought free of the tangle of bodies and saw his own wand rolling across the floor; he threw himself towards it but -**

"**Argh!"**

Sirius- Figures.

**Crookshanks had joined the fray; both sets of front claws had sunk themselves deep into Harry's arm;**

James- What did he do that for?

**Harry threw him off, but Crookshanks now darted towards Harry's wand –**

"**NO YOU DON'T!" roared Harry, and he aimed a kick at Crookshanks that made him leap aside, spitting; Harry snatched up his wand and turned -**

"**Get out of the way!" he shouted at Ron and Hermione.**

**They didn't need telling twice.**

Lily- Harry, this isn't the best way to settle this.

**Hermione, gasping for breath, her lip bleeding, scrambled aside, snatching up her and Ron's wands. Ron crawled to the four-poster and collapsed onto it, panting, his white face now tinged with green, both hands clutching his broken leg.**

All- Poor Ron.

**Black was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Harry walking slowly nearer, his wand pointing straight at Black's heart.**

"**Going to kill me, Harry?" he whispered.**

Lily- No, he's not. He doesn't have the heart of a killer.

**Harry stopped right above him, his wand still pointing at Black's chest, looking down at him. A livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding.**

James- That's it?

"**You killed my parents," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady.**

**Black stared up at him out of those sunken eyes.**

"**I don't deny it," he said, very quietly.**

Lily- Okay, now I'm really confused.

Remus- Maybe he thinks it's his fault.

"**But if you knew the whole story -"**

All- Whole story!

"**The whole story?" Harry repeated, a furious pounding in his ears. "You sold them to Voldemort, that's all I need to know!"**

"**You've got to listen to me," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't ... you don't understand ..."**

James- There must be more to the story than anyone but you knows, Sirius.

Sirius- But what?

"**I understand a lot better than you think," said Harry, and his voice shook more then ever. "You never heard her, did you? My mum ... trying to stop Voldemort killing me ... and you did that ... you did it ..."**

Lily- Calm down, Harry, let Sirius explain.

**Before either of them could say another word, something ginger streaked past Harry; Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest, and settled himself there, right over Black's heart.**

Harmony- (purrs)

Sirius- (disbelievingly) That cat, who I've known for less than a year, is willing to give his life for me?

Harmony- I would.

**Black blinked and looked down at the cat.**

"**Get off," he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him.**

Sirius- I'm even willing to save a cat's life.

Remus- I'm going back to the theory we had earlier about another traitor.

**But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Harry, and looked up at him with those great yellow eyes. To his right, Hermione gave a dry sob.**

**Harry stared down at Black and Crookshanks, his grip tightening on the wand. So what if he had to kill the cat, too?**

Lily- Harry, you know you're not going to kill him. You would have done it by now.

**It was in league with Black ... If it was prepared to die, trying to protect Black, that wasn't Harry's business ... If Black wanted to save it, that only proved he cared more for Crookshanks than Harry's parents ...**

Sirius- That's not true, Harry.

**Harry raised the wand. Now was the moment to do it. Now was the moment to avenge his mother and father.**

**He was going to kill Black. He had to kill Black. This was his chance ...**

James- He won't do it.

**The seconds lengthened, and till Harry stood frozen there, wand poised, Black staring up at him, Crookshanks on his chest. Ron's ragged breathing came from near the bed; Hermione was quite silent.**

**And then came a new sound –**

**Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor - someone was moving downstairs.**

"**WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE - SIRIUS BLACK - QUICK!"**

James- Hopefully, that is someone who will listen, and not Snape or McGonagall.

**Black made a startled movement that almost dislodged Crookshanks; Harry gripped his wand convulsively - Do it now! said a voice in his head - but the footsteps were thundering up the stairs and Harry still hadn't done it.**

Lily- Because you're not a cold-blooded murderer, Harry, and you know it.

**The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harry wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room,**

Remus- I must have seen you on the Map.

**his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. his eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the floor, over Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Harry, standing there with his wand covering Black, and then to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding at Harry's feet.**

James- That must have been a shock for you, Remus, seeing one of your best friends in that state, even if you think he's a a Death Eater.

Remus- Yeah.

**"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted.**

**Harry's wand flew once more out of his hand; so did the two Hermione was holding. Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring at Black, who still had Crookshanks lying protectively across his chest.**

Sirius- Good old Crookshanks.

Lily- What?

Sirius- He kept Harry from committing murder.

Lily- He wouldn't have done it.

**Harry stood there, feeling suddenly empty. he hadn't done it. His nerve had failed him. Black was going to be handed back to the dementors.**

Sirius- Believe me, that is a far worse fate than you killing me. (then thinks about it) Or maybe not.

**Then Lupin spoke, in an odd voice, a voice that shook with some suppressed emotion. "Where is he, Sirius?"**

Sirius- Where's who?

**Harry looked quickly at Lupin. He didn't understand what Lupin meant. Who was Lupin talking about? He turned to look at Black again.**

**Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand, and pointed straight at Ron.**

Remus- (comes to a realization) No, he couldn't have. Peter wouldn't...

**Mystified, Harry glanced around at Ron, who looked bewildered.**

James- What's going on?

**"But then ..." Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "... why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless -" Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "- unless he was the one ... unless you switched ... without telling me?"**

Remus- (thinking) Peter, what did you do! How could you!

**Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded.**

Remus- My God!

**"Professor Lupin," Harry interrupted loudly, "what's going -?"**

**But he never finished the question, because what he saw made his voice die in his throat. Lupin was lowering his wand. next moment, he had walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother.**

Lily- I'm really confused.

Sirius- I don't like what I'm thinking right now.

Remus- Join the club.

**Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach.**

**"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.**

Lily- What!

**Lupin let go of Black and turned to her. She had raised herself off the floor, and was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. "You - you -"**

**"Hermione -"**

**"- you and him!"**

**"Hermione, calm down -"**

**"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you -"**

Remus- She knows that I'm a werewolf.

James- I thought we'd figured that out a long time ago.

Remus- Well, now we have confirmation.

**"Hermione, listen to me, please!" Lupin shouted. "I can explain -"**

**Harry could feel himself shaking, not with fear, but with a fresh wave of fury.**

**"I trusted you," he shouted at Lupin, his voice wavering out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"**

Remus- No, I haven't, not until now. But, if I think what happened actually happened, oh man, no Peter wouldn't betray us, I know it.

**"You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius' friend for twelve years, but I am now ... let me explain ..."**

James- Yeah, Remus, explain because I'm really confused.

**"NO!" Hermione screamed, "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too - he's a werewolf!"**

Remus- (shakes his head)

**There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale.**

James- You must have known this was coming for a long time, Remus.

**"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead ..." An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."**

Lily- Wow, you actually admitted it to someone.

Remus- It wasn't easy, I assure you.

**Ron made a valiant effort to get up again, but fell back with a whimper of pain. Lupin made towards him, looking concerned, but Ron gasped, "Get away from me, werewolf!"**

Lily- Ron!

**Lupin stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Hermione and said, "How long have you known?"**

**"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay ..."**

James- (bitterly) Well, he'll be happy.

**"He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He set that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant. Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"**

Lily- Knowing her? Probably both.

**"Both," Hermione said quietly.**

**Lupin forced a laugh.**

**"You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."**

Remus- She is.

**"I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"**

**"But they already know," said Lupin. "At least, the staff do."**

James- Dumbledore would have had to tell them.

**"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?" Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"**

**"Some of the staff thought so," said Lupin. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy -"**

Sirius- He probably didn't ever succeed with some.

**"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THIS TIME!" He was pointing at Black, who had crossed to the four-poster bed and sunk onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.**

Lily- Harry, calm down, this is not helping.

**"I have not been helping Sirius," said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look -"**

**He separated Harry, Ron and Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner; Harry caught his, stunned.**

**"There," said Lupin, sticking his own wand back into his belt. "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"**

Sirius- Good idea, Remus. They will feel more secure knowing that they have their wands.

**Harry didn't know what to think. Was it a trick?**

**"If you haven't been helping him," he said, with a furious glance at Black, "how did you know he was here?"**

**"The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it -"**

James- Why?

**"You know how to work it?" Harry said suspiciously.**

All- (laugh)

**"Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony - that was my friends' nickname for me at school."**

Marauders- Yep.

**"You wrote -?"**

**"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?"**

James- You know them too well, Moony.

**He had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet.**

**"You might have been wearing your father's old Cloak, Harry -"**

**"How d'you know about the Cloak?"**

**"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it ..." said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again.**

James- I've never known you to be so impatient, Remus.

Remus- Probably trying to get back some of their trust.

**"The point is, even if you're wearing an invisibility Cloak you show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid's hut, and set off back towards the castle. But you were accompanied by somebody else."**

Remus- No.

**"What?" said Harry. "No, we weren't!"**

**"I couldn't believe my eyes," said Lupin, still pacing, and ignoring Harry's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"**

James- Who!

**"No one was with us!" said Harry.**

Sirius- He wouldn't...

**"And then I saw another dot, moving fast towards you, labeled Sirius Black ... I saw him collide with you, I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow -"**

James- (looking sick) Tell me that the thought that just popped into my head isn't the same one all of you have.

Others- (avoid his eyes)

**"One of us!" Ron said angrily.**

**"No, Ron," said Lupin. "Two of you."**

**He had stopped pacing, his eyes moving over Ron.**

**"Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.**

James- (shakes his head emphatically)

**"What?" said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"**

James- (pleadingly) No, please...

**"Everything," said Lupin. "Could I see him, please?"**

**Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on Black's lap and made a soft hissing noise.**

Harmony- (hisses as well)

**Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.**

Remus- Please see something that will prove us wrong.

**"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"**

Lily- (quietly) Yeah?

**"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly.**

Marauders- No.

**"What d'you mean - of course he's a rat -"**

**"No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard."**

**"An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."**

James- No, he wouldn't... I... he... why?... I won't believe it. Peter would never turn on us.

Remus- Let's read on and see what kind of explanation he gives...

Sirius- (snarls) There could be no explanation for betrayal... but okay we will read more.

Remus- That's the end of the chapter. Lily, it's your turn.


	34. Insanity and the History of the Marauder

**Part Thirty-Four**

Lily- (trying to lighten the mood, but failing miserably) Well, I might learn something about you guys that I didn't know before.

James- (not really interested) Why?

Lily- This chapter is all about you. It's called **Moony, Wormtail,**

Marauders- (growl)

Lily- **Padfoot, and Prongs.**

James- Okay, read.

**It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. then Ron voiced what Harry was thinking.**

**"You're both mental."**

**"Ridiculous!" said Hermione faintly.**

**"Peter Pettigrew's dead!" said Harry. "He killed him twelve years ago!"**

Sirius- That's what they said, but if Peter is Ron's rat...

**He pointed at Black, whose face twitched convulsively.**

**"I meant to," he growled, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me ... not this time, though!"**

James- You meant to kill him, Sirius?

Sirius- Well, it was right after you died, and I'd just found out he was the traitor, what did you expect me to do?

James- I don't know.

**And Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Black lunged at Scabbers; Ron yelled with pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg.**

Lily- Sirius, he's hurt, be gentle.

**"Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that - they need to understand - we've got to explain -"**

Lily- That's a very good idea because I don't think Harry will believe you if you kill the rat first.

**"We can explain afterwards!" snarled Black, trying to throw Lupin off, one hand still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape.**

James- I always told you, Sirius, that you should learn to be more patient.

Sirius- What do you expect! I've been in Azkaban for twelve years!

**"They've - got - a - right - to - know - everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand! And Harry - you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"**

Sirius- You always did know what to say to make me stop what I was doing, Moony.

**Black stopped struggling, though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched and bleeding hands.**

**"All right, then," Black said, without taking his eyes off the rat. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for ..."**

Lily- Oh, Sirius...

**"You're nutters, both of you," said Ron shakily, looking round at Harry and Hermione for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."**

Remus- I must admit our story would sound very ridiculous.

James- Yeah, I guess.

**He tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Lupin raised is wand again, pointing it at Scabbers.**

**"You're going to hear me out, Ron," he said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."**

**"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard; Ron swayed and overbalanced, and Harry caught him and pushed him back down to the bed. Then, ignoring Black, Harry turned to Lupin.**

Lily- Good, Harry, talk to the one who is more rational at the moment.

**"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," he said. "A whole street full of them ..."**

James- True...

**"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Black savagely, still watching Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands.**

James- Okay, but what did they see that was wrong?

**"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Lupin, nodding. "I believed it myself - until I saw the map tonight. because the Marauder's Map never lies ... Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."**

Lily- The Map never, ever, lies?

James- Nope. It sees through Polyjuice Potion, Invisibility Cloaks and animagus transformations. And the only person that it shows who is dead, is Peeves.

Lily- Why Peeves?

James- He was the most likely to interrupt us when we were pulling a prank so we needed to know where he was at all times.

Lily- Oh.

**Harry looked down at Ron, and as their eyes met they agreed, silently Black and Lupin were both out of their minds. Their story made no sense whatsoever.**

Lily- It is kind of unbelievable if they don't know you.

**How could Scabbers be Peter Pettigrew? Azkaban must have unhinged Black after all - but why was Lupin playing along with him?**

Remus- Because I know the truth.

**Then Hermione spoke, in a trembling, would-be calm sort of voice, as though trying to will professor Lupin to talk sensibly.**

**"But Professor Lupin ... Scabbers can't be Pettigrew ... it just can't be true, you know it can't ..."**

All- Why?

**"Why can't it be true?" Lupin said calmly, as though they were in class, and Hermione had simply spotted a problem in an experiment with Gryndilows.**

Sirius- I've always wondered how you could do that, Remus.

Remus- Comes from hanging around with the three of you too long.

**"Because ... because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework - the Ministry keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things ... and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have only been seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list -"**

Sirius- But I don't think mine was on the list either and you know that I am an animagus.

**Harry barely had time to marvel inwardly at the effort Hermione put into her homework, when Lupin started to laugh.**

**"Right again, Hermione!" he said. "But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."**

James- True. They still don't know or Sirius would have been caught long ago.

**"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers's every desperate move. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."**

James- You should calm down, Sirius.

**"All right ... but you'll need to help me, Sirius," said Lupin. "I only know how it began ..."**

**Lupin broke off. there had been a loud creak behind him. the bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All five of them stared at it.**

All- Uh-oh.

**Then Lupin strode towards it and looked out into the landing.**

**"No one there ..."**

**"This place is haunted!" said Ron.**

**"It's not," said Lupin, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The shrieking Shack was never haunted ... the screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."**

James- Not since Christmas of fifth year.

**He pushed his graying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment, then said, "That's where all of this starts -with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened If I hadn't been bitten ... and if I hadn't been so foolhardy ..."**

Sirius- Remus, it wasn't your fault that you were bitten.

James- And you can't blame yourself for our deaths.

**He looked sober and tired. Ron started to interrupt, but Hermione said, "Shh!" She was watching Lupin very intently.**

**"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in hose days there was no cure. The Potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform ... I am able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.**

Sirius- Great, Remus, they have something that will help you, now.

Remus- (smiles)

**"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me."**

James- Remus, the Ministry didn't know, do they?

Remus- No, not until the end of sixth year.

James- Good because if they did, I'm sure they would try to have you expelled.

**"But then Dumbledore became headmaster, and he was sympathetic. he said that, as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school ..." Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. the truth is that it was planted because I had come to Hogwarts. this house -" Lupin looked miserably around the room, "- the tunnel that leads to it - they were all built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."**

James- It worked, too, until we found a way to help you out.

**Harry couldn't see where this story was going, but he was listening raptly all the same. the only sound apart from Lupin's voice was Scabbers's frightened squeaking.**

Sirius- (snarls) If that is Peter, he should be scared.

**"My transformations in those days were - were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. the villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor ... even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it ...**

James- Because they're all superstitious gits...

**But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends.**

Remus- That number might go down to two.

Lily- I know that I don't count as one of your best friends, Remus, but I hope you consider me a friend.

Remus- Of course I do.

**Sirius Black ... Peter Pettigrew ... and, of course, your father, Harry - James Potter.**

**"Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her ...**

James- (teasingly) Some of those excuses were so bad, Remus, I can't believe that we fell for them.

**I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. but of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth ...**

**"And they didn't desert me at all.**

James/Sirius- Not a chance.

**Instead they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."**

Remus- You guys will never know how much it meant to me when you did that.

**"My dad, too?" said Harry, astounded.**

James- Yeah, it was my idea.

**"Yes, indeed," said Lupin. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong - one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."**

James- That is so much fun.

**"But how did that help you?" said Hermione, sounding puzzled.**

Remus- It helped because it showed the wolf that there was someone who cared about him.

**"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Lupin. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed ... peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. they would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."**

Remus- The day after our first night together, you should have seen Madam Pomfrey's face when there were no wounds for her to tend. I've never seen her happier.

**"Hurry up, Remus," snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger in his face.**

**"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there ... well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts student ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did ... And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."**

All- Too right.

**"What sort of animal -?" Harry began, but Hermione cut across him.**

**"That was really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"**

James- He always thinks about that.

**"A thought that still haunts me," said Lupin heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless - carried away with our own cleverness."**

Lily- You are really arrogant, you know.

Others- Yeah.

**"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course ... he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other Headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. he never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally.**

Lily- Somehow, I think he would have understood, Remus.

**But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed ..."**

**Lupin's face had hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. "All year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me ... and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. he let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job, when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am.**

Lily- What! That's ridiculous. There is no reason to stop someone from having a job if they are qualified for it.

**And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using Dark Arts he learned from Voldemort,**

Sirius- (sadly) You really thought that?

Remus- Sirius, I probably didn't know what else to think.

**that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it ... so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."**

Marauders- Uh-oh.

Lily- What?

James- He mentioned Snape.

**"Snape?" said Black harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers for the first time in minutes and looking up at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"**

**"He's here, Sirius," said Lupin heavily. "He's teaching here as well." he looked up at Harry, Ron and Hermione.**

**"Professor Snape was at school with us. he fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. he has been telling Dumbledore all year that 'm not to be trusted. he has his reasons ...**

Sirius- Yeah that horrible trick I tried on him.

**you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me -"**

Sirius- I am soooo sorry.

Remus- I have already forgiven you for that, Sirius.

**Black made a derisive noise.**

**"It served him right," he sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to ... hoping he could get us expelled ..."**

James- He wouldn't have.

**"Severus was very interested in where I went every month," Lupin told Harry, Ron and Hermione. "We were in the same year, you know, and we - er - didn't like each other very much.**

James- Now there is an understatement.

**He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent of the Quidditch pitch ...**

Sirius- Can't fly worth beans.

**anyway, Snape had seen me crossing the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be - er - amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree-trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it - if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf - but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life ...**

James- And he never even said "Thank you."

**Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden to tell anybody by Dumbledore, but from that time on he knew what I was ..."**

All- (sigh)

**"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"**

Remus- Yep.

**"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin.**

**Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Lupin.**

Lily- What? How did he get there?

James- When the door opened by itself.

Sirius- How did he know we were there?

Others-(shrug)

Lily- Let's read on and find out. James, it's your turn.


	35. What Really Happened That Halloween Nigh

**Part Thirty-Five**

James- (looks at the chapter title) Uh-oh.

Others- What!

James- We're definitely not going to like this chapter. It's called **The Servant of Lord Voldemort.**

**Hermione screamed. Black leapt to his feet. Harry jumped as though he'd received a huge electric shock.**

**"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snape, throwing the Cloak aside,**

James- Just because you found it doesn't mean you can use it!

**careful to keep his wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you ..."**

Sirius- (snarls) You're not welcome.

**Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph.**

All- Evil git!

**"You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your Potion tonight, so I took a goblet full along. And very lucky I did ... lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."**

James- Tell me it's not the full moon.

**"Severus -" Lupin began, but Snape overrode him.**

**"I've told the Headmaster again and again that you've been helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof.**

Remus- Proof? What proof? I don't see any proof.

**Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout -"**

Remus- Who says I was?

**"Severus, you're making a mistake," said Lupin urgently. "You haven't heard everything - I can explain - Sirius is not here to kill Harry -"**

All- Nope!

**"Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Snape, his eyes now gleaming frantically.**

Lily- What! You can't send Remus there, too!

James- And you won't be sending Sirius, either.

**"I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this ... he was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin ... a tame werewolf ..."**

All- Hey!

**"You fool," said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"**

Sirius- Yeah, listen for once in your life.

**BANG! Thin, snake-like cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists and ankles;**

Lily- Let him go this instant.

**he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. With a roar of rage, Black started towards Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes.**

James- (snarls) Back off!

**"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."**

Sirius- Since when has Snape needed a reason!

**Black stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred.**

Remus- Good point.

**Harry stood there, paralyzed, not knowing what to do or who to believe.**

James- Why would he believe Snape? Snape's got a grudge.

**He glanced around at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked just as confused as he did, still fighting to keep hold of the struggling Scabbers.**

Lily- He will be sooo hurt if Scabbers is truly Peter.

Others- (nod)

**Hermione, however, too an uncertain step towards Snape, and said in a very breathless voice, "Professor Snape - it - it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?"**

Remus- Good point, Hermione, get them to see reason.

**"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat.**

James- Since when!

**"You, Potter and Weasley are out of bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue."**

Sirius- Why! Because she's speaking the truth!

**"But if - if there was a mistake -"**

**"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointing at Black's face. Hermione fell silent.**

Lily- She understands a lot more than you do, Snape!

**"Vengeance is very sweet," Snape breathed at Black. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you ..."**

Sirius- (bitterly) He would.

**"The joke's on you again, Severus," snarled Black.**

All- Joke!

**"As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle -" he jerked his head at Ron, "- I'll come quietly ..."**

James- See, Snape! Even Sirius knows when to see sense.

**"Up to the castle?" said Snape silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black ... pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay ..."**

Sirius- (disbelievingly) But you haven't let me explain anything!

**What little color there was in Black's face left it.**

Lily- Well, what do you expect!

**"You - you've got to hear me out," he croaked. "The rat - look at the rat -"**

James- Yeah, listen already!

**But there was a mad glint in Snape's eye that Harry had never seen before. He seemed beyond reason.**

Sirius- Figures.

**"Come on, all of you," he said. He clicked his fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound Lupin flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf.**

James- (snarls) He has a name.

**Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him, too -"**

All- What!

**Before he knew what he was doing, Harry had crossed the room in three strides, and blocked the door.**

James- Good, Harry, make them talk it out.

**"Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already," snarled Snape. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin -"**

Sirius- We'd have explained everything by now and been on the way back to Hogwarts to prove my innocence.

**"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," said Harry. "I've been alone with him loads of times, having defense lessons against the Dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"**

Remus- That's right, Harry, use reason.

**"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," hissed Snape.**

All- Hey!

**"Get out of the way, Potter."**

**"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled.**

James- Harry, this isn't helping. Send Hermione to go get Dumbledore.

**"JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN -"**

Lily- (slowly) I guess I can't really blame him.

Marauders- What!

Lily- Think about it. Sirius may have had twelve years to dwell on Peter, but Snape has had more than that to build up his resentment to you.

Others- I guess.

**"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like son, Potter!**

James- Thank you, Snape, I'm flattered.

**I have just saved your neck, you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you!**

Lily- I'm sure that if Sirius was wanting to kill Harry, and you saved him, Snape, he would be grateful.

**You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black -**

James- I'm not.

**now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!"**

James/Lily- Don't lay a hand on our son!

**Harry made up his mind in a split second. before Snape could take even one step towards him, he had raised his wand.**

Lily- Harry, what are you doing?

**"Expelliarmus!" he yelled - except that his wasn't the only voice that shouted. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. he had been knocked out.**

James- Cool, so that's what happens when someone is hit by the same curse thrown at exactly the same time by several people.

Lily- James...

**Harry looked around. Both Ron and Hermione had tried to disarm Snape at exactly the same moment. Snape's wand soared in a high arc and landed on the bed next to Crookshanks.**

Sirius- Who will take care of it until it is needed.

**"You shouldn't have done that," said Black, looking at Harry. "You should have left him to me ..."**

Lily- What? No thank-you?

**Harry avoided Black's eyes. he wasn't sure, even now, that he'd done the right thing.**

Lily- You did, Harry, I'm proud of you.

Others- So are we.

**"We attacked a teacher ... we attacked a teacher ..." Hermione whimpered, staring at the lifeless Snape with frightened eyes. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble -"**

Remus- Not if Dumbledore knows the circumstances which surrounded it.

**Lupin was struggling against his bonds. Black bent down quickly and untied him. Lupin straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them.**

James- Stupid git!

**"Thank you, Harry" he said.**

**"I'm still not saying I believe you," Harry retorted.**

Remus- All we ask is that you listen, Harry.

**"Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Black. "You, boy - give me Peter. Now."**

Lily- Sirius...

**Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.**

All-...

**"Come off it," he said weakly. "are you trying to say you broke out of Azkaban just to get your hands on Scabbers? I mean ..." he looked up at Harry and Hermione for support. "OK, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat - there are millions of rats - how's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"**

Remus- That is a good question, Sirius.

**"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Lupin, turning to Black and frowning slightly. "How did you find out where he was?"**

Remus- Wait a minute. (takes the book from James and marks the page, then flips back to the chapter where they found out what Sirius supposedly did) I knew it.

Others- What!

Remus- Remember what the Fudge said about visiting Sirius and that Sirius asked for his paper?

Sirius- Yeah.

Remus- I wonder if that paper is the one that had the article about Ron's family in it.

Others- Oh.

**Black put one of his claw-like hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat, and held out to show the others.**

**It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the Daily prophet the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.**

Remus- I knew it.

**"How did you get this?" Lupin asked Black, thunderstruck.**

**"Fudge," said Black. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page ... on this boy's shoulder ... I knew him at once ... how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said that the boy would be going back to Hogwarts ... to where Harry was ..."**

All- Dear God...

Lily- You are here to protect Harry, Sirius.

**"My God," said Lupin softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. "His front paw ..."**

Remus- The finger.

**"What about it?" said Ron defiantly.**

**"He's got a toe missing," said Black.**

**"Of course," Lupin breathed, "so simple ... so brilliant ... He cut it off himself?"**

James- (snarls) I never realized that Peter would have the courage to do that!

**"Just before he transformed," said Black. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself -**

Remus- No wonder no one saw what really happened. Peter killed anyone who would have been close enough to see.

James- Why that little...

**and sped down the sewer with the other rats ..."**

James- That coward!

**"Did you ever hear, Ron?" said Lupin. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."**

Lily- Yeah, he said that before...

**"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! he's been in my family for ages, right -"**

**"Twelve years, in fact," said Lupin. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"**

**"We - we've been taking good care of him!" said Ron.**

**"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" said Lupin. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again ..."**

James- I... I... Dear God...

**"He's been scared of that mad cat!" said Ron, nodding towards Crookshanks who was still purring on the bed.**

Harmony- (hisses)

**But that wasn't right, Harry thought suddenly ... Scabbers had been looking ill before he met Crookshanks ... ever since Ron's return from Egypt ... since the time when Black had escaped ...**

Remus- It all fits... Except why...

**"This cat isn't mad," said Black hoarsely. He reached out a bony hand and stroked Crookshanks's fluffy head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. he recognized Peter for what he was straight away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me. Finally, i managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me ..."**

Harmony- (purrs)

**"What do you mean?" breathed Hermione.**

**"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't ... so he stole the password into Gryffindor Tower for me ... As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table ..."**

Lily- From Neville's, poor kid.

**Harry's brain seemed to be sagging under the weight of what he was hearing. It was absurd ... and yet ...**

James- It... makes... sense...

**"But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it ... this cat - Crookshanks, did you call him? - told me Peter had left blood on his sheets ... I suppose he bit himself ... well, faking his own death had worked once ..."**

James- But... I...

**These words jolted Harry to his senses.**

**"And why did he fake his death?" he said furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"**

Lily- Wait, Harry...

**"No," said Lupin. "Harry -"**

**"And now you've come to finish him off!"**

Sirius- Of course I have.

**"Yes, I have," said Black, with an evil look at Scabbers.**

**"Then I should've let Snape take you!" Harry shouted.**

Sirius- (looks hurt)

**"Harry!" said Lupin hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down - but it was the other way around, don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father - Sirius tracked Peter down -"**

**"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP, HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"**

Sirius- So I did. But why?

**He was pointing at Black, who shook his head slowly; the sunken eyes were suddenly over-bright.**

Remus- Sirius, you didn't...

**"Harry ... I as good as killed them," He croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last minute, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me ... I'm to blame, I know it ... the night they dies, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out to your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies - I realized what Peter must have done. What I'd done."**

Remus- Oh, God, Sirius... No wonder you were so impatient...

James- (softly) Sirius, it wasn't your fault...

Sirius- Yes it was... if I hadn't convinced you...

**His voice broke. He turned away.**

**"Enough of this," said Lupin, and there was a steely note in his voice Harry had never heard before. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."**

Lily- Yeah, Ron, give him that traitorous... filthy... no-good... (add as many expletives as you want that I can't print)

**"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Lupin tensely.**

James- (bitterly) I can't believe you are still defending that...

**"Force him to show himself," said Lupin. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."**

Sirius- Hurt him all you want, Remus, we don't care...

**Ron hesitated, then at long last held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head.**

James- You should be afraid...

**"Ready, Sirius?" said Lupin.**

**Black had already retrieved Snape's wand from the bed. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face.**

All- We're ready!

**"Together?" he said quietly.**

**"I think so," said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One - two - THREE!"**

All- (hold their breath)

**A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in mid-air, his small black form twisting madly - Ron yelled - the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then –**

**It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upwards from the ground; limbs were sprouting; next moment, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wriggling his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed, the hair on his back standing up.**

James- (snarls) Peter, I...

**He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry and Hermione. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. he had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who had lost a lot of weight in a short time. his skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose, his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Harry saw his eyes dart to the door and back again.**

Sirius- You're not leaving, Peter, that's a promise.

**"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see."**

All- (snort)

**"S-Sirius ... R-Remus ..." Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted towards the door. "My friends ... my old friends ..."**

James- (bitterly) You dare to call them your friends!

**Black's wand arm rose, but Lupin seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning look, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual.**

Sirius- How could you do it?

Remus- (shrugs) Practice, I guess.

**"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed -"**

Lily- Doubt it.

**"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, and Harry could see beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, "you don't believe him, do you ... He tried to kill me, Remus ..."**

James- You would have deserved it.

**"So we've heard," said Lupin, more coolly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'd be so -"**

**"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew shrieked suddenly, pointing at Black, and Harry saw that he used his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me, too ... you've got to help me, Remus ..."**

Remus- Not a chance!

**Black's face looked more skull-like than ever as he stared at Pettigrew with his fathomless eyes.**

**"No one's going to try and kill until we've sorted a few things out," said Lupin.**

Lily- You tell him, Remus.

**"Sorted things out?" squealed Pettigrew, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again, the only door. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"**

Sirius- Are you even listening to what you are saying, Peter! That made no sense whatsoever.

**"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" said Lupin, his brow furrowed. "When nobody has ever done it before?"**

James- Good point, Remus.

**"He's got Dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!"**

James- (scoffs) Dream of! Peter, what are you saying?

**Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He Who Must Not Be Named taught him a few tricks!"**

All- (snort in disbelief)

**Black started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room.**

**"Voldemort, teach me tricks?" he said.**

James- He hates his family, Peter, for what they believe in. Why would he join Voldemort?

**Peter flinched as though Black had brandished a whip at him.**

**"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" said Black. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"**

James- (sarcastically) Oh, I'm sure they are thrilled with him.

**"Don't know - what you mean, Sirius -" muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face shining with sweat now.**

**"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," said Black. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter ... they all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them ... I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them.**

Remus- That sounds like more than one of the Death Eaters knew that Sirius was innocent.

**Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information ... and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways ... If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter -"**

All- (nasty grins)

**"Don't know ... what you're talking about ..." said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever. he wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Lupin. "You don't believe this - this madness, Remus -"**

Remus- It's not madness, Peter, and what else am I supposed to believe!

**"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," said Lupin evenly.**

All- (shudder)

**"Innocent but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban - the spy, Sirius Black!"**

All- Uh-oh.

**Black's face contorted.**

**"How dare you," he growled, suddenly like the bear-sized dog he had been. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter - I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us ... me and Remus ... and James ..."**

James- And look where it got us. Me and Lily betrayed and dead while our son is sent to people who despise him. Sirius sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, and Remus to spend an eternity alone.

**Pettigrew wiped his face again; he was almost panting for breath.**

**"Me, a spy ... must be out of your mind ... never ... don't know how you could say such a -"**

Remus- It's very obvious, Peter.

**"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backwards. "I thought it would be the perfect plan ... a bluff ... Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talent less thing like you ...**

Remus- Dear God, Sirius, so that was why you suggested Peter...

**it must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."**

James/Lily- (bitterly) No doubt.

**Pettigrew was muttering distractedly; Harry caught words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy", but he couldn't help paying more attention to the ashen color of Pettigrew's face, and the way his eyes continued to dart towards the windows and door.**

James- In other words he knows he's caught and is searching for a way out.

**"Professor Lupin?" said Hermione timidly. "Can - can I say something?"**

**"Certainly, Hermione," said Lupin courteously.**

**"Well - Scabbers - I mean, this - this man - he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You Know Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"**

All- Good point.

**"There!" said Pettigrew shrilly, pointing at Hermione with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"**

Remus- A good many reasons, I'm sure and none of them have to do with the fact that you are innocent.

**"I'll tell you why," said Black. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for twelve years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him ..."**

All- Good God!

**Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk.**

Sirius- (sarcastically) Now, there's a first.

**"Er - Mr. Black - Sirius?" said Hermione timidly.**

**Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione as though being spoken to politely was something he'd long forgotten.**

Sirius- I no doubt have. There's no one that would speak to you politely in Azkaban.

**"If you don't mind me asking, how - how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"**

Lily- She asks all the right questions.

**"Thank you!" gasped Pettigrew, nodding frantically at her. "Exactly! precisely what I -"**

All- Shut-up, Peter!

**But Lupin silenced him with a look.**

All- Good.

**Black was frowning slightly at Hermione, but not as though he was annoyed with her. He seemed to be pondering his answer.**

**"I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that i new I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me ... but it kept me sane and knowing who I am ... helped me keep my powers ... so when it all became ... too much ... I could transform in my cell ... become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know ..." He swallowed. "They feel their way towards people by sensing their emotions ... they could tell that my feelings were less - less human, less complex when I was a dog ... but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand ...**

Lily- Oh, Sirius...

**"But then I saw Peter in that picture ... I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry ... perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again ..."**

James- I...

**Pettigrew was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at Black as though hypnotized.**

**" ... ready to strike the moment he could be sure of allies ... to deliver the last Potter to them. if he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? he'd be welcomed back with honors ... so you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive ..."**

Remus- Of course. The answer was sooo simple.

**Harry remembered what Mr. Weasley had told Mrs. Weasley. "The guards say he's been talking in his sleep ... always the same words ... 'He's at Hogwarts'."**

All- (shudder, thinking about the harm that could have befallen Harry if Sirius had not seen that paper)

**"It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it ... it wasn't a happy feeling ... it was an obsession ... but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened the door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog ... it's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused ... I was thin, very thin ... thin enough to slip through the bars ... I swam as a dog back to the mainland ... I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog ... I've been living in the Forest ever since ...**

Lily- (sincerely) Thanks, Sirius.

**except when I come to watch the Quidditch, of course ... you fly as well as your father did, Harry ..."**

All- (smile)

**He looked at Harry, who did not look away.**

**"Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."**

**And at long last, Harry believed him.**

All- (cheer)

**Throat too tight to speak, he nodded.**

Sirius- Thank you, Harry, that means so much to me.

James- I just can't believe that Peter...

**"No!"**

**Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though Harry's nod had been his own death sentence. he shuffled forward on his knees, grovelling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying.**

James- What an interesting mental image.

**"Sirius - it's me ... it's Peter ... your friend ... you wouldn't ..."**

Sirius- Oh, yes I would!

**Black kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled.**

**"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," said Black.**

Remus- Yeah, Peter, hands off!

**"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this ... Wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"**

Remus- Dear God, Sirius, I just realized why you didn't tell me...

**"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Lupin. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head.**

Sirius- I am soooo sorry, Remus.

Remus- No doubt part of the pain you felt in Azkaban was knowing that you mistrusted the wrong person.

**"Forgive me, Remus," said Black.**

Remus- There is nothing to forgive. You have punished yourself far more than anyone else ever could.

**"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," said Lupin, who was now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"**

Sirius- Why would you need my forgiveness?

**"Of course," said Black, and the ghost of a grin flitted across his gaunt face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves.**

Lily- What are you going to do?

**"Shall we kill him together?"**

**"Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly.**

James- I don't know about this, guys. After all, if he dies, how could you prove Sirius's innocence?

**"You wouldn't ... you won't ..." gasped Pettigrew. And he scrambled around to Ron.**

Remus- You've lost it, Peter.

**"Ron ... haven't I been a good friend ... a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you ... you're on my side, aren't you?"**

Lily- (disgustedly) I can't believe he turned to Ron for sanctuary. Hasn't he hurt Ron enough?

**But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion.**

**"I let you sleep in my bed!" he said.**

Lily- Poor Ron.

**"Kind boy ... kind master ..." Pettigrew crawled towards Ron, "you won't let them do it ... I was your rat ... I was a good pet ..."**

Sirius- Wow, he makes a better rat than a friend. That's comforting.

**"If you made a better rat than human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," said Black harshly. Ron, going still paler with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forwards and seized the hem of Hermione's robes.**

Remus- Peter is soo pathetic.

**"Sweet girl ... clever girl ... you - you won't let them ... help me ..."**

**Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified.**

Lily- Get away from her!

**Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly towards Harry.**

James- Now he's gone too far.

**"Harry ... Harry ... you look just like your father ... just like him ..."**

James- That must have been a shock right, Peter?

**"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Black. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"**

Sirius- You don't even deserve to mention his name.

**"Harry," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling towards him, hands outstretched, "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed ... James would have understood, Harry ... he would have shown me mercy ..."**

James- Understood what! I'm confused! Like Sirius said, there is no explanation for betrayal.

**Both Black and Lupin strode forwards, seized Pettigrew's shoulders and threw him backwards onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them.**

All- (nasty grins)

**"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Black, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"**

Lily- He'd better not, we have all the evidence right here.

**Pettigrew burst into tears. It was horrible to watch: he looked like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor.**

All- (look disgusted)

**"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord ... you have no idea ... he has weapons you can't imagine ... I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen ... He Who Must Not Be Named forced me -"**

Remus- Oh, please, is that the best he can come up with!

**"DON'T LIE!" bellowed Black. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"**

James- Dear God...

**"He - he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"**

All- What!

Lily- I can't believe he asked that question.

**"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Black, with terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"**

Sirius- Yeah, Peter, innocent lives. We protected you and the one time we needed you, you turned your back on us.

**"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"**

All- So!

**"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"**

Marauders- In a heartbeat!

**Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.**

**"You should have realized," said Lupin quietly. "If Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Goodbye, Peter."**

James- I don't like the idea of you two killing him. I mean, I know he's evil and deserves it, but I can't face the fact of you being charged with murder for it.

**Hermione covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall.**

**"NO!" Harry yelled. he ran forwards, placing himself in front of Pettigrew, facing the wands. "You can't kill him," he said breathlessly. "You can't."**

Lily- Good, Harry, talk some sense into them.

**Black and Lupin both looked staggered.**

**"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Black snarled.**

James- I know, but I just don't want you to become vigilantes for me.

**"This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die, too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."**

Sirius- And he feels no remorse, he's only sorry he got caught.

**"I know," Harry panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementors. he can go to Azkaban ... just don't kill him."**

Lily- I think that is a very good idea, Harry.

**"Harry!" gasped Pettigrew, and his flung his arms around Harry's knees. "You - thank you - it's more than I deserve - thank you -"**

Sirius- Keep away from him, IT!

**"Get off me," Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because I don't reckon my dad would've wanted his best friends to become killers - just for you."**

Lily- Wow, he doesn't just look like you, he thinks like you.

James- (beams)

**No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Black and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands.**

All- (sigh with relief)

**"You're the only one who has the right to decide, Harry," said Black. "But think ... think what he did ..."**

**"He can go to Azkaban," Harry repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does ..."**

James- IT deserves more than that. IT deserves the KISS. Harry was right. The KISS is the perfect punishment for some crimes.

**Pettigrew was still wheezing behind him.**

**"Very well," said Lupin. "Stand aside, Harry."**

**Harry hesitated.**

**"I'm going to tie him up," said Lupin. "That's all, I swear."**

James- Yeah, Harry, Remus won't do anything more because you have gotten through to them.

**Harry stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.**

Lily- I like the picture that conjures up.

Others- (grin nastily)

**"But if you transform, Peter," growled Black, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew, too, "we will kill you. You agree, Harry?"**

All- Sounds good to me!

**Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor, and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.**

**"Right," said Lupin, suddenly business-like. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."**

Lily- Good idea!

**He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand and muttered, "Ferula." Bandages sun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.**

Remus- You don't know how many times I used that spell to make it back to the Infirmary from the Whomping Willow.

**"That's better," he said. "Thanks."**

**"What about Professor Snape?" said Hermione in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure.**

Sirius- Leave him there, he'll come around.

**"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," said Lupin, bending over Snape and checking his pulse. "You were just a little - over-enthusiastic. Still out cold. Er - perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safely back in the castle. We can take him like this ..."**

Lily- That's very sensible.

**He muttered, "Mobilicorpus." As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet.**

All- Bad mental image.

**He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. Lupin picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.**

James- Maybe someone else should have taken the Cloak.

**"And two of us should be chained to this," said Black, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure.**

James- I would do it.

Others- So would we.

**"I'll do it," said Lupin.**

**"And me," said Ron savagely, limping forwards.**

Lily- Oh, Ron...

**Black conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, right arm to Ron's left.**

**Ron's face was set. he seemed to have taken Scabbers's true identity as a personal insult.**

Remus- (sarcastically) Gee, where would you get that idea from!

**Crookshanks leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottle-brush tail held jauntily high.**

Harmony- (purrs)

Sirius- _Thanks, Harmony, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here._

Harmony- _Your friends would never let you down, except for that git._

James- How long do you think that IT has been working for Voldemort and what drove him to it?

Lily- Um, James, well...

James- What!

Lily- (in a very small voice) I think Peter may already be working for Voldemort.

Sirius- (looks at her) Why would you say that?

Lily- Well, you remember I told you that I had a dream that told me where to find you?

Others- Yeah.

Lily- Well, I didn't tell you everything about the dream. I saw a rat outside your house just after the three of you left, and I could have sworn it had a sneer on its face when it looked after you.


	36. Who Conjured The Patronus?

**Part Thirty-Six**

Lily was almost sorry she said it when she saw the looks on the Marauders faces. They were a mixture of loathing, fury, disbelief, and, more than anything else, hurt.

Remus- But why? We have been ITS friends since the train ride first year. What have we ever done to IT but protect IT, accept IT, help IT?

James- (in a somewhat defeated tone) Maybe we didn't do enough. Maybe we made IT doubt us in some way. You heard what Fudge said in the Leaky Cauldron, Nothing changed when they left Hogwarts... If, as Sirius said, IT had been working for Voldemort for more than a year before we died... That would put the time back to when Harry was born... Maybe IT got jealous and thought we didn't care what happened to IT anymore.

Lily- James, don't beat yourself up about this. There was nothing that you could have done more than you already are. Think, James, who knew that your parents would be there at that time on that day?

James- (thoughtfully) Well, not even Dumbledore knew that they would be there at that exact time. I mean, they were supposed to be at a meeting with the Order, but they were running late.

Sirius- (slowly) What about IT?

James- What do you mean?

Sirius- Think about it, James, we had all sent owls to IT telling him that IT could come over that your parents were going out. Did we tell IT what time they were leaving?

They all thought about it.

James- Yes, I did. It was because my parents had said that they didn't want any more of my friends over while they were gone and...

There was a stunned silence.

James- (shoves the book at Sirius) Read. I want to see what kind of punishment they give the little !

Sirius- (looks at the chapter title and gives an evil grin) I like the sounds of this chapter.

Remus- Why?

Sirius- It's called **The Dementor's Kiss.**

All- (grin evilly)

**Harry had never been part of a stranger group. Crookshanks led the way down the stairs; Lupin, Pettigrew and Ron went next, looking like contestants in a six-legged race. Next came Professor Snape, drifting creepily along, his toes hitting each stair as they descended, held up by his own wand, which was being pointed at him by Sirius. Harry and Hermione brought up the rear.**

James- Sounds like a good order to me.

**Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Lupin, Pettigrew and Ron had to turn sideways to manage it; Lupin still had Pettigrew covered with his wand. Harry could see them edging awkwardly along the tunnel in single file. Crookshanks was still in the lead. Harry went right after Sirius, who was still making Snape drift along ahead of them; he kept bumping his lolling head on the low ceiling. Harry had the impression Sirius was making no effort to prevent this.**

Sirius- Good, maybe it will knock some sense into him and remind him to listen for once in his life.

**"You know what this means?" Sirius said abruptly to Harry, as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"**

Sirius- I won't have to be on the run anymore thanks to that...

**"You're free," said Harry.**

Lily- (heart felt) Thank God.

**"Yes ..." aid Sirius. "But I'm also - I don't know if anyone ever told you - I'm your godfather."**

Remus- And a better godfather you could never find.

Others- Damn straight.

**"Yeah, I knew that," said Harry.**

**"Well ... your parents appointed me your guardian," said Sirius stiffly. "If anything happened to them ..."**

James- Thank you, Sirius, I'm glad you can be there for him.

Sirius- We will all be there for him, James. We will not let IT tear us apart.

**Harry waited. Did Sirius mean what he thought he meant?**

Sirius- Of course I do, Harry.

**"I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Sirius.**

All- (snort in distaste)

**"But ... well ... think about it. Once my name's cleared ... if you wanted a ... a different home ..."**

Lily- (sadly) My goodness, Sirius, I never thought to see the day that you would be so unsure of yourself.

**Some sort of explosion took place in the pit of Harry's stomach.**

**"What - live with you?" he said, accidentally cracking his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. "Leave the Dursleys?"**

James- Yeah, Harry, you will never have to see those gits again.

**"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," said Sirius quickly. "I understand. I just thought I'd -"**

Lily- Sirius...

**"Are you mad?" said Harry, his voice easily as croaky as Sirius'. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"**

All- (smile and Sirius has tears in his eyes)

**Sirius turned right around to look at him; Snape's head was scraping the ceiling but Sirius didn't seem to care.**

James- (bitterly) Who would!

Lily- James...

James- Lily, he just tried to have the souls taken from my two best friends. How do you expect me to feel?

**"You want to?" he said. "You mean it?"**

Lily- You will be good for each other to help get over what happened.

**"Yeah, I mean it!" said Harry.**

**Sirius' gaunt face broke into the first true smile Harry had seen upon it. The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger was shining through the starved mask; for a moment, he was recognizable as the man who had laughed at Harry's parents' wedding.**

All- (smile)

**They did not speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. Crookshanks darted up first; he had evidently pressed his paw to the knot on the trunk, because Lupin, Pettigrew and Ron clambered upwards without any sound of savaging branches.**

Lily- That's good.

**Sirius saw Snape up through the hole, then stood back for Harry and Hermione to pass. At last, all of them were out.**

All- Yeah!

**The grounds were very dark now, the only light came from the distant windows of the castle.**

(AN Okay, this isn't in the book, but it is one of my favorite lines from the movie, so I'm putting it in.)

**"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Sirius staring at the castle with misty eyes. "I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man."**

Remus- And you have witnesses to prove this plus the "dead" man whom you supposedly killed.

**"That was a noble thing you did back there," Sirius continued, "he doesn't deserve it."**

All- Not in any lifetime.

**"Well, I just didn't think that my day would want his two best friends to become killers. Besides, dead the truth dies with him, alive you're free." said Harry calmly.**

James- He's right, nothing short of a full confession from the true traitor would be enough for Fudge.

**Without another word, they set off. Pettigrew was still wheezing and occasionally whimpering. Harry's mind was buzzing. He was going to leave the Dursleys. he was going to live with Sirius Black, his parents' best friend ... he felt dazed ... What would happen when he told the Dursleys he was going to live with the convict they'd seem on television!**

Lily- I could just see their faces.

**"One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin threateningly, ahead. His wand still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest.**

James- Yeah, IT, you're not getting away this time. It's time to pay the Piper.

**Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was drifting weirdly ahead of Sirius, his chin bumping on his chest.**

All- (snort)

**And then -**

Lily- Uh-oh.

Others- What!

Lily- I just remembered something. You know back when Snape came into the room...

Remus... Yes... No, I would never be that forgetful as to not take the potion the night of a full moon.

Lily- (soothingly) But, Remus, you had just seen a thing on the Map that you thought was dead, you weren't in your right state of mind.

**A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight.**

Remus- This can't be happening.

**Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew and Ron, who had stopped abruptly. Sirius froze. He flung out an arm to make Harry and Hermione stop.**

Remus- Get them out of there, Sirius, don't worry about me, there isn't anyone else on the grounds tonight.

**Harry could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.**

Remus- (buries his head in his hands)

**"Oh my -" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"**

**"Run," Sirius whispered. "Run! Now!"**

**But Harry couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin. He leapt forwards but Sirius caught him around the chest and threw him back.**

Sirius- Don't worry, Harry, I know how to deal with a werewolf when there are humans around.

**"Leave it to me - RUN!"**

Lily- Let Sirius take care of it, he's better equipped.

Remus- And I'm less liable to attack him.

**There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks's fur was on end again, he was backing away -**

James- Smart cat.

Remus- But I would never attack another animal.

**As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bear-like dog bounded forwards. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backwards, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other -**

Remus- (puzzled) But why would I attack you?

Sirius- Remus, you've had a lot of shocks tonight, you're emotional state isn't the best. And when you're not thinking clearly, neither is the wolf.

**Harry stood transfixed by the sight; too intent upon the battle to notice anything else. It was Hermione's scream that alerted him -**

All- Now what!

**Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. Ron, unsteady on his bandaged leg, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light - and Ron lay motionless on the ground. Another bang - Crookshanks flew into the air and back to earth in a heap.**

James- No, he can't get away.

**"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at Pettigrew; Lupin's wand flew high into the air and out of sight. "Stay where you are!" Harry shouted running forwards.**

**Too late. Pettigrew had transformed. Harry saw his bald tail whip through the manacle on Ron's outstretched arm, and heard a scurrying through the grass.**

All- No!

James- (furiously) That's it! IT'S going down!

**There was a howl and a rumbling growl; Harry turned to see the werewolf taking flight; it was galloping into the Forest -**

Remus- At least I won't be able to hurt anyone.

**"Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Harry yelled.**

Lily- I said they should have put an anti-transforming spell on him.

**Sirius was bleeding; there were gashes across his muzzle and back, but at Harry's words he scrambled up again, and in an instant, the sound of his paws was fading to silence as he pounded away across the grounds.**

Sirius- Yeah, I have a better chance of finding him than anyone else does.

**Harry and Hermione dashed over to Ron.**

**"What did he do to him?" Hermione whispered. Ron's eyes were only half-closed; his mouth hung open. He was definitely alive, they could hear him breathing, but he didn't seem to recognize them.**

Lily- What kind of spell does that!

James- A Dark Arts one.

**"I don't know"**

**Harry looked desperately around. Black and Lupin both gone ... they had no one but Snape for company, still hanging, unconscious, in mid-air.**

Sirius- He wouldn't help even if he were conscious.

**"We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone," said Harry, pushing his hair out of his eyes, trying to think straight. "Come -"**

Lily- Yeah, go get Dumbledore, he's the one who would most likely believe what you tell him.

**But then, out of the darkness, they heard a yelping, a whining; a dog in pain ...**

Lily- Sirius...

**"Sirius," Harry muttered, staring into the darkness.**

**He had a moment's indecision, but there was nothing they could do for Ron at the moment, and by the sound of it, Black was in trouble -**

Sirius- I hope it isn't dementors.

**Harry set off at a run, Hermione right behind him. The yelping seemed to be coming from near the lake. They pelted towards it, and Harry, running flat out, felt the cold without realizing what it must mean -**

Remus- Dear God.

**The yelping stopped abruptly. As they reached the lake's shore they saw why - Sirius had turned back into a man. He was crouched on all fours, his hands over his head.**

Lily- Leave him alone! Haven't you done enough to him!

**"Nooo," he moaned. "Noooo ... please ..."**

**And then Harry saw them. Dementors, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the lake towards them. He spun around, the familiar, icy cold penetrating his insides, fog starting to obscure his vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling them ...**

All- (hold their breath)

**"Hermione, think of something happy!" Harry yelled, raising his wand, blinking furiously to try and clear his vision, shaking his head to rid it of the faint screaming that had started inside it -**

All- Come on, Harry, you can do it. You've done it before.

**I'm going to live with my godfather I'm leaving the Dursleys.**

Lily- That's the best idea for a memory yet.

**He forced himself to think of Sirius, and only Sirius, and began to chant "Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!"**

**Black gave a shudder, rolled over and lay motionless on the ground, pale as death.**

James- Come on, Sirius, you've stood against them for this long.

Sirius- I know, but...

**He'll be all right. I'm going to go and live with him.**

Lily- Think positive, Harry, you can do it.

**"Expecto patronum! Hermione, help me! Expecto patronum!"**

**"Expecto -" Hermione whispered, "expecto - expecto -"**

**But she couldn't do it. The dementors were closing in, barely ten feet from them. They formed a solid wall around Harry and Hermione, and were getting closer ...**

All- (shudder)

**"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled. trying to blot the screaming from his ears. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

**A thin wisp of silver escaped his wand and hovered like mist before him. At the same moment, Harry felt Hermione collapse next to him. He was alone ... completely alone ...**

James- No, you're not, Harry. Believe in yourself.

**"Expecto - expecto patronum -"**

**Harry felt his knees hit the cold grass. Fog was clouding his eyes.**

Lily- (whimpers and James puts his arm around her)

**With a huge effort, he fought to remember - Sirius was innocent - innocent - we'll be OK - I'm going to live with him –**

**"Expecto patronum!" he gasped.**

**By the feeble light of his formless Patronus, he saw a dementor halt, very close to him. It couldn't walk through the cloud of silver mist Harry had conjured. A dead, slimy hand slid out from under the cloak. It made a gesture as though to sweep the Patronus aside.**

Lily- Get away from him!

**"No - no -" Harry gasped. "He's innocent ... expecto - expecto patronum -"**

**He could feel them watching him. Hear their rattling breath like an evil wind around him. The nearest dementor seemed to be considering him. Then it raised both its rotting hands - and lowered its hood.**

All- No!

**Where there should have been eyes, there was only thin, gray, scabbed skin, stretched blankly over empty sockets. But there was a mouth ... a gaping, shapeless hole, sucking the air with the sound of a death-rattle.**

All- (look sick)

**A paralyzing terror filled Harry so that he couldn't move or speak. His Patronus flickered and died.**

**White fog was blinding him. he had to fight ... expecto patronum ... he couldn't see ... and in the distance he heard the familiar screaming ... expecto patronum ... he groped in the mist for Sirius, and found his arm ... they weren't going to take him ...**

Sirius- Stay away from him, he's just a boy!

**But a pair of strong, clammy hands suddenly wrapped themselves around Harry's neck. They were forcing his face upwards ... he could feel its putrid breath ... his mother screaming in his ears ... she was going to be the last thing he ever heard -**

All- NOOOOOOO!

**And then through the fog that was drowning him, he thought he saw a silvery light, growing brighter and brighter ... he felt himself fall forwards onto the grass -**

Lily- A real patronus, they're saved.

Others- (cheer)

**Face down, too weak to move, sick and shaking, Harry opened his eyes. The blinding light was illuminating the grass around him ... The screaming had stopped, the cold was ebbing away ...**

All- (breathe a sigh of relief)

**Something was driving the dementors back ... it was circling around him and Sirius and Hermione ... the rattling, sucking sounds of the dementors were fading. They were leaving ... the air was warm again ...**

**With every ounce of strength he could muster, Harry raised his head a few inches and saw an animal amidst the light, galloping away across the lake. Eyes blurred with sweat, Harry tried to make out what it was ... it was bright as a unicorn.**

James- Most patronuses are, Harry.

**Fighting to stay conscious, Harry watched it canter to a halt as it reached the opposite shore. For a moment, Harry saw, by its brightness, somebody welcoming it back ... raising his hand to pat it ... someone who looked strangely familiar ... but it couldn't be ...**

All- Who!

**Harry didn't understand. He couldn't think any more. He felt the last of his strength leave him, and his head hit the ground as he fainted.**

Sirius- That's the end of the chapter.

James- (bitterly) I can't believe IT got away. Well, IT will not get away from us.

Lily- Do you guys want to go up to the castle? People should be back by now.

James- No, I want to know what happens to Sirius. Then we will go to the castle.

Sirius- All right, Remus, it's your turn to read.


	37. Watching Yourself

**Part Thirty-Seven**

Remus- Well, I think we will finally find out what Hermione has been keeping from Ron and Harry for the entire year, and if it is what I think it is, it will definitely come in useful. It's called **Hermione's Secret.**

James- (sharply) Read, Remus.

**"Shocking business ... shocking ... miracle none of them died ... never heard the like ... by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape ..."**

All- Not!

**"Thank you, Minister."**

**"Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"**

James- For what! He didn't do anything!

**"Thank you very much indeed, Minister."**

Sirius- Brown-noser.

**"Nasty cut you've got there ... Black's work, I suppose?"**

**"As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Weasley and Granger, Minister ..."**

All- Hey!

Lily- It served you right, you should have listened.

**"No!"**

**"Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately. A Confundus Charm, to judge their behavior.**

Remus- Great, now anything they say in Sirius's defense will be thought false.

**They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent.**

Sirius- I am innocent!

**They weren't responsible for their actions. On the other hand, their interference might have permitted Black to escape ... they obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed.**

James- That wasn't what they were thinking at all.

**They've got away with a great deal before now ... I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves ... and of course Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of license by the Headmaster -"**

Lily- I don't think that that is particularly true, Snape.

**"Ah, well, Snape ... Harry Potter, you know ... we've all got a bit of a blind spot where he's concerned."**

All- (snort)

**"And yet - is it good for him to be given so much special treatment? Personally I try to treat him like any other student.**

Remus- Want to tell anymore lies, Snape?

**And any other student would be suspended - at the very least - for leading his friends into such danger.**

James- It wasn't his fault. They were just trying to help a friend!

**Consider, Minister against all the school rules - after all the precautions put in place for his protection - out of bounds, at night, consorting with a werewolf and a murderer -**

Sirius- I'm not a murderer! If you would just listen to reason. Or, hey I have a better idea. Question me under Veritaserum.

**and I have reason to believe he has been visiting Hogsmeade illegally, too -"**

James- So! We did that all the time when we were at school.

**"Well, well ... we shall see, Snape, we shall see ... the boy has undoubtedly been foolish ..."**

Lily- You'd better not expel my son and his friends, Fudge.

**Harry lay listening with his eyes tight shut. he felt very groggy. The words he was hearing seemed to be traveling very slowly from his ears to his brain, so that it was difficult to understand. His limbs felt like lead; his eyelids too heavy to lift ... he wanted to lie here, on this comfortable bed, forever ...**

Remus- You're work this night isn't over yet, Harry, come on, wake up.

**"What amazes me most is the behavior of the Dementors ... you've really no idea what made them retreat, Snape?"**

**"No, Minister. By the time I had come round they were heading back to their positions at the entrances ..."**

Remus- That's just great, that means no one know's for sure what happened and it also means that Snape didn't even see IT!

**"Extraordinary. And yet Black, and Harry, and the girl -"**

**"All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged Black, naturally,**

Sirius- Oh no, that means that I'm caught and just waiting to have the KISS performed.

**conjured stretchers and brought them all straight back to the castle."**

**There was a pause. Harry's brain seemed to be moving a little faster, and as it did, a gnawing sensation grew in the pit of his stomach ...**

All- Come on, Harry, wake up. Sirius needs your help.

**He opened his eyes.**

**Everything was slightly blurred. Somebody had removed his glasses. He was lying in the dark hospital wing. At the very end of the ward, he could make out Madam Pomfrey with her back to him, bending over a bed. Harry squinted. Ron's red hair was visible beneath Madam Pomfrey's arm.**

Lily- Good. She'll make him all better.

**Harry moved his head over on the pillow. in the bed to his right lay Hermione. Moonlight was falling across her bed. Her eyes were open, too. She looked petrified, and when she saw that Harry was awake, pressed a finger to her lips, then pointed to the hospital-wing door. It was ajar, and the voices of Cornelius Fudge and Snape were coming through it from the corridor outside.**

James- Nice place for them to have a conversation.

**Madam Pomfrey now came walking briskly up the dark ward to Harry's bed. He turned to look at her. She was carrying the largest block of chocolate he had ever seen in his life. It looked like a small boulder.**

Remus- They'll need it.

**"Ah, you're awake!" she said briskly. She placed the chocolate on Harry's bedside table and began breaking it apart with a small hammer.**

All- (smile)

**"How's Ron?" said Harry and Hermione together.**

Lily- Yeah, how is Ron?

**"He'll live," said Madam Pomfrey grimly. "As for you two ... you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're - Potter, what do you think you're doing?"**

**Harry was sitting up, putting his glasses back on and picking up his wand.**

Sirius- What does it look like he's doing?

**"I need to see the Headmaster," he said.**

Sirius- Good, tell Dumbledore, he's the only one who is likely to listen.

**"Potter," said Madam Pomfrey soothingly, "it's all right. They've got Black. he's locked away upstairs. The Dementors will be performing the Kiss any moment now -"**

Sirius- No, I didn't do it! Why won't anyone listen!

**"WHAT?"**

**Harry jumped out of bed; Hermione had done the same. But his shout had been heard in the corridor outside; next second, Cornelius Fudge and Snape had entered the ward.**

All- (groan)

**"Harry, Harry, what's this?" said Fudge, looking agitated. "You should be in bed - has he had any chocolate?" he asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously.**

Lily- That's not important right now!

**"Minister, listen!" Harry said. "Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! you can't let the Dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's -"**

Lily- (threateningly) You'd better listen to what my son has to say.

**But Fudge was shaking his head with a small smile on his face.**

**"Harry, Harry, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control ..."**

All- Since when!

**"YOU HAVEN'T!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"**

All- Damn straight!

**"Minister, listen, please," Hermione said; she had hurried to Harry's side and was gazing imploringly into Fudge's face. "I saw him, too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and -"**

Lily- (groans) This is not the best way to explain anything. They're not making much sense.

**"You see, Minister?" said Snape. "Confunded, both of them ... Black's done a very good job on them ..."**

James- (snarls) Shut up, Snape, you don't know what you're talking about.

**"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry roared.**

**"Minister! Professor!" said Madam Pomfrey angrily. "I must insist that you leave. Potter is my patient, and he should not be distressed!"**

Lily- Would you all shut up and listen to my son!

**"I'm not distressed, I'm trying to tell them what happened!" Harry said furiously. "If they'd just listen -"**

**But Madam Pomfrey suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into Harry's mouth. He choked, and she seized the opportunity to force him back onto the bed.**

Lily- Leave him alone!

**"Now, please, Minister, these children need care. Please leave -"**

**The door opened again. It was Dumbledore.**

All- (cheer)

**Harry swallowed his mouthful of chocolate with great difficulty, and got up again.**

**"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black -"**

**"For heaven's sake!" said Madam Pomfrey hysterically. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist -"**

James- Let him speak, for once.

**"My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have just been talking to Sirius Black -"**

Sirius- Then I would have told him the whole story.

**"I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind?" spat Snape. "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive -"**

Sirius- That's the truth, Snivellous.

**"That, indeed, is Black's story," said Dumbledore, surveying Snape closely through his half-moon spectacles.**

Lily- In the Muggle world, if the story changes even the slightest, that means the person is lying.

**"And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Snape.**

James- I don't see why it would count for anything. After all anything could have happened while you were knocked out.

**"Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him in the grounds."**

Sirius- There's a reason for that!

**"That was because you were knocked out, Professor!" said Hermione earnestly. "You didn't arrive in time to hear -"**

Remus- You tell him, Hermione!

**"Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"**

Lily- Why? Because she's telling the truth?

**"Now, Snape," said Fudge, startled, "the young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances -"**

All- Shut up, Fudge!

**"I would like to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," said Dumbledore abruptly. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy - please leave us."**

All- Yeah, get going!

**"Headmaster!" spluttered Madam Pomfrey. "They need treatment, they need rest -"**

**"This cannot wait," said Dumbledore. "I must insist."**

**Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and strode away into her office at the end of the ward, slamming the door behind her. Fudge consulted the large gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat.**

**"The Dementors should have arrived by now," he said. "I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs."**

All- Bye!

**He crossed to the door and held it open for Snape, but Snape hadn't moved.**

James- (snarls) Leave, Snape!

**"You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape whispered, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore's face.**

Lily- Why wouldn't he? It makes the most sense.

**"I wish to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," Dumbledore repeated.**

Sirius- That means "Leave" for those who are mentally challenged!

**Snape took a step towards Dumbledore.**

**"Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen," he breathed.**

Sirius- I still can't remember exactly what happened that day.

**"You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill me?"**

Sirius- I'm so sorry!

**"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly.**

All- Always will be.

**Snape turned on his heel and marched through the door Fudge was still holding. It closed behind them and Dumbledore turned to Harry and Hermione. They both burst into speech at the same time.**

Lily- Yeah, tell him what really happened.

**"Professor, Black's telling the truth - we saw Pettigrew -"**

**"- he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf -"**

**"- he's a rat -"**

Remus- In more ways than one.

**"- Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off -"**

James- I'm actually surprised that he had the courage to do that.

**"- Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius -"**

**But Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations.**

**"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," he said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word - and the word of two thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eye-witnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper."**

Sirius- That's because we didn't tell anyone and the only witnesses left were the true traitor, an alleged murderer, and a fifteen-month-old baby.

**"Professor Lupin can tell you -" Harry said unable to stop himself.**

**"Professor Lupin is currently deep in the Forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little - and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends -"**

Remus- That's true, no one who would decide Sirius's fate would listen to me.

**"But -"**

**"Listen to me, Harry. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing then yours."**

Lily- I don't see how. Anyone who knew the Sirius that we knew wouldn't believe that.

**"He hates Sirius," Hermione said desperately. "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him -"**

Sirius- The hatred started long before that.

**"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady - entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife - without Pettigrew alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius' sentence."**

All- Great.

**"But you do believe us."**

**"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore quietly. "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister for Magic ..."**

Sirius- Damn it!

**Harry stared up into the grave face and felt as though the ground beneath him was falling sharply away. he had grown used to the idea that Dumbledore could solve anything. He had expected Dumbledore to pull some amazing solution out of the air. But no ... their last hope was gone.**

James- He has a plan, Harry, that's why he wanted to talk to you and Hermione alone.

**"What we need," said Dumbledore slowly, and his light-blue eyes moved from Harry to Hermione, "is more time."**

Remus- Oh, I get it now.

Sirius- What!

Remus- You'll see.

**"But -" Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. "OH!"**

Lily- The Time Turner?

Remus- The Time Turner.

**"Now pay attention," said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you. You must not be seen. Miss granger, you know the law - you know what is at stake ... you - must - not - be - seen."**

Remus- That will be difficult.

**Harry didn't have a clue what was going on. Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door.**

**"I am going to lock you in. It is -" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."**

All- (grin)

**"Good luck?" Harry repeated, as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"**

**But Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.**

"**Harry come here," she said urgently. "Quick!"**

Remus- Yeah, Harry, hurry!

**Harry moved towards her, completely bewildered. She was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny, sparkling hour-glass hanging from it.**

"**Here -"**

**She had thrown the chain around his neck, too.**

**"Ready?" she said breathlessly.**

**"What are we doing?" Harry said, completely lost.**

Sirius- Saving my life.

**Hermione turned the hour-glass over three times.**

**The dark ward dissolved. Harry had the sensation that he was flying, very fast, backwards. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past him; his ears were pounding. He tried to yell but couldn't hear his own voice -**

**And then he felt solid ground beneath his feet, and everything came into focus again -**

Lily- That must have been weird.

**He was standing next to Hermione in the deserted Entrance Hall and a stream of golden sunlight was falling across the paved floor from the open front doors. He looked wildly around at Hermione, the chain of the hour-glass cutting into his neck.**

Lily- Those things aren't made for more than one person.

**"Hermione, what -?"**

**"In here!" Hermione seized Harry's arm and dragged him across that hall to the door of a broom cupboard; she opened it, pushed him inside amongst the buckets and mops, followed him in, then slammed the door behind them.**

James- That's a good place to hide.

Lily- I don't even want to know...

**"What - how - Hermione, what happened?"**

**"We've gone back in time," Hermione whispered, lifting the chain off Harry's neck in the darkness. "Three hours back ..."**

All- Okay...

**Harry found his own leg and gave it a very hard pinch. It hurt a lot, which seemed to rule out the possibility that he was having a very bizarre dream.**

Sirius- I'm sure it does.

**"But -"**

**"Shh! Listen! Someone's coming! I think - I think it might be us!"**

Lily- Now that would be weird.

**Hermione had her ear pressed against the cupboard door.**

**"Footsteps across the hall ... yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!"**

**"Are you telling me," Harry whispered, "that we're here in this cupboard and we're out there, too?"**

All- Yep.

**"Yes," said Hermione, her ear still glued to the cupboard door. "I'm sure it's us ... it doesn't sound like more than three people ... and we're walking slowly because we're under the Invisibility Cloak -"**

Remus- That's one of the problems with Invisibility Cloaks.

**She broke off, still listening intently.**

**"We've gone down the front steps ..."**

**Hermione sat down on an upturned bucket; looking desperately anxious, Harry wanted a few questions answered.**

Lily- Go ahead, Harry, she can answer them now.

**"Where did you get that hourglass thing?"**

**"It's called a Time-Turner," Hermione whispered, "and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. professor McGonagall made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student ... I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see? But ...**

All- But what?

**"Harry, I don't understand what Dumbledore wants us to do. Why did he tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?"**

All- (shrug)

**Harry stared at her shadowy face.**

**"There must have been something that happened around now he wants us to change," he said slowly. "What happened? We were walking down to Hagrid's three hours ago ..."**

Remus- Oh...

Others- What?

Remus- You'll see.

**"This is three hours ago, and we are walking down to Hagrid's," said Hermione. "We just heard ourselves leaving ..."**

Lily- Which sounds really weird when you talk about it.

**Harry frowned; he felt as though he was screwing up his whole brain in concentration.**

**"Dumbledore just said - just said we could save more than one innocent life ..." And then it hit him. "Hermione, we're going to save Buckbeak!"**

All- (cheer)

**"But - how will that help Sirius?"**

**"Dumbledore said - he just told us where the window is - the window of Flitwick's office! Where they've got Sirius locked up! We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue Sirius! Sirius can escape on Buckbeak - they can escape together!"**

Sirius- Cool, I get to fly a Hippogriff to safety!

James- (bitterly) You shouldn't need to get to safety in the first place.

**From what Harry could see of Hermione's face, she looked terrified.**

**"If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!"**

Lily- She's right, it will be difficult.

**"Well, we've got to try, haven't we?" said Harry. He stood up and pressed his own ear against the door.**

James- You have a point, Harry.

**"Doesn't sound like anyone's there ... come on, let's go ..."**

**Harry pushed the cupboard door open. The Entrance Hall was deserted. As quietly and as quickly as they could, they darted out of the cupboard and down the stone steps. The shadows were already lengthening, the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest gilded once more with gold.**

Lily- How pretty.

**"If anyone's looking out of the window -" Hermione squeaked, looking up at the castle behind them.**

James- So move out of sight of the castle.

**"We'll run for it," said Harry determinedly. "Straight into the Forest, all right? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout -"**

All- Good idea.

**"OK, but we'll go round by the greenhouses!" said Hermione breathlessly. "We need to keep out of sight of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us! We must be nearly at Hagrid's now!"**

Remus- More than likely.

**Still working out what she meant, Harry set off at a sprint, Hermione behind him. They tore across the vegetable gardens to the greenhouses, paused for a moment behind them, then set off again, fast as they could, skirting around the Whomping Willow, tearing towards the shelter of the Forest ...**

**Safe in the shadows of the trees, Harry turned around; seconds later, Hermione arrived beside him, panting.**

**"Right," she gasped, "we need to sneak over to Hagrid's. Keep out of sight, Harry ..."**

James- Why does she keep reminding him about that!

Remus- (gives him a look)

James- Oh.

**They made their way silently through the trees, keeping to the very edge of the Forest. Then, as they glimpsed the front of Hagrid's house, they heard a knock upon his door. They moved quickly behind a wide oak trunk and peered out from either side. Hagrid had appeared in his doorway, shaking and white, looking around to see who had knocked. And Harry heard his own voice.**

All- Weird.

**"It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."**

**"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered. He stood back, then shut the door quickly.**

**"This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," Harry said fervently.**

All- No doubt.

**"Let's move along a bit," Hermione whispered. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!"**

Lily- True.

**The crept through the trees until they saw the nervous Hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Hagrid's pumpkin patch.**

**"Now?" Harry whispered.**

**"No!" said Hermione. "If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!"**

Remus- That won't leave them much time.

**"That's going to give us about sixty seconds," said Harry. This was starting to seem impossible.**

All- (snort)

**At that moment, there was a crash of breaking china from inside Hagrid's cabin.**

**"That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug," Hermione whispered. "I'm going to find Scabbers in a moment -"**

James- (snarls)

Sirius- (makes a wrenching motion with his hands as if wishing he had the rat's neck between them)

**Sure enough, a few minutes later, they heard Hermione's shriek of surprise.**

**"Hermione," said Harry suddenly, "what if we - we just run in there and grab Pettigrew -"**

James- Yeah, get the little beast.

**"No!" said Hermione in a terrified whisper.**

Sirius- Oh, come on.

**"Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen -"**

**"We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!"**

All- Yeah!

**"Harry, what do you think you'd do if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrid's house?" said Hermione.**

Remus- She has a point, I suppose.

**"I'd - I'd think I'd gone mad," said Harry, "or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on -"**

All- (groan)

**"Exactly! You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time ... loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"**

Sirius- What would that do? I mean, if you kill your past self, then you won't be alive in the future to go to the past and kill yourself.

Others- (stare at him)

Sirius- What!

Remus- That actually made sense.

**"OK!" said Harry. "It was just an idea, I just thought -"**

**But Hermione nudged him, and pointed towards the castle. Harry moved his head a few inches to get a clear view of the distant front doors. Dumbledore, Fudge, the old Committee member and Macnair the executioner were coming down the steps.**

Lily- The only one I would trust out of that group would be Dumbledore and maybe the Committee member.

**"We're about to come out!" Hermione breathed.**

**And, sure enough, moments later, Hagrid's back door opened, Harry saw himself, Ron and Hermione walking out of it with Hagrid. It was, without a doubt, the strangest sensation of his life, standing behind the tree, and watching himself in the pumpkin patch.**

James- How about reading about a future that hasn't happened yet.

**"It's OK, Beaky, it's OK ..." Hagrid said to Buckbeak. then he turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Go on. Get goin'."**

**"Hagrid, we can't -"**

**"We'll tell them what really happened -"**

**"They can't kill him -"**

**"Go! It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"**

**Harry watched the Hermione in the pumpkin patch throw the Invisibility Cloak over himself and Ron.**

**"Go quick. Don' listen ..."**

Lily- They listen all right, Hagrid, but it will be all right, I promise.

**There was a knock on Hagrid's front door. The execution party had arrived. Hagrid turned around and headed back into his cabin, leaving the back door ajar. Harry watched the grass flatten in patches all around the cabin and heard three pairs of feet retreating. He, Ron and Hermione had gone ... but the Harry and Hermione hidden in the trees could now hear what was happening inside the cabin through the back door.**

All- That's good.

**"Where is the beast?" came the cold voice of Macnair.**

**"Out - outside," Hagrid croaked.**

**Harry pulled hid head out of sight as Macnair's face appeared at Hagrid's window, staring out at Buckbeak. Then they heard Fudge.**

Lily- Now's your chance.

**"We - er - have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, you're supposed to listen too, that's the procedure -"**

**Macnair's face vanished from the window. It was now or never.**

James- Hurry!

**"Wait here," Harry whispered to Hermione. "I'll do it."**

**As Fudge's voice started again, Harry darted out from behind his tree, vaulted the fence into the pumpkin patch and approached Buckbeak.**

Remus- Don't forget to bow.

**"It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the Hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall be executed on the sixth of June at sundown -"**

All- No he won't.

**Careful not to blink, Harry stared up at Buckbeak's fierce orange eye once more, and bowed. Buckbeak sank to his scaly knees and then stood up again. Harry began to fumble with the rope tying Buckbeak to the fence.**

**"- sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnair ..."**

Lily- I'm sure he enjoys it, too.

**"Come on, Buckbeak," Harry murmured, "come on, we're going to help you. Quietly ... quietly ..."**

**"... as witnessed below. Hagrid, you sign here ..."**

**Harry threw all his weight onto the rope, but Buckbeak had dug in his front feet.**

All- Come on, Buckbeak, you don't want to be killed, do you!

**"Well, let's get this over with," said the reedy voice of the Committee member from inside Hagrid's cabin. "Hagrid, perhaps it would be better if you stayed inside -"**

Lily- Aww, I knew that the Committee member wasn't as hardened as they made him out to be.

**"No, I - I wan' ter be with him ... I don' want him ter be alone -"**

**Footsteps echoed from within the cabin.**

**"Buckbeak, move!" Harry hissed.**

**Harry tugged hard on the rope around Buckbeak's neck. the Hippogriff began to walk, rustling its wings irritably. They were still ten feet away from the Forest, in plain view of Hagrid's back door.**

Lily- Hurry, Harry, they are coming out.

**"One moment, please, Macnair," came Dumbledore's voice. "You need to sign, too." The footsteps stopped. Harry heaved on the rope. Buckbeak snapped his beak and walked a little faster.**

All- (breath a sigh of relief)

**Hermione's white face was sticking out from behind a tree.**

**"Harry, hurry!" she mouthed.**

James- He's trying.

**Harry could still hear Dumbledore's voice talking from within the cabin. He gave the rope another wrench. Buckbeak broke into a grudging trot. They had reached the trees ...**

All- (cheer)

**"Quick! Quick!" Hermione moaned, darting out from behind her tree, seizing the rope too and adding her weight to make Buckbeak move faster. Harry looked over his shoulder; they were now blocked from sight; they couldn't see Hagrid's garden at all.**

All- (breath another sigh of relief)

**"Stop!" he whispered to Hermione. "They might hear us -"**

**Hagrid's back door had opened with a bang. Harry, Hermione and Buckbeak stood quite still; even the Hippogriff seemed to be listening intently.**

**Silence ... then -**

**"Where is it?" said the reedy voice of the Committee member. "Where is the beast?"**

**"It was tied here!" said the executioner furiously. "I saw it! Just here!"**

All- (grin)

Lily- Serves you right.

**"How extraordinary," said Dumbledore. There was a note of amusement in his voice.**

James- You don't think he knows, do you?

Others- (shrug)

Sirius- Who knows how much Dumbledore knows about what goes on in the school.

**"Beaky!" said Hagrid huskily.**

**There was a swishing noise, and the thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have swung it into the fence in anger. And then came the howling, and this time they could hear Hagrid's words through his sobs.**

**"Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's gone! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"**

All- (grin affectionately)

**Buckbeak started to strain against the rope, trying to get back to Hagrid. Harry and Hermione tightened their grip and dug their heels into the Forest floor to stop him.**

**"Someone untied him!" the executioner was snarling. "We could search the grounds, the Forest -"**

All- (snort)

**"Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?" said Dumbledore, still sounding amused. "Search the skies, if you will ... Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."**

Lily- He does know.

James- At least about Buckbeak being set free, but I doubt he knows about Sirius's innocence.

**"O' - o' course, Professor," said Hagrid, who sounded weak with happiness. "Come in, come in ..."**

**Harry and Hermione listened closely. They heard footsteps, the soft cursing of the executioner, the snap of the door, and then silence once more.**

All- (cheer)

James- Well, they've accomplished half the mission.

**"Now what?" whispered Harry, looking around.**

**"We'll have to hide in here," said Hermione, who looked very shaken. "We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius' window. He won't be there for another couple of hours ... oh, this is going to be so difficult ..."**

All- You think!

**She looked nervously over her shoulder into the depths of the Forest. The sun was setting now.**

James- Good, there is less chance of being spotted.

**"We're going to have to move," said Harry, thinking hard. "We've got to be able to see the Whomping Willow, or we won't know what's going on."**

Sirius- Yeah, you want to know what happens.

**"OK," said Hermione, getting a firmer grip on Buckbeak's rope. "But we've got to keep out of sight, Harry, remember ..."**

James- Quit reminding him, already.

**They moved around the edge of the Forest, darkness falling thickly around them, until they were hidden behind a clump of trees through which they could make out the Willow.**

**"There's Ron!" said Harry suddenly.**

**A dark figure was sprinting across the lawn and its shout echoed through the still night air.**

Sirius- Leave him, Ron, he's not worth worrying over.

**"Get away from him - get away - Scabbers, come here -"**

**And then they saw two more figures materialize out of nowhere. Harry watched himself and Hermione chasing after Ron. Then he saw Ron dive.**

**"Gotcha! Get off you stinking cat -"**

**"There's Sirius!" said Harry. The great shape of the dog had bounded out from the roots of the Willow. They saw him bowl Harry over, then seize Ron ...**

James- Sirius, why did you knock Harry over?

Sirius- Probably because I was in too much of a hurry to get to IT.

James- Oh.

**"Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?" said Harry, watching the dog pulling Ron into the roots. "Ouch - look, I just got walloped by the tree - and so did you - this is weird -"**

Lily- Not as weird as what we are doing.

**The Whomping Willow was creaking and lashing out with its lower branches; they could see themselves darting here and there, trying to reach the trunk. And then the tree froze.**

Harmony- (purrs)

**"That was Crookshanks pressing the knot," said Hermione.**

**"And there we go ..." Harry muttered. "We're in."**

**The moment they disappeared, the tree began to move again. Seconds later, they heard footsteps quite close by. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge and the old Committee member were making their way up to the castle.**

James- Wow, that was close.

Lily- But they could have used the help.

Sirius- But, Lily, MacNair would have come too.

Lily- True.

"**Right after we'd gone down the passage!" said Hermione. "If only Dumbledore had come with us ..."**

**"Macnair and Fudge would've come, too," said Harry bitterly. "I bet you anything Fudge would've told Macnair to murder Sirius on the spot ..."**

James- (bitterly) Without a doubt.

**They watched the four men climb the castle steps and disappear from view. For a few minutes the scene was deserted. Then -**

**"Here comes Lupin!" said Harry, as they saw another figure sprinting down the stone steps and haring towards the Willow. Harry looked up at the sky. Clouds were obscuring the moon completely.**

Lily- Okay, I'm confused. Don't you always feel the pull of the moon on a full moon whether the moon is visible or not?

Remus- Yeah, but when it's not visible, it's not as strong.

**They watched Lupin seize a broken branch from the ground and prod the knot on the trunk. The tree stopped fighting, and Lupin, too, disappeared into the gap in the roots.**

**"If he'd only grabbed the Cloak," said Harry. "It's just lying there ..."**

All- (sigh)

**He turned to Hermione.**

**"If I just dashed out now and grabbed it, Snape'd never be able to get it and -"**

**"Harry, we mustn't be seen!"**

James- Yeah, but there's nobody out there right now.

**"How can you stand this?" he asked Hermione fiercely. "Just standing here and watching it happen?" He hesitated. "I'm going to grab the Cloak!"**

Sirius- Go for it, Harry.

**"Harry, no!"**

**Hermione seized the back of Harry's robes not a moment too soon. Just then, they heard a burst of song. It was Hagrid, making his way up to the castle, singing at the top of his voice, and weaving slightly as he walked. A large bottle swinging from his hand.**

James- (gives a huff of impatience)

**"See?" Hermione whispered. "See what would have happened? We've got to keep out of sight! No, Buckbeak!"**

**The Hippogriff was making frantic attempts to get to Hagrid again; Harry seized his rope, too, straining to hold Buckbeak back. They watched Hagrid meander tipsily up to the castle. He was gone. Buckbeak stopped fighting to get away. His head drooped sadly.**

James- It's okay, Buckbeak, you'll be helping Sirius escape, as long as nothing messes that up.

**Barely two minutes later, the castle doors flew open yet again, and Snape had come charging out of them, running towards the Willow.**

**Harry's fists clenched as they watched Snape skid to a halt next to the tree, looking around. He grabbed the Cloak and held it up.**

James- Get away from it, you Git!

**"Get your filthy hands off it," Harry snarled under his breath.**

**"Shh!"**

**Snape seized the branch Lupin had used to freeze the tree, prodded the knot, and vanished from view as he put on the Cloak.**

**"So that's it," said Hermione quietly. "We're all down there ... and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again ..."**

James- It will be awhile.

**She took the end of Buckbeak's rope and tied it securely around the nearest tree, then sat down on the dry ground, arms around her knees.**

"**Harry, there's something I don't understand ... why didn't the Dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming, then I think I passed out ... there were so many of them ..."**

All- (bitterly) Yeah.

**Harry sat down, too. He explained what he'd seen; how, as the nearest dementor had lowered its mouth to Harry's, a large silver something had come galloping across the lake and forced the Dementors to retreat.**

**Hermione's mouth was slightly open by the time Harry had finished.**

**"But what was it?"**

Lily- What do you think?

**"There's only one thing it could have been, to make the Dementors go," said Harry. "A real Patronus. A powerful one."**

**"But who conjured it?"**

James- Good question.

**Harry didn't say anything. he was thinking back to the person he'd seen on the other bank of the lake. he knew who he thought it had been ... but how could it have been?**

Remus- I think that he thinks he saw you, James.

James- But how?

Remus- I don't know.

**"Didn't you see what they looked like?" said Hermione eagerly. "Was it one of the teachers?"**

**"No," said Harry. "He wasn't a teacher."**

**"But it must have been a really powerful wizard, to drive all those Dementors away. If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light him up? Couldn't you see -?"**

**"Yeah, I saw him," said Harry slowly. "But ... maybe I imagined it ... I wasn't thinking straight ... I passed out right afterwards ..."**

Lily- Harry, just spit it out.

**"Who did you think it was?"**

**"I think -" Harry swallowed, knowing how strange this was going to sound. "I think it was my dad."**

James- I'm sorry, Harry, I wish I could be there for you. And trust me I will do everything in my power to make sure that this doesn't happen.

**Harry glanced up at Hermione and saw that her mouth was fully open now. She was gazing at him with a mixture of alarm and pity.**

**"Harry, your dad's - well - dead," she said quietly.**

Lily- I'm sure that he knows that.

**"I know that," said Harry quickly.**

**"You think you saw his ghost?"**

Remus- Ghosts can't produce Patroni, Hermione.

**"I don't know ... no ... he looked solid ..."**

**"But then -"**

**"Maybe I was seeing things," said Harry. "But ... from what I could see ... it looked like him ... I've got photos of him ..."**

James- Yeah... photos...

**Hermione was still looking at him as though worried about his sanity.**

**"I know it sounds mad," said Harry flatly. He turned to look at Buckbeak, who was digging his beak into the ground, apparently searching for worms. But he wasn't really watching Buckbeak.**

Sirius- Yeah, but I'm sure there is an explanation, Harry.

**He was thinking about his father, and about his three oldest friends ... Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs ... Had all four of them been out in the grounds tonight? Wormtail had reappeared this evening when everyone thought he was dead - was it so impossible his father had done the same?**

All- Don't we wish.

**Had he been seeing things across the lake? The figure had been too far away to see distinctly ... yet he had felt sure, for a moment, before he'd lost consciousness ...**

**The leaves overhead rustled faintly in the breeze. the moon drifted in and out of sight behind the shifting clouds. Hermione sat with her face turned towards the Willow, waiting.**

**And then, at last, after over an hour ...**

**"Here we come!" Hermione whispered.**

All- (cheer)

**She and Harry got to their feet. Buckbeak raised his head. They saw Lupin, Ron and Pettigrew clambering awkwardly out of the holes in the roots. Then came Hermione ... then the unconscious Snape, drifting weirdly upwards. Next came Harry and Black. They all began to walk towards the castle.**

**Harry's heart was starting to beat very fast. He glanced up at the sky. Any moment now, that cloud was going to move aside and show the moon ...**

**"Harry," Hermione muttered, as though she knew exactly what he was thinking, "we've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do ..."**

James- (bitterly) Unfortunately.

**"So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again ..." said Harry quietly.**

All- (snarl)

**"How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" snapped Hermione. "There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius. We're not supposed to be doing anything else!"**

Lily- She has a point.

**"All right!"**

**The moon slid out from behind its cloud. they saw the tiny figures across the grounds stop. Then they saw movement -**

**"There goes Lupin," Hermione whispered. "He's transforming -"**

**"Hermione!" said Harry suddenly. "We've got to move!"**

All- Why?

**"We mustn't, I keep telling you -"**

**"Not to interfere! But Lupin's going to run into the Forest, right at us!"**

**Hermione gasped.**

All- Get going.

**"Quick!" she moaned, dashing to untie Buckbeak. "Quick! Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The Dementors will be coming any moment -"**

**"Back to Hagrid's!" Harry said. "It's empty now - come on!"**

**They ran, fast as they could, Buckbeak cantering along behind them. They could hear the werewolf howling behind them ...**

Lily- Thank goodness.

**The cabin was in sight. Harry skidded to the door, wrenched it open and Hermione and Buckbeak flashed past him; Harry threw himself in after them and bolted the door. Fang the boarhound barked loudly.**

Lily- It's all right, Fang.

**"Shh, Fang, it's us!" said Hermione, hurrying over and scratching his ears to quiet him. "That was really close!" she said to Harry.**

All- You're telling us.

**"Yeah ..."**

**Harry was looking out of the window. It was much harder to see what was going on from here. Buckbeak seemed very happy to find himself back inside Hagrid's house. he lay down in front of the fire, folded his wings contentedly and seemed ready for a good nap.**

Lily- He's had a long day.

James- And it's not over yet.

**"I think I'd better go outside again, you know," said Harry slowly. "I can't see what's going on - we won't know when it's time -"**

James- Good idea, Harry.

**Hermione looked up. Her expression was suspicious.**

**"I'm not going to try and interfere," said Harry quickly. "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?"**

All- (grin)

Sirius- That's not all he will be doing.

**"Well ... OK, then ... I'll wait here with Buckbeak ... but Harry, be careful - there's a werewolf out there - and the dementors -"**

Lily- He will.

**Harry stepped outside again and edged around the cabin. he could hear a yelping in the distance. That meant the Dementors were closing in on Sirius ... He and Hermione would be running to him any moment ...**

**Harry stared out towards the lake, his heart doing a kind of drum-roll in his chest. Whoever had sent that Patronus would be appearing at any moment.**

All- (hold their breath)

**For a fraction of a second he stood, irresolute, in front of Hagrid's door. You must not be seen. But he didn't want to be seen. He wanted to do the seeing ... he had to know ...**

Marauders- (grin)

Lily- (shakes her head)

**And there were the dementors. They were emerging out of the darkness from every direction, gliding around the edges of the lake ... they were moving away from where Harry stood, to the opposite bank ... If it was him ... if it really was him ... he had to know, had to find out ...**

James- I would, too, Harry.

**The lake was coming nearer and nearer, but there was no sign of anybody. On the opposite bank, he could see tiny glimmers of silver - his own attempts at a Patronus -**

Lily- It's not your fault that you can't produce one at the moment, Harry.

**There was a bush at the very edge of the water. Harry threw himself behind it, peering desperately through the leaves. On the opposite bank , the glimmers of silver were suddenly extinguished. A terrified excitement shot through him - any moment now -**

All- (hold their breath)

**"Come on!" he muttered, staring about. "Where are you? Dad, come on -"**

**But no one came. Harry raised his head to look at the circle of dementors across the lake. One of them was lowering its hood. It was time for the rescuer to appear - but no one was coming to help this time -**

Remus- Oh!

Others- What?

Remus- You'll see.

**And then it hit him - he understood. He hadn't seen his father - he had seen himself -**

Remus- See.

Lily- It all makes sense now.

**Harry flung himself out from behind the bush and pulled out his wand.**

**"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled.**

All- Come on, Harry.

**Out of the end of his wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling, silver animal. He screwed up his eyes, trying to make out what it was. It looked like a horse. It was galloping silently away from him, across the black surface of the lake. He saw it lower its head and charge at the swarming dementors ... now it was galloping around and around the black shapes on the ground, and the dementors were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness ... they were gone.**

All- (cheer)

**The Patronus turned, It was cantering back towards Harry across the still surface of the water. It wasn't a horse. It wasn't a unicorn, either. It was a stag.**

James- (in awe) Harry, I'm... honored...

**It was shining brightly as the moon above ... it was coming back to him ...**

**It stopped on the bank. Its hooves made no mark on the soft ground as it stared at Harry with its large, silver eyes. Slowly, it bowed its antlered head. And Harry realized ...**

**"Prongs," he whispered.**

**But as his trembling fingertips stretched towards the creature, it vanished.**

All- Awwww...

**Harry stood there, hand still outstretched. Then, with a great leapt of his heart, he heard hooves behind him - he whirled around and saw Hermione dashing towards him, dragging Buckbeak behind her.**

All- Uh-oh.

**"What did you do?" she said fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"**

Lily- He was.

**"I just saved our lives ..." said Harry. "Get behind here - behind this bush - I'll explain."**

**Hermione listened to what had just happened with her mouth open yet again.**

**"Did anyone see you?"**

Lily- For someone so smart, she seems dumb sometimes.

**"Yes, haven't you been listening? I saw me but I thought it was my dad! It's OK!"**

"**Harry, I can't believe it - you conjured a Patronus the drove away all those Dementors! They're very, very advanced magic ..."**

All- Yep.

**"I knew I could do it this time," said Harry, "because I'd already done it ... Does that make sense?"**

Remus- Kind of.

**"I don't know - Harry, look at Snape!"**

All- (snort)

James- Do we have to?

**Together they peered around the bush at the other bank. Snape had regained consciousness. He was conjuring stretchers and lifting the limp forms of Harry, Hermione and Black onto them. A fourth stretcher, no doubt bearing Ron, was already floating at his side. Then, wand held out in front of him, he moved them away towards the castle.**

Lily- Well, at least he's not leaving them there.

**"Right, it's nearly time," said Hermione tensely, looking at her watch. "We've got about forty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realizes we're missing ..."**

Lily- That is going to be really hard.

**They waited, watching the moving clouds reflected in the lake, while the bush next to them whispered in the breeze. Buckbeak, bored, was feretting for worms again.**

**"D'you reckon he's up there yet?" said Harry, checking his watch. He looked up at the castle, and began counting the windows to the right of the West Tower.**

James- Probably.

**"Look!" Hermione whispered. "Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle!"**

All- Great.

**Harry stared through the darkness. The man was hurrying across the grounds, towards one of the entrances. Something shiny glinted in his belt.**

**"Macnair!" said Harry. "The executioner! He's gone to get the dementors! This is it, Hermione -"**

Lily- Hurry, Harry, you don't have much time.

**Hermione put her hands on Buckbeak's back and Harry gave her a leg up. Then he placed one foot on one of the lower branches of the bush and climbed up in front of her. He pulled Buckbeak's rope back over his neck and tied it to the other side of his collar like reins.**

**"Ready?" he whispered to Hermione. "You'd better hold on to me -"**

**He nudged Buckbeak's sides with his heels.**

**Buckbeak soared straight into the dark air. Harry gripped his flanks with his knees, feeling the great wings rising powerfully beneath them. Hermione was holding Harry very tightly around the waist; he could hear her muttering, "Oh no - I don't like this - oh, I really don't like this -"**

All- (snicker)

**Harry urged Buckbeak forwards. They were gliding quietly towards the upper floors of the castle ... Harry pulled hard on the left-hand side of the rope, and Buckbeak turned. Harry was trying to count the windows flashing past -**

Sirius- How do you do that?

**"Whoa!" he said, pulling backwards as hard as he could.**

**Buckbeak slowed down and they found themselves at a stop, unless you counted the fact that they kept rising up and down several feet as he beat his wings to remain airborne.**

Sirius- That doesn't count.

Remus- How would you know?

Sirius-...

**"He's there!" Harry said, spotting Sirius as they rose up beside the window. He reached out, and as Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass.**

**Black looked up. Harry saw his jaw drop. he leapt up from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked.**

All- Figures.

**"Stand back!" Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Harry's robes with her left hand.**

**"Alohomora!"**

James- That was rather easy.

Lily- James, no one would think that someone would rescue him by air.

**The window sprang open.**

**"How - how -?" said Black weakly, staring at the Hippogriff.**

James- Just get on, Sirius, they can explain as they are flying.

**"Get on - there's not much time," said Harry, gripping Buckbeak firmly on either side of his sleek neck to hold him steady. "You've got to get out of here - the Dementors are coming. Macnair's gone to get them."**

**Black placed a hand on either side of the window-frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. It was very lucky he was so thin. In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back, and pull himself onto the Hippogriff behind Hermione.**

Lily- Wow, Hippogriffs must be strong if they can carry three people, one of them a grown man, while flying.

**"OK, Buckbeak, up!" said Harry, shaking the rope. "Up to the tower - come on!"**

James- When did Harry find out how to direct a Hippogriff?

Others- (shrug)

**The Hippogriff gave one sweep of its mighty wings and they were soaring upwards again, high as the top of the West Tower. Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the battlements and Harry and Hermione slid off him at once.**

**"Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you've gone."**

Lily- It's not like they can do anything about it, though.

**Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head.**

James- He wants to fly.

**"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" said Sirius urgently.**

**"He's going to be OK - he's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick - go!"**

**But Black was still staring down at Harry.**

"**How can I ever thank -"**

**"GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.**

James- Hurry, Sirius, you're wasting time.

**Black wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky.**

**"We'll see each other again," he said. "You are - truly your father's son, Harry ..."**

James- ... Thanks, Sirius.

**He squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels. Harry and Hermione jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more ... the Hippogriff took off into the air ... he and his rider became smaller and smaller as Harry gazed after them ... then a cloud drifted across the moon ... they were gone.**

All- (cheer)

Remus- Well, that's the end of the chapter. What now?

Lily- We need to come up with a plan.

James- For what?

Lily- How we change the future. I mean, we can't just go to Dumbledore and say, "Hey, Professor, we found this really cool book over the holidays and it tells us things about the future. By the way, we know who to blame for all the secrets that have been leaked to Voldemort." He'd think we were insane.


	38. Who's Our New Head Boy and Girl?

**Part Thirty-Eight**

Professor Dumbledore stood at the entrance to Hogwarts looking towards the Shrieking Shack. Now it would never be used again for the one who needed it most was no more. He shook his head sadly. There was no use thinking about "what-ifs." A sudden noise startled him and he looked in another direction as a centaur approached carrying a bundle of robes.

"Good evening, Firenze," he said calmly, wondering why the centaur had left the Forest.

"Good evening, Headmaster Dumbledore," said Firenze. "I thought you might find something I found deep in the forest very interesting."

"Oh?"

Firenze trotted forward and placed the bundle of robes at Dumbledore's feet and then turned and headed back to the Forest. Dumbledore looked down. The robes that the centaur had been carrying were black and hooded, the man inside wore a white mask. He reached down and pulled off the mask and for once he was struck speechless.

The man's name was Rabaston Lestrange. He had graduated from Hogwarts only three years ago. What had happened to him? He looked like he had met with the business end of a train. His neck was clearly broken and so were a great many other bones. He picked the man up and went up to the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey, I have a man here and I would like you to give me your expert opinion on what happened to him to cause all these injuries..." He was interrupted by a moan from the man in his arms. (Get your minds out of the gutter, people)

"Large black dog... A grim... Must be my time... Wait he's attacking the other man... A stag..." With that the man drew his last breath.

After a full examination, Madam Pomfrey said, "Well, there is some truth to what he was rambling about. There are two puncture wounds that would correspond with the antlers of a stag. But why would a stag attack a human, they aren't known for doing that. As to his other wounds, it seems that Mr. Lestrange had a head-on collision with something very hard. Most likely a tree. It appears, by the way that the wounds on his back are torn from the puncture marks, that he was picked up and thrown by the stag that attacked him."

"Interesting," was the only thing that Dumbledore could think of saying.

After leaving the Death Eater's body with Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore walked with a heavy heart towards the Great Hall. It was ten minutes to five and the magical community would be arriving soon. He had had to make a hard choice as to who would be the new Head Boy and Girl as his choices were somewhat limited. He knew that there would be much argument from the teachers as well as the students as the pairing would not go down well with either.

He entered the Great Hall to find all the teachers present. Some were in tears and the rest of them looked depressed. The one who looked the most upset was, of course, Minerva McGonagall. She had been the four students' Head of House since they arrived and, though she would never admit to it out loud, they were her favorites.

"Well, I have a few things that I would like to tell you before everyone shows up so they won't come as such a shock when I announce it later. First, as you all know, I have had to appoint a new Head Boy and Girl. The Head Boy was very difficult to pick as the other nominees are also... unavailable. I searched my mind for a long time and finally went the direct route and picked the person who is in fourth place behind the Marauders."

Professor McGonagall spoke up, "Dumbledore, surely you don't mean..."

Dumbledore said, "Yes, I'm afraid our best choice would now be Mr. Malfoy. I know that he doesn't always get on that well with the other students (AN: An understatement if I ever heard one), but he's a qualified leader. As I am afraid that Miss Evans's friends would object if I tried to pick one of them for Head Girl, I have chosen someone from Ravenclaw. The new Head Girl will be Marlene McKinnon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, all the parents and students from the school arrived and filed silently into the Great Hall. The four tables had been replaced by a good many chairs. This time was mostly for the people who had known and loved the Potters Senior. The time would come later for the Marauders and Lily after the adults had left.

Dumbledore stood up. "We are here today to remember two of the best people that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. They took their responsibilities in life very seriously and never had a harsh word to say about anyone. Though they didn't agree with what certain people in the wizarding world felt and acted on, they showed these people the same respect as they did the people they agreed with. I would like you all now to think things over and if some of you would like to come up and say a few things to the rest, we would be very happy to have you do so."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius- What would you have us do, Lily? I don't care that we would be seen as insane, we can not allow IT to remain free after what IT has done.

Lily- Look, Sirius, I know that it was hard for you to hear that IT would betray all of you, and I'm not saying that IT shouldn't be punished, all I'm saying is that we need to think things through.

James- What do you propose we do, Lily?

Lily- Here's what I think we should do. Okay, we all know that everyone thinks you guys are dead, but I don't think that they think I am. We will all go to the castle and I will slip in through the side door beside the teachers' table and get Dumbledore's attention. I will bring him to his office where we will explain all we know about IT and ITs doings.

Remus- I agree with Lily. I mean, I know that I want to kill IT for what he has done and what he will do if we don't stop him, but that is the most logical way to handle this. I'm sure that now that we know what happens we can set things right.

Others- (nod reluctantly)

James- What time is it?

Lily- (looks at her watch) Wow, it's already 6:30 pm. We've no doubt missed the memorial service with all the parents. And I doubt that the second one will last much longer.

Sirius- Then let's go.

They all stood up and, James tucking the book beneath his arm, walked out of the Whomping Willow. They were startled when an owl swooped down and dropped a newspaper at their feet.


	39. The Newspaper Said What!

**Part Thirty-Nine**

There on the front page was a photograph of Remus. The Headline said: _WAS HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WICTHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY HARBORING A WEREWOLF!_

James- What! Who would give this to the press!

Remus- (looks stunned and hurt) Now everyone will know about this, I'll be expelled for sure!

Sirius- (in a very low, very dangerous voice) Guys, you know that there can only be one person who could have leaked this to the press.

James- But what about Snape!

Remus- Snape wouldn't do that for the express reason that he would be expelled. Dumbledore would know that it was him. Dumbledore would never expect a Marauder to turn on one of his best friends.

James- That slimy... double-crossing... (adds a few more expletives) And here I thought he could sink no lower.

Sirius- (sadly) Did we ever know him? I mean really know him?

Remus- (still staring at the paper) How many people do you think know about this?

James- I doubt that it will be many. I mean it probably just went out and people aren't even home yet from the service.

Lily- Well, I don't care how many people know. That (edit for language) needs to be shown for the snake he is. Come on.

With that all four of them turned and ran for the castle.

Once inside the castle, they heard a voice speaking from the Great Hall. Lily, James and Sirius moved angrily forward as they heard the traitor's voice. But a sudden deep growl came from behind them.

Turning around, they saw Remus. His face had already lengthened into the snout of a wolf and there was brown fur sporouting on his face and hands. Quickly casting a "Muffliato" charm around them, they turned back around to deal with the problem.

James- Uh-oh.

Lily- What's happening! The full moon was a week ago!

James (sounding like a textbook)- Some werewolves, if they experience a major emotional upset can turn into the wolf even when there is no full moon. If the book wasn't upsetting enough, that article in the paper was the last straw.

Sirius- What do we do!

Remus (in a very low growling voice)- I smell Wormtail! Let me at him.

James- That's not good.

Lily- What?

Sirius- When the human part of a werewolf's emotions are mixed up, so are the wolf's.

Sirius transformed into Padfoot and tried to calm his friend down. But once in canine form, he found that Remus's emotions were causing his canine form to react in the same way. He quickly transformed back to his human self knowing that they didn't need two out of control animals to deal with.

By this time, Remus was nearly completely transformed. The only part of him that remained even remotely human, was the fact that he could speak. The others hoped that this was a sign that Remus was a wolf in appearance only and was not fighting a losing battle for control of his mind as he may have decided to go with the wolf's tendencies.

James- Lily, transform and see if you can calm him down enough to turn back. Padfoot and I will go into the Great Hall and deal with Wormtail.

Remus- I don't need you to deal with Wormtail for me! I have a much better way to do it!

Lily (soothingly) Moony, you would hate yourself when it was all over.

Remus- No, I wouldn't. He deserves it. For once wolf and man agree.


	40. Returning to the Land of the Living

**Part Forty**

Lily, James and Sirius exchanged worried glances.

James- Lily, stay here and try to reason with him. Sirius, let's go deal with our one time 'friend'.

Sirius nodded and the two of them entered the Great Hall through one of the side entrences beside the main doors. When Remus tried to join them, Freedom moved in front of him and lowered her horn threateningly.

Inside the Great Hall, things were beginning to wrap up. Peter, per his request, was the last to speak. Many of the people who had attended the service for the elder Potters had stayed for the service for the younger boys. Among them were Remus's parents, Lily's parents and sister, Petunia, and members of Sirius's 'family' including Regulas, his younger brother.

At the Slytherin table, Lucius Malfoy scowled in disgust. Good riddance to people who had never been anything but blood traitors anyway, he thought. Too bad James, Sirius and Remus had managed to escape, we would have been well rid of three very troublesome boys who might have made a difference. He looked down at the wand he carried and shook his head. It wasn't anything like his old one and didn't work right. Stupid mutt. If I ever catch him he's worse than dead.

Over the heads of the crowd, came the voice of the last member of the group that called themselves "The Marauders." Snape sniffed with contempt. Though he had never had anything but amnity for the four boys, he still could not understand what the other three saw in this pathetic speciman that stood extolling the virtues of his best friends. The boy wasn't anything like his popular, charismatic friends. He was a coward, depending on his friends for the support and protection from those who would bully him.

Peter (It..., Cowardly rat..., ..., traitorous snitch...): They were my best friends. Through many adventures we stuck together, protected each others backs...

Snape snorted at that. Pettigrew had never ever protected his friends from anything.

"...They will always remain in my memory and, if Professor Dumbledore agrees, I would like to put up a memorial to them beside the..."

Sirius- Well, isn't this touching? Sorry we're late. Must have overslept. What's been happening?

Everyone gasped and turned to see Sirius Black and James Potter standing at the back of the room. To most of the people in the room it looked like they were amused by the proceedings, which worried a few people, but to anyone close enough (which included many of the Slytherins and several of the Gryffindors who got up and backed away) the smiles looked forced and both of them had a look in their eyes that would make even the bravest of those who could see it gulp with nervousness.

James- Dear me, Padfoot, I do believe that we have done what Mom... (his voice breaks for a moment) always said I would do... arrive late for my own funeral.

Sirius- (lets out a bark-like laugh) You know, Prongs, I do believe your right.

The two of them began walking down the center aisle of the Great Hall towards the Teachers' table and were met halfway down it by Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall with drawn wands.


	41. Proving They're Alive

**Part Forty-One**

Dumbledore's eyes were not twinkling. In fact, they were filled with wariness and anger. James and Sirius each took a step back out of habit. Neither had seen the Headmaster like this before and they thought that they never wanted to see him this way again.

"Who are you? James Potter and Sirius Black are dead. The bodies were identified."

This comment coming from Professor McGonagall took Sirius's eyes for a moment from Dumbledore.

"I don't know who they found in the house," James spoke softly, but with conviction, "but it wasn't us. We were able to escape before the Death Eaters could get to us."

"Prove it," said Professor Dumbledore.

James and Sirius looked at each other worriedly. All of the things that only the Marauders could know, could only be verified by Peter Pettigrew and neither trusted him as far as they could throw him without magic and that wasn't far considering how heavy he was. There was no way that Peter would back them up.

"Professor," Sirius began hesitantly, "there was an incident between James, Snape, and I that was forbidden to be discussed by any involved. During the events that followed that incident I told you that there was something wrong with my memories of that day. You told me that you would look into it, but there was little time left before the year ended and you said that you would have an answer for me by 7:00 p.m. on September 1st. You also wanted to know why I did it but I could not speak of it even to you."

Professor Dumbledore remembered that conversation and as he and Sirius had been the only two there, there wasn't any way for anyone else to know. "What about you?" he asked James.

James bit his lip. "Remember when you and I had a conversation in third year after the day the Defense professor taught us about werewolves? I asked you if you knew any way that a werewolf could have a better time on a full moon. You told me that the only way for a werewolf to help conquer his tendencies was for there to be something else for the wolf to focus on. Most specifically, a positive emotion to counteract the negative feelings he's experiencing." This conversation had formulated a plan that took three years to complete. It had worked just as Professor Dumbledore had said. Remus had something else to focus on: the love and trust of his best friends, friends who would do anything for him (or so he thought at the time) even risk Azkaban by becoming illegal animagi.

Dumbledore stared for a moment and then pulled first James then Sirius into a powerful hug, welcoming them back.


	42. RAB?

AN: I have decided to switch Regulas's age. In my story he is two years older than Sirius.

**Part Forty-Two**

"Where is Mr. Lupin?" asked Professor McGonagall after giving them both hugs as well.

Again James and Sirius exchanged looks.

"He's having a slight problem at the moment, Professor," replied James not meeting their eyes.

"What's wrong with my son?" demanded Gladys Lupin from behind them. Without waiting for an answer, she headed for the door.

"I don't think that would be wise at the moment, Mrs. Lupin," said Sirius. "He's not in the mood to welcome anyone. Even family."

From the sidelines, Regulas watched his younger brother as he answered questions from the Headmaster and deputy Headmistress. He didn't know when he'd been happier to see his brother. When Sirius had been pronounced dead the week before, Regulas had felt something die inside him. Sirius was so full of life. So ready to joke with anyone that he liked and ready to prank anyone he didn't. He either loved someone or didn't, there was no in between for his little brother. He made a wonderful friend, loyal to a fault and protective to the point of mania when his friends were in danger. He had admired that in his brother for years and wished that some of that could be transferred to himself.

Regulas was a Death Eater. Two years ago he had joined just after leaving Hogwarts as he was expected to do. He thought that even if he couldn't have friends like Sirius did he could at least belong to something, even if he didn't really believe in what they taught. The things that he had to do to fit in and not incur his Lord's wrath made him sick. No one should have such things done to them, even muggles. The children that had suffered at his hands haunted his dreams at night. So far, he had been able to keep himself from killing anyone, but it was fast approaching the time when the Dark Lord wouldn't take any more excuses and sends him on a mission that couldn't be avoided. He shuddered to think about what that mission might entail. Regulas knew that he wasn't brave like his little brother and knew also what Sirius thought of him.

He put a hand in his pocket and felt the cold metal of the object there. If Voldemort ever found out what he had done, Regulas knew that he would be worse than dead, but it would be worth it. He couldn't do this anymore and if it would help bring down the maniac he once called "Lord" so much the better.


	43. Friendship and Loyalty

**I-want-to-fly: **It will be good, I promise. I just have to figure it out myself first. And no, I have changed some things since the last time I posted this.

**pandas rule the world: **I can't wait either and I'm the one writing this. I know that sounds weird.

**Bubble: **Here's three more updates for you.

**always 21: **Thanks, will do. You'll see.

**S.Hope: **How's this?

**bloom: **Glad you like the story.

**aymanimermaid: **No problem.

**almostinsane: **Thank you.

**Doom187: **Thank you that explains a lot. I just wish that they weren't being so hypocritical about this.

**Sissyspacedout: **I do appreciate your suggestions. I know that not everyone will like how I write this story, I'm not that good of a writer. I considered doing just that before I started writing this fic, but I realised that I don't like it when people just skip over the parts in the book in the stories I read, so I decided to do it this way. As for doing the sixth book, the third was and still is my favorite of the six so far and I think it goes more indepth into Wormtail's betrayal than any of the other books. I am working on how to incorporate what we learn in book six into the story but it is a little difficult since I started this story in 2004, well before the sixth book came out. I know that I show Snape in a better light and I am somewhat regretting doing so after book six, but there is something about his behavior in that book that I don't understand and doesn't make sense. As to the plagarism, from what I understand of the term, plagerism occurs when you take someone else's work and turn it in as your own for credit or money without the author's express consent or acknowledging them. That is what a disclaimer is for. If not for disclaimers, wouldn't we all be guilty of plagerism in some form? If I am wrong, could someone please inform me? Anyway, thank you for replying even though you didn't like it.**  
**

**Part Forty-Three**

"What do you mean my son won't welcome me! He's always welcomed me!" said a shocked Mrs. Lupin.

"For your own good, Mrs. Lupin, it would be better that no one approach him. He's had a rather horrid shock," in a quieter voice, "we all have."

Trying to lighten the mood, Professor McGonagall said, "What have you done to your hair, Mr. Black? I didn't think that you had mastered that portion of self-transfiguration and you always said that you would never change it."

"This is what comes from getting a rather nasty shock, Professor," Sirius said, fingering his now-white locks.

"Where is my sister?" snapped an irritated voice from the side. "I thought she would have been with you."

"What would you know about it?" snarled James, turning around to face Petunia, "it's not like you would care if she lived or died. She's a "freak" remember?"

Petunia paled. "Just because I don't like what she gets herself into, doesn't mean I don't care about her," she said sullenly.

Sirius snorted expressively. He would never forgive the woman for the hell that she put his godson through, not caring that Harry may have needed comfort after third year or when he was a baby. He doubted that the Dursleys would ever consider Harry worthy of comfort.

"Mr. Black!" reprimanded Professor McGonagall. "By the way, was Ms. Evans with you?"

Another look was exchanged and the two boys nodded.

"Where is she?"

"Well, that's kind of hard to explain," hedged James, "especially with so many witnesses around. We don't want any information leaking to the wrong source."

"Mr. Potter, this is not the time to be melodramatic!" snapped McGonagall. "Where is Ms. Evans?"

"Trying to talk sense into Remus," James said quietly.

"I am sure that the story behind that comment would be rather amusing," remarked Professor Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling once more, "shall we go up to my office to discuss it?"

Seeing that now the crises was past, the Black family was preparing to leave. They had done their duty and showed up at the memorial service for their youngest son. Who, as Mrs. Black had put it, could not even die properly and had to make a big production out of everything. Regulas knew that if he stayed, he would be suspect by the other Death Eaters present as their would be no reason to do so. But he very much wanted to talk to Professor Dumbledore, to give him something before he went to the Dark Lord and proclaimed he was leaving his service. This, of course, was a suicide mission in and of itself. No one was allowed to leave once they were in as far as he was, but he could not in good conscience stay. He had already resigned himself to the fact that he would die, and, for once, it would be with his head held high. No tears or begging for mercy, which wouldn't work anyway, just the same quiet courage his brother held. For once in his life, he would be a Gryffindor and not a cowardly Slytherin.

"I would like to say a few words first, Professor, if that's all right," James said, quietly.

Professor Dumbledore nodded.

James walked up to the podium and asked for quiet. "I know that most of you were saddened when you heard that we were dead. We are sorry to have worried you and caused you grief. It does my heart good that so many of you have come to a service meant for us. I know that many of us have not really gotten along and some would even say that they hate us. Over the past few days, I have learned that there are more important things in life than pranking everyone you meet, disregarding the rules which were meant for the safety of the people that they refer to, and, I know you'll be shocked to hear me say this... even I would have been shocked before a week ago today... Quidditch. The bonds of true friendship is something that even Voldemort himself can't take away. If someone turns their backs on their friends, that means they were never friends to begin with or maybe that they were what muggles call "fair-weather" friends. They will stand by you when the going is good and easy but will turn against you when the going gets tough." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Peter cringe slightly. "Everyone should think about what kind of friendships they have with people. Do they want the kind where you can't trust them to have your BACK or one where you know they will be there when you need them. Decide for yourselves and I hope you make the right decision." With that, he left the podium and went to join Sirius.

\

Peter, deciding he'd better leave before his friends turned on him, started to back away into the crowd. If he could just make it to one of the doors unoticed he could find his way to one of the passages out of the castle and escape. He didn't know how but it appeared that his friends knew at least a little about where his loyalties lay.


	44. When You're Tired of Pretending

Part Forty-Four 

Regulus turned to leave with his family, hoping that an opportunity would occur to him later, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find his cousin Andromeda standing there holding her sleeping two-year-old daughter. "Andy," he said, giving her a hug, "I've missed you."

"Reggie, are you not even going to say hello to your brother? You know how much it would mean to him," Andromeda pleaded.

"Andy, I… Do you have parchment and a quill?" he asked, thinking of a solution to his problem.

She sighed, "Here."

Regulus wrote a brief note and handed it to Andromeda asking her to give it to Professor Dumbledore. "You know I can't speak to him, Andy. It wouldn't look right."

"Reggie, if you thought less about how things would look…" Andromeda's words fell on supposedly deaf ears.

_I wouldn't be doing this at all if I thought about how this would look, _Regulus thought. _I'm tired of pretending to be what everyone expects me to be. _He paused for a moment and then wrote a second note and asked his cousin to deliver it to Sirius.

_Remus, calm down,_ Freedom said, for perhaps the hundredth time in twenty minutes.

_Calm down?! How can I calm down?! That traitor must pay for all the lives he's ruined!_

_Remus, he hasn't betrayed them…_

_Betrayed!?! You want to talk about being betrayed!?! What do you call what he did to James's parents?!_

_Remus, we don't know that was…_

_We don't know that was him, were you going to say?! Who else knew that they would be home that day, Freedom?! Who else knew that they wouldn't be at work?!_

_Whoever works with them, I would guess! _Freedom snapped, (yes, she knew that it had most likely been the rat, as well, but that wouldn't help if she said so, and this situation was beginning to irritate her).

What about the article in the paper?! I'm going to get thrown out of Hogwarts because the rat decided he hadn't done enough damage and tipped them off!!!

Freedom had no answer for that.


	45. Blood Traitors & Insecurities

AN: thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry it took so long. There won't be many spoilers for DH I swear. I must say I like how I portray Andromeda better than her attitude in DH, though. But maybe I'm being arrogant. Okay, I know this makes Tonks only 4 years older than Harry but bear with me.

**Chapter 45**

"What did Regulus say to you, _**sister?**_" Andromeda heard from behind her, as she fingered the note in a pocket of her robes.

She turned to see her younger sister, Bellatrix, glaring at her. "Regulus only wanted to tell me congratulations on my daughter."

Bellatrix snorted in contempt, "I'm surprised he even knew about it. It's not as if she's family."

"It seems some members of _**your**_ family still know how to be civil in mixed company, Trixi."

Bellatrix made a sound of disgust, "If I were you, _**Meda,**_ I would watch my back. Blood traitors aren't too popular now adays." and with a faintly sinister laugh, she went to join the rest of her family.

Regulus went to his room after arriving home, claiming exhaustion. He needed to think over what to say to Professor Dumbledore to prove his sincerity.

_How did you tell the person who had probably never even thought of personal glory that you had just wanted to belong? That the only friends you ever had were joining and you didn't want to lose them? How did you tell someone who never did anything cowardly that you were afraid to emulate your baby brother's example and defy your parents?_

"I don't care what it takes to convince him, I need to tell him all I know before my "friends" catch up to me." He sighed, taking a last look around the room before leaving. This might be the last time he ever saw it.

Just before he went out the door, he called softly, "Kreacher?"

Instantly there was a pop and the old house elf stood looking up at him, "Yes, Master Regulus?"

"I'm going away for awhile, Kreacher. There are some things I have to do. Take care of mum and dad, will ya? They won't understand."

Regulus turned to leave and then, reluctantly realizing that he may never make it to Hogwarts, he said, "If I don't call for you in two hours, Kreacher, please go to Hogwarts and give this only to Professor Dumbledore. Tell him that it contains a part of He-Who-Must-N-- Lord V-Voldemort that must be destroyed." he handed Kreacher the heavy locket he carried.

Kreacher nodded and said, "Yes, Master."

"Good-bye, Kreacher. You've been a good friend. I will miss you."

Sirius couldn't sleep. The facts they had learned over the past several days kept running through his head. _Funny, _he thought, _that none of us even considered the possibility that it was just a story, we've taken for granted that it was real._

Everywhere else in the castle, things were settling down. Freedom had eventually calmed Remus down enough that he returned to his human form. They had then joined the others in the Great Hall. Remus had decided that the newspaper wasn't really as bad as he had thought and he was sure that Dumbledore would sort it out.

A long time later, after the families had celebrated with their children and reunions were had, Dumbledore told them they should all get some rest. He told the Marauders and Lily that he would find out their story in the morning after breakfast. It wasn't until then, unfortunately, that anyone remembered there was one Marauder missing. (AN: I know, I know, don't kill me! I need him alive a little while longer.)


	46. Brotherly Conversation

**Chapter 46**

Regulus stood outside the portrait hole that led into the Gryffindor common room. He was nervous. He had stood there for what seemed like hours before a prefect, returning from his rounds, reluctantly agreed to get Sirius. What could he say? The two of them had never been close, and he knew Sirius resented him as the perfect son.

"Reg? What are you doing here?"

Regulus's heart skipped a beat. How long had it been since Sirius called him 'Reg'? "I needed to see you. There's something I need to say."

"Look, if you've come to tell me that I'm a fool and a dreamer for hanging out with muggle-borns and blood traitors, then I'm going back inside." Sirius spoke, but the bitterness that usually colored their conversations as of late, was missing.

"Sirius, I know that we have disagreed on many things over the years..."

Sirius snorted.

"But I... I've learned some things in the last few days that I..."

"What, Regulus? Just spit it out!"

"WhentheytoldmethatyouwereinthePotter'shouseduringtheattackandthattheymeanttomakeanexampleofyouijustsnapped.ifoundoutsomethingsaboutL'lordV'voldemortthatshockedanddisgustedmeandiranawayandamnevergoingback."

"What? Regulus, you're not making any sense. Wait, did you say you've left the Death Eaters?"

"I can't live with what I've done and what I've helped do. There's no way I can ever make amends, but I've found a way to bring about his end. It's dangerous and I don't expect to live through it, but it is the best I can do. I just wanted to tell you that I am proud of you and that you were right all along. Be well, little brother. I will see you on the other side..."

Regulus's voice was growing fainter and fainter.

"Regulus, wait..."

_Goodbye..._

Then Regulus's body faded away as if it had never been and Sirius bolted up in bed, soaked in sweat, tears pouring down his face.


	47. Asking For Help

AN: Sorry it took so long for this update. I have had major writer's block for almost three years and even then I didn't have a computer to update on. There should be regular updates from now on and I have decided to continue with the other books. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 47**

James sat bolt upright in bed. He heard the stifled sobs from his best friend's bed and went to him.

"Sirius, what's wrong?"

"Regulus is in trouble and I don't know how to help him or even where to find him. He came to me in a dream and told me that he was leaving the Death Eaters and that he had found out some things that made him very with the way things are run. What would make him leave? He's always idolized Voldemort."

"Sirius, don't jump down my throat, but how do you know that this isn't some big trick? Regulus has never shown much worry over what is right."

"I know. But something doesn't feel right. Besides, people can change. Look at that thing we used to call our friend. Wait, I know. Kreacher!"

There was a loud crack and an old decrepit-looking house elf appeared in the dormitory. "What does the young master want? (Even though he is a horrible boy who hates his mother and causes her all kinds of grief and Kreacher can't believe he still has to respond to him…)"

"Kreacher, please. I know we've never gotten along, but this involves both our family and me. I know that I don't have the right to ask things of you being as mother blasted me off the family tree, but I'm not asking for me, I'm asking for Regulus. He's in trouble, Kreacher, and I think that you are the only one able to help him."

Kreacher stared at the youngest Black in disbelief. He had never heard the boy ask for anything from him in so respectful a tone before. "What do you want me to do?"

"Please, go find Regulus and bring him back here. Actually can you bring him to Headmaster Dumbledore's office? That is where we are going."

"Yes, young master, Kreacher can go find Master Regulus and bring him there."

"Be careful, Kreacher, I don't know where he is and I don't want you getting hurt while helping him."

"Don't worry, young master, Kreacher will be careful."

With that Kreacher disappeared with another loud crack, leaving a roomful of silence behind him.

Sirius turned to see both James and Remus watching him with somewhat awed expressions. "Shut up. Now I think it would be best if the three of us went to Dumbledore's office and explained a few things to him while we wait for Kreacher."


	48. Making Peace

AN: Look I'm sorry that the chapters that don't have anything to do with the books are so short. I have a slight problem realizing how to end a chapter if there is nothing to point it out to me or by a cliff-hanger. That said I hope you enjoy.

**SYD: **Thanks for reading the story. I hope you continue to like it.

**Chapter 48**

James, Remus, and Sirius walked down the stairs to the common room. Then James sent a patronus up the girls' stairs to get Lily. They were all silent as they walked towards Professor Dumbledore's office, trying to come up with exactly what they wanted to say. They knew that the explanation wouldn't be very believable unless you were there.

"**Msrs. Potter, Black and Lupin, and Ms. Evans, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?!"**

They turned to see Professor McGonagall hurrying up the hallway behind them. She was wearing her tartan dressing gown and looking none too pleased.

"Professor, we need to see Professor Dumbledore, it's urgent!" said Sirius.

"Well, it had better be. If not, you will all receive detention for a month. You've scared everyone out of ten years of their lives. We don't need you four flitting around the castle upsetting everyone again."

"It is, Professor. Believe me, it is."

Kreacher used the house elves uncanny sense for their masters to take him right to where Master Regulus was. There was only one problem. When he arrived, he found Regulus surrounded by Death Eaters and in very poor condition.

Regulus had been subjected to the Cruciatus curse many many times over the past few hours. His face was also swollen and bruised from physical beatings. Blood poured from his mouth and nose and he was very pale. Uncaring of what would happen to him, Regulus had tried to save the lives of a family of muggles that he knew the Death Eaters were going to attack. Furious that one of his own had betrayed him, Voldemort had backhanded him across the face and then ordered the Death Eaters' retreat so he could deal with the nuisance. Regulus was just happy that when he last saw the muggles, they were alive.

Ever since, his former comrades had been beating him and cursing him. He knew that it would eventually end with his death, but couldn't bring himself to care. He had done something right and good for a change and not what was easy. He had never thought doing so would bring such a feeling of contentment and peace. Sure it hurt, but he was proud of what he did and had made his peace with his death.

Voldemort raised his wand to bring about his traitor's death, when a movement in the shadows caught his eye.


	49. Explanations & Deciding What To Do Next

**Chapter** **49**

Kreacher sent a concussive blast at the DE's surrounding his master blowing them back and away from Regulus (like what Dobby did to Lucius Malfoy in CoS the movie when he tried to attack Harry). Then before anyone could react, he ran forward, grabbed ahold of Regulus and disappeared with a pop but not before a cutting curse from Voldemort found his side.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall sat shocked and silent in Dumbledore's office trying to assimilate the things that had just been explained to them. It was a lot to take in. But neither even considered that it wasn't true. It made a lot of sense and also explained a lot about what the four students had been up to for the last week.

"So what happens now?" asked McGonagall. "By the way where is Peter Pettigrew?"

"He got away. It seems he slipped away during the commotion of our arrival in the Great Hall. Probably knew we were on to him and didn't want to face us. The bastard," Sirius said.

"I think…" started James, but he was interrupted by a loud pop as Kreacher appeared in the room supporting a nearly fainting Regulus Black.

"Kreacher, what happened?" Sirius ran forward and pulled his brother from the house elf's grasp.

"Kreacher found Master Regulus surrounded by the Dark Lord's followers. Kreacher got them away from Master but they had already hurt him badly."

"Take him down to the Infirmary please, Kreacher, Madam Pomfrey will be able to put him right. And ask her for help with your own wound. Thank you, Kreacher, you saved his life and I will always be grateful to you for that. You did me a favor and I'm grateful."

"Happy to please, young master." Kreacher grinned at Sirius's stunned expression and taking hold of Regulus, he disappeared with another loud crack.

"What were you saying, James," asked Remus to get the attention off of Sirius who was just standing there with his mouth open.

"I said I think that we should finish the book and see what happens. I wish we had more than this one, though. I'd like to know more about my son," he looked at Lily who mock scowled at him, "I mean our son. He sounds like a very nice person. Okay, okay, that's putting it mildly."

With that comment a bright light flashed and a pile of four more books appeared on Dumbledore's desk.


	50. Until Tomorrow

A/N Sorry this has been so long in coming, if you don't want me to continue please say so. I'm feeling that a lot of people have given up on my story. I haven't had a review from some of my reviewers for quite some time. Please let me know what I'm doing wrong.

**Chapter 50**

Professor Dumbledore hesitated. "Mr. Potter, are you sure this is a good idea? We might change the future."

Lily said, "Professor, no offense, we already did. In that future I would have never become an animagus, James and I would be dead, and Sirius would be somewhere where he would spend most of the rest of his life in torment. Maybe if we read more it will show us a way to get rid of Voldemort that doesn't include a lot of people dying."

Dumbledore nodded, "You're right and I'm all for that."

McGonagall picked up the book that the four students had been reading and opened it to the last chapter. "Hey there is a note here.

_Dear readers,_

_As you know, these books are from the future. Please learn from the mistakes made during the circumstances within them. While some of those mistakes might have seemed for the good at the time they were made, they ended up getting a lot of innocent people killed._

_Also, please allow two others to read along with you. I know that one of them is neither a fan of the four original readers (except for one, maybe), and the other has not been getting along with his brother for many years. Be that as it may, I would like you to wait until morning, then go to the Room of Requirement (also known as the Come and Go room) to read these books. Waiting until morning will enable Regulus Arcturus Black to recover from his wounds and, knowing Madam Pomfrey as I do, she will be more apt to allow him to leave the Hospital Wing after a good night's sleep. _

_The other person I want to be there is Severus Snape. Before the Marauders start their complaints, while I know what he is now, there is a reason for that, and there is a reason for him to join you in that room. He needs to know where his current choices are leading him. What will be left to him in the end is not a pleasant thought and maybe he can change. He has spent years regretting his choices and deserves to change his fate as much as you do. Please give him that chance and don't judge him until the final book is complete. And please don't let him judge himself. Remember everyone makes mistakes._

_Please explain everything that has happened in the book up until now and let them read this letter._

_Thank you,_

_WoS, Inc._

They all looked confused but when the others turned to the three marauders, they nodded. If Severus Snape was supposed to be there who were they to say no.

The students filed out of the office after agreeing to meet at the Room or Requirement at 10:00 that morning. McGonagall said that she would inform Mr. Snape of the happenings and ask him to meet them there.


	51. Reconciling With Snape sort of

A/N Hello, is anybody still reading this? Anyone?

**Chapter 51**

The next morning, Professor McGonagall waited patiently outside the Great Hall for the arrival of one Severus Snape. She was, for once, glad that the young man didn't socialize much even within his own house. Just as she had hoped, Snape arrived alone.

"Mr Snape, would you follow me please? I must speak with you."

Snape looked apprehensive, "Did I do something wrong, Professor?"

"No, don't worry. But there is something I must say that I'm unwilling to let your housemates hear."

As they made their way up to the seventh floor she explained the situation to Snape and he listened frowning.

"Why would you tell me this, Professor? It is no secret that I have some connections to unseemly people that would be really interested in the information you have just given me."

"Mr. Snape," McGonagall said sharply, "don't tell me that your choice of career doesn't give you regrets and make you wish for a better life. Besides, think of it this way, Lily has decided to give you a second chance to be her friend. Do you want to squander that?"

"No," Severus whispered, trying to push down the hope that rose inside him at the thought of the only woman he could ever love. "I never thought she would forgive me for the way I've treated her and the people like her. I see now that nothing justifies the way the Dark Lord wants things run. I just hope it's not too late to change."

"It isn't, Severus," said Professor Dumbledore who was standing across the hallway from the tapestry of a wizard trying to teach trolls ballet. "It is never too late to admit you are wrong. Never too late to change. I wasn't exactly perfect when I was younger either. I have many things in my life that need to be atoned for. Come, everyone else is inside waiting anxiously for us so we can finish the story and read the next book."

They entered the Room of Requirement to find James, Sirius, Remus and Lily all discussing possibilities about what would happen in the next chapter and what would happen to Peter if they ever caught him. Severus flinched at some of the suggestions and was glad for once that the Marauders' wrath was not directed towards him. The Marauders in this mood, understandable as it may be, was quite daunting, and though he would never admit it to anyone, even terrifying. Then he noticed the quiet young man sitting by himself in a corner. He was extremely pale and his eyes looked haunted by some unseen wrong he had committed.

"Regulus, I didn't know you would be here. What happened?"

"I… I tried to protect some muggles that the DEs were torturing last night. They got away but the Dark Lord didn't take kindly to my interference. I spent last night in the hospital wing after Sirius sent Kreacher to rescue me. He was nearly too late."

"Listen up, everyone," Professor Dumbledore said, "I know that you haven't always gotten along, but I need to know that everyone is willing to put all that aside and give each other a chance and the benefit of the doubt for the remainder of the time it takes to read these books. There will likely be many things done in them that put certain people in a bad light, but we must remember that we shouldn't judge anyone until we know the whole story."

The others nodded and Severus asked, "Would anyone mind if I read next?"

Everyone shook their heads and he began.

**Chapter 22**

**Owl Post Again**

Sirius: "All right. Maybe I'll send him a letter."

"**Harry!"**

**Hermione was tugging at his sleeve, staring at her watch. "We've got exactly ten minutes to get back down to the hospital wing without anybody seeing us — before Dumbledore locks the door —"**

Lily: "That doesn't give them much time."

Severus: "Don't worry, Lily, he has Potter's luck obviously so he'll make it."

James stared at him. Had he just complimented him in a way?

"**Okay," said Harry, wrenching his gaze from the sky, "let's go…"**

**They slipped through the doorway behind them and down a tightly spiraling stone staircase. As they reached the bottom of it, they heard voices. They flattened themselves against the wall and listened. It sounded like Fudge and Snape. They were walking quickly along the corridor at the foot of the staircase.**

James: (snorts) "Sounds like Snape's trying to make sure things turn out his way."

Lily: "James! You promised!"

James: "Sorry, Snape, I'll try harder."

Severus nodded.

"… **only hope Dumbledore's not going to make difficulties," Snape was saying. "The Kiss will be performed immediately?"**

Severus sighed as the four original readers glared at him. He had a feeling he knew why he was being so unreasonable, but he would never in a million years tell the others that.

"**As soon as Macnair returns with the Dementors. This whole Black affair has been highly embarrassing. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to informing the Daily Prophet that we've got him at last… I daresay they'll want to interview you, Snape… and once young Harry's back in his right mind, I expect he'll want to tell the Prophet exactly how you saved him…"**

Sirius: (snorts) "Not likely. If you had indeed saved him from me I would have no doubt he would have said thank you but that was not the case."

Severus: "I probably wouldn't have believed him if he had anyway. I seem to have pre-conceived notions about him and anything contrary to them I refuse to accept."

**Harry clenched his teeth. He caught a glimpse of Snape's smirk as he and Fudge passed Harry and Hermione's hiding place. Their footsteps died away. Harry and Hermione waited a few moments to make sure they'd really gone, then started to run in the opposite direction. Down one staircase, then another, along a new corridor — then they heard a cackling ahead.**

"**Peeves!" Harry mutered, grabbing Hermione's wrist. "In here!"**

Lily: (worriedly) "They're already cutting it close. Why can't that annoyance stay away for a few hours."

**They tore into a deserted classroom to their left just in time. Peeves seemed to be bouncing along the corridor in boisterous good spirits, laughing his head off.**

"**Oh, he's horrible," whispered Hermione, her ear to the door. "I bet he's all excited because the Dementors are going to finish off Sirius…" She checked her watch. **

James: "I'm sure it's not that. Peeves loved the Marauders. He must know that Sirius is gone and is glad that he played such a great joke on the Ministry."

The other young people snickered and the adults looked amused.

"**Three minutes, Harry!"**

**They waited until Peeves's gloating voice had faded into the distance, then slid back out of the room and broke into a run again.**

"**Hermione — what'll happen — if we don't get back inside before Dumbledore locks the door?" Harry panted.**

Lily: "You will, just keep running and pray you don't run into any more trouble."

James: "Besides, Dumbledore would think of some way out of it."

Albus: "I certainly would. There's no way I would let something I ordered them to do get them into trouble."

James/Lily: (smile) "Thanks."

"**I don't want to think about it!" Hermione moaned, checking her watch again. "One minute!"**

**They had reached the end of the corridor with the hospital wing entrance. "Okay — I can hear Dumbledore," said Hermione tensely. "Come on, Harry!"**

**They crept along the corridor. The door opened. Dumbledore's back appeared.**

"**I am going to lock you in," they heard him saying. "it is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."**

**Dumbledore backed out of the room, closed the door, and took out his wand to magically lock it. Panicking, Harry and Hermione ran forward. Dumbledore looked up, and a wide smile appeared under the long silver mustache. "Well?" he said quietly.**

Everyone cheered and there were several sighs of relief.

"**We did it!" said Harry breathlessly. "Sirius has gone, on Buckbeak…" **

**Dumbledore beamed at them.**

Lily: "I'm just glad they made it and that Sirius is safe and sound and Buckbeak too."

Severus: "Just for the record, Black, I'm glad that you made it out all right. I know I don't like you much but I can't believe I was willing to send an innocent man to be kissed because of a selfish desire for revenge."

Regulus: "I just don't understand how anyone could really think you're guilty. I mean anyone who knows you, knows you would give your life for your friends. It's something I always admired in you."

Sirius: (blushing) "Thanks, Reg."

"**Well done. I think —" He listened intently for any sound within the hospital wing. "Yes, I think you've gone too — get inside — I'll lock you in —"**

Lily: "Good now they have an alibi. No one can say that they were out of the hospital wing for any length of time and they won't be blamed."

**Harry and Hermione slipped back inside the dormitory. It was empty except for Ron, who was still lying motionless in the end bed. As the lock clicked behind them, Harry and Hermione crept back to their own beds, Hermione tucking the Time-Turner back under her robes. A moment later, Madam Pomfrey came striding back out of her office.**

"**Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"**

**She was in a very bad mood. Harry and Hermione thought it best to accept their chocolate quietly. **

Remus: (grimaced) "Always the best way to handle her. She's so overly protective of her patients. Even if they are fully healed, they have a hard time leaving the hospital wing."

**Madam Pomfrey stood over them, making sure they ate it. But Harry could hardly swallow. He and Hermione were waiting, listening, their nerves jangling… And then, as they both took a fourth piece of chocolate from Madam Pomfrey, they heard a distant roar of fury echoing from somewhere above them…**

James: (sarcastically) "I wonder who that was."

Dumbledore: "James…."

James: "Right. Sorry."

"**What was that?" said Madam Pomfrey in alarm.**

Severus: "Me finding out that my plan for revenge has hit a bit of a snag."

**Now they could hear angry voices, growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey was staring at the door.**

"**Really — they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"**

**Harry was trying to hear what the voices were saying. They were drawing nearer —**

"**He must have Disapparated, Severus. **

McGonagall: (snorts) "Right. Because that can be done inside of Hogwarts grounds."

**We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out —"**

Lily: (disbelievingly) "Is that all you can think of? Your image?"

"**HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" Snape roared, now very close at hand. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS — HAS — SOMETHING — TO — DO — WITH — POTTER!"**

James: (sighs) "Look, Severus, I'm sorry for what we did to you. We were nothing more than the worst kind of bullies. I know it's too late, but I wish we could start over."

Sirius/Remus: "Us, too."

Severus: "It's going to take some time. It's hard to get past the fact that I've always had to watch my back when you're around. (That and you stole Lily away from me.) But I can try."

James: "That's all we can ask for."

"**Severus — be reasonable — Harry has been locked up —"**

Lily: "You make it sound like he's in jail."

**BAM.**

**The door of the hospital wing burst open.**

**Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore came striding into the ward. Dumbledore alone looked calm. Indeed, he looked as though he was quite enjoying himself.**

Dumbledore: "I am. I most definitely am. Iquite enjoy being mysterious and knowing things that very few others don't."

McGonagall: "Yeah_, _and it's very annoying."

The others nodded and Dumbledore looked smug.

**Fudge appeared angry. But Snape was beside himself.**

"**OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" he bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"**

James: "As if he'd tell you. Besides you can't prove anything."

"**Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"**

"**See here, Snape, be reasonable," said Fudge. "This door's been locked, we just saw —"**

Dumbledore: "Thus is the perfect alibi. For no one could be in two places at once."

Regulus: "Unless you have a time turner."

Everyone laughed.

"**THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape howled, pointing at Harry and Hermione. His face was twisted; spit was flying from his mouth.**

Lily sighed and watched her friend hang his head.

"**Calm down, man!" Fudge barked. "You're talking nonsense!"**

"**YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER!" shrieked Snape. "HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT —"**

Severus: "One thing I'm sure of is the future me is getting tired of no one listening when I have a good point. Even if I'm not explaining it very well."

"**That will do, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"**

"**Of course not!" said Madam Pomfrey, bristling. "I would have heard them!"**

Regulus: (laughing) "Not if they went when you were briefly out of the room and then returned two seconds later."

"**Well, there you have it, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."**

Lily: "Wouldn't the other teachers know about Hermione's time turner? Wouldn't Fudge? I mean he is the Minister."

McGonagall shook her head. "I would have had to go through the Head of the Department for Magical items and not necessarily through Fudge. Though I don't think it had occurred to Fudge if he did know.

**Snape stood there, seething, staring from Fudge, who looked thoroughly shocked at his behavior, to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. Snape whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward.**

"**Fellow seems quite unbalanced," said Fudge, staring after him. "I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore."**

"**Oh, he's not unbalanced," said Dumbledore quietly. "He's just suffered a severe disappointment."**

Severus: (ashamedly) "I'm sorry, it's not like me to refuse to listen to the whole story even if I don't agree with the person telling it."

Sirius: "That's our fault not yours. We've antagonized you for years."

Severus: (mumbled) "That's no excuse."

"**He's not the only one!" puffed Fudge. "The Daily Prophet's going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that Hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughingstock! Well… I'd better go and notify the Ministry…"**

Lily: "We need a new Minister. This man is nuts."

"**And the Dementors?" said Dumbledore. "They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"**

"**Oh yes, they'll have to go," said Fudge, running his fingers distractedly through his hair. "Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on an innocent boy… Completely out of control… no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight… Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance…"**

James: "Thank goodness."

"**Hagrid would like that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry and Hermione. **

They all chuckled at that. They all knew about Hagrid's fascination for dragons.

**As he and Fudge left the dormitory, Madam Pomfrey hurried to the door and locked it again. Muttering angrily to herself, she headed back to her office.**

**There was a low moan from the other end of the ward. Ron had woken up. They could see him sitting up, rubbing his head, looking around.**

Sirius: "Hey, sleepyhead, about time you woke up."

The others snorted.

"**What — what happened?" he groaned. "Harry? Why are we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?"**

**Harry and Hermione looked at each other.**

"**You explain," said Harry, helping himself to some more chocolate.**

Dumbledore chuckled: "That'll take some time."


	52. A Happy Ending and More To Come

A/N Hello, is anyone out there?

**Chapter 52**

**When Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the hospital wing at noon the next day, it was to find an almost deserted castle. The sweltering, heat and the end of the exams meant that everyone was taking full advantage of another Hogsmeade visit. Neither Ron nor Hermione felt like going, however, so they and Harry wandered onto the grounds, still talking about the extraordinary events of the previous night and wondering where Sirius and Buckbeak were now. Sitting near the lake, watching the giant squid waving its tentacles lazily above the water, Harry lost the thread of the conversation as he looked across to the opposite bank. The stag had galloped toward him from there just last night…**

James: "Don't dwell on it, Harry, I'm still with you wherever you go."

Sirius: "That's deep, James."

**A shadow fell across them and they looked up to see a very bleary-eyed Hagrid, mopping his sweay face with one of his tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs and beaming down at them.**

"**Know I shouldn' feel happy, after wha' happened las' night," he said. "I mean, Black escapin' again, an, everythin' — but guess what?"**

Everyone smiled.

"**What?" they said, pretending to look curious.**

"**Beaky! He escaped! He's free! Bin celebratin' all night!"**

Sirius: "I'll bet he was!"

The others chuckled though McGonagall tried to look disapproving and failed.

"**That's wonderful!" said Hermione, giving Ron a reproving look because he looked as though he was close to laughing.**

"**Yeah… can't've tied him up properly," said Hagrid, gazing happily out over the grounds. "I was worried this mornin', mind… thought he mighta met Professor Lupin on the grounds, but Lupin says he never ate anythin' las' night…"**

James: "Wait, what?!"

Remus looked shocked and horrified.

Severus hung his head and looked ashamed. He knew it was probably him who told and it wouldn't go over well with the Marauders.

"**What?" said Harry quickly.**

"**Blimey, haven' yeh heard?" said Hagrid, his smile fading a little. He lowered his voice, even though there was nobody in sight. "Er — Snape told all the Slytherins this mornin'… Thought everyone'd know by now… Professor Lupin's a werewolf, see. An' he was loose on the grounds las' night… He's packin' now, o' course."**

Dumbledore turned to look at Severus, "I would have thought better of you. How can you keep letting a school grudge control your life?"

Severus looked away. There was no way to explain his behavior without giving away his biggest secret and he could imagine the looks on the others' faces if they heard about that.

"**He's packing?" said Harry, alarmed. "Why?"**

"**Leavin', isn' he?" said Hagrid, looking surprised that Harry had to ask. "Resigned firs' thing this mornin'. Says he can't risk it happenin again."**

James: "Remus, there were reasons behind this time. You're always careful. It would never happen again."

**Harry scrambled to his feet.**

"**I'm going to see him," he said to Ron and Hermione.**

"**But if he resigned —"**

" — **doesn't sound like there's anything we can do —"**

"**I don't care. I still want to see him. I'll meet you back here."**

Lily: "If anyone can reassure him, it's you, Harry."

**Lupin's office door was open. He had already packed most of his things. The Grindylow's empty tank stood next to his battered old suitcase, which was open and nearly full. Lupin was bending over something on his desk and looked up only when Harry knocked on the door.**

"**I saw you coming," said Lupin, smiling. He pointed to the parchment he had been poring over. It was the Marauder's Map.**

Severus: "That's very useful. How did you come up with it?"

Sirius: "Well we needed something to tell us where everyone was in the castle so we would have less chance of being caught. Remus looked up some spell and found one that would be able track everyone and couldn't be fooled by anything."

McGonagall: "Impressive."

Marauders: "Thanks."

"**I just saw Hagrid," said Harry. "And he said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"**

"**I'm afraid it is," said Lupin. He started opening his desk drawers and taking out the contents.**

"**Why?" said Harry. "The Ministry of Magic don't think you were helping Sirius, do they?"**

James: "They better not."

Remus: "Not that I wouldn't if I had known the truth."

Dumbledore: "Don't worry I will have convinced them that he was no danger to anyone."

**Lupin crossed to the door and closed it behind Harry.**

"**No. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives." He sighed. "That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. So he — er — accidentally let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast."**

Severus: "I'm sorry. That's all I can say."

Remus: (sighs) "It would have come out sometime anyway."

"**You're not leaving just because of that!" said Harry.**

**Lupin smiled wryly.**

"**This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents… They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Harry. **

James: "Who cares? They're all just prejudiced gits."

Sirius: "Besides, all of the other houses besides Slytherin (sorry, Snape) loved your classes and they would vouch for you. And I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't care if you really wanted to stay. He doesn't care what people think of him he cares about doing what's right."

Dumbledore: (blushing) Thanks, Mr. Black, I'm glad you have such a high opinion of me."

**And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you… That must never happen again."**

Everyone sighed. Remus needed to work on his self-confidence.

"**You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" said Harry. "Don't go!"**

**Lupin shook his head and didn't speak. He carried on emptying his drawers. Then, while Harry was trying to think of a good argument to make him stay, Lupin said, "From what the headmaster told me this morning, you saved a lot of lives last night, Harry. If I'm proud of anything I've done this year, it's how much you've learned… Tell me about your Patronus."**

James: "It was brilliant! And such a compliment to me."

Lily: "Show off."

"**How d'you know about that?" said Harry, distracted.**

"**What else could have driven the Dementors back?"**

"True."

**Harry told Lupin what had happened. When he'd finished, Lupin was smiling again.**

"**Yes, your father was always a stag when he transformed," he said. "You guessed right… that's why we called him Prongs."**

McGonagall: "I still can't believe you did all that without help."

**Lupin threw his last few books into his case, closed the desk drawers, and turned to look at Harry.**

"**Here — I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night," he said, handing Harry back the Invisibility Cloak. "And…" He hesitated, then held out the Marauder's Map too. "I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you back this as well. It's no use to me, and I daresay you, Ron, and Hermione will find uses for it."**

James/Sirius: (innocently) "Whatever gives you that idea?"

Regulus: "Yeah right. He has your talent for finding trouble. He'll most definitely need it when the next time he gets in trouble rolls around."

Lily sighed.

**Harry took the map and grinned.**

"**You told me Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would've wanted to lure me out of school… you said they'd have thought it was funny."**

Marauders: "We would. It needs to be used and who better to use it than the only child of the Marauders."

"**And so we would have," said Lupin, now reaching down to close his case. "I have no hesitation in saying that James would have been highly disappointed if his son had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle."**

James: "I would have still understood." (seeing the stares directed at him) "Okay maybe not."

**There was a knock on the door. Harry hastily stuffed the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak into his pocket.**

**It was Professor Dumbledore. He didn't look surprised to see Harry there.**

Dumbledore: "Harry always seems to find out what's going on and turns up in the most surprising places. Not that this would really be surprising."

"**Your carriage is at the gates, Remus," he said.**

"**Thank You, Headmaster."**

**Lupin picked up his old suitcase and the empty Grindylow tank.**

"**Well — good-bye, Harry," he said, smiling. "It has been a real pleasure teaching you. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage…"**

Dumbledore: "Afraid I'd still try to talk you into it?"

Remus: "Probably just trying to get out of there before my desire to stay won out over my reasons for leaving."

**Harry had the impression that Lupin wanted to leave as quickly as possible.**

"**Good-bye, then, Remus," said Dumbledore soberly. **

**Lupin shifted the Grindylow tank slightly so that he and Dumbledore could shake hands. Then, with a final nod to Harry and a swift smile, Lupin left the office.**

**Harry sat down in his vacated chair, staring glumly at the floor. He heard the door close and looked up. Dumbledore was still there.**

Dumbledore: "Looks like I want to talk to Harry without anyone else around."

"**Why so miserable, Harry?" he said quietly. "You should be very proud of yourself after last night."**

Everyone nodded.

"**It didn't make any difference," said Harry bitterly. "Pettigrew got away."**

Sirius: (bitterly) "Yeah well he'll get what's coming to him one of these days and when he does, it will make him wish he had never been born."

Severus and Regulus shuddered. They were glad they had never made the Marauders this mad. But then again you would have to be very close to them to make them so angry.

"**Didn't make any difference?" said Dumbledore quietly, "it made all the difference in the world, Harry. You helped uncover the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate."**

Sirius: "And I am so happy about that."

**Terrible. Something stirred in Harry's memory. Greater and more terrible than ever before… Professor Trelawney's prediction!**

"**Professor Dumbledore — yesterday, when I was having my Divination exam, Professor Trelawney went very — very strange."**

"**Indeed?" said Dumbledore. "Er — stranger than usual, you mean?"**

Everyone laughed.

"**Yes… her voice went all deep and her eyes rolled and she said… she said Voldemort's servant was going to set out to return to him before midnight… She said the servant would help him come back to power." Harry stared up at Dumbledore. "And then she sort of became normal again, and she couldn't remember anything she'd said. Was it — was she making a real prediction?"**

**Dumbledore looked mildly impressed.**

"**Do you know, Harry, I think she might have been." he said thoughtfully. "Who'd have thought it? That brings her total of real predictions up to two. I should offer her a pay raise…"**

McGonagall: "Why would you employ a teacher that had hardly any talent for their field at all."

Dumbledore: "I don't know. There is something more going on here than I'm telling, I think."

"**But —" Harry looked at him, aghast. How could Dumbledore take this so calmly?** "**But — I stopped Sirius and Professor Lupin from killing Pettigrew! That makes it my fault if Voldemort comes back!"**

Severus: "It is not your fault for everything that happens in the world. Pettigrew made his own choice."

Sirius: "I prefer to call him "It.""

"**It does not," said Dumbledore quietly. "Hasn't your experience with the Time-Turner taught you anything, Harry? The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed… Professor Trelawney, bless her, is living proof of that… You did a very noble thing, in saving Pettigrew's life."**

James: "Yeah but was it worth it?"

Regulus: "If it keeps your friends from starting down a dark and dangerous path, it was well worth it."

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable. He had been on that path himself and he didn't think he would ever escape those memories.

**Harry looked down at that, still not sure if he did the right thing.**

Lily: "You did, Harry. Don't worry."

Severus: "You may be glad you did someday."

"**But if he helps Voldemort back to power…"**

"**Pettigrew owes his life to you. You have sent Voldemort a deputy who is in your debt… When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them… and I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants his servant in the debt of Harry Potter."**

"**I don't want a connection with Pettigrew!" said Harry. "He betrayed my parents!"**

"**This is magic at its deepest, its most impenetrable, Harry. But trust me… the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life."**

James: (shudders) "Let's hope it never comes to that."

**Harry couldn't imagine when that would be. Dumbledore looked as though he knew what Harry was thinking.**

"**I knew your father very well, both at Hogwarts and later, Harry," he said gently. "He would have saved Pettigrew too, I am sure of it."**

James: "I'm not so sure. I have acted on impulse before and learned to regret it afterwards. Who knows what I would have done in the heat of the moment."

Regulus: "You have a noble streak, too, Potter, there is no doubt in my mind that you would have spared him."

James: "Thanks."

**Harry looked up at him. Dumbledore wouldn't laugh — he could tell Dumbledore…**

"**I thought it was my dad who'd conjured my Patronus. I mean, when I saw myself across the lake… I thought I was seeing him."**

"**An easy mistake to make," said Dumbledore softly. "I expect you'll tire of hearing it, but you do look extraordinarily like James. Except for the eyes… you have your mother's eyes."**

James and Lily looked pleased and Severus merely looked uncomfortable.

**Harry shook his head.**

"**It was stupid, thinking it was him," he muttered. "I mean, I knew he was dead."**

James: "That's not stupid. There's nothing wrong with wishing someone was still there with you, which I am, and as your patronus, I am standing guard over you. If there was no other alternative, there is no other place I'd rather be."

"**You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? Your father is alive in you, Harry, and shows himself most plainly when you have need of him. How else could you produce that particular Patronus? Prongs rode again last night."**

James: "And I always will as long as you believe I'm there. I'll always protect you one way or another."

**It took a moment for Harry to realize what Dumblefore had said.**

"**Last night Sirius told me all about how they became Animagi," said Dumbledore, smiling. "An extraordinary achievement — not least, keeping it quiet from me. **

McGonagall: "How could you not know? I thought you knew everything that was going on in the castle."

Dumbledore: "That's a common misconception. I merely know most things that go on."

Everyone laughed.

**And then I remembered the most unusual form your Patronus took, when it charged Mr. Malfoy down at your Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. **

Remus: "So it was a corporeal patronus that day."

**You know, Harry, in a way, you did see your father last night… You found him inside yourself."**

James: "And I'll always be there."

**And Dumbledore left the office, leaving Harry to his very confused thoughts.**

**Nobody at Hogwarts now knew the truth of what had happened the night that Sirius, Buckbeak, and Pettigrew had vanished except Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore. As the end of term approached, Harry heard many different theories about what had really happened, but none of them came close to the truth.**

Sirius: "Good. At least the school doesn't suspect Harry's involvement."

**Malfoy was furious about Buckbeak. He was convinced that Hagrid had found a way of smuggling the Hippogriff to safety, and seemed outraged that he and his father had been outwitted by a gamekeeper. **

"Hah. Take that."

**Percy Weasley, meanwhile, had much to say on the subject of Sirius's escape.**

"**If I manage to get into the Ministry, I'll have a lot of proposals to make about Magical Law Enforcement!" he told the only person who would listen — his girlfriend, Penelope.**

James: (sighs) "Just what we need another self-absorbed Minister."

**Though the weather was perfect, though the atmosphere was so cheerful, though he knew they had achieved the near impossible in helping Sirius to freedom, Harry had never approached the end of a school year in worse spirits.**

**He certainly wasn't the only one who was sorry to see Professor Lupin go. The whole of Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts class was miserable about his resignation.**

James: "See, Moony, everyone loves ya."

"**Wonder what they'll give us next year?" said Seamus Finnigan gloomily.**

"**Maybe a vampire," suggested Dean Thomas hopefully.**

Lily: "That would be unlikely and impractical. They would be unable to teach during the day."

**It wasn't only Professor Lupin's departure that was weighing on Harry's mind. He couldn't help thinking a lot about Professor Trelawney's prediction. He kept wondering where Pettigrew was now, whether he had sought sanctuary with Voldemort yet. But the thing that was lowering Harry's spirits most of all was the prospect of returning to the Dursleys. For maybe half an hour, a glorious half hour, he had believed he would be living with Sirius from now on… his parents' best friend… It would have been the next best thing to having his own father back. And while no news of Sirius was definitely good news, because it meant he had successfully gone into hiding, Harry couldn't help feeling miserable when he thought of the home he might have had, and the fact that it was now impossible.**

Sirius: "I'm sorry. I should have gone to Dumbledore as soon as I broke out and demanded he question me under Veritaserim."

Dumbledore: "I may not have listened."

James: "Of course you would have."

Dumbledore bowed his head humbled by their faith in him.

**The exam results came out on the last day of term. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had passed every subject. Harry was amazed that he had got through Potions. He had a shrewd suspicion that Dumbledore might have stepped in to stop Snape failing him on purpose. Snape's behavior toward Harry over the past week had been quite alarming. Harry wouldn't have thought it possible that Snape's dislike for him could increase, but it certainly had. A muscle twitched unpleasantly at the corner of Snape's thin mouth every time he looked at Harry, and he was constantly flexing his fingers, as though itching to place them around Harry's throat.**

Severus: "I'm…"

James: "Don't apologize again. We get that the future you doesn't like Harry. But that's what you're here to try and change, isn't it."

Severus nodded and looked slightly less ashamed.

**Percy had got his top-grade N.E.W.T.s; Fred and George had scraped a handful of O.W.L.s each. Gryffindor House, meanwhile, largely thanks to their spectacular performance in the Quidditch Cup, had won the House championship for the third year running. This meant that the end of term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold, and that the Gryffindor table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated. Even Harry managed to forget about the journey back to the Dursleys the next day as he ate, drank, talked, and laughed with the rest.**

**As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning, Hermione gave Harry and Ron some surprising news.**

"**I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."**

"Wow. She must be tired."

"**But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" said Ron.**

Lily: (giggles at the looks on the other peoples' faces) "Well, she is certainly studious."

They all burst out laughing.

"**I know," sighed Hermione, "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again."**

"Normal, what's that?"

"**I still can't believe you didn't tell us about it," said Ron grumpily. "We're supposed to be your friends."**

"**I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," said Hermione severely. She looked around at Harry, who was watching Hogwarts disappear from view behind a mountain. Two whole months before he'd see it again…**

"**Oh, cheer up, Harry!" said Hermione sadly.**

"**I'm okay," said Harry quickly. "Just thinking about the holidays."**

Severus: "Yeah, that's how I feel, too."

James: "You don't have a good home life?"

Severus: "My father hates me."

James/Sirius: (look awkward) "Oh."

"**Yeah, I've been thinking about them too," said Ron. "Harry, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now —"**

"**A telephone, Ron," said Hermione. "Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies next year…"**

**Ron ignored her.**

"**It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! **

James and Sirius cheer and Dumbledore and McGonagall smile in amusement.

**How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work."**

**This proposal had the effect of cheering Harry up a great deal.**

James: "Quidditch always cheers me up."

The others roll their eyes.

**This proposal had the effect of cheering Harry up a great deal.**

"**Yeah… I bet the Dursleys'd be pleased to let me come… especially after what I did to Aunt Marge…"**

**Feeling considerably more cheerful, Harry joined Ron and Hermione in several games of Exploding Snap, and when the witch with the tea cart arrived, he bought himself a very large lunch, though nothing with chocolate in it.**

Remus: (sarcastically) "Oh, but why not? It's not like you haven't had it all year, after all."

**But it was late in the afternoon before the thing that made him truly happy turned up…**

"What?"

"**Harry," said Hermione suddenly, peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"**

**Harry turned to look outside. Something very small and gray was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. He stood up for a better look and saw that it was a tiny owl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air, buffeted this way and that in the train's slipstream. Harry quickly pulled down the window, stretched out his arm, and caught it. It felt like a very fluffy Snitch. He brought it carefully inside.**

Lily: "Awww, the poor thing."

**The owl dropped its letter onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task. Hedwig clicked her beak with a sort of dignified disapproval. Crookshanks sat up in his seat, following the owl with his great yellow eyes. Ron, noticing this, snatched the owl safely out of harm's way.**

James: "Ron is almost as protective of animals as Hagrid."

**Harry picked up the letter. It was addressed to him. He ripped open the letter, and shouted, "It's from Sirius!"**

Sirius: "All right!"

"**What?" said Ron and Hermione excitedly. "Read it aloud!"**

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post.**_

Lily: "Nope, and they probably wouldn't have let him have it anyway."

_**Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job.**_

_**I believe the Dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted.**_

"Good."

_**There's something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt —**_

James: "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"**Ha!" said Hermione triumphantly. "See! I told you it was from him!"**

"**Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" said Ron. "Ouch!" The tiny owl now hooting happily in his hand, had nibbled one of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way.**

Sirius: "Well he sounds like a wild owl. He doesn't necessarily have any manners."

Lily: (sweetly) "So he's a lot like you."

Sirius: "That hurt, Lily. It really did."

– _**Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather.**_

_**I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you.**_

James: (snorts) "Only slightly."

_**I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable.**_

_**If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me.**_

_**I'll write again soon.**_

Lily: "Good."

_**Sirius**_

**Harry looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was another piece of parchment in there. He read it through quickly and felt suddenly as warm and contented as though he'd swallowed a bottle of hot butterbeer in one gulp.**

_**I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends.**_

Dumbledore: "And I suggest you give that only to me. It would be enough for me that you have permission, but it would freak all the other teachers out."

They laughed.

"**That'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" said Harry happily. He looked back at Sirius's letter. "Hang on, there's a PS…"**

_**I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat.**_

Lily: "That was sweet of you."

**Ron's eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly. "Keep him?" he said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment; then, to Harry's and Hermione's great surprise, he held him out for Crookshanks to sniff.**

"**What do you reckon?" Ron asked the cat. "Definitely an owl?"**

James: Well, I'm glad he's learning to be more careful."

The others stared at him.

James: "What?"

The others just shook their heads.

**Crookshanks purred.**

"**That's good enough for me," said Ron happily. "He's mine."**

Lily: "All right now they all have pets."

**Harry read and reread the letter from Sirius all the way back into King's Cross station. It was still clutched tightly in his hand as he, Ron, and Hermione stepped back through the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters. Harry spotted Uncle Vernon at once. He was standing a good distance from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, eyeing them suspiciously, and when Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry in greeting, his worst suspicions about them seemed confirmed.**

"**I'll call about the World Cup!" Ron yelled after Harry as Harry bid him and Hermione good-bye, then wheeled the trolley bearing his trunk and Hedwig's cage toward Uncle Vernon, who greeted him in his usual fashion.**

James and Sirius cheered again.

"**What's that?" he snarled, staring at the envelope Harry was still clutching in his hand. "If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another —"**

"**It's not," said Harry cheerfully. "It's a letter from my godfather."**

James: "You tell him, Harry."

"**Godfather?" sputtered Uncle Vernon. "You haven't got a godfather!"**

"**Yes, I have," said Harry brightly. "He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me, though… keep up with my news… check if I'm happy…"**

Sirius: "I don't mind if it will keep them in line and allow Harry a little peace and maybe some better treatment."

**And, grinning broadly at the look of horror on Uncle Vernon's face, Harry set off toward the station exit, Hedwig rattling along in front of him, for what looked like a much better summer than the last.**

Lily: "I hope so. It can't get much worse."

The others groaned at that statement.

James: "Now it will be worse. All right let's get some food and then start the next book. I can't wait."

They all (except Regulus) left the Room of Requirement and headed for the Great Hall for some lunch. Dumbledore agreed to send up some food with a house elf and make arrangements to have food brought up for him every meal after that.


End file.
